Cábala
by Maiteshd
Summary: La cábala era realizada por un grupo de amigos de la infancia, ninguno de ellos imaginó que pronto crecería y con ella, nacería el amor. Clexa. Octaven. No soy buena con los summary, pero espero que le den una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPÍTULO UNO**_

El sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, golpeando justo sobre el rostro de la rubia que se encontraba durmiendo. El reloj marcaba las seis cincuenta y ocho de la mañana, se giró para cubrirse de la luz, pero dos minutos más tarde sonó la alarma del celular, suspirando y aún adormilada estiró su brazo y lo apagó. Clarke Griffin era una joven mujer de tez pálida, ojos azules y cabello rubio, a sus veinticinco años medía 1.65 metros. Se deshizo de sus sábanas y salió de la cama, tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño para una ducha.

Su habitación era amplia, el respaldo de la cama daba justo contra el centro de una de las paredes, frente a esta había un mueble con el televisor, su música y películas preferidas, en la esquina de esta misma pared estaba la puerta hacia el baño. En la pared continua había un librero, a su lado un escritorio y la ventana que iluminaba la habitación, frente a esta el ropero y la puerta que daba a la habitación. A pesar del orden, hojas y lápices se encontraban distribuidos sobre el suelo de madera, dibujos colgaban de las paredes, la mayoría trataban de paisajes. Clarke era una excelente dibujante, y lo amaba.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Clarke bajaba al comedor para desayunar con sus padres. Abigail Griffin era una mujer de tez blanca, cabello y ojos marrones, mientras que Jake Griffin era un hombre corpulento de tez clara, cabello castaño y ojos color avellana. Él se encontraba ya dispuesto a desayunar, la señora Griffin colocaba la última taza de café en el momento en que su hija aparecía por la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- Saludó mientras tomaba asiento en su habitual lugar.

-Buenos días.- Respondieron al unísono la pareja.

Abigail era una médica respetada, integrante de la junta comitiva del hospital en el que trabajaba, Jake era un ingeniero-arquitecto muy conocido, Clarke trabajaba en la misma empresa que su padre, de la cual él era uno de los socios fundadores. Cada año se aceptaba a un estudiante graduado en aquella carrera, pero ella no trabajaba allí sólo por ser la hija de uno de los socios, sino que se había ganado su puesto por el empeño y dedicación que le había dado a su trabajo, además de que había escalado posiciones en muy poco tiempo por ser una de las mejores arquitectas que tenía la empresa.

Hacía unos meses atrás, corría el rumor de un posible cambio en la empresa, pero no fue hasta esa misma semana que anunciaron que el socio del señor Griffin, el señor Blake, se retiraría dejándole su lugar a uno de sus sobrinos. Esa misma noche se llevaría a cabo un evento tanto de despedida como de bienvenida, por lo que toda la familia Griffin debía presentarse.

-¿Vamos juntos? – Preguntó Jake terminando su desayuno.

-Hoy no.- Respondía la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba su taza.- Voy a ayudar a Raven con unas cosas. –Junto con su madre limpiaron todo lo utilizado en ese momento.

-Bueno, pero no olvides que hoy llegará el nuevo socio, por favor te necesito en la empresa.

-No te preocupes, que ahí estaré. –Saludó a su madre, tomó sus cosas, su llave y salió de la casa rumbo al trabajo.

Sólo unos segundos de diferencia había entre su llegada y la de su padre, ambos tomaron juntos el ascensor y una vez llegaron a su piso correspondiente se dirigieron cada uno a su oficina. La oficina de Clarke era perfecta para ella, un escritorio con sus cosas del trabajo y alguna que otra cosa personal, como fotos, cuadros de edificios colgaban en sus paredes, edificios en los que ella había realizado planos y maquetas. Detrás de su escritorio una estantería, no sólo con libros sino con muchas planos enrollados. En el medio de su oficina un sofá con forma de semicírculo ocupaba el lugar, delante de este una mesita ratona de vidrio. Una vez allí se puso en marcha para hacer sus trabajos.

-¿Hola?- Respondió al escuchar su teléfono sonar.

- _Préstame atención._ \- Se escuchó una voz del otro lado del auricular. La rubia se rió, su amiga sabía cuándo estaba concentrada en otra cosa que no fuese ella.

-Bien, tienes toda mi atención.- Soltó el lápiz que sostenía en su mano izquierda y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla de cuero.- ¿Qué sucede?

- _Oh, nada_ \- Intentó restarle importancia al asunto por el cual la había llamado.- _Sólo que quien se dice llamar mi amiga me acaba de dejar plantada y…_

-¡Oh! ¡Dios!- Clarke se puso de pie de un salto, y mientras acomodaba las cosas lo más rápido posible le respondía a su amiga.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Ya salgo para allá. ¡Perdón!

No tuvo tiempo de estacionar el auto en la entrada, Raven la estaba esperando afuera de la casa con los brazos cruzados intentando parecer lo más molesta posible. Subió al auto de la rubia, quien en cuanto la puerta se cerró retomó el camino. Raven Reyes era una mujer de tez oscura, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, y al igual que Clarke medía 1.65 metros. Desde chica, no sólo admiraba el trabajo de su padre sino que también lo ayudaba con lo que podía, por lo que cuando él falleció ella se hizo cargo de su taller, a su edad era una de las mejores mecánicas de la ciudad.

-Déjame compensarlo.- Rompió el silencio la rubia sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

-De acuerdo. –Raven rompió su postura y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.- Pero yo seré quien escoja.

-No sé porque, pero siento que voy a arrepentirme.

Clarke conducía por las calles de la ciudad mientras conversaban animadamente, no tenía ni idea para qué iban a aquel lugar, sólo esperaba que no tuviera que cargar nada pesado ni grande, temía por el tapizado de su auto, aunque a ella esas cosas no le importaban demasiado. Media hora más tarde, aparcaba frente a un negocio de repuestos de autos, salieron del auto y entraron al lugar.

-Buenas Tardes. –Escucharon que una voz las saludaba. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, su barba blanca delataba su edad, acomodaba unos papeles sobre el mostrador, y al levantar la vista de aquellas hojas las vio.- ¡Oh! Señorita Reyes –La reconoció el hombre con una sonrisa.- Señorita Griffin –Saludó a la rubia.

-Buenas tardes Bob. –Respondieron al unísono.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? –Preguntó atento a ambas mujeres.

-Te traje una lista de las cosas que necesito. –Raven sacó de su bolsillo un papel perfectamente doblado, y se lo pasó al hombre quien había tomado su libreta y un lápiz, y comenzó a anotar lo que estaba en el papel.

-Nunca ha pedido estas cosas. –El hombre comentó mientras terminaba de anotar la lista.

-Es para un auto viejo, arreglaré el auto que mi padre tenía.

-Si me lo permite, me parece una buena elección.- Bob la miró con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el papel.- Le haré llegar las cosas a su casa.

Una vez que Raven terminó de arreglar las últimas cosas y de haberle pagado la mitad del costo total, ambas mujeres se despidieron del hombre y salieron del lugar retomando su camino. El tráfico había aumentado un poco, por lo que les tomaría más tiempo para regresar cada una a su trabajo.

-Siento que te atrasaras, sé que tenías la junta hoy. –Raven miró a su amiga de manera culposa.

-No te preocupes, papá entenderá. –Clarke se aferró al volante.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Algo.- Tomó aire y luego lo soltó lentamente.

-Tu trabajo no está en riesgo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. –Intentó tranquilizarla la castaña.

-Sólo quiero que me valoren por mi trabajo, y no por ser hija de un socio. –Clarke hablaba preocupada y nerviosa, su amiga lo había notado.

-Todo estará bien. –Raven intentaba calmarla y esperaba que realmente funcionara.

Clarke estaba entrando por la puerta, hacia los despachos, justo en el momento en que la asistente del socio de su padre llegaba a su encuentro. Le avisó que su padre la estaba buscando y que en cuanto llegara debería ir a la sala de reunión. Cuando llegó ante la puerta golpeó con cuidado, escuchó que alguien le daba permiso y entró, cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Buenas tardes. –Saludó y esperaba poder disculparse pero la interrumpieron.

-Buenas tardes.- Respondieron dos hombres al unísono. El mayor estaba casi calvo, su cabello blanco había comenzado a caerse, de ojos claros y tez clara, a diferencia del otro hombre, él estaba teniendo un crecimiento en su barriga. El otro hombre, de la misma edad que su padre, tenía el cabello y ojos negros.

-Paul, te presento a Clarke, una de las arquitectas –Presentó el que sería el antiguo socio de su padre.

-Clarke.- Tendió su mano hacía la rubia.

-Señor Blake, es un gusto.-Estrechó la mano de aquel hombre.

-Puedes llamarme Paul, después de todo trabajaremos juntos. –Sonrió Paul sinceramente.

-¿Si?- Lo había dicho en forma de susurro, pero por la sonrisa de los tres hombres allí se dio cuenta que la habían escuchado.

-Mi tío me mantuvo al tanto de la empresa.- Comenzó diciendo el más joven. El Señor Griffin soló miraba a su hija.-Y una de las cosas que me dejó en claro, es que tú te ganaste el puesto por tu trabajo y no por ser hija de Jake. –Al nombrar al hombre Clarke observó a su padre, quien estaba tranquilo con lo que se estaba hablando, haciendo que Clarke sintiera más confianza.- También tengo entendido que estás realizando más de un proyecto.

-Sí, no soy la única.- Respondió Clarke ya más animada. Lo sentía como una entrevista de trabajo.- Pero tenía entendido que es temporal. –Lo cierto era que tener dos proyectos a la vez, aunque sólo había sido por tres semanas, la estaba degastando, y esperaba que pronto contrataran a alguien.

-Estuvimos hablando con tu padre, y a partir del lunes no tendrás que ocuparte más. –Ladeó la cabeza una vez y volvió a hablar.- Aunque quizás tengas que poner al tanto de ese proyecto a quien lo lleve a cabo.

-Claro, no hay problema. –Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tendría menos trabajo y volvería a tener tiempo para sus cosas, y para Raven, quien le había dicho en más de una ocasión que estaba trabajando demasiado.

El resto de la reunión fue muy amena, tranquila, entre los tres le comentaron al señor Blake los proyectos que tenían en vigencia, aquellos que estaban por terminar de cerrar el trato y los que estaban por inaugurar. Pero habían acordado que la semana siguiente le mostrarían todo más detallado.

Una vez llegada la tarde, Clarke regresó a su casa, allí se puso su ropa de ejercicio y después de encontrarse con Raven ambas fueron a correr al parque, el cual quedaba sólo a tres calles de la casa de la rubia. Desde hacía unos cuatro años que se ejercitaban juntas, la misma rutina de siempre sólo que cada año aumentaba más. Primero unas series de ejercicios, unas vueltas al parque y terminaban corriendo hacia la casa de Clarke. Si bien ninguna necesitaba hacerlo, era una manera de estar activas y no perder el estado físico.

Dos horas después, Clarke estaba lista para una relajante ducha y prepararse para la fiesta de esa noche. Allí conocería al resto de la familia Blake, y seguramente a nuevos compañeros de trabajo, pues su padre le había informado que los hijos Blake trabajarían en la empresa, por lo que aquello la tenía nerviosa y algo intrigada.

La rubia bajaba por las escaleras justo en el momento en que su madre la llamaba. Clarke llevaba un vestido rojo sin mangas hasta la rodilla, dejaba ver un pequeño escote, y unos zapatos negros, dejándola a la misma altura, una cadena de oro colgaba de su cuello con el dije en forma de "C", se la había regalado su abuela materna el día que se había graduado. Su madre llevaba un vestido negro con mangas cortas, zapatos con un poco de taco haciendo juego, su cartera negra estaba ya en su mano, y unos pendientes plateados del mismo juego que su pulsera y collar. El señor Griffin, quien aparecía detrás de Abigail, llevaba un esmoquin oscuro.

-Cariño, ¿No te parece que ese vestido es un poco escotado? –Jake Griffin siempre había sido muy protector con su hija, y su madre siempre había dicho _"pobre de la persona que saliera con ella"_.

-Déjala.- Se apresuró a decir Abigail con una sonrisa, depositó un beso en la mejilla de su esposo y los tres salieron de la casa rumbo a la fiesta.

El evento se realizaría en uno de los salones de un hotel muy conocido e importante de la ciudad, allí la mayoría de las empresas brindaban los eventos, también se hacían distintas conferencias. Una decoradora de interiores había sido contratada para esa noche, para que se encargue de la decoración y también de la comida. Esa noche, no sólo se despediría a uno de los mayores accionistas de la empresa, sino que también se le daría la bienvenida a un nuevo socio.

-¡Harper! –Clarke se había acercado a una joven de su misma edad, cabello rubio y ojos marrones, llevaba un vestido largo color blanco hasta debajo de la rodilla. La aludida se giró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que se trataba de su amiga.

-¡Clarke! –La abrazó en cuanto estuvieron una frente a la otra. Eran amigas desde chicas, junto con Raven las tres habían sido inseparables. -¿Cuándo regresaste? –Preguntaba intrigada Clarke.

-Esta mañana. –Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Tengo mucho que contarles.

-Hija. –Clarke no pudo preguntarle nada a su amiga, porque justo en ese momento se acercaba su madre.- Hola Harper. –Saludó a la otra rubia.

-Buenas noches, señora Griffin. –La mirada acusadora de Abigail hizo que la joven sonriera. –Lo siento. –Se apresuró a decir.

-Tu padre te busca.

-Claro. –Ambas mujeres, madre e hija, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el señor Griffin, quien estaba conversando muy animadamente con el señor Blake, a quien Clarke había conocido esa misma mañana.- Ya lo conocí. –Le susurró a su madre, quien no tuvo tiempo de responderle a su hija porque justo en ese momento llegaban frente a los dos hombres.

-Clarke. –Saludó sonriente el señor Blake, mientras le hacía señas a su esposa para que se acercara. Una mujer delgada de la misma estatura que su madre, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color avellana se acercó con una sonrisa hacia ellos, vestía un elegante vestido de color blanco.- Ella es mi esposa Aurora.

Las tres mujeres se saludaron cordialmente mientras observaban como dos personas se acercaban hacia ellos. Una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos pardos verdosos, vestía un hermoso vestido de color azul, se acercaba junto a un hombre de traje. Él era unos pocos años mayor que ella, mismo color de cabello, la única diferencia que sus ojos eran marrones. Quienes fueron presentados como los hijos de aquella pareja, Octavia y Bellamy Blake eran dos de los hermanos que se integrarían en la empresa junto a su padre.

 _ **Hace tiempo que no aparecía por acá y publicaba, pero a pedido de una chica, acá estoy xD  
Espero que les guste la historia :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO DOS**_

El lunes había llegado y con ello los nuevos integrantes de la empresa. Clarke ya se encontraba en su oficina terminando unos planos que quería presentarles a su padre y a su nuevo socio. Agradecía no tener que hacer el recorrido por la empresa para mostrarla a los hijos del señor Blake, un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención, pero no levantó la vista de los planos que estaba terminando, susurró un pequeño "adelante" y la puerta fue abierta, dejando paso a dos personas, el señor Blake estaba de pie junto a una joven parecida a él.

-Ella es Clarke. –Habló el hombre mientras ambos entraban a la oficina. Clarke se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos.- Clarke, ella es Lexa, mi segunda hija –Clarke se acercó a la aludida y extendió su mano.

-Un gusto. –Lexa era una mujer delgada, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro, unos labios carnosos que Clarke no pudo pasar por alto, y a pesar de tener una cara juvenil su semblante era serio.

-Un gusto.- Respondió la castaña estrechando su mano con la de la rubia. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, los mismos segundos en que duró aquel apretón.

-Le estaba mostrando la empresa –Continuó el señor Blake.- Y quería presentarte a Lexa.

-Escuché mucho de ti el fin de semana. –Comentó la castaña con una sonrisa, sus ojos parecían penetrar a la rubia, quien se estaba poniendo un poco incómoda.

-Espero que cosas buenas –Dijo con una sonrisa, intercambiaba su vista entre la joven y el hombre que estaban frente a ella.

-Claro que si –Se apresuró a decir el señor Blake.- Le decía a Lexa que tu oficina está al lado de la de ella, así que cualquier cosa que necesite…

-Claro –Interrumpió Clarke con una sonrisa mirando a la castaña. Justo en ese momento la puerta volvía a abrirse, y con una sonrisa en el rostro entraba Jake.

-Creí que ibas a esperarme para contarles –Clarke miró a su padre extrañada, luego al señor Blake quien también sonreía y luego a Lexa, quien su cara de sorpresa decía que tampoco sabía que sucedía.

-Todavía no les dije nada. –Respondió el hombre, y con un movimiento de mano señaló los sillones que estaban en la habitación. El señor Griffin se sentó junto a su hija, mientras que el señor Blake junto a Lexa se sentaron frente a ellos.- ¿Recuerdas que el viernes hablamos de tus proyectos? –Clarke asintió con la cabeza escuchando atenta, aunque ya se imaginaba de lo que iba aquella conversación.- Tengo entendido que llevas ambos bastante avanzados, por lo que Lexa sólo te ayudará con uno de ellos. Es sólo hasta que organicemos bien las cosas, y ya podrán tener cada una el suyo.

-Claro, no hay problema. –Clarke dejó de mirar a Paul para observar a su hija.- Cuando quieras puedo ponerte al tanto. –Agregó con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no ahora? –Era su padre quien había hablado, y acto seguido se había puesto de pie, seguido por el resto.- Por cierto, hablé con tu madre y dijo que llamaron de la inmobiliaria, quieren que cuando puedas les regreses la llamada.

-De acuerdo. –Susurró la rubia, mientras observaba cómo los dos hombres se retiraban de la oficina, dejando a las dos chicas solas. Ninguna de las dos sabía cómo comenzar la conversación, se habían quedado de pie allí sin moverse, hasta que la rubia reaccionó y se acercó a su escritorio. Tomó dos planos y los llevó hasta la mesita que estaba en medio entre los sillones.- Siéntate, por favor –Pidió a la castaña que aún estaba de pie, observando atenta a la rubia.

Lexa tomó asiento frente a la rubia, y esta comenzó a explicarle ambos proyectos, por decisión de ambas la castaña se quedaría allí terminando uno de los proyectos, en caso de tener alguna duda tenía a la rubia allí, quien terminaba el segundo proyecto. Pasada una hora, la puerta se abría después de escucharse un pequeño golpe.

-Clarke. –Harper entraba a la oficina de su amiga.- ¡Oh! Lo siento, creí que estabas sola. –Dijo al ver que la castaña estaba allí.

-No hay problema, pasa –Dijo Clarke sonriendo, Lexa continuaba haciendo aquellos planos, aunque no sabía si retirarse y darles espacio o quedarse allí.- Quédate –Clarke había visto que la castaña tenía intención de ponerse de pie y salir de allí.

-Sólo venía a confirmar lo de esta noche.- Harper habló con naturalidad, después de todo eso era exactamente lo que iba a decirle.

-Claro. –Respondió sonriente Clarke.- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-Muy graciosa. –Acto seguido se retiró de la oficina, dejando que ambas jóvenes continuaran con su trabajo.

A las ocho y media de la noche, Clarke y Raven se encontraban frente a la puerta del departamento de Harper, esta se abrió después de que la rubia llamara. Harper abría mientras hablaba con alguien, rápidamente abrazó a la castaña, a la que no había visto en una semana y media, quien le correspondió aquel abrazo. Clarke ya había entrado. Era costumbre de ellos juntarse a ver los partidos de basquet, cuando su equipo favorito jugaba iban a verlos, pero cuando no podían ir o jugaba algún otro equipo se juntaban en la casa de alguno de ellos.

-¡Hola! –Raven entraba con una sonrisa, segundos después de que Clarke lo hiciera, saludaba a sus amigos que allí se encontraban. Nathan, era un chico de ojos marrones oscuro, y llevaba su cabeza rapada, de cuerpo delgado pero bien tonificado, él había sido amigo de las tres chicas desde la primaria. Bryan, novio de Nathan desde hacía cuatro años, era un chico de cabello y ojos negros, de complexión delgada. Junto a ellos había una chica un poco más baja que los que allí se encontraban, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.- Tú debes ser… -Raven espero que la chica se presentara sola, pero en lugar de eso su mirada se fijó en su novia.

-Está bromeando. –Comentó Bryan. Raven se ganó un golpe en el hombro por parte de Harper.- Ya vas a acostumbrarte a sus bromas. –Comentó este a la pelirroja.- Yo tardé un tiempo –Tanto su novio con sus amigas comenzaron a reír.

-Lo siento Zoe. –Se disculpó Raven, diciendo su nombre para que supiera que realmente estaba bromeando. Tomó dos bebidas, entregándole una a Clarke y otra para ella.- Quiero hacer un brindis.

-¡Ay, Dios! –Clarke cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Shhh, cállate. –Los cuatro allí presentes sonrieron, Raven levantó su bebida y los demás la imitaron.- Por Harper. –Comenzó diciendo mientras miraba a la rubia, tanto Nathan como Bryan sonreían, y Clarke esperaba las palabras de la castaña.- Porque la señorita heterosexualidad se fue volando. –Ambos chicos y Clarke rieron.- Shhh –Volvió a callarlos.- Bienvenida al lado oscuro de la sexualidad.

-¡Bienvenida! –Dijeron al unísono Clarke, Nathan y Bryan.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se conocieron? –Raven habló observando con una sonrisa a ambas chicas, Clarke, junto a Nathan y Bryan, comenzaron a llevar las cosas a la mesita que estaba en la sala. Esa era una noche de partido, cada vez que se juntaban abundaba la comida chatarra, las cervezas y gaseosas.

-En el crucero. –Pudieron escuchar los tres chicos que se encontraban en la sala, se miraron y sonrieron, esa sería una agradable noche.

-Así que…-Volvió a hablar Raven, parecía un interrogatorio a la nueva pareja, y al parecer Harper ya se esperaba todo tipo de comentario de la castaña.- Tuvieron diez días de amor puro –Clarke entraba a la cocina justo en el momento en que Raven sonreía y alzaba sus cejas repetidamente. La rubia rió al ver la cara de asombro de su amiga y su pareja.

-No –Respondió al final.- Sólo nos conocimos ahí. –Harper se giró para observar a Clarke, quien terminaba de tomar unas cosas y las estaba por llevar a la sala.- Clarke, ayúdame. –Raven se rió, haciendo que Clarke sonriera y negara con la cabeza mientras regresaba a la sala.

-Ella no podrá ayudarte. –Escuchó decir a la castaña, y segundos más tarde la pelirroja salía de la sala con unas bebidas más.

-No hagas caso de lo que Raven diga, sólo le gusta bromear. –Comenzó hablando Nathan.

-Sí, y sobretodo molestar a Harper. –Continuó Bryan.

-¿Por qué? –La pelirroja no entendía muy bien pero debía reconocer que la escena anterior le había parecido algo graciosa.

-Harper dijo que no era lesbiana, de hecho lo reafirmó demasiado. Raven le dijo que llegaría el día en que ella saldría con una chica, y le prometió que jamás olvidaría ese momento. –Clarke hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba en el sofá.- Dejará de molestarla en unos meses.

-Llevamos cuatro años saliendo y todavía nos hace bromas. –Se quejó Nathan.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo. –Raven y Harper salían de la cocina, y todos estaban listos para mirar el partido. Para suerte de los cuatro amigos, quienes habían ido desde la adolescencia a ver los partidos de los Lakers, Bryan también lo era y a Zoe aquello no le interesaba mucho, pero si tenía que escoger un equipo sin duda seria ese, y se lo había dejado bien en claro a su novia el día en que se conocieron. –Es una buena idea presentarla el día del partido. –Raven volvía su vista a Harper, mientras le hacía seña a Clarke para que se moviera y pudiera sentarse junto a ella. Nathan y Bryan ya estaban sentados en un sillón cada uno, Harper tomó lugar junto a la castaña, y a su lado estaba Zoe.- Es cuando menos hablamos.

-Espero que tú no lo hagas. –Clarke le dijo mientras tomaba algo para comer.- Porque te harán recordar este día. –Clarke le sonrió.

En cuanto el partido había comenzado los chicos guardaron silencio. Cuando eran unos niños, el padre de Clarke los hacía sentarse en la sala de su casa a mirar los partidos junto a él, al comienzo les explicaba las reglas, pero a medida que la temporada avanzaba ellos solos, sin esperar o necesitar invitación, se reunían a mirarlos. Con el tiempo, los cuatro amigos, Harper, Nathan, Raven y Clarke, comenzaron a asistir a los estadios, y cada uno tenía su camiseta con su apellido en la parte de atrás y el número de su cumpleaños. No faltaba un partido en el que no las usaran, no sólo era una especie de pequeño ritual sino que también era una cábala entre ellos. Por eso, en esos momentos, a excepción de Zoe, todos la llevaban.

-¡Por favor! ¡Mi abuela corre más rápido que eso! –Gritó Raven al televisor, Zoe la miró extrañada, pero al ver que el resto sonreía, ella también lo hizo.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! –Comenzó a quejarse Clarke, unos pocos minutos después.- ¡Su abuela la hubiera bloqueado! -Dijo la rubia imitando a su amiga, haciendo que todos rieran, pero ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de la castaña.

-No te metas con mi abuela. –Respondió esta, volviendo a golpearla.

-También es mi abuela. –Respondió la rubia mientras se sobaba donde había sido golpeada y le sacaba la lengua. Para Clarke la abuela de Raven era como la suya propia, y ambas chicas sentían que la madre de la otra era como su segunda madre. Abby Griffin y Katherine Reyes se habían conocido en su primer año en la universidad de medicina, y desde entonces se habían hecho amigas, de tal manera que inscribieron a sus hijas en el mismo colegio.

-Es culpa de Zoe. –Raven se puso de pie, minutos después de que finalizara el partido, todos la miraban sorprendidos, a excepción de Clarke quien ya se imaginaba por dónde iba la castaña. Raven no dejaría en paz a la nueva pareja.- Rompió con la cábala de las remeras –Sus amigos comenzaron a reír.- Para el próximo partido le consigues una –Dijo mirando con seriedad a Harper, quien tenía en su rostro una sonrisa. La rubia tomó la mano de la pelirroja y le dio un suave apretón, sabía que su novia estaba siendo bien recibida en el grupo y eso la tranquilizaba bastante.

Clarke se encontraba en la pequeña, pero acogedora, cocina de la empresa, esperando que el agua terminara de calentarse para poder hacerse un café. El lugar tenía una pequeña mesa cuadrada con seis sillas a su alrededor, allí se encontraban Octavia y Lexa, conversando muy animadamente. Harper se encontraba al lado de su amiga, hablando de la noche anterior.

-¿Quieres quedarte tranquila? –Dijo Clarke mientras se volvía para mirar a su amiga.- Les agradó a los chicos, sobre todo a Raven, sabes que le gusta bromear. –Harper asintió con la cabeza más aliviada. –Y tiene razón. –Continuó Clarke, lo que hizo que la otra rubia la mirara sorprendida.- Tienes que conseguirle una camiseta.

-Buenos días señor Griffin. –Saludó Harper una vez que el hombre entró y se colocó al otro lado de su hija.

-Harper, creo haberte dicho que nada de señor Griffin. –Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba una taza de la alacena que estaba colgada en la pared sobre la cocina.- Tendremos que comprar otra tetera. –Comentó al notar que todas estaban ahí esperando su turno.

-O quizás, sería mejor comprar una cafetera. –Comentó su hija al mismo tiempo que vertía agua en la taza de Harper.- Sería mucho más rápido. –Jake observó que tanto Harper como las dos hermanas que se encontraban allí, asentían con la cabeza.

-Bien, veré que podemos hacer. –Respondió su padre.- Tu madre me dijo que te preguntara si llamaste a la inmobiliaria. –Clarke terminaba de verter agua en las tazas de las hermanas.- No sé por qué no te llama a ti, en lugar de usarme como a su correo. –Las mejillas de la rubia comenzaron a tornarse de un claro rosado, para las hermanas aquello no pasó inadvertido. En el rostro de Lexa se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, que la ocultó bebiendo un poco de su café, mientras que Octavia observaba a la rubia intrigada.

-Ahora la llamo y hablo con ella. –Respondió la rubia, sirviendo agua en la taza de su padre y luego en la de ella.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que la rubia se pusiera de pie y se acercara, mientras tenía el teléfono junto a su oreja, su madre la había hecho aguardar unos segundos porque tenía que contestar algo urgente. Clarke abrió la puerta, y parada allí estaba Lexa, con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, la rubia se hizo a un lado para que la ojiverde pudiera entrar. Tenían que terminan el proyecto, para su suerte no les faltaba mucho, la castaña tomó asiento mientras acomodaba los planos sobre la mesa.

-Sí, sigo aquí. –Respondió la rubia, quien miraba atenta a Lexa.- Mañana tengo que llevar un adelanto con los papeles, y el fin de semana ya puedo mudarme. –Lexa intentaba no escuchar lo que la chica decía, no quería meterse en sus asuntos, pero tenía una idea de con quien hablaba y de lo que estaban hablando.- Raven va a ayudarme, y le diré a los chicos si pueden. –La rubia aguardó silencio unos segundos para volver a hablar.- Seguro antes del partido, ya veremos dónde reunirnos. –Clarke rodó los ojos, haciendo que la castaña sonriera.- Mamá, tengo que seguir trabajando, y seguro que tú no estás desocupada. –Clarke sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- Por cierto, papá me dijo que la próxima vez no lo uses de correo y me llames directo a mí. –Mientras la rubia decía esas palabras sus mejillas volvían a tomar un color rosado, pero algo que había dicho su madre hizo que su color aumentara un poco más.- ¡Sólo fueron dos veces! –Se quejó la rubia, despegó el teléfono de su oreja y lo miró extrañada.- Me colgó. Mi propia madre acaba de colgarme. –Clarke se acercó a la castaña, y tomó asiento frente a ella.- Lo siento –Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, no hay problema. –Respondió Lexa también sonriendo.

Las dos chicas se pusieron a continuar con los planos, debían entregarlos esa semana. A Clarke le habían dado un plazo, el cual se lo extendieron debido a que estaba haciendo sola más de un proyecto, pero en la oficina todos estaban de la misma manera, y con la llegada de los nuevos arquitectos las cosas se calmaron un poco. Al igual que a Lexa, Octavia y Bellamy recibieron proyectos que estaban por terminarse, con el cambio de socio, querían comenzar muchas cosas desde cero.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO TRES**_

Durante la semana, Clarke y Lexa terminaron los proyectos, los presentaron y fueron aprobados por sus padres. La rubia también había presentado los papeles y una parte del alquiler, era por eso que ya se encontraba en aquel departamento, cajas apiladas y muebles la rodeaban en el lugar. El viernes por la tarde, después del trabajo, junto a sus amigos, habían llevado todas las cosas, y ese sábado, desde hacía dos horas estaba acomodándolas.

El departamento era amplio, en el centro de la cocina había una pequeña y cuadrada isla, en la sala ya se encontraban perfectamente acomodados los sillones que Clarke había comparado anteriormente para su antiguo departamento, y en el centro una mesita ratona. Frente al sillón estaba el televisor, muebles terminaban de decorar el lugar, y algunos cuadros sobre la pared. El comedor contaba de una mesa cuadrada y sus sillas haciendo juego. La habitación de Clarke también se encontraba ya lista, había decidido el día anterior que eso sería lo primero que acomodaría, pues pensaba dormir esa noche en su nuevo departamento para que en cuanto se levantara terminar de acomodar. Y además del baño, el departamento traía una habitación extra, en esos momentos, Clarke había decidido que la usaría como estudio.

Clarke se acercó a la heladera por un refresco, y maldijo para sus adentros al ver que tenía que hacer las compras, pues no tenía nada que comer en esos momentos. Tomó sus llaves y cartera, y justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, se encontró del otro lado con una Raven sonriendo.

-Imaginé que no tendrías que comer. –Dijo mientras alzaba las bolsas que llevaba en las manos.- Podemos comer algo, y si quieres, después te acompaño para hacer todas esas aburridas compras que te faltan. –La castaña ya había entrado al departamento como si fuera suyo.- ¡Hey! Pueden vivir dos personas tranquilamente. –Raven observaba como ya estaba todo acomodado, a pesar de que había ayudado a su amiga hasta altas horas de la noche, y se había negado en quedarse a pasar la noche.- ¿Segura que no tienes una amante de la cual no me dijiste nada?

-Sabes que me gusta que sea amplio. –Respondió la rubia mientras iba por unos platos y vasos.- El anterior estaba bien, pero…

-Lo sé, lo sé –Se apresuró a decir su amiga.- Los vecinos eran el problema. –Clarke asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Crees que tu vecina te escuchaba tener relaciones como tú la escuchabas a ella? –Raven comenzó a reír, recordando unas cuantas noches en la que las dos amigas no podían dormir, porque la vecina estaba con su novio teniendo relaciones.- Aún sigo creyendo que los fingía.

-Sí, nunca se lo tendrías que haber sugerido –Comentó tranquila la rubia.

-¡Estaba buena! –Raven miraba asombrada a su amiga.- Y no puedes negarlo

-No lo niego. –Se apresuró a decir Clarke.- Pero insinuarle que contigo no fingiría un orgasmo, fue mucho. –Raven soltó una carcajada, y Clarke se unió a ella.- Pero la cara que te puso decía mucho.

-Lo estaba pensando. –Raven suspiró.- Si te hubieses quedado unos días más, seguro que la escuchabas no fingir. –La castaña se ganó un golpe en el brazo, y ambas amigas se sentaron frente a la isla para comer. Era un desperdició de tiempo ensuciar la mesa del comedor cuando sólo comerían ellas dos.

Una vez que las dos terminaron de almorzar, Raven acompañó a Clarke a hacer las compras de todo lo que necesitaría para el nuevo departamento. Habían ido en el auto de la rubia, el cual estaba atestado de bolsas, quien agradecía que su amiga la acompañara, pues subir ella todo eso sola sería mucho. Después de acomodar las cosas, salieron de allí, esa tarde se reunirían en la casa de Bryan y Nathan para ver el partido, las chicas llevaban algo de comida chatarra para comer, pero al ir allí Zoe, la novia de Harper, no había asistido.

La semana siguiente había sido tranquila, para suerte de Clarke no tenía que realizar ningún proyecto, ya que las nuevos socios estaban acomodando las cosas para poder comenzar desde cero, pero la rubia sabía que una vez eso terminara comenzarían a llegar nuevos proyectos, muchas empresas querían trabajar con ellos, y no se había podido hacer porque no tenían los empleados suficientes para hacerlo. Pero ahora con la rubia, tres arquitectos más estaban en la oficina, los tres hermanos Blake, por lo que la empresa se podía tomar el privilegio de tomar más trabajos.

Clarke estaba trabajando en su oficina en uno de los nuevos proyectos que le fueron asignados, para su suerte era sencillo, por lo que podría tenerlo para antes de lo esperado. Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención, y después de dar permiso, ésta se abrió. Con una sonrisa, y unos papeles en la mano, entraba el hijo mayor de los Blake, Bellamy.

-Hola, espero no interrumpir. –Dijo el chico después de entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

-No, pasa. –Respondió la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Acaban de darme un proyecto –Comenzó él mientras le tendía los papeles a la rubia, quien los tomó para observarlos.- Y quieren que lo hagamos juntos.

-Es una buena empresa. –Dijo refiriéndose a la que había pedido el trabajo.- Ya hemos hecho varios edificios para ellos.

-Sí, me dijeron que fuiste tú. –Bellamy sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.- Por eso quieren que lo hagamos juntos, como ya los conoces.

-Claro. –Se apresuró a decir la rubia.

En ese mismo momento, Lexa se encontraba en su oficina, observaba unos papeles, los cuales eran del nuevo proyecto que tenía que realizar. Hacía dos semanas que habían llegado a la empresa, y los que había hecho eran los que Clarke tenía que terminar, así que más que hacerlos fue una ayuda de su parte. La puerta se abrió y una sonriente Octavia entraba por ella.

-Sabes que cuando las puertas están cerradas, –Comenzó diciendo Lexa, sin levantar la vista de los papeles.- antes de entrar, hay que llamar.

-Sí, pero eres mi hermana. –Octavia se sentó frente a Lexa, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, creyendo que aquella respuesta la justificaba.- Y vengo porque te tengo una noticia. –Decía animada la morena.

-¿Qué noticia? –Lexa dejó de observar los papeles para mirar a su hermana, quien sonreía cada vez más, si le era posible.

-El proyecto que estás leyendo, lo haremos juntas. –Anunció sin borrar de su rostro la sonrisa.- ¡Anímate! Era yo o Bellamy. –Octavia miró atenta a su hermana por unos segundos.- Pero a él le tocó Clarke. –Anunció con cuidado la morena, observando la reacción de su hermana, quien se quedó en silencio mirando a la menor.- Ahhh

-Ahhh, nada –Lexa le dio los papeles que ya había terminado de leer.- Léelos –Le dijo mientras la miraba seria.- Iré por café, y cuando vuelva empezamos.

Lexa se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina de la empresa, necesitaba café para poder tranquilizarse. No le molestaba tener que hacer un proyecto con su propia hermana, todo lo contrario, le agradaba, conocía su manera de trabajar y su manera de pensar, sabía que lo harían bien. Su problema era que le había agradado trabajar con Clarke, pero ahora la rubia estaba haciendo otro proyecto, pero con su hermano, el cual era un completo casanova en cuanto a chicas se tratase, y esperaba que con Clarke no intentara nada.

Octavia leía los papeles que Lexa le había dejado, y unos minutos más tarde la castaña regresaba con dos tazas. Ambas hermanas movieron unas cosas del escritorio de la castaña y se pusieron a trabajar. Octavia observaba atenta a su hermana, quien parecía estar concentrada viendo unas cosas, pero ella sabía que no era así, que en realidad sólo estaba pensando.

-¿Quieres hablar? –Preguntó con cuidado la morena, Lexa la miró por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.- Hablar te vendría bien. –Lexa dejó el lápiz que llevaba en la mano y se cruzó de brazos, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla.

-¿Tú quieres hablar? –Preguntó mirando a Octavia, quien suspiró con algo de frustración.

-Estamos hablando de ti, no de mi –Respondió imitando a su hermana.- Después de lo de…

-Te dije que no quería hablar. –Cortó rápidamente a su hermana.- ¿Acaso tú quieres hablar de…?

-No, y no lo nombres. –Interrumpió a la mayor. Octavia tomó aire y lentamente lo soltó.- Quizás sería bueno que las dos hablásemos de eso. No sé –Se encogió de hombros.- Quizás así podremos pasar página. –Lexa suspiró resignada. Octavia imaginó que si ella no comenzaba a hablar, su hermana no lo haría.- De acuerdo, nos fue mal en el amor, pero no quiere decir que nos vaya a ir mal siempre

-No dije eso, tampoco lo creo. –Lexa hizo una mueca.- Dolió mucho, lo sabes. –La castaña miró hacia la puerta y luego a su hermana.- No creo que sea un buen lugar para hablar de eso.

-¿Prefieres hablarlo en casa? –Preguntó Octavia mirándola con seriedad.- Porque allí si van a interrumpirnos. –Lexa suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.- No hemos hablado de eso desde que sucedió.

-No quería hablarlo –Volvió a hacer una mueca mientras ladeaba la cabeza.- Y dudo en querer hablarlo ahora. Ni siquiera sé si quiero hablarlo contigo.

-¡Soy tu hermana! –Protestó la morena algo enfadada

-Por eso mismo, eres mi hermana. –Lexa se había puesto de pie, y caminaba nerviosa por la oficina, de un lado a otro. Respiró hondo varias veces, intentando calmarse, Octavia sabía cómo era Lexa, por lo que la dejó que se calmara, cuando lo hizo se giró para enfrentarse a la morena.- O, nos engañaron, tú novio y mi novia se acostaron.

-Lo sé. –Octavia suspiró al recordar cuando los habían encontrado juntos.- Los tendríamos que haber asesinado y que pareciera un accidente. –Dijo seria y enojada la morena, Lexa dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, al escuchar la ocurrencia de su hermana.

-Al menos Costia se merecía eso. –Ladeó la cabeza un poco.- Quizás tendría que haberme vengado.

-Intenté vengarme de Lincoln y no pude. –Octavia se encogió de hombros.- No somos malas, Lex –Hizo una mueca y luego suspiró.- No nos haría nada tener un poco de maldad. –Lexa volvió a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo bueno es que nos dimos cuenta –Hizo una mueca.- Tardamos en notarlo, pero al menos nos dimos cuenta antes de que fuese tarde. –Octavia asintió con la cabeza.- Prometí que pasaría página. –Lexa se sentó nuevamente en su silla frente a su hermana.- Si no te molesta, preferiría volver con las cosas importantes. –Octavia sonrió y ambas hermanas continuaron con aquel proyecto que tenían que hacer.

Los días habían pasado, Octavia y Lexa tenían su proyecto a medias, aún le faltaba terminar, pero para las dos hermanas eso no era ningún problema, ambas coincidían en la mayoría de las cosas, y cuando no lo hacían intentaban resolverlo. Sólo una vez no lograron resolver una pequeña diferencia, donde comenzaron a discutir de tal forma que su padre tuvo que intervenir, pero para suerte de todos, ese suceso había ocurrido en su propia casa. Para Clarke y Bellamy era todo lo contrario, el chico cada vez que veía una oportunidad halagaba a la rubia, quien sin más que decir un simple "gracias" o sonreír, no hacía otra cosa, para su suerte era trabajador, igual que Lexa, aunque definitivamente Clarke prefería trabajar con ella antes. Bellamy ponía muchos peros a lo que la rubia decía, y aunque ésta le explicaba cómo le gustaba a los clientes, él creía que de otra manera siempre era mejor.

Después de aquel día en el trabajo, la rubia se había dirigido a la casa de su amiga, quien estaba trabajando en el taller. Clarke se había cambiado de ropa, siempre que iba terminaba ayudando a Raven, al principio sólo le alcanzaba las herramientas que ésta le pedía, y con el tiempo la ayudaba con más cosas, pero siempre se terminaba ensuciando con aceite.

El taller de Raven era amplio, al menos podían entrar unos cinco coches tranquilamente, mesas bordeaban las paredes, las cuales estaban llenas de herramientas y en una esquina tenía todos los repuestos que necesitaba, aunque si necesitaba algo llamaba a Bob, quien la proveía de todo lo que necesitara. La camilla, una camioneta de remolque, estaba siempre en el lugar de fácil acceso, en caso de que tuviera que salir de urgencia.

-La llave inglesa. –Pidió la castaña, quien estaba debajo de un auto, Clarke le alcanzó lo que le pedía.- Y ya te lo dije, Bellamy quiere algo contigo –Hablaba aún debajo del auto.

-No lo sé –Susurraba la rubia mientras observaba los pies de su amiga.

-Clarke, ¿por qué eres ingenua? –Raven había salido de debajo del auto, al parecer había terminado de cambiarle el aceite.- Mira, te ha estado halagando desde que se reunieron para ese proyecto –La rubia asintió con la cabeza.- Será mejor que le des a entender que no te interesa

-¡Eso intento! –Se quejaba la rubia

-Pues no lo estás haciendo bien. –Raven se acercó a una de las mesas, y tomó el vaso con limonada que Clarke había traído, enviado por su abuela.- Dile que no te interesan los chicos y listo –Dijo exasperada la castaña después de tomarse toda la bebida del vaso. Clarke suspiró.

-Veré qué sucede. –Respondió la rubia intentando restarle importancia. Justo en esos momentos una mujer castaña, de ojos marrones, delgada, se acercaba a las chicas.- Hola Kathe –Saludaba Clarke. Katherine Reyes, la madre de su amiga, quien era como su segunda madre, le había prohibido a la rubia llamarla señora, después de todo aquella mujer la quería como a una hija.

-Hola chicas. –La mujer saludó con la mano de lejos, ya que las dos amigas estaban cubiertas de aceite y no pretendía mancharse ella también.- Abby me dijo que ya te mudaste. –Dijo a la rubia.

-Sí, unos días más en casa y no me hubiera ido más –Bromeó la rubia, haciendo que Katherine sonriera.

-No se lo digas a tu madre que hará cualquier cosa con volver a tenerte. –Respondió ésta. Katherine y Abby habían sido amigas desde la universidad, ambas se conocieron en el primer año de medicina y desde allí se habían vuelto inseparables, hasta el momento trabajaban juntas en el mismo hospital.- Las dejo continuar –Sin más, se retiró dentro de la casa.

Ambas mujeres vivían con Marie, la madre de Katherine, era una anciana de unos setenta años, pero todo aquel que le dijera anciana se ganaba una reprimenda, para la señora ella era joven y lo demostraba cuando podía hacer las cosas por si sola sin necesitar ayuda, a pesar de que muchas veces, tanto su hija como su nieta la regañaban por no pedirla.

-Hablé con los chicos. –Decía Raven, cambiando el tema, pues creía que continuar con lo del chico Blake sería una pérdida de tiempo.- Ya tienen las entradas, y Harper llevará a Zoe.

-¿Crees que le haya comprado una remera? –Preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

-Espero que si –Respondió sonriendo la castaña.- Y no dejaré de molestarla si lo hizo. –Ambas amigas soltaron una leve carcajada. Ninguna tenía mala intención, sólo les gustaba bromear, así como cuando sus amigos bromeaban y les jugaban unas bromas, ellas también lo hacían, entre los cinco sabían que nada era con mala intención, y sólo lo hacía para reír y pasar un buen rato.

Al día siguiente Clarke había ido a trabajar, para su suerte ya era el último día de la semana, por lo que tendría el fin de semana para pasarlo con sus amigos. Pero en esos momentos la rubia no estaba de buen humor, la llamada de su amiga y su información no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto.

-Dime que no es cierto. –Clarke daba vueltas por su oficina mientras hablaba por teléfono.- Raven, dijiste que vendrías. ¿Con quién voy a ir?

- _Lo siento Clarke._ –La voz de su amiga demostraba que realmente parecía sentirlo.- _De verdad, lo siento._

-Bien. –Dijo rindiéndose la rubia.- Pero me deberás una cena o una salida, ya veremos.

- _Hecho._ -La rubia sonrió aunque sabía que nadie podía verla.- _¿A quién llevarás?_

-No lo sé. –Clarke soltó un leve suspiro.- Harper ya tiene sus boletos, Nathan igual…

- _Lleva a alguna de las hermanas._ –Raven se sorprendió al no escuchar nada de su amiga.- _¿Lo estabas pensando?_

-Sí, lo pensé. –Clarke tomó asiento en su silla giratoria detrás de su oficina.- ¿Crees que sea buena idea? –Preguntó insegura, hacía poco que los conocía y sentía que todavía no tenía la suficiente confianza como para invitar a alguno de ellos a un partido de basquet.

- _Sí, sólo decide a quién, porque tienes sólo una entrada._ –Raven aguardó silencio y Clarke pudo escuchar que alguien la llamaba.- _Me están llamando, tengo que ir. Hablamos más tarde._


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**_

Después de terminar de hablar con su amiga, en lo único que podía pensar la rubia era a cuál de los tres hermanos podía invitar, o quizás lo mejor sería que fuese sola. Desde que habían comenzado a ir, siempre eran los cinco, Harper había sumado a Zoe desde que comenzaron a salir, y a ninguno de ellos le parecía mala idea, pero ahora Clarke tenía una entrada más, podía venderla o regalarla pero no quería estar sola con las parejas. Salió de su oficina en dirección a la pequeña cocina que había allí, una taza de café podría ayudarla a decidir mejor.

-Hola –Saludó cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con que no era la única con la idea de un café.

-Hola –Respondieron al unísono las dos jóvenes. Lexa estaba preparando café, mientras que Octavia estaba sentada en la punta de la mesa.- ¿Quieres uno? –Preguntó la mayor a la rubia.

-Gracias –Respondió Clarke mientras tomaba una de las tazas y se la alcanzaba. Quizás ese podría ser el mejor momento para preguntarle si alguna quería ir, pero qué pasaría si ninguna quería o si las dos le decían que sí. Tomó aire y suspiró mientras miraba fijamente la mesa.

-¿Todo bien? –Octavia miraba atenta a la rubia, se la podía nota nerviosa y había comenzado a jugar con los dedos sobre la silla en la que estaba recargada. Clarke levantó la vista y la miró con una leve sonrisa.

-Me preguntaba…-Comenzó diciendo y luego se detuvo. Se sentía una estúpida estando nerviosa, sólo iba a invitarlas a un partido, ni que fuera una cita.- Tengo una entrada de más para un partido de basquet –Comenzó a hablar nuevamente.- Era de Raven pero no puede ir, así que me preguntaba si alguna de ustedes quisiera ir conmigo. –La rubia intercambiaba su mirada entre las dos hermanas, quienes al parecer ninguna de las dos se esperaba que las invitara a algún lado.

-¿Cuándo es?- Preguntó interesada la menor de las hermanas.

-El sábado en la tarde. –Respondió un poco más animada, pues al menos ambas habían mostrado un poco de interés, si bien la que había preguntado había sido Octavia, Lexa parecía que estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

-Lo siento –Volvió a hablar Octavia.- Tengo que buscar un mecánico para llevar mi auto, no sé qué problema tiene.

-Tengo la mejor mecánica del mundo. –Clarke no quería presionar con el partido, por lo que continuar con el tema del mecánico no la pondría tan nerviosa. En esos momentos Lexa le alcanzaba las tazas.- Gracias. –Volvió a decir la rubia cuando tomaba su taza.- Si quieres puedo darte su número y la llamas.

-Sería genial, todavía no conocemos mucho por acá. –Clarke tomó la lapicera y el block de notas que siempre estaba en aquella cocina, a alguien se le había ocurrido que era conveniente tener uno ahí, y les fue de utilidad muchas veces, a la gran mayoría. Anotó el número de Raven y se lo dio a Octavia.

\- Es mi amiga, la que me abandonó, dile que te mande yo. –Bromeó Clarke, haciendo que las dos hermanas sonrieran. Volvió por su taza y bebió un poco.

-Yo puedo ir, si quieres –Lexa la miraba atenta esperando su reacción.

-¿De verdad? –Clarke la miró con una sonrisa.- Sería genial. –Dijo realmente emocionada.- Puedo pasarte a buscar a eso de las tres si te parece bien. –Lexa asintió con la cabeza también sonriéndole.- Bien, nos vemos –La rubia salió de allí dejando a las dos hermanas solas.

-¿Un partido de básquet? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el básquet? –Preguntó la menor, una vez estuvieron solas en la cocina, Lexa se encogió de hombros y luego tomó un sorbo de café.

Sábado por la tarde y Clarke se encontraba en su auto, frente a la casa de los Blake, la rubia no tuvo que esperar mucho porque apenas iba a aparcar, la castaña se acercaba a ella.

-Hola –Saludó Lexa una vez estuvo dentro del auto.

-Hola –Respondió Clarke con una sonrisa, Lexa esperaba que la rubia comenzara a conducir, en lugar de eso se estiró para alcanzar algo que tenía en el asiento trasero.- Ten, ponte esto –Dijo mientras le tendía una remera igual que la que llevaba puesta. Lexa la tomó y la miró, era una remera azul con los detalles en los bordes amarillos, la castaña la miró al reverso sobre la espalda estaba el apellido Griffin en amarillo, y debajo el número 24 del mismo color.

-Es tuya –Anunció Lexa después de ver el apellido.

-Sí, Raven me prestó la suya. –Sonrió la rubia mientras miraba a Lexa.- Aunque si no quieres usarla…

-No, está bien –Dijo rápidamente y se puso aquella remera.- ¿Por qué el 24? –Preguntó con intriga.

-Mi cumpleaños. –Respondió rápidamente Clarke con una sonrisa.- ¿Cuándo es el tuyo? –Preguntó intrigada la rubia, se había detenido justo en un semáforo.

-El 20 –Respondió rápidamente Lexa con una leve sonrisa, quizás la pregunta era simple cortesía o quizás era por interés, esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

-¿Y de qué mes? –La miró sonriendo la rubia.- ¿O cumples todos los meses? –Bromeó Clarke.

-Imagino que tú también cumples todos los 24 de cada mes. –Clarke la miró algo sorprendida, levantó una ceja mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Lexa.- Tampoco dijiste tu mes. –Se apresuró a decir algo avergonzada.

-Octubre. –Respondió rápidamente.- Pero no me opongo si quieres regalarme algo todos los 24 –Lexa soltó una leve carcajada contagiando a la rubia.

-Julio –Dijo esta después de calmarse un poco.

Clarke aparcó el auto en el gran estacionamiento de aquel estadio. Los chicos las esperaban en la entrada, en cuanto llegaron Clarke soltó una leve carcajada, haciendo que tanto Lexa como sus amigos la miraran intrigados.

-Le conseguiste una camiseta. –Se reía la rubia.- Esto tiene que verlo Raven. –Y sin más, tomó su celular, sacó una foto a una sorprendida pelirroja y se la envío a su amiga, obteniendo como respuesta un gran "jajajajajaja"

-Bueno, tú tampoco te quedas atrás. –Clarke dejó de reír, sin embargo sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa claro, ahora quien sonreía triunfante era la otra rubia.- Quizás Raven también tendría que ver esto. –Harper imitó a su amiga, pero le tomó la fotografía a Lexa, quien no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que sucedía.

-Es diferente. –Se apresuró a decir Clarke.- Ella trae la mía y yo la de Raven. –Lexa seguía sin entender nada, la rubia la observó y luego se giró para mirar al resto de sus amigos.- Ellos son Nathan, Bryan y Zoe –Presentó la rubia mientras los señalaba.- Ella es Lexa –La aludida saludó con una leve sonrisa.

-No les hagas caso. –Dijo Bryan mientras se acercaba a la castaña y le daba un pequeño codazo.- Les encanta bromear.

-Y eso que no conoció a Raven. –Acotó Clarke rápidamente, haciendo que el resto de sus amigos sonriera.- Es la peor. –Clarke le guiñó un ojo a Lexa sin que sus amigos lo notaran.

Entraron al estadio, estaba abarrotado de gente el lugar, pero aun así les fue fácil encontrar sus asientos, Zoe pasó primero, seguida de Harper, Nathan y Bryan. Clarke dejó que Lexa pasara primero, no quería que quedara fuera del grupo, ella le agradaba y esperaba que también le agradara a sus amigos, aunque lo que más esperaba era que sus amigos le agradaran a Lexa, no sabía porque tenía ese sentimiento, pero ahí estaba.

-Doy gracias que en la escuela había baloncesto –Susurró Lexa a Clarke, observando que nadie más que ella escuchara.

-Creí que sabrías. –Clarke lo observó intrigada.- Si no te gusta, ¿por qué viniste? –Preguntó observando fijamente a Lexa.

-No dije que no me gustara. –Respondió ésta con una sonrisa.

Clarke no pudo decir nada más, los jugadores aparecían de los vestuarios, y el partido comenzaba en poco segundos. Lexa observaba cómo los amigos de la rubia se compenetraban en el juego, y la misma rubia había tirado frases a los jugadores, ya sea insultando de manera sutil su forma de jugar, o alabando la misma. El primer entretiempo llegó, y con ello una gran coreografía hecha por las porristas, algunos de los chicos se habían levantado para ir por más cosas que comer. Nathan había arrojado la mitad de las palomitas al suelo, después de festejar unos cuantos puntos seguidos por parte de su equipo, y las bebidas de todos ya se habían acabado, por lo que Clarke y Zoe lo acompañaron para comprar más.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? –Preguntaba Harper, para suerte de la castaña al menos conocía a otra persona que no fuera Clarke. Ésta asintió con una sonrisa.

-No hagas caso, les encanta bromear, sobre todo a Raven. –Se apresuró a decir Bryan, aunque ya se lo había dicho en otra oportunidad, no quería que Lexa se llevara una mala impresión de todos. Harper asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que viniste? –Preguntó la rubia, esperando que sus amigos todavía no regresaran. Entre los dos no dejaban que Lexa pudiera responder a sus preguntas, pero en esta ocasión le dieron tiempo, pues ambos querían escuchar su respuesta.

-Clarke dijo que Raven no podría venir, y nos preguntó a Octavia y a mí si alguna quería. –Respondió como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo, Bryan y Harper intercambiaron miradas sonriendo.

-Eres a la primera que deja que use su remera. –Comentó el chico antes que sus amigos llegaran con lo que habían comprado. Lexa se miró la remera, abrió sus labios para hacer una pregunta, pero los cerró en cuanto el resto llegó.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Clarke al ver que guardaron silencio cuando ellos llegaron, los tres asintieron con la cabeza.- Te traje esto –Dijo la rubia mientras le entregaba un pote con palomitas.- Quizás después se las quieras lanzar a los chicos. –Bromeó sonriendo, tomó un par y se las arrojó a sus amigos, Lexa se giró para observar, Nathan y Bryan se estaban besando, y Harper besaba a Zoe.- Tenemos invitada, empalagosos. –Bromeó nuevamente mientras volvía a arrojarle palomitas.

-¿Las compraste para eso? –Nathan tomó un par y se las arrojó a la rubia, quien le sacó la lengua y tomó asiento, pues el segundo tiempo estaba por comenzar.

Doce minutos después y volvía a comenzar el entretiempo, el partido estaba con el marcador muy ajustado, los Lakers iban ganando por tres puntos. Clarke se levantó para ir al baño, seguida de Lexa, Harper había tenido la misma intención, pero su idea fue interrumpida cuando una cámara las tomaban a ella y a Zoe, era la cámara de los besos, y ambas chicas se besaron moderadamente, la cámara pasó a otros espectadores, y volvió justo para enfocar a los dos chicos, quien también se besaron. Lexa y Clarke regresaban justo en el momento en que el partido estaba por comenzar, la rubia había visto por la televisión de los pasillos aquellos besos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, en esos momentos no iba a decir nada, pero lo más probable es que no quedara allí eso.

Para el tercer y, último entretiempo, una de las porristas se acercaba con una gran urna sobre una mesita con rueditas. Sacarían un papel, donde allí estaría asignada la ubicación de un espectador, quien tendría que pasar al centro de la cancha y realizar tres tiros al aro. La porrista tomó la manija que estaba en uno de los costados de la urna, y la hizo girar unas tres o cuatro veces, después abrió un poco y metió su mano, todos allí tenían sus entradas en las manos, aunque cada asiento estaba asignado, las luces se apagaron y una sola luz blanca recorría el estadio.

-Sector C. –Comenzó leyendo la porrista muy animada, la luz sólo recorría el sector mencionado.- Fila 6 –Dijo una vez más, las luz ya sólo recorría de una punta a la otra sólo esa fila.- Asiento 7 –Los cinco chicos observaron a la castaña, quien no podía creer que dijeran justo su asiento. "¿Tenía que tener tanta mala suerte?" pensó para sus adentros.

-Será mejor que te levantes y vayas. –Susurró la rubia, dándole ánimos a Lexa, quien su cara de sorpresa también reflejaba miedo, al ver que esta no se movía del lugar, Clarke tomó su brazo y la empujó para que se pusiera de pie.- ¡Suerte! –Le dijo animándola, y el resto de los chicos también.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre? –Preguntó la porrista a la castaña una vez ésta se encontraba junto a ella.

-Lexa –Respondió junto al micrófono.

-Bien Lexa, el juego es así. –Comenzó explicando la chica.- Encesta una vez, te ganas un par de entradas para el próximo partido de los Lakers. –La mayoría de los espectadores aplaudieron.- Encesta dos veces, y tu par de entrada será hasta que tu equipo gané o pierda. –Volvieron a aplaudir mientras gritaban, la castaña pudo ver que la rubia y sus amigos estaban de pie aplaudiendo.- Pero, si encestas las tres, tendrás entradas para todos los partidos de la fecha que quedan. –Los aplausos aumentaron, al mismo tiempo que todos vitoreaban.- ¿De acuerdo?

-Si –Respondió la castaña sonriendo, debía admitir que a pesar de que podía hacer un gran papelón en esos momentos, la estaba pasando bien.

Otra de las porristas se acercó con un balón, nuevamente la castaña agradecía haber tenido baloncesto en su escuela, y con mucha suerte aquello no se le había olvidado. La chica le pasó el balón, Lexa lo tomó después de que picara delante suyo, y después de unos segundos lanzó el balón hacia el aro, donde justo dio en el borde de este y cayó al suelo. El público aplaudió, y le dieron ánimos, pues las porristas habían comenzado a vitorear su nombre, y las personas allí también lo hicieron. Volvieron a pasarle el balón, esta vez fue ella quien hizo que picara dos veces en la cancha de madera, y luego lo lanzó, pero en esta ocasión el balón pasó limpio por en medio de la red, anotando por primera vez. Ella sonrió mientras escuchaba su nombre ser vitoreado con más fuerza, volvieron a pasarle el balón, y la castaña ya estaba mucho más confiada. Nuevamente lo hizo picar dos veces, y volvió a lanzarlo, el balón golpeó en el tablero, al caer golpeó en el aro y entró, dándole su segunda anotación. La gente aplaudió y vitoreó su nombre más fuerte.

-¡Wow! –Dijo la porrista que tenía el micrófono.- ¡Eso fue excelente! –La castaña sonrió y susurró un pequeño gracias, que la porrista pudo escuchar.- ¡Felicidades! –Lexa le volvió a dar las gracias, la porrista la invitó a que la acompañara fuera de la cancha, pues los jugadores volvían para continuar con el juego.

-¡Felicidades! -Le dijeron los chicos en cuanto se acercó a ellos para tomar asiento y continuar observando el partido. Clarke la abrazó rápidamente, pues el partido daba comienzo.

El partido finalizó con la victoria de los Lakers, por un punto de diferencia. Los chicos salían del estadio y se dirigían hacia sus autos, los cuales estaban todos en el mismo lugar del estacionamiento.

-Ya tenemos nueva integrante para los partidos. –Decía Nathan mientras golpeaba con suavidad el brazo de la castaña, quien sonreía.- Tu primer partido y ya ganaste entradas.

-La remera trae suerte. –Comentó Harper sonriendo, Clarke golpeó su brazo y la reprendió con la mirada, sabía perfectamente a que se refería su amiga. –Nos vemos –Saludó esta en cuanto llegaron a su auto- Para el próximo, la suya propia. –Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que el resto riera menos Clarke, se despidieron entre todos, pues el auto de Nathan estaba unos pocos autos de diferencia, mientras que el de Clarke estaba más alejado.

-Hola –Dijo Lexa después de que su teléfono sonara y ella respondiera.- ¿Todavía estás allí? –Pregunto mientras continuaba caminando junto a la rubia.- De acuerdo. –Ambas chicas entraron al auto, Clarke lo puso en marcha y comenzaron su camino de regreso. Lexa se mordía el labio inferior.- ¿Vas a lo de tu amiga? –Preguntó algo dudosa.

-¿Raven? –Preguntó sorprendida, Lexa asintió con la cabeza. Clarke había comenzado a conducir, la casa de Raven no quedaba demasiado lejos.- Si, ¿quieres que te lleve?

-Octavia está allí, todavía no terminó con su auto pero le falta poco, me dijo que me esperaba para irnos juntas. –Lexa se quitó la camiseta de Clarke, y la dejó en la parte de atrás.- Gracias por la remera.

Pocos minutos después, estaba aparcando su auto frente a la casa de Raven, desde allí se podía ver el taller, Raven estaba metida con la cabeza dentro de un auto, y Octavia estaba allí a su lado. Ambas chicas bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia el garaje.

-Estúpida tuerca. –Se quejaba la castaña mientras hacía fuerza, Clarke sonrió.

-Hola a ti también. –Saludo la rubia, haciendo que su amiga se irguiera y la observara. Raven sonrió y así como una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se borró.

-No te quiero aquí dentro. –Tanto Clarke como Lexa se detuvieron, Octavia miraba asombrada a Raven, hasta hacía unos pocos segundos estaban conversando tranquilas, más allá de los improperios que lanzaba Raven, pero ahora su semblante era serio.- Te la quitas. –Finalizó Raven, aun observando a su amiga. Clarke soltó una carcajada, y se quitó la remera, debajo llevaba una con finas tiras.- Adentro –Dijo Raven señalando su casa. Clarke se retiró de allí con una sonrisa.- Soy Raven –Se giró mirando a Lexa.- Disculpa los malos modales de mi amiga.

-Lexa –Respondió la aludida sonriendo, quien poco a poco se fue acercando a su hermana, la morena tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ver a la rubia siendo regañada le había dado gracia.- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, ¿cómo les fue? –Quiso saber Octavia, Raven había vuelto a meter su cabeza dentro del motor del auto, y seguía insultando, pero esta vez en voz baja.

-Perfecto. –Se apresuró a decir Clarke, quien regresaba de la casa con una bandeja, llevando cuatro vasos y una jarra de limonada.- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Le preguntó a su amiga después de dejar la bandeja sobre un banco limpio, sirvió en los cuatro vasos, y dos se los pasó a las hermanas.

-Si te sacaste mi remera, puedes alcanzarme la llave inglesa. –Clarke tomó la llave y se la alcanzó a su amiga.- Estúpido Fred. –Volvió a quejarse.- Le he dicho miles de veces que no lleve su auto al taller de Ben, es un idiota y no sabe arreglar las cosas. –Raven había vuelto a sacar la cabeza del auto, tanto Lexa y Octavia como Clarke la miraban sonriendo divertidas, la rubia siempre había amado la manera en que su amiga se tomaba enserio su trabajo.- Y el muy idiota, lo sigue haciendo. –Terminó de quejarse después de tomarse su limonada. Clarke volvió a servirle, se mordió su labio inferior ocultando una sonrisa, miró a las hermanas y esperó a que su amiga volviera a meter su cabeza en el auto.

-Lexa jugó en el entretiempo y ganó. –Soltó rápidamente Clarke, haciendo que Raven se golpeara la cabeza con el capó del auto.

-¡Clarke! –Se quejó mientras se sobaba la parte donde se golpeó. La rubia había soltado una carcajada en cuanto escuchó el golpe.- ¡Era mi boleto! –Se quejaba esta.- Voy a los partidos hace años, ¿y ella en uno sólo ya gana? Es injusto.

-Quizás si hubieras ido, no hubieras ganado. –Clarke estaba disfrutando molestar a su amiga, y en los rostros de Octavia y Lexa se habían formado unas sonrisas.- Como sea, vendrán con nosotras para el siguiente partido. –Clarke se giró para observarlas.- ¿Cierto? –Preguntó a las hermanas, Lexa asentía con la cabeza, mientras que en el rostro de Octavia ya no había rastro de una sonrisa, en su lugar su sorpresa se reflejaba.

-Si no hay problema. –Se apresuró a decir la morena, quien aún estaba sorprendida que las invitaran. Después de todo Clarke las había invitado porque Raven no había podido ir.

-Claro que no. –Respondió Raven. Las dos hermanas terminaron las limonadas, y dejaron los vasos sobre la bandeja. Estaban a punto de irse, ya que Raven había terminado con el auto de Octavia antes de que las dos llegaran. Raven miró a Clarke y luego a las otras dos.- Esta noche iremos a un billar –Ladeó la cabeza un poco.- Si quieren venir…-Dejó la frase a medio terminar

-Tomen. –Mientras Raven hablaba, Clarke había anotado la dirección en un papel, el cual les estaba alcanzando en esos momentos.- Iremos como a las diez –Dijo con una sonrisa. Ambas amigas se quedaron allí, observando cómo las dos hermanas se subían al auto y se alejaban.- Te gusta –La acusó Clarke en cuanto estuvieron solas.

-A ti te gusta Lexa. –Clarke miró a su amiga, quien le estaba sonriendo de forma triunfante, la rubia le sacó la lengua y volvió a ayudar a la castaña.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO CINCO**_

Ya eran pasadas de las diez de la noche, Octavia y Lexa habían decidido aceptar la invitación de las dos amigas, por lo que iban un poco atrasadas, a Lexa no le agradaba ir tarde, pero Octavia parecía que disfrutaba de ver a su hermana nerviosa esperando por ella. A las once en punto, las dos entraban al bar donde se encontraban Clarke y Raven, en cuanto las vieron, la rubia les hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercaran.

-¿Qué van a tomar? –Preguntó Raven mientras llamaba a la moza.- Cervezas –Dijo en cuanto la chica se acercó.- ¿Cuatro? –Las tres chicas asintieron con la cabeza, y la moza se retiró para ir por el pedido.

-Dos contra dos –Dijo Clarke mientras tomaba los tacos y se los alcanzaba a las chicas. El lugar no estaba muy transcurrido para ser un sábado por la noche, quizás por eso habían escogido ese lugar, aunque allí había alrededor de unas veinte mesas de billar. –Lexa y Raven contra nosotras dos. –Anunció la rubia sonriéndole a su amiga, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.- Eres con la única hermana que me falta hacer pareja –Bromeó Clarke.

-Es una pervertida, mejor ignórenla. –Continuó con la broma Raven.- A Clarke le gusta hacer pareja con todos. –La rubia, quien ya se dirigía a la mesa, se giró y le sacó la lengua a la castaña.

-Celos –Dijo la rubia, haciendo que su amiga sonriera. Clarke acomodó las bolas de colores en el triángulo negro que estaba sobre la mesa.- ¿Qué obtenemos si ganamos? –Preguntó la rubia mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa y se situaba frente a las bolas que recién había acomodado.

-Mi eterna gratitud –Bromeó Raven.

-¡Ja! Eso no me sirve. –Respondió la rubia.- Lo tengo desde hace años.

-¿Las que pierden pagan las siguientes dos rondas? –Propuso Octavia, ambas chicas la miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Está bien para ser un comienzo. –Respondió Raven

Clarke tomó la tiza y la pasó por la punta del taco, se inclinó y golpeó la bola blanca haciendo que esta golpeara la primer bola de la fila, las bolas se dispersaron por la mesa, haciendo que dos lisas entraran por dos agujeros, pasó por el lado de Raven y le sacó la lengua, haciendo que esta golpeara con su mano el glúteo de la rubia.

-Si ganas, puedes llevarme a la cama. –Bromeó la castaña, haciendo que la rubia riera.

-Ya quisieras –Comentó con una sonrisa mientras la miraba.

-Como si no hubieras dormido conmigo. –Clarke se giró para observarla.- ¡Oh! ¿Ves que eres una pervertida? –Justo en ese momento llegaba la moza con las bebidas.- A mi amiga tráigale otra ronda más, está muy acalorada. –Continuó con la broma la castaña, Clarke se bebió el contenido del vaso de una sola vez.- Mejor trae un par de jarras –La chica asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de allí. Clarke volvió a tirar, pero no embocó ninguna por lo que el siguiente turno fue de Raven.- Si gano, quiero un beso.

-Hecho. –Se apresuró a decir la rubia.- Octavia te lo dará –Sonrió la rubia, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara, a Lexa no le pasó desapercibido aquello, y soltó una leve carcajada haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara un poco más, quien para cubrir aquello bebió de la cerveza.

-Bien, pero si tu ganas, Lexa te besará. –Respondió la castaña.

-Hecho –Se apresuró a decir Octavia. Raven miró a Octavia con una sonrisa, y luego se preparó para hacer su tiro, con la blanca golpeó una rayada la cual embocó en uno de los agujeros, dándole otro tiro más, y así lo hizo, embocando nuevamente. Ahora estaban empatadas, Raven le sonrió a Clarke y volvió a embocar otra bola, llevando la delantera.

Para el siguiente turno de la castaña, volvió a embocar, y el siguiente le erró, ahora era el turno de Octavia, quien tenía una lucha interna, besar a Raven o que Lexa besara a Clarke, cualquiera de las dos ideas le agradaba. Realizó su tiro embocando una bola, quedando con una diferencia de dos, volvió a golpear la blanca y una lisa entró en uno de los agujeros, pero erró el siguiente tiro. Lexa se preparó para su turno, golpeó la bola blanca y embocó una rayada, pero detrás de ésta una lisa también entraba en el mismo agujero. Lexa y Raven llevaban la delantera por una bola, en la mesa sólo quedaban tres lisas, dos rayadas y la negra.

El turno era de Clarke, quien embocó una y sonrió a su amiga, quedando dos contra dos, Clarke volvió a tirar, no embocó ninguna pero acomodó una, dejando para que en el turno de Octavia ella la embocara. Raven embocó una, Octavia la empató, y luego fue el turno de Lexa, quien también embocó, quedando como ventaja, Clarke las volvió a empatar, y ahora ambas parejas debían embocar la negra. Raven y Lexa tenían que embocar en la esquina derecha superior, mientras que Clarke y Octavia en la esquina izquierda inferior. El turno era de Clarke, quien arrimó la bola negra cerca del agujero que debía embocar, pero Raven en su turno la alejó de allí, Octavia la volvió a acercar, y volvía a ser el turno de Lexa. La castaña dio con la punta del taco a la bola blanca, quien golpeó en uno de los bordes de la mesa, luego dio a la negra, y esta lentamente fue rodando hasta el agujero en que debían embocar, dando la partida como ganada a Raven y Lexa.

-Porque soy buena amiga. –Dijo sonriendo la rubia.- Podrán besarse al terminar la noche. –Clarke comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la moza.- Nunca trajo las jarras. –Dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba la mano y le hacía seña a la chica.

Durante el resto de la noche continuaron jugando y bebiendo, las parejas cambiaban a medida que una nueva partida comenzaba, las jarras de cerveza llegaban llenas pero se iban vacías, habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas iban, pero ninguna estaba demasiado alcoholizada como para no mantenerse de pie o no saber lo que sucedía. Después de unas cuantas horas más, pagaron la cuenta entre las cuatro y salieron del bar, ninguna sabía qué hora era en esos momentos, tampoco era que les interesara mucho, pero ya se podían comenzar a ver rastros de un amanecer.

-Espera –Dijo Clarke mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga, justo antes de que pudieran dirigirse hacia los autos.- Aún me debes algo. –Sonrió mirándola y luego posó su vista en Octavia, Raven suspiró y se acercó a la morena, con sus manos tomó su mejilla y depositó un pequeño y corto beso en sus labios.- ¿De verdad? –Se quejó la rubia.- Sabes besar mejor que eso. –Raven fulminó con la mirada a la rubia quien sonreía, miró a Lexa y le guiño un ojo, ésta observaba atenta a su hermana, pero había girado su vista justo para ver el guiño, nuevamente posó su vista en su hermana, quien al parecer no sabía qué hacer.

Raven se acercó a Octavia, rápidamente tomó la cintura de la morena y la atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios. El beso al principio fue lento, la castaña no quería abusar pero sabía que su amiga no la dejaría en paz hasta que diera un digno beso, se sorprendió al sentir que la morena respondía aquel beso, abriendo su boca para que la castaña pudiera introducir su lengua, y ésta así lo hizo. Raven aferró más sus manos a la cintura de Octavia, y ésta lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar sus manos en los brazos de Raven. Ambas chicas se separaron al mismo tiempo, como si juntas recordaran que tenían espectadores, y una sonrisa se formó en los rostros de Lexa y Clarke, al ver que tanto Raven como Octavia se quedaban observando.

-Eso si fue un beso. –Dijo Clarke, haciendo que las tres chicas la miraran sonriendo. En las mejillas de Octavia un color rosado comenzaba a surgir, mientras que Raven intentaba ocultar una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir.

-Mejor vamos antes de que tenga que volverme a pie. –Para sorpresa de todas, la que había hablado fue la mayor de las hermanas, quien tomó el brazo de su hermana y jalaba de ella.- Nos vemos –Dijo saludando con la mano, mientras se llevaba a una sonrojada Octavia.

Clarke golpeó la espalda de su amiga con su mano, quien se giró para observarla con una sonrisa, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y le indicó con la cabeza que era hora de irse. Ambas chicas siguieron su camino hacia el auto de la castaña, sin decir palabra alguna se subieron y comenzaron su camino de regreso al departamento.

-Te pegó fuerte. –Rompió el silencio Clarke con una sonrisa.

-Me besó –Comentó Raven aún sin poder creérselo.

-Técnicamente tú la besaste y ella te correspondió. –Sonrió la rubia, ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Clarke no le preguntó a su amiga, sino que tomó el camino para ir a su departamento, no quería perderse el rostro de la chica a la mañana siguiente.

El lunes por la mañana Octavia se sentía feliz, aunque intentaba ocultar su buen estado de ánimo no pasó inadvertido para Lexa, ni para Clarke que la había visto unos minutos ese día. Clarke sabía que Raven estaba igual, al menos el día anterior no había mostrado ningún signo de lo contrario. La rubia quería saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de la morena, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza como para preguntar o siquiera insinuar algo, por lo que lo dejó pasar.

Lexa ya estaba acostumbrada al humor de su hermana, quien parecía que no tenía otro en esos días, pues desde lo pasado el sábado no había cambiado. Durante la semana continuaron con el proyecto, la morena muy animada no tenía peros y mucho menos discutía con la castaña. Era el miércoles por la mañana, Octavia había disminuido considerablemente su sonrisa de su rostro, Lexa creía que se debía a que los pómulos ya le estaban doliendo, un golpe en la puerta hizo que las dos chicas finalizaran su conversación.

-Hola –Saludó Clarke, después de saber que tenía permiso de entrar. Miró a la morena y luego a la castaña.- Creo haber tenido demasiado con una sonrisa –Bromeó la rubia, haciendo que la castaña riera por el comentario.- Sólo venía a asegurarme que el sábado por la tarde irán al partido.

-Claro –Se apresuró a decir Octavia, ignorando tanto el comentario anterior de la rubia como las miradas de ambas en esos momentos.

-Bien –Dijo con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, seguro después iremos a mi departamento a cenar, así que están invitadas. –Y antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo más, la rubia se retiró de aquella oficina.

-¿Vendrán con nosotros? –Harper había estado esperando que su rubia amiga saliera de la habitación.

-Sí, creo que será muy divertido. –Respondió la rubia.

-Aún no van a decir qué sucedió, ¿verdad? –Clarke negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Harper suspiraba, le habían dicho que el sábado habían salido, pero ninguna comentó nada más que eso.

El sábado por la tarde Raven había pasado a buscar a Clarke, ese día irían en su auto ya que al finalizar el partido irían al departamento de la rubia. Después de aparcar, se dirigieron hacia la entrada del estadio, donde allí ya se encontraban los seis esperando por las amigas.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó Clarke.- Si alguien no hubiera tardado más de lo necesario…

-Fue tu culpa. –La interrumpió la castaña.- No me dijiste que teníamos que pasar por la tienda. -Clarke llevaba dos bolsas en sus manos, las cuales le tendió una a cada hermana.- Son para ustedes –Dijo sonriendo Raven, haciendo que Clarke pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Ambas hermanas tomaron las bolsas, y de adentro sacaron una remera igual que la que tenían los demás. Los cuatro chicos rieron, les habían conseguido remeras para el partido, ya que cada uno tenía la suya propia. Nathan tenía el apellido Miller atrás con el número 09, mientras que la de Bryan decía Whitesell con el 28, la de Harper decía LeBlanc y debajo el 04, la de Zoe tenía escrito Monroe y el 22, mientras que la de Raven decía Reyes y el número 27, la de Clarke, Griffin con el número 24. Lexa giró su remera para ver la parte de atrás, allí reposaba el apellido Blake y debajo el número 20, mientras que la de Octavia debajo del apellido tenía el número 17.

-Esperamos haber acertado con el talle. –Dijo Clarke, ambas hermanas sonrieron y se colocaron las remeras.- ¡Genial! –Sonrió la rubia al ver que las remeras les quedaban perfectas.- Entremos –Anunció mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta del estadio.

Después de comprar unas cuantas cosas se dirigieron hacia sus asientos, los cuales estaban enumerados, pero para sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes Clarke cambió su asiento con Octavia, dejando que ésta y Raven se sentaran una al lado de la otra. Lexa soltó una leve carcajada, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte de Octavia, y miradas de confusión por parte del resto. Clarke había quedado en una de las puntas del grupo, con el tarro de palomitas, dejando que Raven tuviera que tomar del que tenía Octavia, la castaña estaba por matar a su rubia amiga.

-Así que ahora las hermanas tienen remeras. –Comenzó bromeando Harper.

-No quieren que pase lo mismo con Zoe –Comentó Nathan.

-Aunque dudo que alguien tenga la suerte de Lexa. –Bryan le guiñó un ojo a ésta.

-Eso es porque Raven no había venido. –Comentó como si nada Clarke.- ¿Qué? –Dijo al ver la mirada de ésta.- Tú misma lo has dicho, has venido desde hace años y nunca te eligieron –Clarke se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un par de palomitas.- Mala suerte –Dijo mientras le tiraba las palomitas a su amiga, dándole en el rostro.

-Cierto –Sonrió Raven mientras también tomaba palomitas.- Envidia de que estamos en situaciones diferentes –Y también le arrojó las palomitas al rostro. Nadie había entendido el comentario de la castaña, pero al parecer la rubia sí, a quien las mejillas habían tomado un poco de color.

-Las palomitas acá sirven para tirar. –Dijo Lexa a su hermana.- No son para comer. –El resto comenzó a reír, pues la castaña con sólo un partido ya había entendido ese concepto.- Ya lo veras –Finalizó con una sonrisa, pues el partido estaba por dar comienzo.

Octavia estaba disfrutando de la tarde, a pesar de que mucho no entendía de los nombres de los jugadores, conocía muy bien las reglas del juego, pero la emoción que el resto de los chicos ponía en ello, la estaba contagiando, hasta Lexa ya se unía a las bromas y festejos del resto. En el segundo entretiempo algunos se retiraron, ya sea para ir a los baños o para comprar lo que deseaban.

Clarke estaba haciendo fila junto a Lexa, quien hablaba animada de los días que su hermana había estado de buen humor debido al beso que Raven le había dado, pero Lexa le había hecho prometer a Clarke que no tenía que decirle nada a su amiga, en caso contrario Octavia las mataría. La rubia hizo algún que otro comentario sobre los días de su amiga, quien también había estado feliz, pero no dijo más de lo que en el rostro de esta se podía leer.

-¿Raven y Octavia se besaron? –Preguntó una voz detrás de ellas, ambas chicas se giraron para observar a quien había hablado.

-Harper, no digas nada. –Pidió la rubia.

-¿Bromeas? –Preguntó incrédula.- No ha dejado de bromear con Zoe, no voy a dejar pasar esto.

-Harper…-Intentó pedir Lexa, pero la chica negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Ahora entiendo porque Octavia había estado tan feliz en la oficina, y porqué Raven no quería reunirse estos días. –La rubia señaló con el dedo a Clarke.- No me contaste nada –Clarke sonrió.- Si los chicos supieran

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó otra voz, quien se encontraba detrás de Harper, las tres chicas lo miraron atentas, Bryan estaba de pie allí y en su rostro se podía notar la intriga.- ¿Qué tenemos que enterarnos?

-Octavia y Raven se besaron. –Respondió Harper rápidamente.

-Sólo fue una apuesta –Intentó aclarar Clarke, para restarle importancia al asunto.

-Nada de eso. –Se apresuró a decir el chico, quien ya sonreía.- Apuesta o no, no dejaré pasar este momento. –Los chicos compraron lo necesario y regresaron a sus asientos.

Tanto Clarke como Lexa, en cuanto se sentaron, sus miradas se dirigieron hacia la cancha, mientras que una sonrisa estaba dibujada en los rostros de Harper y Bryan, ambos chicos querían contarles a sus parejas, pero justo en ese momento el partido era retomado para su tercer tiempo. Doce minutos más tarde y el tercer entretiempo volvía a comenzar, para ese tiempo la cámara de los besos era encendida y enfocaba a las parejas que alcanzaba en esos minutos.

Justo antes de que el entretiempo finalizara y terminara de enfocar a las parejas, se posó en Raven y Octavia, quienes no estaban atentas a la pantalla. Octavia recibió un golpe de su hermana, y al levantar la vista se vio a ella en la gran pantalla junto a Raven, quien después de mirar hacia su derecha levantaba la vista, sonrió y decidió aprovechar el momento. Se giró mirando a la morena, quien al ver la intención de ésta decidió no detenerla, Raven colocó su mano en la nuca de Octavia y mientras cerraba los ojos la atrajo hacia sí. El beso fue corto, pero perfecto, en cuanto se separaron ambas chicas sonreían. A pesar de que la cámara se retiraba para enfocar a los jugadores que regresaban a la cancha, los chicos continuaron observando a aquellas chicas, quienes habían vuelto a unir sus labios. Lexa se giró para observar a Clarke, y ambas al verse sonrieron, pero una idea cruzó por la cabeza de ambas al mismo tiempo. Tomaron un puñado cada una de palomitas, y luego se las lanzaron a las dos chicas que aún no se habían separado.

-¡Empalagosas! –Dijeron al unísono mientras les volvían a arrojar más palomitas, pero esta vez con ayuda de los cuatro chicos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO SEIS**_

Después de que el partido finalizara y salieran del estadio, se dirigieron hacia sus autos, pues esa noche se reunirían en el departamento de Clarke. La rubia había creído que su amiga le diría que fuese en otro auto para poder ir con la morena, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué harás? –Preguntó en cuanto se pusieron en marchar y estuvieron solas.- Porque se nota que se gustan.

-¿Crees que es demasiado anticuado pedirle que saliera conmigo? –Preguntó algo avergonzada la castaña.

-¿Te refieres a una cita? –Raven asintió con la cabeza.- No, creo que está bien. Deberían conocerse más. –La rubia ladeó la cabeza.- Aunque ahora me intriga saber qué hicieron el sábado pasado en tu taller.

-Nada. –Se apresuró a decir la castaña.- Antes de que tu pequeña cabeza pervertida piense algo que no es, te diré que sólo hablamos.

-Claro, claro. Lo que tú digas. –Bromeó la rubia, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de su amiga.- Hablando en serio, no creo que sea mala idea lo de la cita.

-Me gusta, Clarke –Dijo sinceramente, soltó un leve suspiro.- De todas las novias que tuve, nunca sentí tan pronto lo que estoy sintiendo por ella. –Clarke sonrió al escuchar a su amiga, la verdad se alegraba de aquello, pero también esperaba que tuviera cuidado.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya se encontraban todos en el departamento de Clarke. Raven se había propuesto invitarla a salir, pero los nervios la estaban comiendo por dentro, jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa al invitar a una chica, aunque debía admitir que sus relaciones no habían comenzado con una cita.

-Es cierto –Comenzó diciendo Bryan.- Traer a tu pareja el día del partido, es cuando menos hablamos. –Bryan sonrió a Raven mientras le volvían a enrojecer las mejillas.

-Ahora te la aguantas. –Dijo Clarke entrando a la cocina, seguida de Harper y Nathan.

-¡Mala amiga! –Gritó Raven mientras acomodaba las cosas que Harper había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Mira quién habla de ser mala amiga. –Dijo Clarke mientras regresaba de la cocina con platos de comida.- Te dije miles de veces que te mudes conmigo. –Raven se acercó a Clarke y la abrazó.

-Es que no puede vivir sin mí. –Dijo mirando a Lexa y Octavia, quienes sonrieron al ver que Clarke había puesto los ojos en blanco.

-Claro, claro. –Dijo la rubia mientras se separaba de la castaña.- Lo que tú digas.

-Tiene buenos vecinos. –Decía Harper sonriendo.- Yo que tú acepto. –La rubia al ver las caras de las hermanas como la de Zoe, quienes no entendían decidió aclararlo.- Clarke se mudó porque escuchaba a su vecina tener relaciones. –Nathan soltó una breve carcajada.

-Hasta que Raven le dijo que dejara de gritar porque en el edificio sabían que fingía los orgasmos. –Comentó Bryan con una sonrisa.

-El rostro de la chica fue impagable. –Decía Clarke mientras traía las bebidas.- Pero después se vengó conmigo.

-¡Cierto! –Dijo Raven divertida.- Lo había olvidado. –Rió la castaña.- Movió de lugar la cama para que Clarke escuchase más. –La rubia asintió con la cabeza.- Pero mi amiga, también se vengó. –En esos momentos las mejillas de Clarke comenzaron a tomar un color más fuerte que el rosa, acercándose al rojo, al verla comenzaron a reír.- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! –Continuó diciendo Raven.- Te dio pelea

-Basta Raven. –Intentó detenerla la rubia, mientras bebía un poco de cerveza.

-Olvídalo. –Raven rió ignorando a su amiga.- Primero le puso un cartel en la puerta pidiendo que no hiciera demasiado ruido. –Clarke intentaba ocultar más su rostro.- La chica no le hizo caso, entonces una noche pusimos un cd con gemidos, Clarke vino a casa, porque no podría dormir. –La rubia estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, pero su amiga la tomó del brazo y la volvió a sentar.- No te vas. –Dijo con una sonrisa.- Su vecina se dio cuenta, así que la noche siguiente estuvo gimiendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada. –Raven miró a la rubia y volvió a sonreír, al ver que esta intentaba en vano ocultar su rostro en el fondo del vaso de cerveza.- Pero milagrosamente llegó Niylah y bueno, el resto se imaginaran. –Raven bebió de su cerveza, mientras ocultaba una sonrisa en su rostro, Clarke se puso de pie y fue a la cocina por más bebida, pues prácticamente habían bebido lo que había llevado mientras escuchaban a su amiga contar la historia.

-¿Quién es Niylah? –Escuchó que Octavia había preguntado.

-Mi ex –Se limitó a decir la rubia una vez había regresado de la cocina.

-No es sólo su ex, es la ex. –Dijo Bryan, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Clarke.

-Bueno, basta. –Dijo Clarke, mientras volvía a beber cerveza, si la noche continuaba así, no alcanzaría toda la cerveza del mundo para que bebiera. Lexa miró atenta a la rubia, y luego rápidamente se llevó su vaso a los labios y bebió todo el contenido de un trago.

-Suelen verse –Finalizó Harper con una sonrisa. –Niylah sigue enamorada de Clarke. –La rubia rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Por qué terminaron? –Preguntó Zoe intrigada.

-Clarke terminó con ella. –Respondió Bryan por la rubia.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Nómbrala tres veces y llamará. –El teléfono de la rubia había sonado, anunciando la llamada de su ex.- Atiende. –Raven sonreía mientras observaba a la rubia, quien después de tomar su teléfono había salido al balcón para poder hablar tranquila.

Unos pocos minutos después la rubia regresaba al comedor, tomó los platos vacíos y continuó hasta la cocina, Raven se levantó y fue detrás de ella.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó ayudando a Clarke, quien rellenaba los platos, la rubia asintió con la cabeza.- Sabes que no fue mi intención, lo de Niylah.- La rubia se giró para observar a su amiga, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si crees que me enojé por eso, no me conoces bien. –Dijo esta aún sonriendo.

-¿Vendrá? –Clarke negó con la cabeza, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.- ¿Está aquí? –Preguntó con cautela la castaña, la rubia volvió a negar.

-Sólo quería saber si se había olvidado algo. –Dijo la rubia sabiendo que su amiga no se rendiría hasta saber el motivo del llamado. Justo en ese momento, Octavia entraba a la cocina.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? –Preguntó observando a las amigas.- Harper me dijo que viniera –La morena no pudo terminar de hablar porque la rubia ya estaba riendo, tomó algunos platos y salió de la cocina dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-Lo hiciste a propósito. –Dijo Clarke en cuanto regresó de la cocina, la otra rubia sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Espera. –Pidió Raven en cuanto observó que la morena tenía intenciones de salir de allí.- Sé que puede sonar algo anticuado, y vaya que después de lo que pasó, sí lo es. –Raven estaba nerviosa, era una de las pocas veces que se la podía ver así, y agradecía que sus amigos no estuvieran allí para verla en esos momentos.- Sólo quería saber si…no sé…te gustaría salir conmigo… -Estaba odiando a sus nervios, no quería ni imaginar cómo la estaba viendo la morena.

-¿Te refieres a una cita? –Preguntó con cuidado Octavia, observando atenta a la castaña, quien asintió con la cabeza lentamente.- Claro –Se apresuró a decir la morena sonriendo.

-Genial. –Raven no pudo decir nada más, porque la puerta de la cocina volvía a abrirse.- Te mandó Harper para… -Dejó la frase sin terminar, esperando que lo hiciera la otra persona.

-Clarke –Corrigió Bryan.- Se olvidó esto –Dijo el chico mientras tomaba algunos platos que a la rubia le habían quedado.

Continuaron comiendo y bebiendo mientras contaban anécdotas y reían, a la mayoría no le pasó inadvertido las miradas y sonrisas que se dedicaban Octavia y Raven, mientras que Lexa miraba atenta a Clarke, quien estaba ajena a esas miradas, pero no pasaron inadvertidas para el resto.

Lexa y Octavia estaban en la habitación de la segunda, había pasado una semana desde el día del partido. Ese mismo sábado saldría con Raven, y la morena se encontraba muy nerviosa, tanto que daba vueltas por la habitación, yendo de un lado hacia el otro, revisando su armario, y dejando lo que había descartado sobre la cama. Al principio Lexa estaba recostada sobre la cama, pero después de ver que la pila de ropa aumentaba se mudó a la silla frente al escritorio.

-¿Por qué no te decides por algo? –Preguntó un poco frustrada Lexa.- Es una cita y ya se besaron

-No es cualquier cita. –La morena volvía a dejar unas remeras sobre la cama.- De verdad me gusta. –Octavia se giró para observar a su hermana, quien la miraba atenta. Lexa se puso de pie y se acercó al armario de la morena.

-Ponte esto –Dijo mientras sacaba un vestido de color negro.- No es formal ni informal. –Octavia se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó.

-¡Gracias! –Dijo mientras tomaba el vestido y se dirigía al cuarto de baño para vestirse. Unos pocos minutos después salió de allí.- ¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-Perfecta –Respondió Lexa con una sonrisa.- ¿Pasará por ti o…? –La pregunta quedó en la nada cuando escucharon el teléfono de la morena sonar, ésta lo tomó y leyó un mensaje.

Octavia salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, pero con todo el cuidado de no arrugar el vestido ni de golpearse, Lexa la seguía con una sonrisa. En cuanto bajaron pudieron ver que en la sala se encontraba su padre junto a su madre, quienes al verlas se giraron para observar a la morena.

-¿Tienes una cita? –Su padre la miraba intrigado.

-Estás hermosa, cariño. –Dijo Aurora ignorando a Paul, pero al parecer no había sido la única.

-¿Con quién saldrás? –Bellamy llegaba de la cocina, y había alcanzado a escuchar las últimas palabras.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada –Octavia miró seria a su hermana, tanto que podría infundir miedo, pero Lexa no se dejaba intimidar, y menos por la menor

-No lo haré. –Sonrió la ojiverde. Octavia tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

-¿Cuándo pasó esto? –Escuchó que preguntó Bellamy

-Hace un par de semanas. –Intentó restarle importancia.- Larga historia. –Lexa se retiró a su habitación, ya conocería los detalles de aquella noche.

Raven se encontraba en uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad, no sabría si sería formal o informal la cena, Clarke la había acompañado a comprar aquel sencillo vestido blanco, según las propias palabras de la rubia, "Octavia caerá rendida a tus pies", pero la castaña creyó que su amiga estaba muy equivocada, pues la que caería rendida sería ella. Justo en esos momentos, Octavia se dirigía hacia la mesa que Raven se encontraba, ésta se puso de pie y mientras mordía su labio inferior, con la mirada recorría el cuerpo de la morena.

-Estás hermosa. –Dijo en un susurro, pero Octavia había podido escuchar esas palabras perfectamente, por lo que se sonrojó.

-Tú también –Aunque podía ser una respuesta de cortesía no lo era, Octavia realmente pensaba que la castaña estaba hermosa con ese vestido.- Aunque debo reconocer que me gustas más cuando tienes aceite en tu nariz –Bromeó la morena, estaba demasiado nerviosa con todo eso, y necesitaba relajarse un poco.

-No vas a dejarme nunca en paz, ¿cierto? –Preguntó sonriendo Raven, la morena negó con la cabeza mientras ambas chicas tomaban asiento.- Quizás en algún momento a ti también te pase. –Octavia rápidamente levanto la mirada, observando a la castaña, quien se mordía el labio, estaba segura que había cometido una equivocación con ese comentario.

-Eso ya lo veremos –Continuó Octavia. Ambas mujeres tomaron la carta que la moza les había alcanzado.- Tendrás que tener cuidado dónde pones tus manos.

-Nunca te dije que yo no las controlo. –Raven sonreía mientras miraba a Octavia, una sensación de alivio había recorrido su cuerpo al ver que la morena no se había ofendido, sino que todo lo contrario, le había seguido el juego. Octavia levantó la vista, observando con una ceja alzada a la castaña.

-Entonces tendré que tener cuidado con tus manos. –Raven soltó una leve carcajada, haciendo que Octavia la siguiera. Ambas chicas estaban comenzando bien la cita.

Unos minutos después la moza regresaba para tomarles el pedido, y luego volvía con la botella de vino que habían pedido. Mientras esperaban que les llevaran la cena, ambas chicas conversaban animadamente.

-¿Por qué decidiste invitarme a salir? –Preguntó con cautela Octavia, mientras su mirada no se apartaba de aquellos ojos marrones.

-Me gustas –Decidió responder con sinceridad Raven, pero aguardó silencio cuando la moza regresaba con sus platos y luego se retiraba.- No sé, simplemente creí que sería bueno intentarlo. –Raven bebió un poco de vino.- No saliste corriendo cuando te besé la noche del billar. –Se encogió de hombros mientras volvía su mirada a su comida.- ¿Por qué decidiste aceptar? –Preguntó alzando la vista y mirando fijamente a la morena, quien se ruborizó.

-También me gustas. –Respondió con una leve sonrisa.- Y tampoco saliste corriendo cuando te correspondí el beso. –Raven volvió a reír, y Octavia sonrió observando la sonrisa de la castaña, realmente le estaba gustando.

Ambas chicas se estaban divirtiendo, después de terminar de cenar decidieron pedir el postre. Ninguna de las dos deseaba que la noche terminara, la estaban pasando tan bien que no les importaba la hora que fuese, pero para suerte de ambas recién se acercaba la media noche.

-Yo invito. –Dijo Raven cuando la moza les había llevado la cuenta.- Yo invito. -Insistió Raven, al ver que la morena iba a decir algo.- La próxima puedes hacerlo tú.

-Perfecto –Estuvo de acuerdo Octavia.

Raven y Octavia salieron del lugar, la noche no estaba fresca aún, pero igual ambas había llevado un sweater. La morena observaba a la castaña, se sentía tan nerviosa y no entendía bien el porqué, después de todo ya habían estado juntas en el taller de Raven, y se habían besado tres veces. Raven le sonrió al notar su mirada en ella.

-Hay que hacerlo de nuevo. –Dijo Octavia una vez las dos llegaron al auto de la morena. Raven asintió con la cabeza, mientras le sonreía.

Raven se acercó lentamente a la morena, haciendo que esta pegara su espalda con la puerta del auto, Raven sonrió al ver que Octavia lo hacía, volvió a acercarse un poco más mientras colocaba su mano en la cintura de Octavia. Sus miradas se cruzaron, para luego ver los labios de la otra, era algo que ambas chicas querían, por lo que Raven cortó con la poca distancia que le quedaba y unió sus labios con los de Octavia. La morena correspondió el beso, mientras colocaba sus manos en la nuca de la castaña, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Raven acercó su lengua a los labios de Octavia, quien entendió la petición y lo consintió dejándola pasar. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos cuando sus lenguas se cruzaron. A diferencia de los besos anteriores, este era más que perfecto, y sobre todo, no había nadie allí para interrumpirlas.

-No tuvimos público –Susurró Octavia con una sonrisa una vez se hubieron separado. Raven soltó una breve carcajada y luego depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de la morena.

-Hay que hacerlo de nuevo. –Susurró la castaña sonriendo, y se inclinó nuevamente para volver a besarla.

 _ **Hola! Subí 5 capítulos de una sola vez porque quería llevarlo a la par con el de wattpad, y al igual que ahí actualizaré los días Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Espero que les guste la historia y gracias por leerla :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO SIETE**_

-Entonces conocerás a los padres de Zoe. –Comentó Clarke, ella y Harper estaban en la cocina de la empresa, ambas chicas se preparaban un café.- ¿Estás nerviosa? –Preguntó la rubia con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su amiga.

-Claro que estoy nerviosa. –Harper miraba atenta a su amiga.- Iré, no sólo una noche, todo un fin de semana a la casa de sus padres. ¿Crees que no estaré nerviosa?

-¿Ese es el motivo o hay otro? –Preguntó la rubia, observando atenta a su amiga, y antes de que ésta pudiera responder, volvió a hablar.- Creo que tu problema es que te quedarás sin sexo durante un largo fin de semana.

-¡Ese no es el problema! –Se defendió Harper, justo en ese momento entraban Octavia y Lexa.- De verdad, a veces no sé quién es peor, si tú o Raven. –Clarke sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga, y negó con la cabeza.

-Veremos quién es peor. –Dijo mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba un número.- Hola Raven –Le sacó la lengua a Harper, quien segundos antes había puesto los ojos en blanco.- ¿Qué hacías? –Preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

- _Yo trabajo, tú no sé. Al parecer estás tan desocupada que molestas al resto en su horario laboral._ –Clarke había puesto el altavoz, para que Harper también escuchara, jamás se imaginó que las hermanas entrarían al lugar.

-Sí, claro, como digas. –Restó importancia Clarke.- Escucha, Harper irá el fin de semana largo a casa de sus suegros, según ella está nerviosa por conocerlos, para mi es porque no tendrá sexo con Zoe.

-¡Clarke! –La regañó Harper, y luego miró hacia las dos hermanas que estaban comenzando a prepararse un café.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó como si nada.- ¿Qué crees? –La rubia se dirigió a su amiga del otro lado de la línea.

- _Sexo_ –Respondió Raven, aunque no podían verla, la chica estaba sonriendo.- _Creo que vas a tener que dejar de tomar la iniciativa._

-Yo no tomó la iniciativa. –Respondió como si nada la rubia.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijeron a la vez Raven y Clarke.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –Dijo la rubia observando a su amiga.

 _-¿Siempre esperas que ella tome la iniciativa?_ –Harper no dijo nada, por lo que las chicas lo tomaron como un si.- _No tienes que dejar que siempre sea ella._

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –Preguntó como si nada la rubia.

- _¡Dios! ¡Mátala!_ –Dijo Raven después de soltar un suspiro.- _Tienes que tomar la iniciativa tú, ya tiene demasiado con cuidarse de que alguna mujer te conquiste, imagina al saber que puedes irte con algún hombre._

-¡No me iré con nadie! –Se defendió la rubia.- ¿Por qué tendría que creer que podría irme con otra persona?

- _¡Exacto! Tú la quieres, pero esperas que ella tome la iniciativa, tienes que mostrarle que tú también la deseas._ –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, mostrando conformidad con Raven

-¿Segura que ustedes no tuvieron algo en algún momento? –Preguntó Harper mirando atenta a Clarke. Octavia levantó la vista para observar a la rubia.

- _Clarke nunca quiso._ –Respondió Raven, sin saber que no sólo estaban ellas dos escuchando.- _Aunque lo pensó bastante cuando una chica nos propuso un trío._

-Estaba buena. –Intentó defenderse la aludida. Clarke se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente a la mesa, y dejó el teléfono sobre ésta.

- _Sí, pero tu idea era que el trío se transformara en algo normal y dejarme de lado._ –Clarke sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Hablando de tríos, ¿sabías que a Clarke la pusieron con Octavia? –Clarke miró a Harper, quien sonreía. Lexa y Octavia estaban a punto de irse, pero cuando nombraron a la morena, ambas chicas tomaron asiento, escuchando atentas.

- _¿Por qué te ponen con todos los hermanos?_ -Se notaba en la voz de la castaña que estaba algo molesta.

-No lo sé –Respondió ésta, aunque no le molestaba hacer equipo con ellos.

-Seguro quieren ver con quien queda mejor.- Respondió Harper aun sonriendo.- ¿Te imaginas un trío ahí?

- _Clarke, será mejor que te alejes de Octavia._ –Clarke soltó una leve carcajada.- _Te lo advierto._ –La mujer cuando escuchó su nombre dejó la taza sobre la mesa y miró sorprendida al teléfono, como si ese fuera el rostro de la castaña, luego miró a su hermana, y por la sonrisa de ésta pudo notar que sus mejillas efectivamente habían tomado un color rosa.

-Creo que podría aceptar tú idea, ¿Qué te parece un trío? Tú, Octavia y yo. –Clarke sonreía, y Raven pudo escuchar una leve carcajada proveniente de Harper. A la rubia le estaba gustando molestar a su amiga, y más sabiendo que no sabía que Octavia estaba escuchando.

- _No sé, podría ser uno con Octavia, Lexa y yo. ¿Qué te parece?_ –Intentó molestar la castaña a Clarke, pero lo que nunca se esperó fue su respuesta.

-No sé, puedes preguntarles. –Clarke levantó la vista observando a las chicas, aún si borrar su sonrisa del rostro.- ¿Qué piensan del trío?

-Prefiero uno con Raven y Clarke. –Respondió Octavia continuando con la broma.- Sin ofender, Lexa –Dijo sonriendo a su hermana.

-Yo preferiría uno con Raven y Clarke, también. –Comentó Lexa sonriéndole a su hermana.

- _Quizás sería mejor un cuarteto._ -Comentó Raven, haciendo que las dos hermanas se sonrojaran.

-Bien, creo que es mi momento de retirada. –Dijo Harper mientras tomaba su taza.- Nos vemos pervertidas. –Se despidió y salió de la cocina, justo en el momento en que entraban Jake y Paul.

-Creo que deberíamos cambiar el lugar de las reuniones. –Comentó Jake al ver a las chicas allí.- Hay más gente aquí que en la sala de conferencias. –Clarke tomó el teléfono, su taza y se puso de pie.

-Sigo esperando la cafetera. –Dijo antes de salir de la cocina y dirigirse a su oficina. Antes de poder cerrar la puerta escuchó que alguien la llamaba, cuando se giró Lexa y Octavia iban detrás de ella.

-¿Podemos pasar? –Preguntó la menor, la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

- _Clarke, ¿sigo en altavoz y me pusiste en espera?_ –Preguntó algo enfadada Raven, la rubia sonrió y cerró la puerta después de que ambas chicas entraran.

-Raven, hablamos más tarde. –Dijo la rubia mientras dejaba su taza sobre el escritorio.

-No, espera. –Octavia la interrumpió, por lo que la rubia no le colgó a su amiga.- Con Lexa estuvimos pensando…

- _¿Quieren hacer el cuarteto?_ –Interrumpió Raven bromeando.

-No, habíamos pensado en un trío y dejarte afuera. –Se apresuró a decir Octavia, haciendo que la rubia soltase una leve carcajada.- ¿Te parece estar escuchando a través del teléfono? –Continuó con la broma, aunque Lexa podía notar un poco de molestia en su voz.

- _Muy graciosa_ –Dijo también algo molesta Raven.

-¿Qué harán el fin de semana largo? –Preguntó Lexa, cambiando de tema, intentando que las bromas no pasen a mayores.

-No sé. –Respondió Clarke mientras volvía a tomar la taza y bebía un poco de café.- ¿Por qué?

-Con Lexa íbamos a ir a la casa en la playa que tienen nuestros padres, y nos preguntábamos si querrían venir. –Dijo con una leve sonrisa la morena.

- _Claro._ –Respondió rápidamente Raven, Clarke asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Genial! –Comentó Octavia sonriendo.- Nos vemos –Octavia tomó del brazo a Lexa y ambas chicas salieron de allí

-¿De verdad? ¿Un cuarteto? –Preguntó Clarke una vez estuvo sola en la oficina.- ¿Y qué te traes con Octavia?

- _Sabes que me gusta, y dijo que le gusto._ –Raven suspiró.- _Clarke, hablamos más tarde._

El fin de semana largo había llegado, no era ninguna festividad pero no se trabajaba en esos días, Clarke esperaba a Raven en la puerta de su casa, había decidido no bajar del auto, o de lo contrario no se irían más. Octavia le había pasado la dirección de la casa, habían organizado ir ellas por un lado, y la rubia debía pasar a buscar a su amiga. Clarke hizo sonar la bocina, apurando a su amiga, quien justo en esos momentos salía con una maleta, la rubia rodó los ojos, la castaña subió la maleta a la parte trasera del auto y luego se sentó delante.

-Por fin. –Dijo Clarke poniendo el marcha el auto.- Creía que tenía que bajar a buscarte.

-Conduce, ¿quieres? –Dijo ignorando a la rubia, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Impaciente? –Preguntó con ironía, Raven la fulminó con la mirada, y la rubia comenzó el camino hacia la playa.

Dos horas más tarde y Clarke aparcaba el auto delante de la casa en la playa de los Blake, para sorpresa de las chicas quien salía a recibirlas era Bellamy, ambas amigas se observaron y rápidamente fijaron su vista en el chico. Raven abrió la puerta trasera del auto para sacar las maletas, pero Bellamy rápidamente las tomó.

-Soy Bellamy –Se presentó a Raven.

-Raven. –Respondió ésta rápidamente.

-Se invitó sólo –Escucharon que decía Octavia desde la entrada de la casa, estaba cruzada de brazos y miraba con enojo al chico.- Creo que se considera una chica, porque no entiende lo que es un fin de semana sólo de chicas. –Octavia había dicho cada palabra mirando a su hermano, quien no se había sentido ofendido.

-No dijiste que sería un fin de semana de chicas. –Comentó mientras entraba a la casa, pasando por su lado.

-Claro que te lo dije. –Respondió Octavia aún de brazos cruzados.- Te lo dijimos miles de veces.

-Ya estábamos de camino. –Se intentó justificar el chico y sin más entró a la casa.

Ambas chicas lo siguieron, y una vez todos dentro la puerta fue cerrada por la morena. Desde la entrada se podía ver el living, con unos cuantos sillones frente a una chimenea, no había ningún televisor, por lo que usaban esa sala para relajarse, o al menos así lo pensó Clarke. Una escalera frente a ellos los conducía, a lo que supuso la rubia, serían las habitaciones, hacia la izquierda estaba el comedor, y detrás supuso que estaría la cocina.

-Al menos sirve para llevar las maletas. –Decía Lexa mientras salía de la cocina, la chica parecía estar cansada y notó la mirada de ambas amigas. –Se pelearon todo el camino. –Rodó los ojos y se recostó sobre el sofá. Clarke le sonrió a Raven, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Siéntanse como en su casa. –Se apresuró a decir Bellamy, quien bajaba por las escaleras con una sonrisa.- Sus maletas están en las habitaciones. –Comentó rápidamente aun sonriendo.- ¿Qué haremos? –Preguntó mirando a las chicas, aunque no podía ver el rostro de Lexa, ya que la chica estaba recostada sobre el sofá que daba la espalda a donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Qué te parece si tú te vas y nos dejas solas? –Preguntó con ironía la morena, quien le señalaba a las chicas que tomaran asiento junto a Lexa. Clarke y Raven se sentaron en uno de los sillones, no querían hacer enojar a Octavia, más de lo que ya estaba.

-Podríamos ir por algo de comer. –Propuso la rubia, intentando apaciguar las cosas.

-Sí, vamos. –Se apresuró a decir Raven mientras ambas chicas se ponían de pie.

-Yo mejor las espero. –Comentó Bellamy mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. –Las compras no van conmigo.

Las cuatro chicas salieron de la casa, y decidieron ir en el vehículo de la rubia, ya que los tres hermanos habían ido en el de Bellamy. Clarke se subió, seguida de Raven quien se situó en el lado del copiloto, detrás iban las dos hermanas, las cuales estaban muy serias.

-Lo siento. –Se apresuró a decir la morena.- No queríamos que viniera –Hizo una mueca, haciendo que Lexa sonriera.

-Lo que pasó es que discutieron por el auto en que vendríamos. –Intentó explicar Lexa.- Y después empezaron a discutir por todo. –La castaña rodó los ojos.- Fue insoportable el viaje con ellos. –Dejó salir un leve suspiro. Clarke sonrió al ver, mediante el espejo retrovisor, los gestos que hacía Lexa.- ¡Y ya! ¿Quieres dejarlo? –Preguntó a su hermana.

-De acuerdo. –Respondió la morena dejando salir un suspiró.- Intentaré hacer las paces. –Octavia le dedicó una leve sonrisa a su hermana.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaban a la ciudad más cercana, en cuanto Clarke aparcó el auto, las cuatro chicas se bajaron y comenzaron su camino hacia las tiendas. Lexa tomó del brazo a Clarke y la llevó por otro camino, alejándose de las dos chicas que las miraban algo sorprendidas.

-¿Tú le dijiste…? –Octavia negó con la cabeza, aun cuando Raven no había terminado de formular la pregunta, pues ésta ya sabía lo que iba a decir. Raven se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a la morena, ambas chicas continuaron caminando.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Clarke en cuanto sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la arrastraban hacia otro lugar.

-Quería dejarlas solas. –Respondió Lexa con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los azules, la rubia devolvió la sonrisa, todavía podía sentir el calor que emanaba la mano de la castaña sobre su brazo.

Estaban a pocos centímetros la una de la otra, pues allí había demasiada gente que estaba haciendo sus compras, a ambas chicas las empujaban haciendo que la distancia entre ellas fuera cada vez menor. Ninguna de las dos había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro, Clarke bajó su mirada para ver los carnosos labios de la castaña, y mordió su labio inferior, en esos momentos le habían nacido unos grandes deseos por besarla, y no se dio cuenta en que momento había comenzado a inclinarse.

-Disculpen. –Escucharon decir detrás de ellas.- Están en medio del camino, ¿podrían moverse? –Clarke se giró para observar a la mujer que las miraba con mala cara, y mientras asentía con la cabeza sintió que la mano de Lexa abandonaba su brazo.

-Mejor sigamos. –Susurró Clarke retomando el camino, Lexa asintió y comenzó a seguirla.

-Octavia estaba enojada. –Comenzó diciendo Lexa para romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellas.- Está enojada. –Se corrigió ladeando la cabeza.- Quería estar a solas con Raven y…

-¿Y por qué no sólo invitó a Raven? –Preguntó la rubia, y se arrepintió de hacer aquella pregunta en cuanto vio el rostro de la castaña.- Quiero decir, si hubiera querido estar con ella a solas simplemente se lo hubiera dicho, Raven no se hubiera negado.

-Entonces, ¿no querías venir? –Preguntó con temor a escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Clarke cerró los ojos y tomó aire, lo que había estado a punto de suceder minutos antes la estaba poniendo nerviosa, y la estaba haciendo decir cualquier cosa.- Si quería venir. –Se detuvo a pensar unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.- Me agrada estar contigo, con ustedes, sólo digo que somos tres los que estamos en medio.

Lexa no dijo nada, sin embargo comenzó a caminar hacia una de las tiendas, Clarke la siguió, creyendo que se había ofendido por lo que había dicho, la rubia no había elegido las palabras adecuadas, pero tampoco sabía cómo explicarse, a pesar de que volvería a intentarlo.

-Lexa –Llamó a la castaña, quien se había acercado a un vendedor ambulante y luego había regresado.- Siento lo de antes, lo que quería decir…

-Sé lo que quisiste decir. –La interrumpió la castaña con una sonrisa.- Estira tu brazo. –Clarke la miró extrañada.- Estira el brazo. –Volvió a decir con una sonrisa. Clarke estiró su brazo derecho, mientras miraba atenta a Lexa, quien levantó sus manos, en ella llevaba una pulsera de hilo grueso de color roja y negra, mientras ataba aquella pulsera en la muñeca de la rubia, se mordía el labio inferior.- Es 24. –Dijo antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Feliz no cumpleaños! –Dijo la castaña una vez terminó de atarlo, haciendo que la rubia soltara una leve carcajada.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO OCHO**_

-¡Por fin llegaron! –Se quejaba el chico en cuanto las cuatro chicas entraban por la puerta, Lexa rodó los ojos y continuó hacia la cocina.

-Si tan muerto de hambre estás podrías haber ido tú. –Le decía la morena, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su hermana, tomó aire y siguió a las chicas.- Me saca de quicio –Decía mientras dejaba las bolsas que llevaba sobre la isla. Clarke le dio la espalda, intentando ocultar una sonrisa, pero Raven sonreía mirando a la chica.- Deja de sonreír. –Raven no le hizo caso, sin embargo se acercó y depositó un beso en la mejilla, tanto Lexa como Clarke lo habían visto, quienes se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a cocinar, carne al horno con ensaladas mixtas, mientras tanto la música sonaba baja. Bellamy había entrado a la cocina, con la excusa de ayudar, pero al ver que el chico más que una ayuda era una pérdida de tiempo, lo echaron de allí. Mientras que esperaban que la carne se terminara de cocinar, comenzaron a poner las cosas sobre la mesa y poco tiempo después estaban todos ya sentados almorzando.

-Podríamos ir a la feria. –Propuso Octavia, una vez ya todos estaban en la mesa almorzando.- Vimos que estaría todo el fin de semana. –Raven asintió con la cabeza, y el resto de los chicos estuvo de acuerdo en ir.

Una vez terminaron, lavaron y guardaron todo, Clarke y Raven fueron a la habitación que les indicaron, sobre cada cama ya se encontraban sus maletas. Ambas chicas no tenían pensado desempacar, pero si tenían la idea de darse un baño antes de ir a la feria, mientras que Clarke entraba primero, Raven salió de la habitación, y se acercó a Octavia, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

-¿Tus hermanos? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Lexa afuera, ama mojarse los pies en el mar –Octavia rodó los ojos, haciendo que Raven sonriera.- Y Bellamy molestando por ahí.

-¿No se llevan muy bien? –Preguntó observando a la morena.

-Sí, es sólo que no quería que viniera. –Octavia se encogió de hombros, mientras giraba su vista hacia la puerta que se abría.

-Iré a darme un baño. –Lexa entraba con los tenis en las manos y los pies mojados. Subió la escalera en silencio, había interrumpido a su hermana, sonrió al ver que, al menos, le iba bien.

Entró en la habitación que compartía con ella, era una casa de vacaciones, por lo que no necesariamente debía ser muy lujosa, tres habitación y un baño, conformaban el piso de arriba, mientras que el living, el comedor, la cocina y un baño para invitados, formaban la parte de abajo. Lexa tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, sin pensar en lo que podía suceder después, abrió la puerta de éste, comprobando que no estaba vacío. Lexa se quedó asombrada, mientras que la rubia rápidamente se había alcanzado a tapar, a pesar de que llevaba sólo su ropa interior.

-Yo…lo…siento –La castaña tartamudeaba, jamás en su vida había tartamudeado al estar nerviosa. Abría y cerraba la boca intentando que las palabras salieran, pero no decía nada, lo único en que pensaba era en no bajar la vista de los ojos azules. Clarke se había sorprendido, y aunque agradecía que no fuese Bellamy, también estaba algo avergonzada.

-Quizás querrías cerrar la puerta. –Comentó Clarke, y Lexa en esos momentos no pudo resistir más, bajó la mirada recorriendo el cuerpo de la rubia, el cual para ella era perfecto, aquello no pasó inadvertido para Clarke, quien sonrió levemente.

Lexa por pura inercia hizo lo que la rubia le decía, pero en lugar de quedar del otro lado de la puerta, estaba dentro del baño con Clarke, la rubia soltó una leve carcajada, haciendo que la castaña la mirara sin entender. La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia la castaña, haciendo que esta golpeara su espalda contra la puerta de madera, tragó saliva intentando calmarse, pero eso no había funcionado, Clarke alzó una ceja y se inclinó para tomar su jean, dejó caer la toalla que la cubría, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y volviéndose a inclinar se los puso. Lexa intentaba no mirar, pero tenía que admitir que aquello era un perfecto paisaje del cual le gustaba disfrutar, sin que la rubia lo notara, al menos que no la viera, la castaña bajó la vista y se quedó contemplando aquellos montículos, mordió su labio inferior, y cuando notó que Clarke iba a incorporarse quitó la vista hacia una de las paredes. Aquello estaba matando a Lexa, quien seguro debía darse una ducha de agua fría, la rubia volvía a inclinarse, esta vez tomaba su remera y después de erguirse se la colocó. Tomó el resto de sus cosas y volvió a acercarse a la puerta, Lexa no se había dado cuenta que en todo ese tiempo estaba aferrada a lo que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Me dejas salir? –Preguntó con una sonrisa la rubia, la castaña sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras se movía hacia uno de los lados, la rubia antes de salir por la puerta, le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía.

Clarke se dirigió a la habitación, dejó la ropa sobre una silla y colgó la toalla en el respaldo, su corazón estaba acelerado, y agradecía haberse dado una ducha con agua caliente porque sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Nunca había hecho algo así, coquetear con alguien de esa manera, siempre esperaba tener alguna señal antes de actuar. Se dejó caer en la cama, de espaldas al techo, con su cara sobre el almohadón, escuchó que la puerta se abría.

-¿Estás bien?- Clarke asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Te interrumpí? –La rubia se incorporó en la cama y observó extrañada a su amiga.- ¿Estabas…?

-¡No! –Se apresuró a decir, sin dejar que su amiga terminara la pregunta. -¿Por qué siempre tienes el sexo metido en la cabeza? –Raven soltó una carcajada, la rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar la ropa que se pondría esa noche.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó un poco preocupada Raven. Clarke negó con la cabeza, mientras revisaba en su maleta buscando ropa.- Clarke. –La aludida no levantó la vista.- Clarke, ya llevas la ropa puesta. –La rubia se detuvo y se observó, tomó aire y suspiró lentamente. Cerró la maleta y fue por sus tenis.- De acuerdo, cuando quieras contarme…

-No es nada, de verdad –Sonrió la rubia mientras se ponía los tenis. Raven se quedó observando a su amiga, sabía que algo había sucedido.- Es sólo que… -Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando si sería bueno contarle a su amiga lo sucedido o sólo esperar a regresar.- Estuve a punto de besar a Lexa. –Dicho eso se dejó caer sobre la cama, Raven rápidamente se acercó a ella y la miró con seriedad.

-¿Y estás mal por eso? –Preguntó intentando entender el estado de ánimo de su amiga, Clarke negó levemente con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?

-No sólo intenté besarla. –La rubia se irguió, quedando sentada al lado de la castaña.- Acabo de coquetear con ella en el baño. –Raven la miró sorprendida, había olvidado que ella se había ido a bañar y que Lexa también lo haría.

-¿Ella que hizo? –Observó a Clarke, quien había tomado aire y lo expulsaba lentamente.

-Se quedó contra la puerta, tampoco dejé que tuviera opción de hacer algo. –Clarke se puso de pie, lo mejor sería salir un rato y caminar por la playa, aclarar las ideas, antes de que fuesen a la feria.

-Estás que enloqueces por ella. –Susurró Raven, la rubia lo había escuchado, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, para su suerte no se encontró con nadie en el camino.

Había tomado su libreta y lápices, caminaba en la playa, sólo unos pocos pasos para mantenerse alejada de la casa, no quería que alguno se acercara a ella, al menos no por el momento, necesitaba estar a solas. Se sentó sobre la arena, abrió su libreta y comenzó a ojear los dibujos que tenía ahí, eran sólo unos pocos los cuales tenía terminados, pero todos de la misma persona. En el primero se podía ver a una chica castaña, mirando hacia unos papeles en una mesa, se la podía notar concentrada, Clarke había calcado perfectamente ese momento, en que Lexa había ido a su oficina para hacer los proyectos, había guardado ese momento en su cabeza que cuando llegó a su casa no pudo olvidarlo, el segundo era de la castaña con su remera del equipo, aunque estaba de espaldas se podía notar que era ella, por su larga cabellera, el tercero era de la noche que fueron al billar, Lexa preparada para hacer su tiro. Pasó la siguiente página, la cual estaba vacía y sin más comenzó a trazar líneas, recordando el mismo rostro cuando Lexa ataba la pulsera que ahora llevaba en su muñeca.

Clarke amaba dibujar, tenía varios dibujos de sus amigos y familia, había hecho algunos de unas ex amantes, pero no había hecho tantos de alguien con tan poco tiempo de conocerla. La rubia seguía trazando líneas, el contorno de su rostro, remarcando sus pestañas, sus labios carnosos, mordió su labio recordando la situación ocurrida en el baño, y en cuanto terminó ese, la página cambió. Uno pocos minutos después y el siguiente dibujo comenzaba a notarse, Lexa recargada sobre la puerta de madera, con sus manos aferradas a la ropa que llevaba, mirando un punto fijo.

-¿Así que así te miraba en el baño? –Preguntó una voz detrás de ella, Clarke se llevó la libreta contra su pecho, intentando ocultar el dibujo, no tenía que mirar hacia atrás para saber que se trataba de Raven, la castaña se sentó a su lado, le quitó la libreta a la rubia y comenzó a ojear los dibujos. Clarke podría haber intentado sostenerla con más fuerza, pero sabía que sería en vano, tarde o temprano Raven vería aquellos dibujos, quizás cuando la rubia durmiera.- Siempre me gustó la manera en que dibujas, sabes captar la esencia del momento –La rubia sonrió y fijó su vista al mar, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.- Te entró por las venas recorriendo tu cuerpo. –Clarke miró extrañada a la castaña, quien sonreía satisfactoriamente.

-Dame eso. –Dijo mientras recuperaba su libreta.- ¿Ya nos vamos? –Preguntó intentando cambiar de tema, Raven asintió con la cabeza. Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.- Iré a guardar esto primero.

Clarke subió las escaleras, sin mirar a ningún lado, su vista estaba fija en sus pies, tanto así que no había notado que había golpeado con una persona. Sintió que alguien la agarró de los brazos para que la rubia no cayera al suelo, cuando levantó la vista una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de aquella persona.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Bellamy aun sonriendo, Clarke asintió con la cabeza y se deshizo del agarre del chico, su mirada se posó en la persona que iba detrás de él.

-Gracias –Susurró con una leve sonrisa, se hizo a un lado para que Bellamy y Lexa pudieran pasar, pero sólo fue la chica quien continuó su camino, en ningún momento miró a la rubia.

La castaña no sabía qué haría en cuanto volviera a verla, pero jamás creyó que presenciaría esa escena, en cuanto vio que su hermano había sujetado a la rubia, los celos habían comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo, bajó con rapidez la escalera y se dirigió afuera. Se recargó sobre el auto, de brazos cruzados, esperando que el resto llegara y poder irse a la feria, pero sólo Octavia apareció a través de la puerta, sin decir nada se dirigió hacia la castaña y la imitó apoyándose a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la morena con cuidado, conocía el temperamento de su hermana, y sabía que cuando estaba enojada era como un volcán en erupción, Lexa asintió con la cabeza, pero Octavia no le había creído.- ¿Bellamy? –Parecía como si hubiera leído la mente de la ojiverde, quien tomó aire y luego de soltarlo asintió lentamente con la cabeza.- Te dije que no debería haber venido. –Lexa se encogió de hombros, y justo en esos momentos los tres chicos salían de la casa.

Los tres hermanos tenían un muy buen trato, tanto así que cuando Bellamy se enteró de lo de Lincoln y Costia, había tenido la intención de ir por el chico y golpearlo, le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo con la chica, pero él no golpeaba mujeres. Tanto Octavia como Lexa lo habían detenido, en más de una vez, sobre todo cuando él veía a alguna de sus hermanas tristes, era cuando más deseos de golpearlo tenía. Tampoco el problema era que él estuviera presente en esos días, pero las chicas habían planeado todo, Octavia estaría con Raven, intentando ver lo que había entre ellas, a la morena le gustaba la castaña y a pesar de los besos y señales que ésta le daba a Octavia, la morena estaba nerviosa y sin saber mucho que hacer al respecto, no quería volver a sufrir. Mientras tanto Lexa podría descubrir exactamente qué sentía ella por la rubia, aunque lo cierto era que a pesar de que la idea era compartir tiempo juntas, Bellamy ayudaba mucho y a la vez no, Lexa había comenzado a notar que sentía algo por Clarke, no sólo por los celos que minutos antes habían brotado, sino que no pasó inadvertido cuando la rubia había intentado besarla o cuando había coqueteado con ella en el baño.

Los cinco chicos subieron al auto de Bellamy, mientras que Lexa estaba en el asiento del acompañante, detrás estaban las otras tres chicas. Clarke iba detrás del chico, mirando hacia afuera el camino, aunque no podía disfrutar mucho del paisaje, pues la noche había caído y no se veía nada. El silencio inundaba el auto, aunque para algunos podía ser incómodo para otros no. Octavia se acercó hacia adelante, colocando su cabeza entre los dos asientos donde estaban sus hermanos.

-¿Por qué no trajiste una chica? –Le preguntó al chico, quien la miró algo sorprendido.

-No sé, ¿por qué no lo hicieron ustedes?

-Porque nosotras invitamos a las chicas y tú te colaste. –Respondió seria la morena.

-Lexa –Intentó que su hermana la ayudara.

-A mí ni me digas –La castaña pudo observar por el espejo retrovisor que las dos amigas sonreían, ocultó su sonrisa y dirigió su mirada hacia afuera, estaban casi llegando al lugar. El chico dejó salir un suspiro.

Bellamy condujo hasta un aparcamiento libre, una vez allí los cinco chicos se dirigieron hacia la feria, el lugar estaba muy concurrido, al parecer muchas personas habían tenido la idea de ir a aquella ciudad para ese fin de semana largo, la feria estaría desde el viernes al domingo, y quizás podrían pasar por allí más de una noche. En cuanto entraron por la puerta, Raven salió rápidamente hacia uno de los puestos.

-No puede ser. –Dijo Clarke mientras seguía a su amiga, los tres hermanos iban detrás de ella.- ¿Cómo es que todavía no entiendes que el juego está arreglado? –Preguntó la rubia a la castaña una vez llegó junto a ella.

-Shhh. –Dijo mirando a la rubia.- Deja que me concentre. –Clarke suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, observando a su amiga. Raven tenía entre sus manos una escopeta, lista para disparar con ella, el primer tiro falló, Clarke volvió a suspirar- Shhh –Volvió a decirle la castaña, quien nuevamente había disparado y fallado. Raven miró mal a su amiga, y luego volvió a fallar el tercer tiro.- Deme otro –Raven pagó nuevamente el juego, el hombre sonrió satisfecho.

-Raven, ya sabes que está trucado, ¿podemos ir a otro? –Clarke estaba frustrada.- Siempre que vamos a una feria, vienes a este estúpido juego. –Raven disparó tres veces más, fallando nuevamente, estaba a punto de volver a pedir jugar de nuevo, pero la rubia la detuvo.- ¡Olvídalo! –Dijo tomando el brazo de su amiga y saliendo de ahí.- ¿Por qué lo intentas siempre?

-Porque ese juego no va a ganarme –Respondió mientras se deshacía del agarre.

-Pero el arma está modificada para que la gente no gane. –Comentó Octavia, la castaña la observó atenta, pero segundos después ambas chicas se sonrieron.- Mejor vamos a la vuelta al mundo –Tomó la mano de Raven y tiró de ella en la dirección de aquel juego.

Los tres chicos se quedaron allí, observaron a las dos chicas y luego entre ellos, la rubia podía notar el silencio incómodo que se estaba formando, comenzó a mirar hacia los lados, esperando encontrar algún juego al que pudieran ir.

-Podríamos ir a la casa del terror. –Propuso con una leve sonrisa, ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, y los tres se dirigieron a aquella casa.

Junto a un grupo grande de personas, esperaron haciendo fila allí, para suerte de la rubia no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Una vez que entraron se podían escuchar los gritos de las personas, Clarke se mordió el labio inferior, era consciente de la cercanía del cuerpo de Lexa, sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba tensado, miró a la castaña, quien en esos momentos justo estaba mirándola y ambas chicas sonrieron, siguiendo al chico. Bellamy iba primero en la fila, por alguna razón el chico había entrado antes que ellas, las dos chicas iban una al lado de la otra.

Comenzaron a caminar, a paso lento, sabían cómo eran esas casas, paso que dabas paso que de algún lado algo salía y te asustaba. Así fue cuando un paso que dieron y del lado izquierdo salió algo, Lexa por puro instinto se acercó a Clarke, tomando el brazo de la rubia, mientras soltaba un grito de miedo. La castaña no soltó a la rubia desde ese momento, y cada grito que daba, se aferraba más al brazo de Clarke. La rubia sintió cuando algo pasaba por su lado derecho, golpeando su brazo, cuando se giró para observar era una chica que pasaba corriendo mientras gritaba, seguida de ella dos chicos la seguían, también golpeando el hombro de la rubia, escuchó que más gritos se aproximaban a ella, y por puro instinto tomó a la castaña y la acercó hasta una de las paredes del lugar, quedando ambas muy cerca entre ellas, pudieron escuchar varios chicos que corrían por donde los tres anteriores habían desaparecido.

Clarke miró al frente, sus azules ojos se encontraron con los verdes, sólo por unos segundos, porque la castaña bajó la vista hacia los labios de la rubia, quien en ese momento se mordía el labio inferior. Lexa volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de Clarke, y una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros. Clarke comenzó a acortar aquella distancia, había deseado ese momento desde hacía tiempo, lo deseaba desde esa mañana cuando ambas chicas estaban en la misma posición, cuando horas antes habían sido interrumpidas por aquella señora. Había deseado besarla cuando estaban en el baño, donde allí nadie podía impedir que aquello sucediera, pero ahora se daba cuenta que ella misma había impedido aquel momento. Lexa podía sentir la respiración de la rubia, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, Clarke seguía con sus manos sobre los brazos de la chica, y dio un paso más hacia el frente, sus narices se estaban rozando, y lo siguiente que pasó fue tan rápido que ambas chicas no podían entenderlo.

 _ **Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, ojala se pudiera responder a los que no tienen cuenta. Recuerden que actualizo Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, pero en mi cuenta de twitter publico la foto correspondiente a cada capítulo, así que si se quieren pasar por ahí, acá se los dejo.**_

 _ **/Maiteshd**_

 _ **Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia, y espero que les siga gustando.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**_

Clarke sintió que alguien la empujaba, haciendo que su frente golpeara con la de la castaña, la rubia no esperó a recibir otro golpe, tomó a Lexa de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el único lugar por donde se podía salir. Detrás de ellas más chicos gritaban, y pudieron ver que eran perseguidos por un hombre enmascarado con una motosierra, por lo que aceleraron el paso, a sus lados comenzaron a aparecer esqueletos y arañas, ambas chicas gritaron y luego comenzaron a reír, si bien aquello no daba miedo, que aparezcan cosas de la nada, si asustaba.

-¡Al fin salieron! –Ambas chicas escucharon al chico, Bellamy estaba de pie junto a Raven y Octavia, Clarke rápidamente soltó la mano de la castaña, acto que no pasó inadvertido por ninguna de las chicas.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Raven sonriendo mientras su mirada se fijaba en Clarke.

-Unos chicos nos empujaron –Comenzó diciendo la rubia.- Tuvimos que salir rápido antes de que volvieran a golpearnos

-O que el loco de la motosierra nos agarrara. –Comentó Lexa, ambas chicas sonrieron mientras que la rubia asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde vamos? –Preguntó el chico, ajeno a todas las miradas que ocurrieron entre las chicas. No esperó respuesta y comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los juegos.

Bellamy se dirigió al juego en el cual, con un gran mazo hay que golpear una palanca que dispara un objeto hacia arriba, con la intención de golpear una campana en la parte superior. Las cuatro chicas lo siguieron, y observaron atentas a Bellamy mientras tomaba el mazo y golpeaba aquella palanca, el objeto subió casi los tres metros, el chico del juego le entregó un peluche. Bellamy lo tomó y acto seguido se lo entregó a la rubia, quien lo tomó y le dedicó una leve sonrisa al chico. Octavia observaba a su hermana, quien si pudiera hubiera matado a su hermano con la mirada, sus celos habían emergido, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Raven tomó el martillo, y con un fuerte golpe, le dio a la palanca, haciendo que el objeto golpeara la campana.

-Para ti. –Dijo Raven una vez el chico le había dado el peluche, el cual era más grande que el que había ganado Bellamy.

-Gracias –Sonrió Octavia, luego de depositar un beso en los labios de la castaña.- Creo que acabas de quedar muy mal, Bell –Comentó la morena sonriendo más, Lexa soltó una leve carcajada, mientras que Raven y Clarke sonreían. El chico se quedó sin habla, por lo que optó por volver a tomar el martillo y nuevamente golpear.- Bell, ya déjalo. Dudo que lo consigas. –Octavia estaba amando molestar a su hermano, era una manera de vengarse de él por haber ido con ellas.

-Ya déjalo. –Lexa tomó del brazo de su hermano y lo alejó de allí, después de que el chico hubiera intentado tres veces más y no lo consiguiera.- Raven es mecánica, tiene que tener fuerza para cargar con cosas. –Explicó la chica a su hermano, a pesar de que sus celos habían salido cuando él le entregó el peluche a Clarke, estaba sintiendo un poco de lástima, pero no podía negar que había sido divertido ver al chico intentarlo una y otra vez, sin lograr nada.

Continuaron la noche jugando en los puestos, varias veces se subieron a la montaña rusa, y a pesar de que al comienzo la presencia de Bellamy no le agradaba a su hermana menor, poco a poco se fue relajando, pues debía reconocer que entre los cinco se las estaban pasando bien. Allí mismo cenaron algo, y una vez terminaron, continuaron recorriendo la feria, jugando repetidamente a algún que otro juego. Cuando creyeron conveniente, regresaron a la casa.

Clarke subió a la habitación, dejó el peluche y tomó su libreta con sus lápices, se dispuso a bajar justo cuando en esos momentos la castaña entraba por la puerta.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –Preguntó la rubia al ver a Raven.

-No sé –Respondió ésta mientras se encogía de hombros, y luego observó el peluche.- Te dije que estaba detrás de ti. –Clarke suspiró, y en lugar de salir de la habitación cerró la puerta.

-Déjalo, por favor. –Pidió la rubia mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Clarke, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, mientras se recostaba en la cama, observando el techo.- ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó después de unos pocos minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué pasó con qué? –Preguntó la rubia, girando la cabeza para ver a su amiga, quien en esos momentos se estaba poniendo su pijama.

-En la casa del terror. –Respondió como si fuera obvia su pregunta.- Y antes de que digas que no tienes idea de lo que hablo, te recuerdo que salieron tomadas de las manos. –Se acercó a su amiga y con la punta del dedo señaló su frente.- Sin contar el hecho de que tienes un golpe ahí –Raven tocó con su dedo justo en el lugar donde estaba colorado, Clarke rápidamente con su mano apartó a la chica.

-Me golpeé –Respondió como si nada

-¿Cómo? ¿Con qué? –Volvió a preguntar Raven, Clarke tomó aire y luego suspiró, sabía que su amiga no se cansaría de hacer preguntas, no hasta que tuviera las respuestas que quería, no hasta que supiera lo que había pasado allí dentro.

-Con Lexa –Respondió mientras cerraba sus ojos, la rubia se tomó su tiempo, pensando si contarle lo ocurrido exactamente o sólo cambiar un poco la versión, pero después de todo era su amiga, por lo que optó por decirle la verdad.- Estuve a punto de volver a besarla, unos chicos pasaron y nos golpearon. –Dijo rápidamente, Raven se sentó en la cama, junto a la rubia quien se había erguido y ahora se encontraba en la misma posición que la castaña.- Creo que el universo está en contra de que la bese –Sonrió con ironía, Raven sonrió y luego asintió con la cabeza lentamente.- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? –Preguntó de repente Clarke.

-Quiero pedirle que sea mi novia –Raven miró con cautela a su amiga, intentando descifrar su rostro, pero para suerte de la castaña, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia- ¿Estás de acuerdo? –Preguntó con temor.

-Raven, no tienes que pedirme permiso para eso, lo sabes. –La castaña asintió con la cabeza.- Me agrada Octavia, aunque se nota que si se enoja contigo puede ser muy severa. –Clarke se puso de pie.- Será mejor que no la hagas enojar. –Ambas amigas sonrieron, mientras que Raven asentía con la cabeza, no tenía ninguna intención de hacer enojar a la morena.

Clarke salió de la habitación, llevando con ella su libreta y lápices, detrás de ella iba Raven, pero la castaña en lugar de seguir a la rubia, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Octavia y Lexa, tomó aire varias veces y cuando junto valor, llamó a la puerta. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, la puerta era abierta y detrás de ella aparecía Lexa, quien al parecer tenía las mejillas un poco rosas.

-¿Está Octavia? –Preguntó Raven con una leve sonrisa, Lexa asintió con la cabeza, y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para que Raven entrara.- ¿Podemos hablar? –Preguntó una vez cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-Claro –Octavia también ya se encontraba con el pijama puesto, una remera de finas tiras colgaban de sus hombros, el short cubría hasta por debajo de sus muslos, Raven no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada el cuerpo de la morena, las delgadas y largas piernas, el escote que dejaba ver sus pechos, Raven tomó aire y relamió sus labios mientras subía su vista al rostro de Octavia, quien sonreía, ella también había recorrido con su mirada el perfecto cuerpo de la castaña. El pijama de Raven era un short que también cubría por debajo de sus muslos, pero la remera que llevaba tenía unas mangas que cubrían sus hombros.

-Yo… -Comenzó diciendo Raven.- Yo…quería saber…-Raven había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos, mirando nerviosa a Octavia, quien soltó una leve carcajada al ver el estado de la castaña.

-En todo el tiempo que estuvimos solas, no estuviste tan nerviosa como ahora. –Comentó sonriendo, Octavia dio un par de pasos hacia Raven, y al ver que esta no retrocedía continuó avanzando. -¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó una vez estuvo justo frente a ella, pasó sus manos por la cintura de Raven, quien se sintió un poco más relajada, pero los nervios aún la atacaban.- Raven –la aludida levantó la vista para mirar a la morena, quien la miraba inquietante.

-Quería saber si quieres ser mi novia. –Raven había soltado la frase lo más rápido que pudo, cuando se dio cuenta que lo había hecho, sólo pudo quedarse inmóvil, esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, si me gustaría que seamos novias –Respondió con una sonrisa Octavia, depositó un beso en los labios de Raven.- ¿Por qué te ponía nerviosa eso? –Preguntó después de separarse, Raven sólo se encogió de hombros.- Creo que nos besamos demasiadas veces como para que sepas que me gustas, y además ya te lo había dicho. –Raven sonrió, llevó sus manos a la cintura de la morena, y la trajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios en un cálido y dulce beso, ese era su primer beso como novias, y aquella idea hacía feliz a ambas chicas.

La noche estaba cálida, las estrellas podían contemplarse desde cualquier punto de vista de la ciudad, Clarke había salido al porche de la casa con su libreta y unos lápices, había tenido la idea de dibujar el paisaje que le presentaban ante ella, pero su idea cambió cuando vio que alguien estaba sentada en la arena frente al mar. La luna iluminaba el contorno de una silueta, aunque no podía verle el rostro sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Clarke comenzó a trazar las líneas sobre la hoja, mientras dibujaba por su mente paso la idea de que aquella libreta sólo tenía dibujos de Lexa, y por alguna extraña razón aquello no le molestaba en absoluto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, recordando los dos momentos del día en que había estado dispuesta a besar a Lexa, se había prometido ella misma que ese fin de semana lograría besarla, la castaña no había intentado alejarse de ella en ninguna de las dos situaciones, y por el contrario, cuando estaban en el baño, Lexa no había podido dejar de recorrer con su mirada el cuerpo de la rubia.

Se llevó la libreta a su pecho, había escuchado un ruido proveniente detrás de ella, y no quería que nadie viera lo que estaba dibujando. Giró su cabeza para observar de quien se trataba, Bellamy aparecía por la puerta con dos tazas y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, le tendió una de las tazas a la rubia, quien la aceptó gustosa, pero antes cerró su libreta, dejándola al lado de ella.

-Gracias –Susurró y bebió un poco del café.

-No sabía cómo te gustaba. –Respondió el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Espero que te guste. –Dijo después de darle un sorbo a su café.- Espero no interrumpir. –Sonrió observando a la rubia, quien negó con la cabeza lentamente.- ¿Qué hacías? –Preguntó intrigado el chico.

-Sólo dibujaba. –Respondió Clarke, aunque había decidido intentar que Bellamy dejara de coquetear con ella, no sabía cómo hacerlo, tampoco era que lo hiciera a propósito, ella sólo era ella misma.

-No sabía que dibujabas. –Clarke arrugó la frente, cómo si él supiera todo de ella, pensó. El chico soltó una leve carcajada y negó con la cabeza.- No me malinterpretes, quise decir que no imaginé que dibujaras. –Ladeó la cabeza un poco antes de continuar hablando.- Aunque debí suponerlo, eres arquitecta, haces planos.

-No es lo mismo –Se apresuró a decir la rubia.- Tú haces planos y no dibujas, ¿o sí? –El chico negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.- ¿Tus hermanas? -Continuó preguntando la rubia, el chico lo pensó unos segundos y volvió a negar con la cabeza.- ¿Eso crees cierto? –Clarke sonrió, Bellamy asintió con la cabeza y volvió a soltar una leve carcajada, aquello le parecía gracioso, ella preguntaba y él sólo respondía moviendo su cabeza.

-De acuerdo –Dijo por fin el chico.- Me rindo –Levantó ambas manos, con las palmas abiertas, en señal de rendición.- No debí decir eso. –Clarke sonrió y él bebió un poco de café, levantó la vista para ver una silueta que se acercaba a ellos.- Lex, hay café en la cocina. –Dijo el chico cuando su hermana pasó junto a ellos.

Lexa asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al chico, pero su mirada estaba fija en los azules ojos de la rubia, quien también la observaba atenta. Clarke sonrió y luego mordió su labio inferior, cuando el chico volvió su vista a la rubia, esta se apresuró a llevar la taza a sus labios y beber un poco de café.

-¿Qué sueles dibujar? –Lexa estaba escuchando lo que los dos chicos estaban hablando, no con intención, sino que desde la cocina dónde ella se encontraba podía escuchar sus voces.

-No lo sé –Escuchó que respondió la rubia, aunque la castaña intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible, su intención sí era escuchar lo que ellos decían.- Lo que me guste –Volvió a escuchar mientras vertía el café en la taza que segundos antes había tomado.

-¿Dibujas personas? –Lexa conocía a su hermano perfectamente como para saber que lo que estaba intentando él, era coquetear con la rubia. A la castaña se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de interrumpir, arruinar el intento de lo que sea que su hermano estuviera intentando, tal y como a ella le había sucedido durante el día.

En ambas ocasiones, ella estaba dispuesta a corresponder el beso que la rubia había intentado darle, a pesar de estar nerviosa y tener miedo de lo que podía ocurrir. Con su última relación había prometido no volver a enamorarse, lo había dicho en cuanto se había enterado del engaño de Costia, pero con Clarke aquella promesa se había roto, poco a poco se había estado enamorando de la rubia, a pesar de haberla conocido poco tiempo, le gustaba lo que veía en ella. Supo que la rubia le había respondido al chico cuando lo volvió a escuchar hablar.

-¿Me dibujarías a mí? –Lexa suspiró y rodó los ojos, el típico coqueteo de su hermano, siempre había sido tan fácil darse cuenta cuando él coqueteaba con las chicas, lo había tratado de hacer con su ex novia, cuando creía que ella y Lexa eran sólo amigas. Sus deseos por ir a interrumpir a su hermano iban en aumento, tanto que tomó su taza y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, se recargó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, deteniéndose un momento para pensar en lo que iba a hacer, si era lo correcto o no.

Desde donde se encontraba podía ver sólo a Bellamy, el chico sonreía mirando a la rubia. Lexa intentó moverse un poco, tratando de ver el rostro de Clarke, pero directamente no podía ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo, por lo que centró su atención en el chico. Bellamy se acercó un poco más a la rubia, sin borrar su sonrisa de sus labios, Lexa se aferró a la taza mientras se erguía, observando atenta al chico, quien poco a poco comenzaba a inclinarse hacia la rubia, el rostro de él desapareció de la vista de la castaña, no tuvo que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Su hermano estaba besando a la chica que le gustaba, su hermano había logrado hacer lo que ella había estado deseando, no sólo desde esa misma mañana, sino desde hacía días.

Lexa se había quedado congelada, sin darse cuenta había dejado caer la taza que tenía en sus manos, haciendo que esta hiciera un gran ruido al dar contra el suelo y hacerse añicos. El café se había esparcido por el suelo, enfadada regresó a la cocina por algo para limpiar, cuando se giró observó que ambos chicos estaban frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Bellamy mientras dejaba sobre el fregadero las dos tazas que tenía en su mano.

-Me golpee con el marco de la puerta y se me cayó la taza –Respondió sin observar a ninguno de los dos chicos, la rabia que sentía en esos momentos parecía hacerla estallar, pero lo cierto era que lo único que quería hacer era llorar.- Estoy bien –Se apresuró a decir, antes de que su hermano pudiera decir palabra alguna. Se inclinó sobre el desastre que había hecho, limpió el café y con mucho cuidado fue juntando los trozos de la taza.- Puedo sola –Dijo cuando vio intención en la rubia de inclinarse para ayudarla.

Lexa juntó los trozos que le quedaban, y sin mirarlos aún, se puso de pie y regresó a la cocina. Una vez terminó de limpiar todo, sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigió a su habitación. Sentía sus ojos cada vez más rojos, y agradeció que la oscuridad inundara su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo distinguir dos siluetas en la cama de su hermana, se quedó de pie allí observando en esa dirección.

-Lo siento –Susurró sin moverse de allí, pero segundos después reaccionó para salir.

-No estábamos haciendo nada. –Escuchó la voz de Raven.- Entra, yo me iré a dormir. –Dijo la castaña, se inclinó para volver a besar a su novia, luego se irguió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Buenas noches –Dijo cuando pasó por el lado de Lexa.

Lexa entró a la habitación, tomó su pijama, dudó entre cambiarse allí mismo o ir al baño para hacerlo. La idea de encontrarse a alguno de los dos en el camino la asustó, por lo que en su lugar se cambió en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sentía los ojos de Octavia sobre ella, y no quería que le preguntase nada, por lo que después de tomar aire y tratar de calmarse un poco, pudo hablar.

-Siento haber interrumpido. –Dijo mientras se dirigía a su cama.

-No interrumpiste. –Se apresuró a decir la morena, quien aún seguía observando a su hermana, no podía ver exactamente su rostro, pero sabía por su voz que algo no iba bien.- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con cautela.

-Si –Respondió secamente Lexa, se tapó con las sábanas y le dio la espalda a Octavia.- Buenas noches. –Dijo, intentando que Octavia no continuara con sus preguntas.

-Buenas noches. –Respondió la morena después de un suspiro, sabía que no lograría sacarle nada a su hermana, al menos no en esos momentos.

Lexa no cerró los ojos, al contrario, lo único que quería hacer era olvidar aquello, pero el nudo en su garganta había vuelto a aparecer, sentía los ojos hinchados y estaba segura que los tenía rojos. Cuando escuchó que la respiración de Octavia se normalizó, supo que se había dormido, y como si lo estuviese esperando sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, intentó no hacer ningún ruido para alarmar a Octavia, por lo que ahogó su llanto con el almohadón. Después de que le parecieran horas, y cuando ya no le salían más lágrimas, se refregó con sus manos los ojos, intentando caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **Hola! Espero no me maten, y sigan leyendo jajaja**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**_

Cuando Lexa despertó a la mañana siguiente, le había parecido que había dormido sólo unas horas, y así había sido, sentía sus ojos hinchados, de haber llorado toda la noche. Escuchó que Octavia se removía en su cama, antes de que la morena se despertara por completo, la castaña salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Una vez allí cerró la puerta con cerrojo, no podía creer lo que el espejo le mostraba. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, se echó agua en la cara, intentando que la hinchazón disminuyera pero no lo conseguía, abrió la regadera y después de quitarse la ropa entró, quizás unos minutos bajo el agua pudiera borrar todo rastro de la noche anterior.

Lexa bajaba al comedor, agradecía que en sus ojos no se notara que la noche anterior había estado llorando, pero por la mirada que su hermana le había dedicado, supo que ella sabía que algo le sucedía. Tomó una taza y la llenó de café, cuando se disponía a salir, Octavia la detuvo.

-Iremos a la playa, ¿por qué no vas por tu bikini?. –Lexa asintió con la cabeza y regresó a la habitación.

Clarke estaba recostada sobre una manta, con la espalda hacia el sol, por lo que tenía una perfecta visión de la casa. Bellamy estaba recargado en sus codos, observando al mar, mientras que Octavia y Raven estaban en la orilla jugando.

-Parecen dos nenas chiquitas. –Dijo el chico observando a su hermana.- ¿Qué hay entre ellas? –Preguntó girando su vista hacia la rubia. Ambos chicos llevaban lentes de sol, por lo que ninguno sabía qué era lo que el otro estaba viendo.

-Pregúntale a ellas –Respondió la rubia, sin fijar su vista en el chico, pues en esos momentos tenía una mejor visión de la cual ser espectadora. Lexa salía de la casa, llevaba su bikini color negro, Clarke la observó atenta, la castaña también llevaba lentes de sol, por lo que no pudo saber a quién estaba observando ella. Lexa pasó por su lado, como si no notara su presencia, y eso molestó un poco a la rubia. El día anterior había estado colorada por haberla visto casi desnuda, y ahora pasaba como si nada.- ¿Qué? –Había escuchado que alguien le había hablado, pero no había escuchado lo que le habían dicho. La rubia giró su rostro para observar al chico, quien en esos momentos sonreía.

-Ahora creo entender por qué Octavia estaba tan enfadada conmigo. –Dijo como si nada, Lexa se sentó al lado de él. La castaña había pensado sus opciones, y la única que creía adecuado era esa, pero tener a su hermano entre medio. Clarke observó al chico extrañada, nuevamente no había escuchado lo que le había dicho, tampoco era algo que le interesaría, según ella creyó.- Iré al agua –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia el mar.

Ninguna de las dos chicas observó al chico, Lexa se había recostado observando el cielo, y agradecía haber llevado los lentes porque de lo contrario el sol le estaría molestando, Clarke no sabía que decirle, mil cosas cruzaban por su mente, "que lindo te queda el bikini" era lo único en lo que pensaba, y en que le gustaría verla sin aquello puesto. Sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, y sus mejillas teñirse de colorado que para ocultar su rostro giró hacia el lado en que la chica no estaba. Intentaba borrar toda idea de su mente, al menos aquellas en la que las dos estaban desnudas sobre alguna cama, aquello se le estaba volviendo tan difícil que tuvo la necesidad de ponerse de pie, dejar los lentes sobre la manta y correr hacia el mar.

A Lexa no le había pasado inadvertido el bikini blanco y negro de la rubia, si bien había hecho como si no la hubiera visto, lo cierto era que ya la había observado desde la ventana de su habitación. Había tenido que juntar las fuerzas necesarias antes de salir, de lo contrario no sabría cuál hubiera sido su reacción. Observó atenta a Clarke, mientras corría hacia el mar, la castaña mordió su labio inferior, si así serían los días que quedaban, necesitaba mucho más que fuerza de voluntad para no intentar besarla ella.

-¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió? –Escuchó que Octavia le preguntaba, al observar a la rubia, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su hermana. Lexa negó con la cabeza, no sabía si lograría contener las lágrimas.- En algún momento vas a tener que contarme Lex –Octavia la observaba atenta, y dirigió su vista hacia donde creía que su hermana observaba, aunque no tenía que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que miraba a Clarke y Bellamy.- ¿Fue Bellamy? –Preguntó con enfado la morena.

-Él no tuvo la culpa. –Se apresuró a decir la castaña.- Supongo que yo fui lenta –Lexa se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba aire.- Bellamy la besó anoche. –La castaña soltó una leve carcajada de amargura, haciendo que su hermana la observara preocupada.- Tuve dos… -Negó con la cabeza.- tres oportunidades para besarla, y él lo hizo en una. –Volvió a reír, aunque su risa nuevamente era amarga.

-Lo siento Lex. –Dijo la morena.- ¿Cómo que tuviste tres oportunidades? –Preguntó de repente, observando asombrada a su hermana.- ¿Un día y pudiste besarla en tres ocasiones diferentes? –La castaña asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.- ¿Cuándo? –Preguntó intrigada, pero Lexa negó con la cabeza, justo en ese momento Raven se acercaba a ellas.

-Clarke no sabe jugar –Se quejaba mientras se sentaba junto a Octavia.- Si no te hace tragar agua…

-¿Culpa de Clarke o tuya? –La interrumpió Octavia con una sonrisa, Raven la miró por unos segundos, después fijó su vista en la rubia y se cruzó de brazos. La morena soltó una leve carcajada.- Eso creí –Dijo con una sonrisa, y después depositó en beso en la mejilla de su novia, haciendo que también sonriera.

-Te gusta Lexa –Dijo el chico mirando con una sonrisa a la rubia, quien se quedó observándolo sin decir palabra alguna.-En ese caso, vuelvo a disculparme por lo de anoche. –Repitió por enésima vez.

-Te dije que no tenías que disculparte, quiero decir, no fui lo suficientemente clara contigo. –Ambos chicos estaban en el mar, el agua les llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros.

-Te besé y te gusta mi hermana. –Bellamy le arrojó agua a Clarke en la cara.

-Intentaste besarme, no es lo mismo. –Clarke imitó su acto, devolviéndole lo que había hecho.- Fui lo bastante rápida como para que no llegaras a besarme. –Dijo sonriendo, mientras volvía a mojarlo.

-Cierto, la verdad me sorprendió. –Sonrió con malicia el chico.- Veamos si eres rápida ahora. –Bellamy comenzó a arrojarle más agua a la rubia, quien lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue llevar sus manos a su rostro y taparse, intentando que el agua no entrara a su boca, debido al ataque de risa que estaba teniendo.- Dime que harás un dibujo para mí y dejaré de hacerlo. –Clarke sin quitar sus manos de su rostro, asentía con la cabeza.- No te escucho –Decía el chico, arrojándole cada vez más agua.

-Sí, sí, lo prometo –Clarke le había dado la espalda para poder hablar y que él no consiguiera que ella tragara agua.- Más tarde te haré uno –Repitió, Bellamy dejó de arrojarle agua, por lo que la rubia se giró para estar frente al chico.- Tienes que prometerme algo. –Pidió mientras jugaba con sus manos sobre la superficie del agua.- No le digas a ninguna de las dos. –Clarke levantó la vista del agua y observó atenta al chico.- Por favor –Pidió con una leve sonrisa, Bellamy asintió con la cabeza.

-No diré una palabra. –Dijo sonriendo.- Esto quiere decir que si necesito algún consejo sobre chicas, ¿puedo pedírtelo? –Clarke soltó una carcajada al escuchar la idea del chico, pero se vio interrumpida cuando él volvía a arrojarle agua, haciendo que entrara en su boca. La chica escupió el agua salada, mientras ahora el que reía era él.

Del otro lado de la playa, las tres chicas observaban atentas la escena, aunque sólo podían escuchar las risas, pues no sabían lo que estaban hablando. Raven intentaban descifrar lo que sucedía, no recordaba ningún momento en que su amiga le dijera que el chico era su amigo, hasta donde ella sabía él había querido coquetear con ella desde que se habían conocido. Octavia no podía creer lo que observaba, cada vez más fuerte se volvía el pensamiento de que su hermano había arruinado aquellas mini vacaciones, y la oportunidad de su hermana para estar con la chica que quería, giró su rostro para observar a la castaña, quien aunque llevaba los lentes de sol, podía saber que su rostro denotaba tristeza. Lexa intentaba que las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir no lo hicieran, tragó varias veces para calmarse, tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, después de todo, parecía como si a la rubia también le gustara el chico. Tomó aire varias veces, sentía como su corazón se estaba quebrando dentro de ella, no entendía cómo había estado a punto de besarla tres veces, y ahora ella estaba con su hermano, no lo entendía pero era algo que debía aceptar.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó Octavia, ella junto Raven y Lexa entraban a la cocina, después de estar toda la tarde en la playa, habían ido a comprar comida. Bellamy estaba bebiendo agua en el momento en que ellas habían regresado.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Raven después de dejar una de las bolsas sobre la encimera. Observó lo que la morena estaba mirando y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Es de Clarke –Dijo rápidamente, sobre la mesa había una hoja de papel, en el cual se retrataba a un chico de perfil mirando hacia el frente, el dibujo era igual a Bellamy.- Le gusta dibujar –Comentó sonriendo y luego observó al chico.- Le pediste que te lo firme –Soltó una leve carcajada justo en el momento en que entraba Clarke.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó observando a todos los presentes.

-Firmaste tu dibujo de Bellamy. –Respondió la castaña, la rubia se encogió de hombros justo en el momento en que sus mejillas tomaban un color rosa.- No suele firmarlos sino se lo piden –Aclaro ante las miradas atónitas de los hermanos.- El de las dos nenas jugando –Comenzó diciendo mientras miraba a la morena.- Lo hizo Clarke

-El que está en tu taller –Recordó Octavia con una sonrisa.

Clarke sabía cómo venía la historia, Raven comenzaría diciendo que es una excelente dibujante, y hablaría de todos los dibujos que ella le había hecho. Al principio, siempre le había apenado escuchar las historias, pero con el tiempo no sólo se había acostumbrado, sino que Raven las contaba porque eran de sus momentos felices, y siempre era bueno recordar aquellos momentos, según palabras de la castaña. La rubia comenzó a poner las cosas en la mesa, ayudada por el resto de los chicos, pero Lexa se había quedado concentrada observando aquel dibujo, era perfecto, parecía como si fuera una fotografía de su hermano y no un dibujo. Una pregunta llegó a su mente, se preguntaba si la rubia tendría dibujos de ella, negó con la cabeza quitando aquella idea, lo mejor sería no pensar en ello.

-Tendrías que haberlo visto Lex –Continuó diciendo la morena, esta vez observando a su hermana.- Es como si fuera una fotografía. –Lexa sonrió, como si su hermana pudiera leerle la mente.

-Si quieres uno, Clarke lo hará. –Raven sonrió a su amiga.- ¿Cierto? –La aludida asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.- Pero que quede claro, que soy su fan número uno. –En ese momento, la rubia pasaba por detrás de la castaña, quien se ganó un golpe en el brazo por aquel comentario.- Te dije que tendrías que poner tu propia galería –Clarke negó con la cabeza, mientras todos tomaban asiento, listos para comer las pizzas que habían comprado las chicas.

-¿Por qué no estudiaste dibujo? –Preguntó Octavia observando a la rubia. Y esa era la parte que no le gustaba cuando comenzaban a hablar de sus dibujos.

-No sé –Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros, Raven rodó los ojos, y Clarke supo que si no lo contaba ella, su amiga lo haría.- Me gusta más la arquitectura, dibujar sólo es un hobbie –Respondió rápidamente.

-Tomó clases de dibujo. –Continuó Raven, como si aquello fuera una historia.

-Sólo tenía quince años Raven. –Se defendió la rubia.- En la escuela, cuando había que dibujar, me tocaba no sólo hacer los de Raven, sino los de Harper y Nathan también. –Raven soltó una leve carcajada, recordando aquellos momentos.

-Cada uno era bueno para algo. –Comenzó contando.- Clarke hacía todos los dibujos, fueran lo que fueran, desde algún animal hasta algún mapa.

-¿Y tú qué hacías? –La interrumpió la rubia.- Porque no recuerdo que hicieras alguna de mis tareas –Sonrió a su amiga.

-Lo hacíamos juntas –Intentó defenderse Raven.- Peor Harper, ella sí que no hacía nada del resto. –Clarke soltó una carcajada, no creyendo lo que decía su amiga.- Shhh –Intentó callarla.

-Lo de "cada uno era bueno para algo" es mentira. –Dijo la rubia.- Los cuatros estudiábamos juntos, si algo no nos salía o no entendíamos alguno siempre estaba para explicarlo. –Se encogió de hombros.- La diferencia es que ellos no querían dibujar, y siempre con la excusa de "tu dibujas bien", terminaba haciendo el mismo dibujo cuatro veces. –Raven rodó los ojos, haciendo que los tres hermanos sonrieran.

-¿Nunca les dijeron nada? –Preguntó Lexa. Todos se giraron para observarla, durante el día apenas había dicho palabra alguna, Clarke le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

-Varias veces –Respondió la rubia, sin quitarle la vista del frente, pero la castaña aprovechó para servirse otra rebanada de pizza.- Pero no hicimos mucho caso.

-¿Has regalado varios dibujos? –Preguntó Octavia, al ver el rostro de confusión de la rubia, volvía a hablar.- Quiero decir, imagino que Bellamy te pidió que lo dibujaras, es muy egocéntrico –Aclaro la chica, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del chico, mientras que las chicas sonreían, y Lexa asentía con la cabeza. Clarke asintió con la cabeza.- Si alguien te pide uno, ¿sólo lo haces?

-O, si quieres uno, sólo díselo –Comentó el chico, haciendo que todos rieran, incluyendo a la morena, quien después de asentir con la cabeza regresó su mirada a la rubia.- Pero recuerda que soy al primero que dibujó

-Egocéntrico –Volvió a decir Octavia.

-Estás en un error –Raven observaba seria al chico.- A mí fue la primera que dibujó, y no hablo de ese dibujo perfecto. –Dijo mientras su mirada se fijaba en su amiga.- Hablo del horrible dibujo que hiciste cuando teníamos cuatro años. –Clarke tuvo que ponerse de pie y escupir la bebida sobre el lavabo, de lo contrario se hubiera ahogado.

-Podrías haber esperado a que terminara de beber –Se quejó una vez se limpió y regresó al comedor.- ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de ese dibujo? –Preguntó la rubia, Raven se encogió de hombros y al ver que los chicos no entendía decidió explicar.

-Según Clarke, un garabato era yo. –Se giró para observar a Octavia.- Después voy a mostrártelo –Le dijo a la morena.

-¿Lo tienes? –Preguntó asombrada la rubia, aquello era algo de lo que ella no sabía.

-Claro –Respondió tranquilamente la castaña.- Si en algún momento decides volverte un famoso pintor, tendré tu dibujo vergonzoso y además podría ganar millones con eso. –Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír.- Aunque sólo un loco podría comprar ese dibujo.

-Y sólo un loco podría haberlo guardado durante tantos años. –Comentó Clarke con una sonrisa.

-Yo lo haría –Susurró Lexa, haciendo que todos se giraran para observarla, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa claro, dando a entender que su idea no era que todos lo escucharan, de hecho su idea no era decirlo.- Tengo un dibujo que hizo Octavia cuando era chica–Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó la morena sorprendida, su hermana asintió con la cabeza, llevándose un trozo de pizza a la boca.- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó aún sorprendida, Lexa se encogió de hombros.

-Viniste una tarde que estaba enferma y me dijiste que me habías hecho un dibujo para que me sintiera mejor. –Volvió a encogerse de hombros.- Así que lo guardé. –Octavia se quedó observando atenta a su hermana, intentando recordar aquel momento.

-¿Hablas de la vez que estuviste en cama toda una semana? –Lexa asintió con la cabeza.- Era un garabato –Se quejó la morena, y nuevamente la castaña volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Por qué a mí no me hiciste ningún dibujo? –Preguntó el chico observando a su hermana menor.

-Porque no eres su favorito. –Respondió Lexa sonriendo, Octavia asintió con la cabeza y después le sacó la lengua a su hermano.- ¿Ves? –Los cinco chicos comenzaron a reír.- No te quejes –Dijo la castaña.- Ya tienes tu propio dibujo. –Aquellos habían sido sus celos, Octavia lo había notado perfectamente, quizás a Bellamy tampoco le había pasado inadvertido, en cuanto a Raven y Clarke ambas chicas se habían mirado algo asombradas y sin entender mucho.- Un dibujo de una posible futura famosa –Aclaró rápidamente la castaña.

Lexa no quería quedar al descubierto de la rubia, no quería que supiera que estaba celosa por haber besado a su hermano, pero lo cierto era que estaba molesta con ella misma, no había aprovechado ninguna de las dos oportunidades en que la rubia había intentado algo, cuando Clarke se había inclinado lo suficiente para que ella terminara de acortar la distancia, pero en ambas circunstancias algo las había interrumpido. Pero más la ponía molesta cuando recordaba lo del baño, Clarke había coqueteado con ella durante esos pocos minutos, y ella lo único que había podido hacer era aferrarse a las ropas que llevaba en la mano, sin poder decir palabra alguna, o sin ni quiera acercarse. Deseaba volver las horas atrás, ser ella quien la besara primero, y no Bellamy, seguramente las cosas serían diferentes.

Lo que Lexa no entendía, pero tampoco iba a preguntar, era el hecho de que la rubia había coqueteado con ella, había intentado besarla, y allí estaba, bromeando con su propio hermano, un día después de que él la besara. Haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, haciendo como si el primer día, y aquellos momentos, no hubieran sucedido. Sólo un día más, regresarían a la rutina, y sólo tendría que verla en el trabajo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPÍTULO ONCE**_

Bellamy bajaba por las escaleras, era sábado en la noche y había pasado una semana desde que los chicos regresaron de la casa en la playa. El chico llevaba unos jeans, zapatillas y una camisa, estaba recién bañado y se le podía sentir el aroma de su perfume.

-¿Salís? –Preguntó Octavia mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza. El chico asintió con la cabeza, mientras se colocaba su chaqueta de cuero.- ¿Con una chica? –Nuevamente volvió a asentir, sabía lo que su hermana quería preguntar.- ¿Con Clarke? –Y ahí estaba lo que ella quería saber, de nuevo asintió con la cabeza, mientras tomaba sus llaves.

-Vuelvo tarde –Le anunció a su madre, quien salía de la cocina. Justo cuando el chico abría la puerta, frente a él se encontraba Raven, quien al parecer estaba a punto de llamar.- Están en la sala, pasa –Dijo sonriendo.- ¡Octavia! –Gritó el chico después de dejarle paso a la chica.- ¡Raven está aquí! –Gritó nuevamente y luego cerró la puerta.

Octavia se dirigió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, en cuanto llegó y tuvo en frente a su novia, posó sus manos en la cintura de Raven, la atrajo hacia sí y depositó un beso en sus labios. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la morena, quien notaba los nervios de su novia.

-Estás nerviosa. –Comentó sonriendo.- ¿Por qué lo estás? Sólo son mis padres –Intentó restarle importancia Octavia.

-Exacto. –Respondió Raven en un susurro, deseando que nadie escuchara la conversación que estaban teniendo.- Son tus padres. ¿Sabes lo nerviosa que me pone eso? –Raven sentía más que nervios, sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Sabía cómo podía ser un padre al conocer a la novia de su hija, no sólo porque lo había vivido cuando sus anteriores novias la habían presentado, también había estado presente cuando Clarke había presentado a sus novias.

-No te harán nada –Lexa había aparecido de repente, con una sonrisa en su rostro demostraba que había escuchado toda la conversación, o al menos parte de ella.- Mamá me mandó a ver porque no iban –Lexa rodó los ojos.- Supongo que creyó que tuviste miedo y te fuiste –Lexa soltó una carcajada, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de Octavia.

Octavia tomó la mano de su novia, y siguiendo a la castaña, las tres chicas entraron al living, donde allí Aurora y Paul conversaban animadamente. Raven sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, había hablado esa tarde con Clarke, la rubia le había dicho que estuviera tranquila y sea ella misma, _"fácil decirlo"_ pensó en esos momentos. Lexa observaba a ambas chicas con una sonrisa, sabía que a los amigos de la castaña les hubiera gustado estar en ese momento, por lo que decidió estar atenta a todo lo que sucedía, para quizás contarles en algún momento.

-Ma, Pa –Comenzó diciendo la morena, a quien también se la podía ver un poco nerviosa, Lexa tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la casa, observando atenta a las cuatro personas que tenía frente a ella. Los aludidos interrumpieron su conversación para observar a su hija menor.- Ella es Raven –Continuó una vez tuvo la atención de sus padres, coloco su mano en la cintura de la castaña, al mismo tiempo en que sus padres se ponían de pie.

-Es un gusto –Dijo por fin la castaña, estirando su brazo para que ellos la estrecharan. Lexa soltó una carcajada, haciendo que todos los presentes la observaran.

-Cierra la boca. –Dijo Octavia dándole una patada a su hermana, quien dejó de reír pero no de sonreír.

-Nada de eso –Se apresuró a decir Aurora, quien se acercó a la castaña y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Paul imitó a su esposa, y se quedó de pie allí observando a la chica.

-De más está decir que, si lastimas a mi hija tendrás problemas.- Dijo seriamente el hombre, sin quitar su vista de Raven, quien al parecer se había quedado sin habla, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

-Paul –Lo regañó su esposa, y luego se dirigió a su hija mayor, quien tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Lexa – La aludida se encogió de hombros, pero aun así no borró aquella sonrisa.

-Bueno –Comenzó hablando Lexa, mientras se ponía de pie.- Nosotras tenemos que irnos –Dijo mientras observaba a las dos chicas.- ¿O prefieren quedarse un poco más? –Octavia rápidamente negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Lexa volviera a reír.

Después de despedirse, las tres chicas subieron al auto de Raven, esa noche se reunirían con el resto de los chicos, a pesar de que irían a un bar, no sería el mismo al que fueron junto con Clarke. Octavia miró de reojo a su novia, quien no había dicho palabra alguna desde que salieron de la casa, luego observó a su hermana por el espejo retrovisor, quien en esos momentos también la vio y le sonrió.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la morena a su novia.- Por lo que dijo mi papá, no le hagas caso –Dijo negando con la cabeza, mientras llevaba su mano al brazo de su novia. Raven la observó unos segundos, le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió su vista al frente.

-Lo siento si te di esa impresión. –Respondió esta.- No es eso. –Volvió a mirar a la morena, quien la observaba atenta.- También hubiera hecho lo mismo –Comentó sonriendo. Lexa asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba segura si alguna de las dos chicas la había visto.

-¿Entonces? -Preguntó la morena, observando a su novia. Raven se mordió el labio inferior, y mientras negaba con la cabeza, llevaba su mano a la pierna de Octavia.

-Hasta que por fin llegamos –Rompió el silencio Lexa.- Temía que tendría que dejarlas solas –Bromeó, haciendo sonreír a las dos chicas.

En cuanto Raven estacionó, las tres chicas se dirigieron al bar, si bien estaba más concurrido que al que habían ido anteriormente, este también era mucho más grande. Lo corroboraron cuando entraron, una gran pista de baile se podía apreciar en la parte inferior, una larga barra abarcaba donde ellas se encontraban, y al levantar la vista pudieron observar a Harper en la parte superior. Se dirigieron hacia donde estaban aquellos chicos, pasando por entre la multitud de personas, hasta una escalera que los conducía a la sala de mesas.

-Lo siento –Susurró Lexa cuando sintió que golpeó a alguien que se encontraba en la barra de espaldas. Una chica rubia se giró para observar a la castaña, y rápidamente sonrió al verla.

-Genial, podrás ayudarme a llevar las cosas. –Clarke volvió a darle la espalda a Lexa, quien no sólo estaba sorprendida por la presencia de la rubia, sino que seguro su hermano también estaría allí, suspiró y se colocó a su lado. Clarke le alcanzó dos jarras de cerveza, mientras que ella llevaba las otras dos.- Ya llevaron el resto los chicos –Anunció mientras caminaba a la escalera, con cuidado de no chocar a nadie.

Lexa siguió a Clarke, quien se dirigía a una mesa en medio de dos mesas de billar, allí ya se encontraban Raven y Octavia junto al resto de los chicos. Con la mirada comenzó a buscar a su hermano, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviera ahí. Lexa saludó al resto de los chicos, mientras Clarke y Harper llenaban los vasos con cerveza.

-Propongo un brindis. –Comenzó diciendo Clarke.- Por Raven, que acaba de conocer a sus suegros –Los chicos la miraron sonriendo, mientras que la castaña comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo en sus mejillas.- Y porque mañana estemos presente cuando Octavia conozca a su suegra –Todos levantaron los vasos y bebieron.

-¡A jugar! –Dijo Bryan, repartiendo los tacos entre los chicos.

-Tú y yo haremos pareja –Clarke se acercó a Lexa con una sonrisa, la castaña la miró asombrada.- A no ser que quieras otra pareja –Se apresuró a decir la rubia, al ver el rostro de Lexa.

-No –Susurró la castaña y fijó su vista en el resto de los chicos. Clarke rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia Raven, quien bebía un poco más de cerveza.- Creí que saldría con Bellamy –Lexa había visto a su hermana acercarse a ella, por lo que esperaba que sólo ella escuchara aquellas palabras.

-Yo igual –Respondió la morena, mirando a su novia y a la rubia.- Jugarás con ella –Lexa asintió con la cabeza a pesar de no haber sido una pregunta.- Si quieres podemos jugar juntas –Propuso a su hermana, quien por unos segundos le agradó aquella idea, pero luego de pensarlo mejor negó con la cabeza.

-Estaré bien –Susurró, fijó su vista en la rubia, quien hablaba animada con Raven, al parecer de algo gracioso, o al menos eso creía, ya que ambas chicas estaban riendo.

Comenzaron los partidos, en una mesa Raven y Octavia jugaban contra Nathan y Bryan, mientras que Clarke y Lexa contra Harper y Zoe. La rubia hablaba con todos, apenas le dirigía la palabra a Lexa, no sabía qué era lo que le sucedía, desde que habían vuelto de la playa había estado distante, al principio creía que eran imaginaciones suya, pero con el pasar de los días supo que no. Clarke había comenzado a creer que a Lexa le había molestado el coqueteo y las veces que había intentado besarla, después de todo la castaña no había reaccionado a ninguna de sus insinuaciones, sólo se había quedado de pie allí.

-Entonces –Comenzó diciendo Harper, esperando que todos la escucharan- No fui la única que presentó a su novia en un partido. –Bryan comenzó a reír, sabía que la rubia intentaría vengarse de la castaña por las veces que había sido objeto de burla. Decidió estar de su lado, después de todo él también había estado en la misma situación que ella.

-No era mi novia en ese momento. –Se defendió Raven, sonriendo de manera triunfante.

-Pero se habían besado antes del partido. –Comentó Bryan, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su novio.

-¡Clarke! –Regañó Raven a su amiga, quien se encogió de hombros, haciendo que no entendía nada.- ¿Tenías que contarlo?

-Fue sin querer –Se defendió la aludida, y luego le dio la espalda a la castaña para hacer su tiro, pero justo en el momento en que iba a hacerlo, Raven pasó por detrás moviendo el taco de la rubia, haciendo que fallara.- ¡Raven! –Se quejó Clarke mirando a su amiga, quien le sacaba la lengua.

-Fue sin querer –Se burló la chica, Clarke sonrió de manera amenazante, y Raven entendió que la rubia podía decir algo que a ella no le convenía, pero también sabía que su amiga no sería capaz de algo así.

-Podríamos volver a jugar –Comentó la rubia mirando a Raven.- Como la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? –Sonrió nuevamente.

-Sí sabes que no cambia mucho, ¿verdad? –Raven sonreía, aquello sólo hacía que no le importara perder o ganar, después de todo tendría que besar a su novia.

-¿Y quién dijo que hablábamos de besos? –Preguntó Clarke, observando al resto de los chicos.

-Podríamos jugar a algo parecido como verdad o reto. –Propuso Harper, haciendo que Clarke asintiera con la cabeza. Bryan soltó una leve carcajada, sabía lo que se estaba por venir, y la idea de aquel juego le agradó mucho al chico.

-Pero somos ocho, ¿cómo haremos? –Preguntó Nathan.

-¿Cuatro contra cuatro? –Propuso Zoe, esperando que lo que parecía que iba a suceder, sucediera. A pesar de que hacía poco que conocía al grupo de amigos de su novia, le agradaban, y al igual que muchos, quería ver a Raven avergonzada, más si la persona que lo hacía era Clarke.

-No –Se apresuró a decir Clarke.- Raven contra mí –Dijo sonriendo la rubia, la aludida también sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Iré por más cerveza –Nathan se dirigió a la barra, seguido de Lexa, quien tenía intención de ayudarlo, después de todo, el resto de los chicos estaban atentos a lo que se estaba por venir.

-Quien emboca la bola pregunta –Aclaró la rubia una vez mientras acomodaba las bolas en el triángulo negro.- Tú empiezas –Dijo señalando a Raven.- Y nada de actuales –La castaña la miró seria, tendría que haber sabido que la rubia diría algo así con tal de no decir que le gustaba Lexa.

-Al menos no en nombres. –Comentó esta, y antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, con el taco golpeó la bola blanca, haciendo que esta golpeara en el resto que estaban bien acomodadas, en cuanto comenzaron a desparramarse por la mesa, todos estuvieron atentos, lentamente la amarilla entraba en uno de los hoyos. La castaña levantó la vista y sonrió triunfante.- ¿Prefieres la pregunta ahora, o después?

-¿Esa será tu pregunta? –Clarke le dedicó una leve sonrisa, y la castaña negó con la cabeza. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en la pregunta que podría hacer, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ocurrírsele una.

-¿Dirías que estás enamora de la persona que más dibujos tienes? –Preguntó la castaña, aquella pregunta sorprendió a todos los presentes, mientras que Lexa y Octavia se miraron entre ellas.

-Puede ser –Respondió rápidamente Clarke, para sorpresa de todos.

-Tienes que responder con sí o no –Se quejó Raven. La rubia suspiró y rodó los ojos, luego de unos segundos decidió responder con sinceridad, o al menos con lo que ella creía en esos momentos que era cierto.

-Si –Dijo rápidamente.- Continúa –Incitó a que continuara jugando, y tratando de que pasará inadvertida aquella pregunta, aunque sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Raven volvió a tirar y falló. Clarke observó la mesa, con la primer pregunta que había hecho la castaña, lo mejor sería no perder, porque se terminaría sabiendo de quien estaba enamorada. Clarke tiró, haciendo que una bola rayada entrara en uno de los hoyos. La rubia sonrió y miró a su amiga.- A pesar de que dijimos que nada de actuales, y rompiste la regla

-Dije sin nombre –La interrumpió Raven, antes de que su amiga continuara.- Nunca dije nombre, ni tampoco acepté esa regla. –Clarke la miró fijamente, sólo unos segundos bastaron para que la castaña asintiera.- De acuerdo, que sea sin nombres. –Harper se acercó a Clarke, y susurró algo en su oído.- Nada de ayuda –Dijo cuando vio que Clarke había asentido con la cabeza.

-Tú puedes tener también ayuda –Aclaró la rubia, y Raven estuvo de acuerdo.- Harper quiere saber, ¿si alguna vez aceptaste el trio que te había propuesto tu pareja? Y no habla de mi –Se apresuró a aclarar la rubia. Raven la miró seria, luego posó su vista en su novia, sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes que embocar la siguiente –Dijo Bryan sonriéndole a Clarke, quien asintió con la cabeza. Nuevamente volvió a tirar, y una rayada entraba en uno de los hoyos.- ¿Te gustó? –Preguntó el chico rápidamente, Clarke miró a la castaña con una leve sonrisa, a pesar de todo conocía esa respuesta, cuando aquello había pasado, ambas chicas lo habían hablado. Raven negó con la cabeza.- Tienes que volver a embocar –Dijo el chico, pero para su desgracia, Clarke no volvió a hacerlo.

-¿Alguna vez Niylah te pidió hacer un trío? –Esa había sido la pregunta para la rubia, y quien la había formulado había sido Harper.- Dijeron que se podía ayudar –Comentó rápidamente. Clarke se detuvo a pensar en su respuesta, recordando lo que había hablado con su ex novia, pero lo cierto era que más allá de sugerencias o bromas, nada había pasado. La rubia asintió con la cabeza, rápidamente Raven volvió a jugar, y en lugar de entrar una bola lisa, entraron dos, ganándose así, dos preguntas.- ¿Lo hicieron? –Volvió a preguntar Harper, la rubia negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó nuevamente.

-Que vuelva a tirar y te respondo. –Raven soltó una leve carcajada, y así lo hizo, esta vez no pudo embocar ninguna.- Porque bromeó con tener un trío con Raven, y le dije que no –Respondió tranquilamente la rubia. Por el momento, Raven llevaba embocadas cuatro de las siete, mientras que Clarke iba dos de sus siete. La rubia hizo su tiro y falló, dejándole el momento a la castaña quien también falló. Nuevamente era el turno de Clarke, y para sorpresa de todos, dos rayadas entraban por diferente hoyo.- Si tuvieras que hacer un trío ahora, ¿lo harías? –Preguntó la rubia sonriendo, haciendo que su amiga también sonriera.

-Creí haberte dicho que sí, y para ahorrarte tu siguiente pregunta, sería con Lexa –Los presentes allí observaron a la recién nombrada, quien tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, bebió un poco de cerveza para intentar ocultarlo.- Siguiente pregunta –Dijo tranquila la castaña, mirando con una sonrisa triunfante a la rubia.

-Hablaba en serio –Suspiró la rubia, haciendo que Raven soltara una leve carcajada.- ¿Qué pasó cuando conociste a tus suegros? –Al parecer esa era una de las preguntas que todos querían hacer, Lexa miró a su hermana sonriendo, mientras que Octavia era quien ahora bebía un poco de cerveza.

-Sólo me puse nerviosa –Lexa soltó una carcajada, recordando aquel momento, tan sólo un par de horas antes. Ante la mirada de todos, asintió con la cabeza. Raven se había cansado, y estaba lista para dejar a su amiga humillada, Clarke volvió a tirar, sin lograr embocar alguna de sus bolas. Raven dio vuelta alrededor de la mesa, observando la posición de cada bola que era suya, hizo su primer tiro y embocó una lisa.- Te haré todas las preguntas juntas. –Dijo con una sonrisa, volvió a tirar, embocando nuevamente.- Creo que voy a ganarte –Clarke rodó los ojos, a la castaña sólo le quedaban una bola lisa y la negra, en caso de embocar la primera. Para sorpresa de muchos, así fue, un tiro y la lisa estaba dentro de uno de los hoyos, volvió a tirar y la negra había caído por el mismo que segundos antes lo había hecho la lisa. Se irguió mirando a su amiga de manera triunfante.- Cuatro preguntas –Dijo sonriendo, Clarke rodó los ojos, algo le decía que alguna pregunta no le gustaría.- ¿Qué se siente saber que con tres preguntas que me quedan puedo hacerte responder cualquier cosa? –Preguntó mirando a su amiga fijamente.

-¿Sinceramente? –Raven asintió con la cabeza.- Podría quedarme sin amiga, también sé que no eres tan cruel para hacerme decir cualquier cosa. –La castaña levantó una ceja.- No me asustas Raven, haz las preguntas de una vez.

-Bien –Dijo ésta pensando en cómo podía usar sus tres preguntas.- Cuando te encuentras con Niylah, ¿te acuestas con ella? Y no hablo sólo de dormir, hablo de sexo –Clarke se quedó observando a su amiga sorprendida, le había contado que después de terminar se habían acostado un par de veces, pero después de eso no le había dicho más nada.

-Si –Respondió la rubia rápidamente, fijó su mirada en la castaña, quien sonreía triunfante.

-¡Lo sabía! –Dijo feliz.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? –Preguntó, aunque imaginaba cual sería la respuesta, después de todo Niylah había ido a visitar a Clarke unas cuantas semanas atrás.

-Hace un mes y medio, más o menos –Las mejillas de Clarke se habían tornado de color rosa, y su único pensamiento era que no debía girar su rostro y mirar a Lexa, no quería verla en esos momentos. Lexa la miraba algo sorprendida, la rubia estaba siendo sincera, y no entendía por qué no había mentido, después de todo sólo ella conocía la verdad.

-Última pregunta –Dijo Raven, quien posó su mirada en sus amigos, uno a uno los fue observando, y todos estaban atentos a aquellas preguntas con sus respectivas respuestas.- Si Niylah estuviera acá, ¿es probable que esta noche también te acostaras con ella?

 _ **Hola! Quería agradecer a quienes leen la historia, y a aquellos que comentan, sinceramente me gustaría responder a quienes no me deja. Les agradezco por los comentarios y que se tomen el tiempo de leerla.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO DOCE**_

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Raven a Clarke. La rubia había salido afuera con la excusa de que necesitaba aire fresco, detrás de ella había ido la castaña. Clarke asintió con la cabeza, estaba sentada en la plaza frente al bar en el que estaban.- Sabes que si hubieras mentido, no te hubiera delatado, ¿cierto? –Nuevamente volvió a asentir.- Entonces, ¿Por qué dijiste que sí? –Preguntó confundida la castaña, por primera vez desde que habían salido, la rubia se giró para observar a su amiga.

-No lo sé –Respondió en forma de susurro.- Quizás sea porque es cierto, probablemente si Niylah estuviera acá, terminaríamos en la cama –Se encogió de hombros y volvió a fijar su vista en el suelo.

-¿Qué hay de Lexa? –Volvió a preguntar. La rubia tomó aire y lentamente lo fue expulsando.

-Dime que no te has dado cuenta. –Dijo la rubia, volviendo su vista a Raven, quien negó con la cabeza sin entender a lo que su amiga se estaba refiriendo. Clarke sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- No me dirigió la palabra en toda la noche. ¿Sabes que fue lo único que me dijo? –Raven volvió a negar.- "No", eso fue todo lo que dijo. –Clarke se había puesto de pie, su nerviosismo y furia estaban teniendo una batalla dentro de ella, batalla que no sabría quién ganaría.- La semana pasada estuve a punto de besarla, ¡dos veces! Y me mostré casi desnuda delante de ella. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¡Nada! En ningún momento intentó besarme, sólo se quedó allí de pie mirándome, esperando que yo hiciera mis movimientos. En ningún momento, se acercó para acortar la distancia. ¡Di los primeros pasos! ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué yo hiciera todo?

-Creo que estás enojada –Susurró Raven, esperando que la furia de su amiga no golpeara en ella.- Deberías calmarte y…

-¿Y qué? –Clarke la miró fijamente, esperando que dijera lo que tenía que hacer, pero al parecer la castaña tampoco sabía qué decir.- Lo único que se me ocurre es que no le gusten las chicas, pero no entiendo porque dejó que me acercara así, o porqué se puso como se puso cuando estuvimos en el baño –Clarke tomó aire nuevamente y volvió a sentarse junto a su amiga.- Olvídalo –Volvió a susurrar, estando ya más calmada.- Simplemente, dejemos las cosas como están –Después de unos pocos segundos se volvió a poner de pie.- Mejor volvamos –Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el bar.

A pesar de lo sucedido anteriormente, ambas chicas entraron al lugar sonriendo, Raven sabía cómo animar a su amiga en aquellos momentos, y Clarke siempre lo agradecía. Continuaron jugando el resto de la noche, sólo que esta vez nada de preguntas. Cambiaron parejas en varias ocasiones, así el juego no se volvía aburrido, además Clarke lo agradecía porque su compañera sólo movía la cabeza para responder alguna pregunta que la rubia hiciera.

Lexa no había dejado de pensar en todo lo sucedido últimamente, primero Bellamy y Clarke se habían besado, después el chico había dicho que saldría con la rubia, y para sorpresa suya, no había sido así. Para rematar las cosas, la rubia había admitido que volvería a tener sexo con su ex, con la cual había tenido dos meses atrás. La castaña no tenía idea en como tomar aquellas cosas, y en lo único que podía pensar era que a la rubia le gustaba jugar con las personas, y que continuaba enamorada de su antigua novia. Había agradecido cuando alguno de los chicos había propuesto cambiar las parejas, de esa manera no se vería tentada a responderle a Clarke, y podía continuar con su intento de ignorarla por completo, aunque aquello la estuviera matando por dentro.

-Será mejor que te levantes si no quieres que tu madre nos asesine. –Clarke zamarreaba a Raven, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. La noche anterior, después de salir del bar, Clarke había acompañado a Raven a que llevara a las dos hermanas a su casa, y después le había propuesto que se quedara a dormir en su departamento, ésta había aceptado gustosa.- Raven, de verdad –Volvía a llamarla Clarke.- Nos van a matar

-Exagerada –Susurró la castaña, intentando continuar durmiendo, pero Clarke fue más rápida, destapó a su amiga y le quitó la almohada. Raven no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie.- Está bien, está bien –Se quejaba mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación.- Necesito un baño

Mientras Raven se tomaba aquella ducha, esperando que no se durmiera en la bañera, Clarke había preparado café y tendido la cama. Mientras Raven se cambiaba, bebía el café que Clarke había preparado, sería mejor que se apresurara porque la cara que Clarke le estaba poniendo en esos momentos, hacía que Raven comenzara a tener miedo. Clarke tomó su remera del equipo, las llaves y salió del departamento.

-Si vivieras acá, no tendríamos que haber compartido la cama –Comentó Clarke mientras ambas chicas subían al auto de Raven.- Pero si no te hubieras quedado a dormir, ya estaríamos en tu casa –Comentó con una leve sonrisa.

-Cierto, pero aún estaría durmiendo –Respondió Raven mientras encendía el motor y comenzaba a conducir en dirección a su casa.- Deja de quejarte, sólo son unos pocos minutos tarde.

-¿Pocos minutos? –Clarke se cruzó de brazos, y dirigió su mirada hacia afuera, agradecía que no hubiese tráfico, y sobre todo que el departamento no quedara lejos de la casa de su amiga.

-¡Tarde! –Dijo Katherine molesta. Una vez ambas chicas habían cruzado por la puerta de entrada.- ¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó a su hija, quien en esos momentos había comenzado a subir las escaleras.

-Supongo que a cambiarse de ropa –Comentaba Clarke mientras salía afuera con Katherine y Marie.- Al menos dejó las llaves puestas –Las tres mujeres subieron al auto de la castaña. Raven salía de la casa pocos minutos después, no sólo se había cambiado sino que también llevaba en su mano la remera del equipo. Esa tarde había un partido, y lo verían todos en la casa de los Griffin.

-¿Cómo es? –Preguntó de repente Marie, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el auto.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Katherine, sin entender a lo que su madre se refería.

-La novia de Raven –Respondió la señora mayor, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Creo que la conoces –Respondió rápidamente Clarke, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.- Vino un sábado. El que Raven no fue al partido –Dijo rápidamente, Marie sonrió mientras posaba sus ojos en su nieta.

-Ya la recuerdo –Comentó sonriendo, sin dejar de verla.- Es una linda chica –Aclaró unos pocos segundos después, haciendo que un rubor comenzara a cubrir las mejillas de Raven.

-Llegamos –Anunció ésta rápidamente, no quería seguir escuchando lo que podría surgir si la conversación continuaba.

-No estoy vieja –Dijo Marie cuando las tres mujeres intentaron ayudarla a bajar del auto. Las tres sonrieron, Marie odiaba que la ayudaran como si fuera una persona que necesitaba ayuda, ella podía hacer muchas cosas, y detestaba que la trataran como si fuera una anciana.

Clarke llamó a la puerta, a pesar de tener las llaves, no quería entrar como si fuera su propia casa, aunque después de todo lo era. Sólo unos segundos tuvieron que esperar, Abby se encontraba del otro lado y en cuanto se encontró con la mirada de su hija, negó con la cabeza.

-Cariño, tienes llaves –Dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a su hija, quien correspondía aquel abrazo.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta entrar como si nada. –Después de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Abby, Clarke se dirigió al interior de la casa, en busca de su padre, quien en esos momentos estaba en la parrilla, en el patio trasero.- Ni en tu cumpleaños te deja descansar –Dijo la rubia sonriendo. Jake se giró para observar a su hija.- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –Dijo Clarke mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sabes que insistí en cocinar –La rubia asintió con la cabezas.- Por cierto, gracias por el regalo –Sonrió el hombre, y justo en esos momentos su esposa salía de la casa, por la puerta que daba a la cocina, detrás de las tres mujeres, quienes una a una lo felicitaron.- Gracias, pero no debieron –Comentó el hombre cuando le tendieron su regalo, al abrirlo se encontró con un juego de cubiertos y platos madera, los cuales venían en un estuche, eran perfectos para usar en un día de pesca.- ¡Muchas gracias! –Dijo Jake sonriendo, lo cierto era que aquel regalo le había encantado.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando, y cada vez que el timbre sonaba, Raven se ponía más nerviosa, mientras que Clarke sonreía ansiosa esperando que llegara la familia Blake, esperando que Raven presentara a su novia ante su madre y abuela. Para suerte de la rubia, y desgracia de la castaña, sus amigos habían llegado antes. Como Harper y Nathan conocían a Jake desde chicos, siempre habían sido invitados a los cumpleaños, después de todo se podría decir que sus familias eran amigas.

-Cariño, ¿puedes ir tú? –Preguntó su madre, quien en esos momentos se encontraba ocupada. El timbre había vuelto a sonar, la rubia asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta, escuchaba que detrás de ella caminaba Raven.

Clarke abrió la puerta, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio a la familia Blake del otro lado. Raven se había quedado en la cocina, no sólo su madre y abuela conocerían a su novia, sino que también a toda la familia de la morena. La rubia saludó uno por uno, después de cerrar la puerta, los guió a donde su amiga se encontraba, pero no pudo continuar porque sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba a la sala de estar.

-¿Tienes algo con Octavia? –Preguntó Bellamy, su rostro demostraba seriedad y un poco de enojo, al menos eso era lo que la rubia había sentido.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sin entender.

-¿Qué sí tienes algo con Octavia? –Bellamy se cruzó de brazos molesto.- ¿Lo tienes o no? –Preguntó nuevamente sin darle tiempo a la rubia a que pudiera contestar.

-¡No! –Se apresuró a decir Clarke, estaba muy sorprendida por la pregunta del chico, después de todo ella estaba segura que él sabía que quien le gustaba era Lexa y no Octavia.- ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó antes de que su cabeza sacara cualquier conclusión que se pudiera imaginar.

-Me preguntaron por qué les había mentido. –Dijo después de soltar un leve suspiro. Clarke lo miró sin entender, Bellamy negó con la cabeza y volvió a hablar para explicarse mejor.- Ayer les dije que saldría contigo –Clarke puso cara de asombro, e iba a decir algo pero el chico continuó hablando.- Lo siento, sólo quería ver si a Lexa le molestaba. –Volvió a negar con la cabeza.- Esta mañana me dijeron que yo no salí contigo, porque estuvieron juntas toda la noche.

-¿Te dijo algo o hizo algo cuando dijiste que saldríamos? –Preguntó la rubia, aunque al principio le había molestado la idea de que él mintiera involucrándola, la idea de Lexa celosa le había gustado, y tuvo que intentar reprimir una sonrisa. Bellamy al escuchar su pregunta, sonrió, confirmando que a la rubia realmente le gustaba su hermana.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Octavia? –Preguntó rápidamente Clarke, intentando que el chico olvidara su pregunta anterior.

-Ella fue la que me hizo una escena. –El chico rodó los ojos.- Y por un segundo creí que…

-¿Creíste que podía engañar a mi amiga? –Preguntó sorprendida la rubia.- Raven es como una hermana para mí, jamás le haría algo así.

-Lo sé, lo siento –Intentó disculparse el chico.- Fue una estupidez de mi parte pensar en eso. –Bellamy revisó la habitación con la mirada, esperando que realmente los dos chicos estuvieran solos.- Yo no te dije esto –Dijo rápidamente.- Sus ex las engañaron entre ellos –Clarke frunció el ceño, no entendiendo muy bien, pero rápidamente comprendió lo que el chico quería decir.

-¡Oh! –Fue todo lo que la chica pudo decir, ni siquiera podía imaginarse aquella situación, tampoco quería hacerlo.- ¿Cómo te fue anoche? –Preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio entre ellos.

-Bien –Sonrió el chico.- Tendremos otra cita el viernes –Respondió con entusiasmo. Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera, después de todo el chico no había saludado a nadie.- Por cierto, creo que estaba celosa –Susurró en el oído de la rubia, justo antes de que salieran afuera.

Clarke se quedó de pie, observando a la nada misma, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. En cambio, el chico pasó por su lado, y se dirigió hacia el resto de las personas. La rubia negó con la cabeza, intentando volver en sí misma, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Clarke posó su vista en sus amigos, allí se encontraba Lexa, quien en esos momentos también la estaba observando, pero ninguna sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios, la rubia suspiró y se encaminó hacia aquel lugar.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó Harper con una sonrisa.- Te estás perdiendo la escena. –Todos observaban a Raven, a su lado estaba Octavia, y no sólo su madre las acompañaba, sino que la abuela de ésta y Abby estaban allí. Clarke se encogió de hombros cuando la vista de su madre se posó en ella.

A Raven se la podía notar nerviosa, después de todo aunque presentaba a su novia a Katherine y Marie, también la estaba presentando ante la familia de Clarke. Para ambas chicas, la familia de la otra era como una segunda familia, y cuando presentaban alguna novia o amigo, necesitaban tener la aprobación de ambos padres. Para suerte de las chicas, Jake anunció que el almuerzo estaba listo, por lo que cada uno tomó su lugar en la mesa.

Si lo padres de Clarke tenían una regla, esa era que nada de trabajo durante la comida, y desde que la habían impuesta siempre había sido cumplida por todos los que se encontraran en el momento. Marie se sentó al lado de Clarke, la rubia entendió ese gesto como que algo iba a pasar. Raven había sacado su lado sarcástico y cómico, de parte de su abuela.

-Es agradable –Dijo Marie en forma de susurro, sólo para que Clarke la escuchara. La rubia fijó su vista en su amiga, quien en esos momentos hablaba con Octavia y Aurora, volvió su vista a Marie y con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza.- Eres como su celestina –Clarke no pudo retener una carcajada, y sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas cuando notó las miradas de todos los presentes. Marie sonreía viendo a la rubia.-Te lo digo enserio –Continuó la anciana, Clarke probó un bocado de la comida, no quería volver a reír.- Sé que hace poco que están juntas, pero se ven bien. –Clarke miró a su amiga, y luego asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Qué hay de ti? –La rubia volvió a mirar a Marie, quien sonreía alegre.

-Así que por ahí venía la mano –Respondió la rubia. Marie meneó la cabeza y luego asintió.- Sigo soltera, si es lo que preguntas –Respondió Clarke, fijando su vista en su plato.

-Pero creo que te gustaría que eso cambie. –Clarke levantó la vista rápidamente y la fijó en la mujer a su lado. La abuela de Raven siempre había tenido ojo para todo aquello, siempre había sido muy observadora con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, o quizás sólo se trataba de que era una persona que creía demasiado en el amor, que lo veía por todas partes. Clarke como respuesta ladeó la cabeza, no quería dar mucha información, pero la mujer parecía no querer dejarlo ahí.- ¿Se lo has dicho? –Clarke negó con la cabeza.- Quizás si lo intentas –Comentó la señora, y la rubia supo que por el momento la conversación quedaría ahí, algo que agradecía mucho.

Un par de horas después, Abby, junto a Katherine, Aurora y Marie estaban en la cocina bebiendo café, mientras que el resto de los chicos se encontraban en la sala, listos para que el partido comenzara. Los ocho habían llevado sus remeras, y aunque habían sido el centro de las burlas de parte del resto, no les importó, era como una cábala y fuera a donde fuera la seguirían.

A pesar de que Bellamy y Paul no eran fanáticos de ninguno de los equipos, miraban atentos el partido, vitoreando y protestando según fuera la ocasión. El chico se sorprendió al ver a sus hermanas, no sólo con aquellas remeras, sino con ver la manera en que su atención estaba en el partido. Nunca había creído que ellas fueran a seguir algo tanto, pero supo que mucho tenían que ver Clarke y Raven, junto al resto de sus amigos.

-Quizás el próximo con la remera sea Bellamy –Jake había dicho aquellas palabras sin pensarlo demasiado, sólo como una broma. Mientras que la mayoría asintió con la cabeza, Octavia y Lexa se miraron, y Clarke miró al chico, quien al parecer no le había agradado esa idea.

-¿No te gustan? –Preguntó Clarke sonriendo, a lo que Bellamy no pudo responder, porque su padre fue quien habló primero.

-Bellamy prefiere el rugby –Dijo Paul, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-Quizás yo los lleve hacia aquel lado. –Comentó el chico sonriendo, si bien su vista estaba fija en la rubia, podía ver el rostro de sus hermanas, quienes lo miraban atento.

-No pudiste con nosotras –Comenzó diciendo Octavia.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes con ellos? –Preguntó con un aire de suficiencia. Todos negaron con la cabeza, mostrando conformidad con la morena, quien sonrió a su hermano.- ¿Lo ves?

-Clarke, ¿puedes ir? –Preguntó Jake, después de que el timbre sonara nuevamente. El partido había finalizado, y a pesar de ser el cumpleaños del señor Griffin, no esperaban más visitas.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, en cuanto la abrió no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Una chica delgada, rubia de ojos verdes, se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, en sus manos llevaba un regalo, el cual supo la rubia que era para su padre.

-Hola Clarke –Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-¿Niylah? –Preguntó la rubia, aun sin poder creer que la tenía frente a ella.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPÍTULO TRECE**_

Clarke miraba sorprendida a la rubia que tenía frente a ella, y cuando menos lo imaginó, Niylah la estaba abrazando. Ella correspondió el abrazo, hacía meses que no la veía, y en realidad estaba sorprendida. Siempre que Niylah había regresado primero llamaba a Clarke, pero no lo hizo esa vez, por lo que se llevó una gran sorpresa. Clarke notó que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellas, y podía sentir la presencia de su madre en sus espaldas. En cuanto se separaron, la recién llegada saludó a los presentes, quienes a pesar de todo la saludaron normalmente.

-Clarke no nos dijo que vendrías –Comentó Abby con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-No lo sabía –Susurró la aludida, a su lado estaba Raven, quien le había dado un pequeño golpe en el hombro, esperando que su amiga reaccionase.

-Quería que fuera sorpresa –Respondió Niylah mientras se acercaba a Jake- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Dijo mientras le entregaba el regalo que llevaba para aquel hombre, Jake lo tomó y lo abrió feliz. Una botella del vino favorito del hombre.- Espero que le siga gustando –Comentó la chica.

-Claro que sí. –Respondió el hombre.- Muchas gracias –Dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla.

-No tienes idea de todo lo que te has perdido. –Harper se acercaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y abrazó eufórica a la joven, quien correspondió el abrazo. Mientras que las mujeres regresaban a la cocina, seguida por los dos hombres, el resto de los chicos se puso de pie.

-Para empezar –Comenzó diciendo Bryan.- Harper tiene novia –Niylah se quedó sorprendida, pasando su vista por Bryan, luego por Harper, para terminar en Clarke, quien se encogió de hombros.- Se llama Zoe –Continuó diciendo el chico, tomó el brazo de la pelirroja y con cuidado la arrastró hacia ellos.

-¿No se supone que sea ella quien me la presente? –Preguntó con una sonrisa Niylah, mientras saludaba a la pelirroja.- ¿Alguna otra novedad? –Cuestionó, al ver que había tres chicos más, los cuales obviamente no conocía.

-Raven tiene novia también. –Nathan se había acercado al grupo, y abrazaba a la chica.- ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?

-Acaba de llegar, denle un respiro –Clarke se había acercado a la rubia, y tomó su brazo para que todos regresaran a la sala de estar.- Ellos son Bellamy, Lexa y Octavia. –Presentó la rubia, a medida que decía sus nombres los iba señalando.- Octavia es la novia de Raven –Aclaró Clarke, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo.

-Me voy un tiempo y ya tienen todos parejas –Se giró para observar a Clarke.- ¿Qué hay de ti? –Preguntó con una leve sonrisa, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules, y la rubia negó con la cabeza. Siempre había creído que tenía una debilidad por las personas de ojos verdes, y ahora estaba confirmándolo cada vez más.- Genial –Susurró para que sólo ella la escuchara, pero no pasó inadvertido para ninguno de los presentes.

-¿Y cómo es allá? –Preguntó Raven, hablando por primera vez, intentando que la conversación de las parejas no continuara. Clarke se lo agradeció mediante un gesto que sólo la castaña pudo entender.

-Iré por café –Dijo Clarke, mientras se dirigía la cocina, dejando al resto allí. En esos momentos deseaba que la tierra se partiera en dos, la tragase y volviera a unirse, sentía la mirada de su madre en ella, y segundos después estaba a su lado.- No sabía que vendría –Susurró la rubia.

-Sabes que no molesta, entre ustedes las cosas están bien –La rubia asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa? –Clarke se giró para observar a su madre, quien la miraba atenta esperando una respuesta.

-Nada –Negó con la cabeza.- Ideas mías –Sonrió para tranquilizarla. Pero la idea de saber que las dos chicas que le gustaban estaban en la misma habitación, la hacía enfermar. Clarke reconocía que sentía algo por Lexa, los intentos de besarla habían sido, no sólo porque lo quería, sino que necesitaba averiguar qué sentía exactamente. Pero también continuaba sintiendo cosas por Niylah, después de todo su relación había terminado bien, y cada cierto tiempo se veían, sin contar que hablaban a menudo por teléfono.

La rubia regresó a la sala, llevaba las tazas con los café, depositó la bandeja en la mesita ratona y dio a cada uno una taza, con la mirada había buscado un lugar para sentarse, y pronto se dio cuenta que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo al lado de Niylah, y así lo hizo, sin mostrar que realmente estaba vacilando.

No escuchaba demasiado la conversación, los chicos preguntaban cosas a las que Niylah respondía sin titubear, Clarke sabía todo, cada vez que hablaban se contaban todo, o al menos Niylah le contaba todo lo que sucedía allí, las cosas que estaba haciendo y lo difícil que al comienzo había sido para ella.

-Las veces que viniste, no nos vimos –Se quejaba Bryan.- ¿Te quedarás más tiempo? –Preguntó ansioso de escuchar la respuesta.- ¿Dónde te estás quedando? –Preguntó rápidamente, cuando la pregunta cruzó por su mente.

-Estoy tramitando unos papeles, no se para cuantos días tenga –Respondió la rubia, y luego sonrió levemente.- Anoche en un hotel, llegué demasiado tarde cómo para ir a casa de mis padres –Comentó sonriendo.

-Yo puedo llevarla –Se apresuró a decir Niylah. Después de unas cuantas horas conversando, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, Raven había sugerido en llevar a Clarke a su departamento, pero se le habían adelantado.- Si no te molesta, claro –Continuó rápidamente con una sonrisa, Clarke asintió con la cabeza. Después de que se despidieron de sus padres y de la familia de Raven subieron al auto de Niylah.- Siento haber llegado de sorpresa. –Dijo mirando de reojo a la rubia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? –Preguntó Clarke mirando a la chica, quien no quitaba la vista del camino.

-Quería que fuera sorpresa –Respondió dedicándole una leve sonrisa.- ¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó al ver que la rubia estaba nerviosa, y tamborileaba sus dedos sobre sus piernas. Clarke negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior, sabía que podía arrepentirse de lo que diría.

-¿Dónde dormirás hoy? –Preguntó la rubia mirando a la otra chica.

-No dormiré contigo, si es lo que sugieres –Clarke soltó una leve carcajada, y negó con la cabeza.

-No me refería a eso –Comentó una vez tomó aire.- Tengo un lindo sofá que es cómodo –Se encogió de hombros.- Por si quieres usarlo

-¿No me dejarás dormir en la cama? –Preguntó haciéndose la ofendida.

-La cama es mía –Respondió rápidamente la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Segura? –Preguntó con seriedad, la rubia asintió con la cabeza.- Supongo entonces que tendré que ir al hotel por mis cosas –La rubia volvió a asentir, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro cuando Niylah tuvo que hacer una vuelta para regresar.

-Y aquí tienes el sofá –Dijo Clarke. Una hora más tarde habían llegado a su casa, después de indicarle la dirección a Niylah, las dos se encontraban en el departamento de la menor.

-¿De verdad vas a dejar que duerma en el sofá? –Preguntó Niylah intentando ocultar una sonrisa, Clarke asintió con la cabeza mientras desaparecía dentro de su habitación, y regresaba, segundos más tarde, con un almohadón y unas sábanas.

-Dijiste que no querías dormir conmigo –Respondió la rubia mientras dejaba las cosas sobre el sofá.- Ahí está el baño, toma lo que necesites

-¿Qué hay si te necesito a ti? –Preguntó Niylah con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches. –Clarke entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Los encuentros con la rubia eran siempre iguales, el coqueteo estaba presente, y aunque varias de las veces que se vieron no pasó nada, las insinuaciones y comentarios nunca faltaban. Clarke podría decir que además de haber sido su primer amor, ahora eran amigas, seguramente esas amigas con derecho, pero al fin y al cabo, amigas. Ninguna de las dos está con alguien, ambas chicas solteras, podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Clarke se cambió de ropa, y una vez se recostó en su cama no podía dormir, saber que la otra chica estaba del otro lado de la puerta la ponía nerviosa. Por un lado se sentía una grosera, sus padres le habían enseñado que el invitado es quien debería estar cómodo, y ella así lo había pensado, hasta que Niylah había dicho que no quería dormir con ella. Clarke sabía que esas palabras habían sido en broma, pero no quería dar pasos atrás, por lo que prefirió dejarle el sofá a la otra chica.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardó en quedarse dormida, pero agradeció el haber descansado plácidamente. Apagó el despertador en cuanto sonó, y a regañadientes salió de la cama, necesitaba un café con urgencia. En cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación, pudo sentir aquel aroma que tanto estaba deseando, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía que preparase ella misma el café.

-Sé cuánto te gusta el café por las mañanas –Dijo Niylah en cuanto Clarke apareció ante su vista.- Además de ser un acto de agradecimiento por dejarme dormir en tu sofá –La rubia tomó la taza de café que la chica le tendía, y con una sonrisa inspiró el aroma que emanaba, agradeciendo tener una mañana así.- Como en los viejos tiempos –Susurró Niylah y luego bebió de su café.

Clarke sonrió recordando aquellos momentos, el departamento nunca estaba en silencio, siempre había alguna conversación, y cuando eso no sucedía era porque sus labios estaban unidos. La mayoría de las noches terminaban teniendo relaciones, y la primera que despertaba era la encargada de preparar el café. En esos momentos, era cuando Clarke se daba cuenta que siempre había estado con alguien en su vida.

-Si terminas tus tramites antes –Comenzó diciendo la rubia, mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir del departamento. Ambas chicas se habían duchado, por separado, y después de alistarse, estaban listas para hacer sus cosas.- Puedes pasar por la oficina y te daré la llave.

-Probablemente vaya a visitar a mis padres. –Respondió Niylah, mientras las dos subían al ascensor.- Pero te avisaré –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué papeles tienes que hacer? –Preguntó Clarke. Hacía tiempo que aquella pregunta le rondaba por su cabeza, y estaba intrigada.

-Quizás después te cuente –Respondió Niylah con una sonrisa. Clarke no pudo decir anda más, justo en ese momento las puertas se abrían y la chica salía en dirección a su auto.- Cenaremos esta noche –Fue lo último que escuchó Clarke.

- _¿Dormiste con ella?_ –Raven parecía que tenía un reloj, o que al menos controlaba a la rubia, porque en cuanto esta llegó a la oficina, su teléfono sonó anunciando la llamada de su amiga.

-No, ella durmió en el sofá –Respondió la rubia. Se encontraba sentada en su silla giratoria detrás del escritorio, estaba recargada en el respaldo y con los pies sobre el suelo hacía que la silla se moviera.

- _Pero te hubiera encantado dormir con ella_ –Raven no lo había preguntado, por lo que no esperaba respuesta, pero al no escuchar nada volvió a hablar.- _¡Lo sabía!_

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Intentó cambiar de tema la rubia.- No tuvimos tiempo de hablar ayer.

- _¿Qué te parece si cenamos y hablamos?_ –Propuso Raven, no iba a dejar que la rubia se saliera con la suya, si Clarke quería información también tendría que darle.- _¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?_ –Preguntó al ver que no obtenía respuesta de su amiga.

-No lo sé –Clarke dejó salir un suspiro.- Quiere que hoy cenemos. –Ladeó la cabeza y antes de continuar hablando volvió a suspirar.- Sabes que no me molesta que esté aquí, mucho menos que esté en mi departamento, pero…

- _Pero si pudieras terminarías teniendo sexo lésbico por toda la casa_ –Interrumpió Raven. Si bien sus palabras habían sido en forma de broma, también tenían bastante verdad. Clarke no respondió, era cierto lo que su amiga decía, Raven soltó una carcajada al notar que nuevamente no obtenía respuesta.- _Clarke, ¿quieres tener sexo con Niylah?_ –Preguntó con seriedad la castaña.

-Creo que si –Respondió confusa.- No lo sé. –Tomó aire y lo fue expulsando lentamente.- Si quiero acostarme con ella, pero cuando pienso en Lexa…

- _Lexa no te da ni la hora, Clarke_ –Respondió Raven _.- Tenías razón, el sábado no lo noté, pero ayer apenas si se fijó en ti._ –Raven se había dado cuenta que había sonado algo dura, pero era la verdad.- _Lo siento_

-No tienes que disculparte –Se apresuró a decir Clarke.- Tienes razón –Reconoció la rubia, aunque claramente aquella idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto.- Igual no es que Niylah vaya a quedarse, todavía le faltan unos años en el exterior –Clarke se mordió el labio inferior.- Quiero decir, si tuviera sexo con ella, no significa que vayamos a volver, ¿o sí? –Preguntó algo confusa la chica.

- _Ya lo tuvieron después de terminar, y no volvieron_ –Respondió Raven, intentando ayudar a su amiga.

Continuaron hablando un poco más, hasta que ambas recordaron que se encontraban en el trabajo, y que ya tendrían tiempo para hablar. Clarke había recibido otra llamada, Niylah le había informado que ella llevaría la comida esa noche, por lo que la rubia agradeció no tener que preocuparse por ese motivo. Pero si le preocupaban otras cosas, después de terminar de hablar con Raven había decidido que antes de que la rubia tuviera que volver a viajar, intentaría tener algo, necesitaba volver a acostarse con ella, y estaba segura que no pasaría de esa semana, o quizás no pasaría de esa noche. Necesitaba saber qué sentía por ella y qué por Lexa, acomodar sus sentimientos, y termina de tomar una decisión.

Tal como lo había dicho, Niylah había llevado la cena, había comprado una pizza, mitad de su gusto favorito y mitad de la otra rubia. Clarke colocó sobre la mesa unos platos y botellitas de cerveza. Una de las cosas que amaba Clarke, era llegar a su casa y estar descalza, le gustaba que sus pies tocaran el suelo, por eso mientras las dos chicas cenaban, la rubia subió sus pies a la silla contigua, Niylah sonrió ante ese acto.

-No has cambiado mucho –Susurró aun sonriendo, para después llevarse un trozo de pizza a la boca.

-Tampoco es que hayan pasado años –Respondió la rubia. Continuaron comiendo en silencio, cada tanto alguna comentaba algo, pero eran frases vagas. Clarke quería saber sobre los papeles, pero no quería parecer demasiado curiosa, ni insistir demasiado. En cuanto terminaron de cenar, la rubia levantó los platos, dejándolos en el fregadero.- Imagino que trajiste postre. –Bromeó Clarke.

-Algo así –Respondió Niylah, quien también se puso de pie para ayudar a la chica. Una de las políticas de Clarke era, quien cocinaba no lavaba, por lo que en esos momentos le tocaba a Clarke hacerlo.

Una vez Niylah tiró la caja de pizza, recargó su espalda en el borde de la encimera, observando fijamente a la rubia, quien parecía no estar consciente de la mirada de la otra chica. La mayor recorrió con la mirada, de arriba hacia abajo, y de abajo hacia arriba a Clarke, relamió sus labios cuando sus ojos se posaron en los labios de la rubia, quien los tenía moderadamente abiertos. Niylah deseaba volver a besarlos, y se había prometido a ella misma que esa noche lograría su cometido, estaba deseosa de acariciar la piel de la rubia, deseosa de posar sus labios en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Dejó salir un suspiro, no sabía cuánto habían cambiado las cosas entre ellas desde la última vez que se habían visto, hace dos meses atrás.

-Entonces, ¿vas a decirme el misterio de los papeles? –Preguntó por fin Clarke, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellas, el cual no era incómodo, pero ponía nerviosa a la chica de ojos azules, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en esos momentos.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana me acompañas a buscar departamento? –Niylah pasó dos dedos por la cintura de la rubia, acariciando la piel con la yema de estos. Clarke al sentir aquel contacto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mordió su labio inferior y tragó saliva. Niylah sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica.- No importa cómo estés, siempre haces que te desee.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**_

-¡Ay! –Clarke soltó lo que tenía entre las manos, Niylah vio correr sangre entre los dedos de la rubia y rápidamente corrió hacia el baño. Cuando regresó, la rubia tenía una servilleta envuelta tapando su herida.- Es tu culpa –Dijo Clarke mientras Niylah hacia que tomara asiento en la silla.

-¿Por qué mi culpa? –Clarke la miró seria, haciendo que la chica sonriera.- No es mi culpa que te cortes cuando te dicen que eres deseada. –Clarke bufó mientras se dejaba atender por la ojiverde.- Al menos aprendiste a tener un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Entre mi madre y tú, no me quedó de otra. –Respondió Clarke resignada.- Hasta llevo uno en el auto

-Es lo correcto –Comentó Niylah mientras limpiaba la herida de Clarke.- ¿Con qué te cortaste? –Preguntó tomando las gasas y colocándolas con cuidado en el corte.

-Creo que con la cuchilla –Respondió avergonzada.- Sigue siendo tu culpa –Niylah soltó una leve carcajada y negó con la cabeza.- Al menos no fue la izquierda –Susurró la rubia, sentía que no podía cerrar la mano porque le ardía. Niylah sonrió al escucharla, y una vez terminó de vendar su mano, guardó las cosas en el botiquín.

-Gracias a Dios que fue la derecha. –Comentó mientras se ponía de pie.- Sino, no sé cómo habríamos hecho esta noche –Un calor recorrió el cuerpo de Clarke, seguido de un escalofrío en cuanto sintió la caricia de Niylah sobre su nuca. Mordió su labio inferior, estaba segura que si en esos momentos se veía en un espejo, estaría completamente colorada. Se puso de pie justo en el momento en que escuchaba que la rubia regresaba.- Imagino que esta noche no me dejarás dormir en el sofá

-De acuerdo –Dijo Clarke después de soltar una leve carcajada.- Pero mi lado es el derecho –Aclaró mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación.

Ambas chicas se cambiaron de ropa, y tal como Clarke lo había dicho su lado era el derecho, por lo que Niylah se había recostado en el izquierdo. En cuanto apagaron las luces de los veladores, Clarke se quedó boca arriba, mientras que la otra rubia se giró hacia el lado derecho, podía ver la silueta del rostro de Clarke, pero no podía saber si tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos, estuvo tentada a decir algo, pero quizás la rubia estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer algo, por lo que se removió en la cama, dándole la espalda a Clarke. Clarke había estado despierta, esperando que Niylah hiciera algún movimiento, pero cuando fue su turno de hacerlo, no lo hizo. Y fue ahí cuando supo que eso era lo que Niylah había esperado, pero por alguna extraña razón, que ni ella entendía, no fue así.

Lexa había estado toda la semana de mal humor, la castaña sabía que todos lo habían notado, en especial sus dos hermanos, pero no podía controlar aquello. Sin que golpearan a la puerta, ésta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a una Octavia que se la notaba apresurada.

-¡Vamos! –Le dijo a Lexa, quien la miraba sorprendida.

-¿A dónde? –Preguntó sin entender lo que sucedía.

-En primero lugar, nuestro horario laboral terminó. –Respondió la morena como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Y en segundo, tenemos que ir a un lugar. –Se acercó a su hermana, la tomó del brazo y la hizo poner de pie.

Lexa a regañadientes le hizo caso, acomodó rápidamente las cosas, tomó lo que era suyo y juntas salieron de la oficina. A pesar de que la castaña preguntaba a donde irían, la morena no le respondía, o sólo se limitaba a decir que tenía que ser paciente. Después de preguntar tres veces, desistió, por lo que fue todo el camino sin decir palabra alguna. Fijó su vista en el camino, intentando adivinar hacia dónde se dirigían, pero le fue imposible, ya que no conocía ningún lugar por el que pasaban.

-Estuviste de mal humor toda la semana –Rompió el silencio la castaña.- Seré tu hermana menor, pero soy tu hermana –Continuó diciendo. Lexa giró su rostro para observarla en silencio, escuchando atenta lo que ella tenía para decirle.- Te conozco, Lex. Sé que algo tienes –Lexa estaba a punto de hablar, pero Octavia la interrumpió.- Y antes que digas algo, sé que es por Clarke –La castaña volvió su vista hacia la ventana, observando las cosas, dejó salir un leve suspiro.- Llegamos –Dijo la morena mientras aparcaba el auto.

Lexa observaba atenta hacia todos los lugares, no tenía idea de a dónde habían llegado, pero prefirió imitar a su hermana y no decir nada. Ambas chicas salieron del auto, la castaña seguía a la morena, quien llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos después de Lincoln y Costia? –Preguntó Octavia mirando a su hermana, Lexa negó con la cabeza, más confundida que antes.- ¿Quieres al menos pensar un poco? –Lexa dejó salir un suspiro, Octavia negó con la cabeza.

Se detuvo frente a un local, y Lexa sonrió al darse cuenta a lo que su hermana se refería. La morena entró allí, seguida de la castaña, y ambas chicas recorrieron con la vista el lugar. Tenía un aspecto sucio y oscuro, a cualquier persona podría darle miedo, pero ninguna de las dos lo estaba sintiendo. El lugar estaba atestado de máquinas para hacer ejercicio, pero no era un gimnasio cualquiera, la mayoría de las personas eran hombres, los cuales detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para observarlas. En ese momento una joven, de cabello y ojos marrones, se acercaba a ellas.

-Se equivocaron de lugar –Dijo secamente la joven, y continuó con su camino.

-No –Se apresuró a decir Octavia.- Llamé esta mañana, ¿tú eres Ontari? –Preguntó observando a la chica, ésta tenía unos pantalones y top de deporte.

-Si –Respondió volviendo su vista a las dos chicas, recorrió con su mirada de arriba abajo a ambas hermanas, luego dejó salir un suspiró y negó con la cabeza.- Primero tienen que llenar unos papeles, por seguridad –Se acercó a un escritorio, tomó dos papeles iguales y una lapicera, se los tendió a las jóvenes quienes lo tomaron.- Cuando lo hayan hecho, me avisan. –Acto seguido la chica se fue, dejando a las dos hermanas solas.

-Podrías haberme avisado que veníamos a un lugar así –Susurró Lexa, para que sólo Octavia la escuchara, pero toda respuesta que tuvo fue un encogimiento de hombros.- O, no tengo ropa para esto.

-Deja de preocuparte por todo –Respondió en susurro la morena.- Tengo todo en el auto –Le guiñó un ojo a su hermana y comenzó a llenar aquellos papeles.

Mientras tanto Lexa leía la hoja que tenía en su mano, eran datos personales y del seguro social, levantó la vista y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, el lugar era un desastre, si se preocuparan por tenerlo limpio probablemente tendrían más personas allí, pero la ojiverde creyó que justamente la idea era esa, la menor cantidad de personas parecía perfecta. A pesar de que la mayoría había regresado a hacer sus ejercicios, algunos cada tanto les echaban una mirada. Octavia le pasó la lapicera, Lexa escribió todo rápidamente y ambas chicas esperaron que Ontari regresara.

-¿Listo? –Dijo mientras tomaba ambos papeles, los ojeó un poco y luego los dejó sobre el escritorio.- ¿Empezaran hoy? –Dijo mientras las miraba fijamente, Octavia asintió con la cabeza.- No creo que puedan hacer mucho con eso –Sonrió de forma burlona.

-Tenemos nuestras cosas en el auto. –Respondió Octavia con seriedad.- Iré por ellas.

Octavia salió del lugar, dejando a Lexa sola allí, quien sentía que tenía la mirada de todos los presentes. Estaba decidida a matar a su hermana en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Sólo unos pocos minutos después y la puerta volvía a abrirse, Octavia llevaba dos bolsos, el cual uno se lo pasó a la ojiverde. Ontari les indicó dónde estaban los baños, se turnaron para cambiarse y Lexa agradeció ser la segunda en hacerlo.

Una vez las dos chicas estuvieron listas, Ontari les indicó que subieran al cuadrilátero, esperando que mostraran lo que podían hacer. Después de que ambas chicas se enteraran que Costia y Lincoln las habían engañado, y por mucho tiempo, Lexa había encontrado llorando, en más de una ocasión, a Octavia, ésta le había dicho que tenía unos fuertes deseos de golpear algo o a alguien, a la castaña no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir a un gimnasio y que golpearan un saco de boxeo, con el tiempo terminaron aprendiendo un poco del deporte. Octavia había devuelto lo que su hermana había hecho por ella hacía casi un año atrás.

Ahora ambas chicas se encontraban en el cuadrilátero, ambas estaban descalzas, el cabello recogido, unas vendas en las manos, unos pantalones y unas remeras. A Lexa le ponía un poco incómoda la situación, no sólo porque la mayoría eran hombres, sino que en cuanto subieron, todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas para observarlas. "Se romperán una uña y saldrán corriendo" escuchó a un hombre decir, cuando levantó la vista también notó que su hermana lo había escuchado, Octavia le dedicó una sonrisa y ambas se pusieron en posición de pelea.

Ambas chicas estaban listas, pero ninguna de las dos hacía ningún movimiento, se conocían a la perfección como para saber lo que la otra pensaba. Los hombres se estaban impacientando, las apuraban a que hicieran algo, mientras que Ontari tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en su rostro, justo cuando iba a decirle a las chicas que sería mejor que salieran, comenzó la acción.

Lexa esquivaba un puño de Octavia, e intentaba darle con uno propio, pero también había sido esquivado, puños y patadas eran dados, pero ambas hermanas sabían exactamente esquivarlas, aunque varias veces recibieron golpes, algunos en el rostro, otros en los brazos y piernas. A pesar de que entre ellas tenían sus propias reglas, no infringían ninguna. Comenzaron a escuchar aplausos, y exclamaciones según daban o recibían algún golpe.

Cuando habían comenzado con aquel deporte, usaban protección, ninguna de las dos quería salir herida y mucho menos herir a la otra, pero con el tiempo se fueron arriesgando, sólo unas vendas en las manos sobre los nudillos y estaban listas.

-Es suficiente –Dijo Ontari mientras ingresaba al cuadrilátero. Los hombres protestaron, pero como ella no les hizo caso, se tuvieron que retirar y seguir con sus ejercicios.- ¿Ustedes ya habían practicado esto? –Preguntó, mientras le tendía a las dos chicas una botellita de agua a cada una, ambas asintieron con la cabeza, estaban demasiado agitadas como para poder hablar.- Supongo que tendremos que saltearnos lo básico. –Dijo mientras se retiraba del cuadrilátero seguido por las dos chicas.- Les daré unos horarios –Comenzó a buscar unos papeles sobre el escritorio, y con la lapicera escribió en él.- Pueden venir en cualquiera de esas horas –Dijo la chica.- Será un gusto tenerlas por acá.

Lexa se despertó la mañana del sábado toda adolorida, suspiró pesadamente, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, su cuerpo comenzó a pasarle factura de la acción que había tenido el día anterior. Agradecía a su hermana por aquella idea, pero en esos momentos la mataría si tuviera la posibilidad de moverse. Después de regresar del gimnasio tomó un baño de agua caliente, necesitaba que sus músculos se relajasen, y en esos momentos volvía a necesitar otro baño.

En cuanto entró al baño y se miró al espejo no podía creerlo, los hematomas comenzaban a hacerse visibles, agradecía que en el rostro fueran dos, pero en cuanto comenzó a quitarse la ropa y quedaba desnuda, poco a poco se fue encontrando con varios de ellos. Llenó la regadera con agua caliente, y se introdujo en ella, recostándose. Cerró los ojos dejando que el agua calmara un poco los dolores, pero aquello era imposible.

-¡Lexa! –Escuchó que alguien gritaba del otro lado de la puerta.- ¡Apúrate! –A Octavia se la notaba furioso, el baño tenía dos puertas, comunicando las habitaciones de las hermanas.- Por favor –Decía más calmada.- Necesito entrar –Lexa se miró, la espuma que había sobre el agua la cubría por completo.

-Entra –Dijo la castaña y soltó una leve carcajada cuando vio la mandíbula de la morena.

-Ni te rías que tú estás igual –Comentó furiosa mientras se miraba en el espejo. – Mamá nos va a matar –Lexa borró la sonrisa de su rostro.- ¿Crees que con maquillaje se tape? –La castaña se sentó, procurando que la espuma continuara tapando su cuerpo, miró a su hermana y negó.

-Olvídalo. –Dijo mientras miraba la espalda de su hermana, quien se había levantado la remera un poco para poder verse el abdomen.- Creo que la próxima tendremos que tener más cuidado –Octavia se giró para mirarla furiosa.- Y será mejor que salgamos de la casa antes de que mamá nos vea –Octavia estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

Una hora y media después, las dos chicas decidieron salir a almorzar a algún lugar, lejos de sus padres y de su hermano. Escabullirse de su casa no fue nada fácil, sobre todo cuando al pasar por la puerta de la cocina pudieron ver a su madre leyendo un libro, mintieron diciendo que verían a Clarke y Raven, que hasta tarde no regresarían, aunque parte era cierto y parte no.

-¿Hola? –Respondió Octavia después de atender la llamada que recibía a su teléfono.- Lo siento –Dijo con una sonrisa.- Estaba con Lexa, y no vi quien llamaba. –Ambas chicas subieron al auto, pero en esta ocasión manejaría la castaña.- Íbamos a almorzar –Lexa encendió el motor del auto, ya imaginaba lo que sucedería a continuación, Octavia la invitaría a ella, también iría Clarke y su novia, la castaña no quería pasar por eso, al menos no hasta en la noche, que era cuando se reunirían para festejar el cumpleaños de Nathan.- De acuerdo, nos vemos en la noche –Octavia cortó la llamada y luego fijó su vista en su hermana.- No iba a decirle de venir, así que quédate tranquila.

-Gracias –Susurró Lexa y comenzó su camino hacia el lugar al que irían a almorzar.

Octavia había querido ir temprano a casa de Nathan, por lo que ambas chicas se encontraban en la entrada, sólo unos pocos segundos después de haber llamado, ésta se abría, dejando ver a Bryan con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver los rostros de las chicas, aquella sonrisa se borró.

-¿Qué les pasó? –Preguntó preocupado mientras dejaba que entraran a la casa.- ¿Están bien? –Raven había escuchado al chico, por lo que rápidamente se había acercado a la puerta asustada.

-Estamos bien –Respondió rápidamente Octavia con una sonrisa. Clarke había aparecido por detrás de la castaña, y su vista se posó en Lexa, ambas miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, porque la rubia rápidamente retiró la mirada para recorrer el cuerpo de la chica.- Fuimos al gimnasio ayer –Continuó diciendo la chica, después de depositar un beso en los labios de su novia.

-¿El gimnasio se vino abajo? –Preguntó un poco más tranquila Raven.

-No –Se apresuró a decir Lexa.- Octavia y yo boxeamos –Dicho eso se acercó al dueño de la casa y lo abrazó.- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –Nathan correspondió el abrazo, y luego fue felicitado por la morena, quien le entregó un regalo.

-¡Gracias! –Dijo el chico mientras lo tomaba.

-Raven –Escucharon a Harper detrás de ellos.- Ya sabes que no tienes que hacerla enojar –Bromeó la rubia sonriendo, haciendo que todos rieran por aquel comentario.

A Lexa no le había pasado inadvertida la presencia de Niylah, quien también se la notaba preocupada, pero se había sorprendido por la mirada de la rubia de ojos azules, quien no sólo la recorrió con la mirada, sino que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

-¿Fueron al médico? –Preguntó Niylah, visiblemente preocupada, ambas chicas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.- ¿Sus padres..? –Dejó la pregunta sin terminar, pues según las miradas que se habían dedicado las chicas, todos supieron que sus padres no las habían visto aún.- Si quieren puedo revisarlas

-No –Se apresuró a decir Octavia.- Estamos bien –Lexa asintió con la cabeza mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Nada de eso –Se apresuró a decir Raven.- Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que al menos Niylah las vio

Aunque ambas hermanas intentaron protestar, ninguno de los chicos les hizo caso. Raven las guió hasta la habitación de invitados, seguidos de Clarke, quien no le quitaba la vista a la ojiverde. Niylah había ido a buscar su maletín de primeros auxilios que llevaba en el auto, aquello era algo que Abby y Katherine le había inculcado, pues desde que habían trabajado juntas, para la rubia eran como sus mentoras.

Las cuatro chicas estaban en la habitación, esperando que Niylah regresara con sus cosas, cuando lo hizo, ni Clarke ni Raven intentaron retirarse, por lo que la doctora tuvo que realizar la revisión delante de ellas. Sólo unos pocos minutos fue lo que demoraron para que les dijera que estaban bien, pero que lo mejor sería tomarse unos calmantes.

-Pero imagino que ustedes ya saben eso –Sonrió la chica mientras guardaba el estetoscopio, ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza.- Iré a guardar esto –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación, cuando pasó por al lado de Clarke tocó su brazo con cariño mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Te dije que estábamos bien –Dijo Octavia rápidamente.

-¿Cómo es que hacen boxeo? –Preguntó Raven con seriedad.- Al menos tendrían que usar protección –Raven se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Octavia se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Estoy bien –Susurró antes de depositarle un beso en los labios.

Clarke iba a acercarse a Lexa, pero esta fue más rápida y salió de la habitación. La castaña había visto el gesto de caricia que había tenido Niylah, y un calor repentino recorrió todo su cuerpo. Si no salía de aquella habitación, golpearía a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino, sobre todo a la rubia de ojos verdes, pero para la castaña no pasó inadvertida la mirada de preocupación que Clarke había puesto mientras era revisada. Negó levemente con la cabeza, para quitarse esa idea de su mente, pero odio cuando la siguiente apareció. Quizás ese gesto se debía a algo más, quizás ese gesto era porque necesitaba tocarla, así como ella había necesitado tocarla pero se había podido controlar, quizás ese gesto era porque compartían algo nuevamente, quizás habían regresado. Lexa se sentó en un lugar vacío del sofá, junto a Harper y Zoe, lo mejor sería ignorar a las otras dos rubias, porque no sabría si sería capaz de soportar algún otro gesto de cariño entre ellas.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPÍTULO QUINCE**_

En cuanto llegaron al departamento, ambas chicas se deshicieron de sus zapatillas, Niylah había tomado esa costumbre durante el tiempo que habían vivido juntas, Clarke se acercó a la rubia, y sin dejar que esta pudiera reaccionar, unió sus labios con los de ella. Niylah correspondió el beso gustosa, mientras sus manos se posaban en la cintura de Clarke, atrayéndola más hacia sí, por su lado, Clarke desbrochó el pantalón de Niylah, introduciendo sus dedos por debajo de la tela y tirando de ellos hasta bajarlos. Niylah terminó deshaciéndose de los suyos, mientras imitaba a la rubia y también quitaba los pantalones de Clarke.

-Amo cuando tomas las iniciativas –Susurró Niylah contra los labios de Clarke, quien como respuesta volvió a unirlos.

Clarke llevó sus manos al rostro de Niylah, mientras que ésta tomaba con fuerza la cintura de la rubia. Ambas chicas caminaban hacia la habitación, la lengua de Niylah entraba en la boca de Clarke, explorando cada lugar que le fuera posible, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Clarke separó sus labios de los de Niylah, acto que aprovechó la ojiverde para besar el cuello de la rubia, quien no pudo ocultar un gemido. Las piernas de Clarke se toparon con el borde de la cama, llevó sus manos hacia la remera de la ojiverde y rápidamente se deshizo de ella, dejándola caer a un lado en el suelo.

Ambas chicas estaban agitadas, los azules se encontraron con los verdes, y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. La ojiverde mordió su labio inferior, había extrañado a la rubia, y jamás había sentido nada igual con cualquier otra persona que no fuese ella.

-Sigues sin llevar sostén –Susurró Clarke con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que la otra chica también sonriera. Niylah aprovechó el momento para poner sus manos debajo de la remera de la rubia, y lentamente lo fue quitando, en cuanto aquella prenda cayó al suelo, volvieron a unir sus labios, sólo por unos segundos. Niylah empujó a Clarke, haciendo que esta se sentara en la cama.- Creí que te gustaba cuando tomaba la iniciativa.- La voz de la rubia estaba ronca, debido a la excitación que estaba sintiendo, su respiración no se normalizaba y estaba segura que no lo haría por un largo tiempo.

-Cierto –Comenzó diciendo la ojiverde, quien su voz no era mejor que la de Clarke.- Pero sólo al principio –Acto seguido se inclinó y volvió a besar los labios de Clarke, haciendo que esta se recostara en la cama, mientras con una de sus manos desabrochaba el sostén de la rubia. Rápidamente quitó la ropa interior que la rubia llevaba, dejándola completamente desnuda. Clarke colocó sus manos en la cintura de la ojiverde, y al encontrarse con la única prenda que llevaba, tiro hacia abajo dejándola en las mismas condiciones.- Desee esto durante toda la semana –Susurró contra los labios de la rubia.

Clarke profundizó el beso, atrayéndola más hacia sí, Niylah se colocó sobre la rubia, con su muslo hacía presión sobre la entrepierna de Clarke, sus gemidos eran ahogados por el beso. La ojiverde sonrió rozando los labios de la rubia, y comenzó bajando hasta besar el cuello de la chica, continuó haciendo presión con su muslo, encantada de escuchar los gemidos que Clarke dejaba salir. Llevó una de sus manos hacia el pecho de ésta, comenzó a masajearlo y apretarlo con cuidado, sintió como el pezón de su amante se ponía erecto, y con su dedo pulgar e índice lo atrapó y apretó, Clarke dejó salir un gemido mientras que se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de la ojiverde, Niylah mordió con cuidado la mandíbula de Clarke, procurando no dejar ninguna marca, las respiraciones de ambas cada vez se agitaban más, y Clarke volvió a soltar un gemido cuando sintió la mano de Niylah en su entrepierna.

La ojiverde comenzó a jugar con el clítoris hinchado de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus labios para poder lamer y saborear el pecho que no estaba siendo atendido. Clarke sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría, pero sabía que su amante sabría cómo hacerla aguantar, después de todo ambas se conocían a la perfección, sabían lo que la otra quería y necesitaba.

Clarke abrió los ojos cuando sintió que sus pechos habían dejado de recibir atención, pero los labios de Niylah comenzaron a dejar un camino hasta su entrepierna, allí se detuvo unos segundos, levantó la vista y le sonrió a la rubia cuando sus verdes ojos se encontraron con los azules, la ojiverde sabía lo que la rubia necesitaba en esos momentos. Bajó sus labios y comenzó a besarla allí, en su parte más sensible, Clarke llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza da Niylah, ejerciendo un poco de presión cuando esta amagaba con separarse de ella.

Poco a poco, la ojiverde introdujo la punta de su lengua dentro de Clarke, haciendo que la rubia continuara gimiendo, comenzó a mover sus caderas, intentando que la penetración fuera hacia más adentro, pero Niylah no lo permitía, porque en cuanto sentía que la rubia movía sus caderas para ayudarla, ella alejaba su rostro, retirando su lengua por completo.

-Por favor –Susurró Clarke con voz ronca, había intentado aquel movimiento tres o cuatro veces, y cada vez su deseo era más fuerte, Niylah sonrió mientras subía, rozando con sus labios la piel desnuda de la rubia.

-¿Por favor qué? –Susurró con una sonrisa, para acto seguido tomar con sus dientes el labio inferior de la rubia y morderlo. Clarke se removió cuando, nuevamente, los dedos de Niylah acariciaban su entrepierna.

-Hazlo –Volvió a susurrar.

Clarke correspondió el beso justo en el momento en que sentía como la ojiverde la penetraba con el dedo índice y medio, la rubia se sujetó a las sábanas con fuerza, sintiendo la entrada y salida de los dedos de la ojiverde. Al principio era algo lento, tortuoso y sabía que lo estaba haciendo para que la deseara más, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Poco a poco comenzó a acelerar más la entrada y salida de sus dedos, separó sus labios de los de Clarke, sólo unas cuantas embestidas más bastaron para que la rubia soltara un gemido mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Niylah sonrió y mientras la respiración de la rubia se normalizaba un poco dejaba besos por su piel. Clarke llevó sus manos a la espalda de la ojiverde, acariciando despacio, cuando se giró sobre la cama, quedando ella encima de Niylah.

Clarke mordió con cuidado el labio inferior de Niylah, y mientras lo hacía sin previo aviso, llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de su amante, pudo notar que estaba tan excitada como ella lo estaba, supo que no tardaría en correrse, por lo que no se hizo esperar e introdujo dos dedos dentro de Niylah. Sus embestidas eran rápidas, y tal como lo había supuesto, la ojiverde no tardó en llegar al orgasmo.

Unieron sus labios mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban, pero la ojiverde giró nuevamente sobre la cama, quedando sobre la rubia, Niylah comenzó a frotar su muslo contra la entrepierna de Clarke, haciendo que esta igualara aquellos movimientos. El roce de sus cuerpos, las caricias que se dedicaban, el beso que sólo era interrumpido para que pudieran tomar aire, los gemidos ahogados, hicieron que ambas chicas llegaran nuevamente al orgasmo, esta vez juntas.

Clarke sintió la luz del sol golpear su rostro, se giró hacia el otro lado para poder continuar durmiendo, pero al sentir la cama vacía, abrió los ojos. Esperó poder acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había allí, recorrió con la mirada la habitación, y guardó silencio para escuchar algún ruido proveniente de algún otro lugar del departamento, pero nada sucedió. Estaba completamente sola. Se estiró para tomar su celular, y cuando lo hizo notó que sobre él había un pequeño papel, sonrió sabiendo de quien era. Niylah antes de irse le había dejado una nota, simples palabras que la rubia no sabía si sonreír o llorar.

 _"Gracias por todo, Clarke. Dile lo que sientes"_

Sabía que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior sería el último encuentro que las dos chicas tendrían, pero también sabía que la ojiverde se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por la castaña. Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, Niylah siempre había sabido cómo leerla, a pesar de que la rubia intentaba esconder algunas cosas, la ojiverde lo sabía, y ella no entendía cómo. Clarke sintió culpa, no quería que Niylah creyera que mientras había estado haciendo el amor con ella pensaba en otra, porque no había sido así. Volvió a tomar el teléfono, y marcó el número de la chica, pero una máquina le informó que ya estaba fuera de servicio, tendría que esperar para hablar con ella.

-Viniste sola –Decía un poco desilusionado Bryan, Clarke se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de Nathan, esa tarde verían el partido en casa del chico.

-Hola a ti también –Respondió como saludo la rubia mientras entraba.

-¿Y Niylah? –Preguntó Nathan al ver entrar a la rubia, Clarke rodó los ojos.

-¿Es que no puedo venir sin ella? –Preguntó irónicamente.

-Sí, pero después de tener sexo, podrías haber venido con ella –Comentó sonriendo Harper, Clarke se quedó observando a su amiga, quien comenzó a reír.- Acabas de confirmarlo

-¿Qué cosa? –Raven salía de la cocina, junto a Lexa y Octavia.

-Nada –Se apresuró a decir la rubia, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-Clarke tuvo sexo con Niylah –Respondió con una sonrisa Bryan. La rubia se sentía un poco avergonzada, por lo que su mirada pasó de Raven al suelo, no quería ver el rostro de ninguna de las dos hermanas.- Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Tenía un vuelo –Respondió rápidamente Clarke, mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza y la bebía, intentando disminuir el calor que había estado comenzando a sentir.

-¿Calor? –Harper sonreía al ver el estado de su amiga, y Clarke buscó nuevamente con la mirada a Raven para la que la ayudara.

-A mí ni me mires, no pienso ayudarte –Dijo mientras junto al resto tomaban asientos, para desgracia de Clarke al partido le faltaba para comenzar, por lo que ella creía que continuarían con aquel tema de su ex novia.- ¿Cómo supiste que tuvieron sexo? –Preguntó Raven dirigiendo su mirada a Harper, quien aún no había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Tiene la misma mirada que tenía cuando nos contó lo de su madre. –Una vez dicho eso, tanto Harper y Raven comenzaron a reír, mientras que Clarke podía apostar que su rostro estaba colorado, volvió a llevarse la lata a los labios y bebió todo lo que le quedaba allí, que no era mucho.- Clarke tenía dieciocho años –Harper había comenzado a hablar una vez se había tranquilizado, al ver que el resto de los chicos no entendía de lo que estaban hablando. Clarke negó con la cabeza, esperando que no continuara.- Y Niylah tenía… ¿veintiuno? –Preguntó mirando a la rubia.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –Preguntó intentando que sus amigos cedieran, pero sabía que era en vano.

-Olvídalo, creo que debe ser tu mejor historia. –Clarke suspiró.- Clarke había ido a ver a su madre al hospital –Continuó contando Harper, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.-Y un día se cruzó con la nueva residente del hospital. Habría pagado lo que fuera por estar en ese y en todos los momentos –Harper se quedó en silencio unos segundos.- Salvo en la parte del sexo –Sonrió- Como sea. Clarke empezó a ir más seguido al hospital, al principio con la excusa de ver a su madre –Se giró para observar a Raven.- ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos llevó porque decía que estaba segura que tenía un esguince? –Raven dejó salir una carcajada mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Esperaba que Niylah la atendiera –Comentó Raven sonriendo.- Pero…

-Por el amor de Dios, tenía dieciocho años, ¿pueden dejarlo? –La rubia se había cruzado de brazos, mirando a sus dos amigas, quienes no borraban sus sonrisas.

-Shhh, déjalas terminar –Dijo Bryan volviendo a prestar atención a las dos chicas.

-Obviamente Niylah no la atendió –Continuó Harper.- El chico que lo hizo se dio cuenta que ella no tenía nada, y creyó que había ido sólo para verlo –Clarke volvió a rodar los ojos, agradecía al menos no estar más colorada.- El chico le dio su número de teléfono –Clarke no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, recordar aquel momento era algo gracioso.

-Niylah vio justo ese momento. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –Raven miraba confundida a su amiga.

-"Que no me convenía tener un romance con nadie del hospital" –Citó Clarke textualmente lo que la rubia en aquel momento le había dicho, Raven la incitó a que continuara hablando, Clarke suspiró resignada.- Le dije que no me interesaba tener ningún romance con casi nadie del hospital.

-Después tomó el papel que le había dado el médico, tachó su número y del otro lado puso el de ella. –Continuó Raven sonriendo, Harper asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con la cara que tiene Clarke? –Preguntó algo confundido Bryan.

-No te adelantes a los hechos –Raven lo miraba seria.- Después de eso, y de estar intentando llamarla alrededor de unas veinte veces, porque marcaba y colgaba –Raven le sacó la lengua a Clarke, era una pequeña manera de burlarse de ella.- Niylah atendió por lo que a Clarke no le quedó más remedio que hablar.

-¡No fue así! –Se quejó la rubia, Raven alzó una ceja.

-Raven marcó y no le devolvió el teléfono hasta que Niylah hubo contestado –Continuó Harper.- Es tu culpa por ser lenta, Clarke –Ahora era Clarke quien sacaba la lengua, pero a la otra rubia.- No quiero saber lo que hiciste con esa lengua anoche –Clarke instintivamente tomó un cojín del sofá y se lo arrojó a la chica, que alcanzó a atraparlo justo a tiempo para que no le diera en el rostro. Todos comenzaron a reír, Lexa, quien hasta ese momento no había mostrado signo de nada, se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, era cierto que aquella situación era graciosa, pero le dolía saber lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-Después de que tuvieran su primera cita, claro que nadie podía enterarse de que salían. –Continuó Raven, intentando salvar un poco a su amiga.- Niylah trabajaba con nuestras madres en el hospital, pero en diferente área. Clarke iba a verla a escondidas, si alguien la veía decía que sólo había ido a visitar a su madre.

-Hasta que un día, le dijeron a Abby que Clarke estaba en el hospital. –Harper había comenzado a sonreír de nuevo.- Cuando la fue a buscar, se encontró a Clarke sentada en la camilla y Niylah entre sus piernas, besándose.

-Sólo nos besábamos –Aclaró rápidamente la chica.- Tuve que decirle a mi madre que hacía meses que salíamos –Rodó los ojos.- Su única respuesta fue, "ahora sé porque venías tanto a visitarme" –Todos comenzaron a reír, incluida la rubia.

-Y ese día, Clarke tenía la misma expresión en su cara que hoy –Finalizó Harper, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Iré por más bebidas –Clarke se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, detrás de ella iba Raven, tomó un par de bebidas y las dejó sobre la encimera.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó la castaña mirando a su amiga, la rubia dejó salir un leve suspiro, se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un papel.- ¡Oh por Dios! –Exclamó Raven después de leerlo.-Entonces sí terminaron las cosas entre ustedes –La rubia asintió con la cabeza- ¿Se lo dirás? –Preguntó intrigada Raven.

-No lo sé –Respondió la rubia.- No puedo decírselo después de lo que dijeron hoy.

-¿Por qué no? –Quiso saber.- Eso es parte de tu pasado, forma parte de ti, ella tiene que aceptarlo. Como tú tienes que aceptar su pasado. –Raven se acercó a la rubia, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.- Clarke, ella te gusta, y cualquier duda que podrías tener ya la hiciste desaparecer, cerraste tu etapa con Niylah –Clarke asintió con la cabeza.- Eso tenía que pasar una última vez, no podías estar con ella sabiendo que entre tú y Niylah no se había terminado por parte de ambas –Clarke volvió a asentir con la cabeza.- Entonces no hay nada que tengas que pensar, sólo ve y díselo –Dijo como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

-¿Recuerdas que casi ni me habla? –Preguntó con ironía la rubia.- ¿Cómo se supone que le diga que me gusta cuando en menos de doce horas me acosté con mi ex? –Raven se alejó de Clarke, y se quedó en silencio unos segundos.- No sería nada sincero.

-Cierto, mejor espera un poco. –Se giró para posar su mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina, y luego la volvió a fijar en su amiga.- Pero puedes intentar volverte acercar a ella –Raven vio la duda en la mirada de su amiga.- Clarke, deberías volver a intentarlo, no pierdes nada –La rubia después de suspirar asintió con la cabeza, se guardó el papel en el bolsillo, las dos chicas tomaron las cosas y salieron en dirección a la sala, junto al resto de los chicos.

Lexa había estado atenta a todo lo que estaban contando, no podía negar que aquello le resultaba un tanto gracioso, pero el imaginarse esa escena, los celos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Imaginarse a Clarke besando a Niylah era algo que no le gustaba, y no quería ni siquiera pensar en ellas teniendo sexo. Mientras conversaban, la castaña se había limitado a comer y beber, intentando que ninguno se diera cuenta de ella, pero Octavia parecía estar empeñada en observarla.

Para su suerte, y estaba segura que para la de Clarke también, el partido comenzaba, por lo que todos dejaron de conversar y pusieron toda su atención a la pantalla. No sabía cómo había sido que ahora terminaban viendo todos los partidos, como si fuesen las mayores fans de aquel equipo. Pero otra de las cosas que tenía que reconocer era que le agradaba pasar tiempo con ellos, que se divertía, ahora parecía ser algo fijo, después de todo, su hermana salía con Raven.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS**_

Clarke salía de la oficina de su padre, con unos papeles en la mano y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. La chica por fin había encontrado la posibilidad de acercarse a la castaña, y gracias al trabajo, ahora lo había encontrado. Se dirigió hacia la oficina de Lexa, en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta golpeó y esperó ser invitada a entrar, la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella estaba Octavia.

-Las dejaré solas –Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba pasar a la rubia.

-Hola –Saludó Clarke, una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado y las dos chicas quedaron solas.

-Hola –Respondió la castaña levantando la mirada de los papeles.

-Vengo de la oficina de mi padre –Anunció la chica algo nerviosa.- Me dieron un proyecto –Lexa la observaba atenta, sin entender qué hacía exactamente la rubia allí.- Tenemos que hacerlo juntas –Finalizó rápidamente y esperó atenta la reacción de la castaña.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó alzando la ceja, Clarke no se esperaba esa pregunta, por lo se sorprendió al escucharla. Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó frente a la castaña.

-Porque lo decidieron ellos –Respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente.- Si no quieres hacerlo, podemos hablarlo y…

-No, está bien. –Interrumpió la castaña- ¿De qué va el proyecto? –Preguntó intentado mostrar interés, Clarke le pasó los papeles que llevaba en la mano y se puso de pie.

-Estaré en mi oficina –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la castaña asintió con la cabeza sin levantar la vista de aquellos papeles.

-¿Todo bien? –Harper se acercó a la rubia cuando la vio salir.

-¡Lo quieren para una semana! –Lexa había salido de su oficina, segundos después de la rubia. Ambas chicas se giraron para observarla.- Es mucho para poco tiempo –Clarke miró a Harper y luego a Lexa.

-No me digas, otra vez Pike –Clarke asintió con la cabeza a Harper- Suerte –Dijo la chica, y luego regresó a su escritorio.

-¿Pike? –A Lexa el nombre le sonaba de algún lugar, pero no recordaba de dónde.

-No es la primera vez que nos pide un proyecto. Hace un año hice unos planos de un edificio para ellos, cuando lo tuve que presentar me pidieron que cambiara unas cosas, lo hice…-Clarke negó con la cabeza.- estuve un mes con ese proyecto porque ellos no se decidían en lo que querían. Al final se quedaron con otro que le presentaron en otra empresa. –La rubia se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que nuestros padres quieren volver a intentarlo.

-¿Estás diciendo de rendirnos? –Preguntó confundida Lexa. Clarke sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy diciendo, que tenemos que dar lo mejor de las dos. –Lexa le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Te parece si empezamos ahora? –Preguntó la rubia.

Ambas chicas decidieron comenzaron en esos momentos, por lo que se dirigieron a la oficina de la castaña a decidir lo que harían con aquel proyecto. Clarke le explicó a Lexa la manera de trabajar que solía tener aquel hombre, y le aseguró que si querían tener el trabajo para el día requerido, lo mejor sería tener unas cuantas reuniones fuera del horario laboral.

Clarke esperaba de esa manera pasar más tiempo con Lexa, y quizás volver a tener lo que al principio tenían, el comienzo de una amistad. Durante los siguientes días lo único que hacían, era preparar aquel proyecto, el cual no sólo requería unos planos sino también una maqueta. Lexa no entendía cómo aquel hombre pretendía que terminaran aquel gran proyecto en tan sólo unos días, pero a pesar de todo, agradecía que le tocara con la rubia, no sólo porque conocía a aquel hombre, sino porque le gustaba la manera de trabajar de Clarke.

El sábado por la tarde, después de haber almorzado, Lexa se había dirigido al departamento de la rubia para continuar aquel proyecto, el lunes deberían presentarlo, no sólo a sus padres sino también a los contratistas de aquel proyecto, si les gustaba la manera en que ellas lo habían realizado, tendrían una cuenta más para la empresa, y ellas deberían supervisar el trabajo personalmente.

Iban por su cuarta taza de café, ninguna de las dos había dormido bien, y se les notaba en la cara, ambas chicas tenían ojeras, y la tensión muscular se notaba cada vez que cada una masajeaba su cuello. Pero ambas estaban decididas a terminar ese proyecto y que quedara perfecto. Clarke estiró sus brazos, necesitaba moverse un poco porque en la posición que se encontraba estaba comenzando a entumecer sus músculos, se puso de pie decidida a ir por más café.

-Van a matarnos –Dijo después de observar su celular, lo había dejado en silencio para que nadie las molestara, y al observar la hora se dio cuenta que se les hacía tarde. Lexa la miró sorprendida, mientras tomaba su celular y observaba las muchas llamadas perdidas que tenía de su hermana.- Seguiremos después con esto. –La rubia vio que se venía una propuesta de parte de la castaña.- Necesitamos un descanso, estamos metidas en este proyecto desde el martes.

-De acuerdo- Dijo después de suspirar.- Le diré a Octavia que lleve mi remera –Clarke le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras llevaba las tazas a la cocina, Lexa tecleó en la pantalla de su teléfono, enviándole un mensaje a Octavia.

Minutos más tarde, las dos chicas se encontraban en camino hacia el estadio, a pesar de que habían dejado los planos y la maqueta en el departamento, no podían sacar de sus cabezas aquel proyecto. Estaban decididas a regresar después del partido y continuarlo, pues no habían despejado absolutamente nada la mesa, sino todo lo contrario.

-¡Al fin! –Decía Raven cuando las tuvo frente a ellas.- Creímos que no vendrían.

-Lo siento –Susurró Lexa mientras tomaba la remera que le tendía su hermana.- Estamos con el…

-Sí, lo sabemos –Octavia rodó los ojos.- Si siguen así van a terminar por enfermarse –Dijo mirando a su hermana.- Sus ojeras son cada vez más grandes –Raven asintió con la cabeza.- No les aconsejo presentar el trabajo así

-Vamos –Interrumpió Raven, antes de que cualquiera de las dos chicas comenzara a hablar sobre el trabajo de nuevo, no había visto a Clarke desde el domingo pasado cuando se habían juntado a ver el partido.- Los chicos nos esperan adentro.

Lexa se iba colocando la remera mientras entraban al estadio, ambas chicas agradecieron no ser ellas quienes se encargaban de los tickets, porque seguramente se los hubiesen olvidado, la rubia apenas se había acordado de tomar su remera. Una vez que llegaron junto a los chicos y se saludaron, no pudieron caer en ellas las bromas.

-Días muy ocupados –Comenzó diciendo Bryan con una sonrisa, mientras alzaba las cejas repetidamente. Clarke rodó los ojos, decidiendo ignorar su comentario.- Te mantiene despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, ¿no? –A pesar de que el chico sabía exactamente que las dos chicas estaban realizando un trabajo, ya que cada vez que intentaban reunirse, ellas decían que no podían, a él le estaba gustando la idea de verlas juntas, por lo que había comenzado a insinuarlo.

-Basta Bryan –Fue lo único que Clarke pudo decir.

-No entiendo cómo es que tienes fuerzas para seguir con un proyecto pero no tienes fuerzas para discutir. –Raven le había susurrado a su amiga, quien negó con la cabeza. Lexa marcaba el comienzo de la fila, seguida por Octavia, Raven, Clarke, Nathan, Bryan, Harper y Zoe, y en esos momentos a Clarke le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de la ojiverde, lejos del resto de sus amigos y sus bromas.- No te he visto en casi una semana –Comenzaba a quejarse la castaña.

-Tampoco es que te lo pasaras muy mal –Respondió la rubia, intentando sonreírle, pero no tenía ni fuerzas para eso.- Creo que necesito cafeína –Raven asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero nada de café –Dijo ésta mientras la rubia se ponía de pie y pasaba entre las dos hermanas.

-Iré por algo de beber –Comenzó diciendo, Lexa se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Iré contigo –Dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras junto a la rubia.

Clarke no podía creer que tuvieran que hacer fila para comprar un par de gaseosas, el partido estaba por comenzar y la gente estaba allí. Bufó al escuchar que los jugadores salían a la cancha, y se masajeó el cuello intentando calmar el dolor, necesitaba un baño de agua caliente urgente, algo que había hecho todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, y agradecía que eso relajara un poco su cuerpo.

-Creo que Octavia tiene razón –Dijo la rubia mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hacia adelante.- Si seguimos así, nos terminaremos enfermando

-Octavia siempre dice eso –Lexa rodó los ojos.- Lo pone como excusa cuando quiere dejar por un tiempo algo. –Sonrió de lado.- Pero nos quedan dos días –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a avanzar, no sabía si la fila era lenta o ella estaba viviendo todo en cámara lenta.

Una vez que pudieron comprar, dos refrescos cada una y un cono de palomitas, pudieron regresar a sus lugares, justo cuando el reloj comenzaba a retroceder, indicando que el partido daba comienzo. Clarke abrió uno de los refrescos, lo llevó a sus labios y vacío su contenido a la mitad en cuestión de segundos.

-Había sed –Comentó sonriendo Octavia, cuando la rubia dirigió su mirada en dirección de la morena, Lexa había vaciado por completo aquella botella. Raven rió al ver que las mejillas de ambas chicas tomaban un color rosa.

-Así que sí estuvieron ocupadas –Comentó Bryan, haciendo que todos los chicos rieran al ver los rostros de las dos chicas.

Para el tercer tiempo del partido, Clarke en lo único que podía pensar era en su cama, estar acostada allí al menos por cinco minutos era un sueño que deseaba cumplir pronto, pero sabía que no sería tan fácil. Había necesitado una botella de refresco y un cono de palomitas más, suspiró al ver que la pantalla comenzaba a mostrar a las parejas, el momento de los besos se acercaba, rodó los ojos cuando esta vez la pantalla la mostraba a ella y a Nathan, ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza, pero Bryan fue más rápido, tomó con sus dos manos el rosto del chico, y unió sus labios ante la mirada de todos los espectadores, quienes aplaudieron a la acción del chico.

-¡Empalagosas! –Clarke y Lexa lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo, mientras les arrojaban palomitas a Raven y Octavia, quien se habían besado segundos después de que se retomara el partido.

-Eso fue raro –Comentó Octavia observando a su hermana y luego a Clarke, quienes se miraban atentas mientras sonreían. Habían tenido la misma idea en el mismo momento.- No voy a sorprenderme cuando comiencen a terminar sus frases

-Esperemos nunca tener que llegar a ver eso –Bromeó Raven, haciendo que Clarke volviera a arrojarle palomitas.- ¡Deja de arrojarlas y cómetelas! –Protestó la castaña mientras se quitaba uno que le había quedado atorado en el cabello.

El lunes por la mañana Clarke y Lexa se encontraban en la sala de junta esperando que sus padres llegaran, mientras tanto ambas chicas repasaban una y otra vez lo que dirían para convencer al señor Pike de que tomara el trabajo que ambas chicas habían realizado. El plano sobre la mesa, ubicado en perfecto orden junto a la maqueta, que la rubia estaba segura había sido la mejor en muchos años, y eso tenía que agradecérselo a la castaña, pues cuando una pasaba por alto algún detalle la otra lo remarcaba. La puerta de la sala se abrió, y por ella entraban Paul y Jake, quienes en cuanto las vieron sonrieron.

-Hubo un cambio de planes. –Comenzó diciendo Jake.- El señor Pike no hará la teleconferencia, decidió venir personalmente para presenciar la explicación. Espero que estén preparadas –Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza, para suerte de ambas el día anterior habían decidido descansar lo suficiente para que las ojeras no se notaran, y a pesar de que allí estaban, Octavia había ayudado con un poco de maquillaje a ocultarlas.

-¿Cuándo llegara? –Preguntó impaciente la rubia mientras observaba su reloj pulsera.

-Llamó hace diez minutos diciendo que estaba de camino. –Respondió Paul.- Supongo que no tardará en presentarse.

La sala de juntas contenía una larga mesa en medio, rodeada por sillas de oficinas, Clarke junto a Lexa se encontraban del lado frente a la puerta, mientras sus padres se sentarían junto a sus hijas y así lo hicieron, el tiempo pasaba y el señor Pike no era un hombre puntual, tanto Jake como Clarke lo sabían a la perfección.

-¿Por qué intentamos volver a hacer un proyecto para él? –Preguntó la rubia a su padre, aquella pregunta le había rondado por la cabeza durante toda la semana.

-Él lo pidió.- Respondió Jake, y por la cara que tenía Clarke en esos momentos sabía que no le conformaría esa respuesta.- Si toma este proyecto, podemos tener más contratistas mayores, es una buena oferta.

-Si la rechaza, es la última que haré para él –Clarke se cruzó de brazos decidida en aquellas palabras, no tenía pensado volver a hacer algo para aquel hombre.- Igual puedes tener contratistas mayores sin tenerlo a él.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo continuar con la conversación, un llamado a la puerta y el rostro de Harper asomando fue lo que detuvo cualquier palabra que Jake pudiera decirle a su hija. La rubia anunció la llegada del invitado, quien entraba a la sala con dos personas más. Charles Pike era un hombre corpulento de piel oscura, cabello y ojos marrones, y su semblante serio, lo que llamó la atención de los dos Blake fueron sus acompañantes, quienes en esos momentos llevaban unas sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros. Lexa tomó el brazo de su padre instintivamente y negó con la cabeza intentando calmarlo. Ante ellos se encontraban Costia y Lincoln, la castaña no los había vuelto a ver desde que supo la relación que ellos mantenían.

Clarke notó la tensión que se había generado, su mirada se posó en Paul, para luego posarse en Lexa, quien observaba atenta con una mirada fría a la chica, jamás había visto aquella mirada de la castaña, y esperaba no volver a verla nunca más. Charles presentó a ambos chicos, Lincoln era un hombre corpulento, su cabeza estaba rapada, ojos marrones y tez oscura. Costia era una mujer de cabello castaño claro, tez blanca y ojos negros.

-Muy bien –Comenzó diciendo Pike mientras todos tomaban asiento.- ¿Por qué no nos explican? –Dijo con autoridad, las sonrisas de ambos chicos no se había borrado por un segundo, y ambos observaban atentos a Lexa.

Clarke supo que Lexa no comenzaría hablando, dudaba que dijera alguna palabra sobre el proyecto o cualquier cosa que se le preguntara, por lo que comenzó hablando ella. La rubia se puso de pie, explicando cada detalle de aquel proyecto, y cuando lo hacía no sólo lo marcaba en el plano, sino también en la maqueta. La rubia podía sentir la mirada de todos los presentes, y se alegró cuando la castaña se puso de pie y la interrumpió, continuando ella. Clarke le dedicó una leve sonrisa, sonrisa que le fue devuelta por Lexa, quien continuó con la explicación tranquilamente.

Después de responder las preguntas que tanto Pike como Costia y Lincoln realizaron, el hombre indicó que tomaría una decisión y se las haría saber durante el trayecto de la semana. Clarke conocía muy bien eso, la vez anterior había dicho exactamente esas mismas palabras y había terminado descartando el proyecto de la rubia.

-Creo que Clarke tiene razón –Habló por primera vez Paul, bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.- No necesitamos este proyecto, por lo que nosotros nos retiramos. –Para sorpresa de todos, el hombre estaba mostrando una seguridad que no creían convencerlo de lo contrario. Paul se inclinó para observar a Jake, quien asintió con la cabeza.- Disculpen haberlos hecho venir hasta aquí –Tanto Paul como Jake, y las dos chicas estaban de pie. Clarke no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que ahora era Lexa quien les sonreía a los dos chicos que por fin habían borrado aquella sonrisa.

-Pero queremos aceptar el proyecto –Se apresuró a decir Pike, el hombre sólo buscaba demostrar poder, pero había decidido aceptar el proyecto porque lo había creído excelente.

-Lo siento –Se apresuró a decir Jake.- Pero ya escuchó a mi socio, no lo venderemos –Jake presionó un botón en el intercomunicador del teléfono que había sobre la mesa.- Harper, ¿podrías acompañar a los señores hasta la salida? –Pocos segundos después, la rubia entraba por la puerta, y después de que los dos hombres y la chica salieran, Harper los siguió, indicándoles la salida que ya conocían. Detrás de ellos, ambos hombres salieron de la sala, aunque Jake estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado Paul, quería escuchar el porqué del cambio tan repentino.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Clarke cuando las dos chicas se quedaron solas en la sala de juntas.

-Sí. –Lexa mordió su labio inferior.- Perdón por haberte hecho perder toda la semana en este proyecto.

-Olvida el proyecto –Interrumpió la rubia mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia la castaña.- Me dio la sensación de que los conocías –Lexa asintió con la cabeza.- Y que a tu padre no les agradan –La castaña volvió a asentir.- ¿Puedo saber por qué? –Lexa miró a la rubia, sus ojos azules la estaban observando atenta, podía notar en ellos preocupación, la castaña tomó aire y después de pensarlo un poco, asintió con la cabeza.

-Lincoln era el novio de Octavia –Clarke abrió la boca, sabía lo que iba a contarle, pero lo mejor sería que dejara que lo hiciera, después de todo se suponía que ella no sabía lo que había sucedido.- Costia era mi novia –Lexa bajó la vista por unos segundos, volvió a tomar aire y levantó la mirada.- Un día fuimos al departamento de Octavia, habíamos llegado temprano porque el avión había llegado antes, cuando entramos los encontramos a los dos en la cama, juntos.

-Eso es bueno –Dijo Clarke sorprendiendo a la ojiverde, quien la miró sin entender, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la rubia volvió a hablar.- Si eso no hubiera pasado, quizás Octavia y Raven no se hubieran conocido, y no estarían saliendo –Agregó con una sonrisa.- Siento mucho que haya sucedido eso, pero una parte de mí se alegra.

-¿Siempre eres tan sincera? –Preguntó con una leve sonrisa Lexa, Clarke soltó una leve carcajada.

Clarke volvió a dar unos pasos hacia la castaña, mordió su labio inferior mientras sus ojos azules se encontraban con los verdes, que la observaban atenta. Había tenido dos oportunidades para besarla, y las había desperdiciado ambas, no dejaría que esta fuera la tercera vez. A pesar de que en esos momentos estaba llena de dudas, estaba decidida a intentarlo, al menos una vez más. Rápidamente llevó su mano a la cintura de Lexa, y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar la atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**_

Clarke se aferró a la cintura de la castaña, quien estaba sorprendida por aquel acto de la chica, sentía lo cálido de sus labios sobre los propios, instintivamente separó los suyos para dejar pasar a la lengua de la rubia que pedía permiso, pero una voz en su mente la hizo reaccionar. Lexa llevó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, y bruscamente la alejó de ella. Sus ojos verdes destellaban furia, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Lexa –Susurró la rubia, intentando detenerla.

-¡Vete al infierno, Clarke! –Fue todo lo que dijo la castaña, y rápidamente se alejó de allí. No tenía pensado regresar a su oficina, temía que la rubia la fuera a buscar y no sabía si volvería a tener la fuerza necesaria para volver a rechazarla.

-Creí que las puertas estaban por algo. –Comentó Octavia con una leve sonrisa cuando se sobresaltó al ver que la puerta era abierta bruscamente.- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó al ver el rostro de su hermana, quien comenzaba a tener los ojos vidriosos. Lexa negó con la cabeza. -¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó preocupada mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la castaña.

-El proyecto era para Pike, y con él vinieron Costia y Lincoln. –Comenzó diciendo la castaña, mientras cerraba las manos con fuerza.- Le cuento la historia a Clarke, y lo único que hace, además de decir que se alegra, es besarme. –Octavia la miró sorprendida, intentando averiguar porque su hermana estaba tan enfadada, entendía que estuviera un poco enfadada pero no demasiado.

-¿Te besó? –Lexa asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Le correspondiste el beso? –Esta vez la castaña negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué? Creí que te gustaba. –Dijo confundida la morena.

-Me gusta, O. Pero estoy cansada de que jueguen conmigo –Octavia asintió con la cabeza.- Primero intenta besarme y no lo hace, a las horas se besa con Bellamy. Hace una semana tuvo sexo con su ex. ¿Y ahora me besa? Si tan necesitada de sexo está, que se pague a alguien y que a mí me deje en paz. –Mientras hablaba, Lexa había comenzado a caminar de un lado hacia el otro en la oficina, Octavia la tomó por los hombros deteniéndola.

-Creo que es momento de que regresemos al gimnasio. –Lexa tomó aire, y con sus manos interrumpió el camino de las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado salir.- ¿De acuerdo? –La castaña asintió con la cabeza.- Bien. Hablaré con papá, tu ve por tus cosas a la oficina.

Lexa intentó no cruzarse con nadie en el camino, tanto cuando iba hacia su oficina como cuando salía de ella, no quería encontrarse con su padre y que creyera que Costia la seguía afectando, porque aquello no era así, no quería cruzarse a Bellamy porque él sabría que algo iba mal con ella, tampoco quería cruzarse a Harper, porque ella seguramente también notaría que no estaba bien, Jake sabría lo ocurrido con los dos chicos, pero sobre todo no quería cruzarse a Clarke, no quería escuchar ningún tipo de explicación o lo que ella fuese a decir.

Octavia y Lexa fueron aquella tarde al gimnasio, no sólo practicaron entre ellas sino que ambas tuvieron sus turnos para golpear el saco, aunque fue la castaña quien más tiempo estuvo en él. Octavia dejó que su hermana se descargara, quien parecía necesitarlo, pero las siguientes veces que fueron, Lexa parecía cada vez más necesitada de dar unos cuantos golpes al saco. Octavia era quien más marcas de lucha había tenido, y ambas habían sido regañadas por su madre en cuanto las vio el martes por la noche con un par de golpes y algunos cortes.

La castaña había estado esquivando a la rubia toda la semana, agradecía a su hermana que la ayudara en eso, después de todo, no la dejaba sola en ningún momento. Sólo esperaba que a su padre no se le ocurriera ponerla en un nuevo proyecto con Clarke, pero sabía que la rubia había estado intentando hablar con ella.

Había intentado no asistir al partido que se daba el viernes, si en la oficina era probable que se cruzasen, en el estadio era seguro que lo harían. Para suerte de Lexa, Clarke no había intentado hablarle, simplemente se había sentado en el mismo lugar entre Raven y Nathan como lo había hecho el partido anterior, y en ningún momento se había girado para observar a la castaña. Lexa había preferido eso, y no tener que estar diciéndole que no deseaba hablar.

Clarke se había despedido de los chicos, al menos por separado, Raven había estado con Octavia y Lexa, y después su amiga la acompañó hasta su vehículo. La castaña regresó poco después, una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro. La rubia le había dejado a su amiga las llaves de su departamento, ya que ella se iría el fin de semana a casa de sus abuelos paternos.

Raven se encontraba en el taller, tenía unos cuantos autos con los cuales trabajar, y varios de ellos tenía que entregarlos durante la semana. A pesar de que Clarke le había dicho en varias ocasiones que lo mejor sería que contratara un ayudante, la castaña se había negado diciendo que a ella no le agradaba que nadie más tocara las herramientas de su padre, además prefería tener mucho trabajo, hacerlo ella y hacerlo bien, a tener que estar detrás de cada ayudante inspeccionando el trabajo. La castaña estaba inclinada sobre el motor de un auto, se sobresaltó cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura.

-Hola –Susurró Octavia detrás de ella mientras se alejaba, Raven se irguió y se giró para observarla con una sonrisa.

-Hola –Respondió con una sonrisa la castaña mientras se acercaba para unir sus labios con los de la morena

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó Octavia mientras tomaba un trapo limpio de la mesa y regresaba junto a Raven.- Tienes… -Dijo mientras levantaba el trapo y limpiaba un rastro de aceite en la barbilla de la castaña.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? –Preguntó sonriendo, Octavia soltó una leve carcajada mientras negaba.- En ese caso, podrías ayudarme –Raven volvió a inclinarse sobre el auto.- Por cierto, ¿quieres cenar esta noche? –Preguntó mientras revisaba el motor.

-Claro –Respondió rápidamente.- ¿Dónde quieres ir? –Raven se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, volvió a erguirse y se giró para mirar a Octavia, quien la observaba atenta.

-Clarke me dejó las llaves de su departamento y…

-No –Dijo rápidamente la morena mientras negaba con la cabeza.- No voy a tener sexo contigo en la cama de Clarke –Raven soltó una leve carcajada, y sin importarle si podía manchar a la chica, la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, dejando unas pequeñas huellas en la piel de la morena.- Raven, te digo de verdad, si quieres que lo hagamos, será mejor que se te ocurra en otro lugar. –La castaña continuaba sonriendo, lentamente se fue inclinando, hasta que sus labios rozaron el cuello de Octavia.- No vas a convencerme así. –Octavia colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Raven y se alejó para que la mirara a los ojos.- Clarke tuvo sexo con su ex en esa cama –Raven mordió su labio inferior mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Clarke modificó la habitación que tenía libre. –Respondió la castaña.- Hizo una habitación para huéspedes. Y no, no lo hizo porque se lo haya pedido –Aclaró rápidamente mientras atraía a su novia y nuevamente comenzaba a besar su cuello.- Podríamos aprovechar a cenar solas, y pasar un tiempo solas –Susurró cerca del oído de Octavia.- Sin interrupciones. –Mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena, quien había comenzado a sentir un calor recorrer su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo después de suspirar.- Pero apúrate con los autos –Se alejó unos pasos de la castaña para que esta pudiera continuar con su trabajo. Raven se volvió a inclinar sobre el motor del auto, pero rápidamente se irguió cuando sintió una palmada en su nalga.- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo –Octavia soltó una carcajada cuando Raven la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Puede que no lleguemos a esta noche. –Susurró la castaña antes de unir sus labios con los de la morena. Octavia correspondió el beso, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando su lengua se encontró con la de Raven, la castaña exploraba cada centímetro de la boca de la morena, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a su cintura. Octavia llevó sus manos detrás de la nuca de Raven, se separó unos centímetros sólo para tomar aire.

-Raven –Susurró contra los labios de ésta, depositó un pequeño beso y luego volvió a separarse. –Lo siento, olvidé que mis padres quieren que cenemos esta noche–Dijo haciendo un mohín mientras se alejaba de su novia.- No sé hasta qué hora…

-Descuida –Respondió sonriendo Raven, intentó acercarse a la morena, pero esta colocó su mano sobre el abdomen de Raven, deteniendo su paso.

-Iré a saludar a tu abuela –Raven abrió la boca para contradecirla.- Si me quedo, terminaremos teniendo sexo en el auto. –Acto seguido la chica se retiró del taller y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Raven se encontraba en el departamento de Clarke, ya había cenado y estaba recostada sobre el sofá cambiando los canales sin detenerse en ninguno. Aquella no era la noche que había pensado tener, el reloj marcaba la una de la mañana, y ella ya se había puesto su pijama, unos short y una camiseta de finos tirantes, suspiró pesadamente, quizás lo mejor sería irse a dormir, pero justo en ese momento una película llamó su atención, no tenía idea de cuál era, pero le pareció interesante y decidió verla. El timbre de la puerta sonó, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esperaba que fuese su novia. Se puso de pie, y caminó descalza hasta la puerta, en cuanto la abrió, una chica morena de ojos cafés estaba de pie allí, con una gran sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro.

-Hola –Saludó la chica, Raven repasó en ella rápidamente, llevaba un diminuto short que apenas le tapaba los muslos, y un top deportivo que dejaba ver su perfecto y marcado abdomen.- Soy Becca, la vecina –Señaló hacia la puerta de enfrente mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a la castaña, mordió su labio inferior y posó sus ojos en los de Raven.- ¿Tendrías un poco de azúcar para darme?

-Claro –Respondió Raven, se hizo a un lado para que la chica entrara, y después de que lo hizo cerró la puerta. Raven sabía que ese era el típico cuento para poder coquetear con la vecina, pero no sabía si lo había hecho por ella o por la rubia.- Soy Raven, por cierto -Dijo la castaña después de tomar la taza que la chica le tendía.

-¿Eres la amiga de la rubia? –Preguntó la morena mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Raven se había dirigido a la castaña, y cuando había llenado aquella taza, regresó con la chica.

-Sí. Clarke se llama –Respondió mientras le tendía de nuevo la taza. Raven no sabía cómo hacer para que la chica se retirase, quien al parecer no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, al menos no por el momento.

-La vi marcharse esta mañana –Raven asintió con la cabeza.- Así que cuidas su departamento. –La castaña volvió a asentir, notó que la chica daba un paso hacia ella, por lo que ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Becca se mordió el labio inferior, y Raven agradeció que el timbre volviera a sonar, sólo esperaba que no fuera otra vecina.

Raven caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta, y recibió una gran sorpresa al ver del otro lado a Octavia, a quien se le dibujó una sonrisa cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la morena. Raven la atrajo hacia sí, y unió sus labios con los de ella, no estaba segura de que la chica iría al departamento. En cuanto se separaron, Raven pudo observar que Octavia no sonreía, sin embargo su mirada estaba fija en la chica que estaba en la sala.

-Gracias por el azúcar –Dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada amenazante de la morena.- Adiós –Saludó con una sonrisa, en cuanto pasó el umbral, Octavia cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- ¿Azúcar? –Alzó la ceja. Raven intentó no sonreír, por lo que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior.- ¿Sabes que coqueteaba contigo? –Octavia se mostraba seria.

-Cariño –Susurró la castaña mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de la morena.- ¿Estás celosa? –Susurró Raven contra los labios de Octavia, su intención era besarla, pero la chica dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella.- Lo siento –Dijo después de soltar un leve suspiro.- Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti –Sonrió la castaña, pero la morena parecía de piedra, sin mostrar ninguna reacción ante aquello.

-Convénceme –Dijo desafiando a Raven. La castaña sonrió, y volvió a dar un paso hacia Octavia, pero la chica volvió a retroceder, sabía que si eso lo hacía dos veces más su cuerpo quedaría entre su novia y la puerta, y así fue. En cuanto la vio atrapada, Raven posó sus manos en la cintura de Octavia, sin dejar que la chica reaccionase, unió sus labios.

Octavia llevó sus manos a la nuca de la castaña, profundizando el beso, metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Raven, explorando cada rincón de ella, sus lenguas danzaban un baile que sólo ellas conocían. Raven comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, sin separase de la morena, y sin que se dieran cuenta chocaron contra el sofá, cayendo sobre él.

-Quizás deberíamos ir a la habitación –Susurró la morena contra los labios de su novia. Raven asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie, la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, Octavia se quitó con los pies las zapatillas, mientras sus manos se posaban en la cintura de la castaña, quien en esos momentos había llevado sus manos hacia los pantalones de la morena, abriendo el botón y bajando el cierre. Octavia metió sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Raven, acarició con la yema de los dedos el abdomen, poco a poco, fue subiendo hasta que se encontró con los montículos de la castaña.

-No llevas sostén –Susurró contra los labios de Raven, quien sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba a punto de ir a dormir, no suelo usarlos cuando lo hago –Octavia aprovechó ese momento para llevar sus manos al borde inferior de la camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba para quitársela. Mordió su labio inferior cuando vio el torso desnudo de su novia.- Puedes tocarlos si quieres –Susurró bromeando Raven, su voz era ronca, y su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse.

Octavia asintió con la cabeza, y llevó sus manos hasta ambos pechos, luego levantó la vista hacia Raven, la castaña llevó sus manos hasta los vaqueros de la morena, y metió los pulgares debajo de ellos, comenzando a bajarlos. Cuando se inclinó, Octavia colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Raven, mientras levantaba primero un pie y luego el otro para quitarse los pantalones, se sujetó de la castaña. Raven se acercó a la cama, corrió las sábanas y regresó junto a Octavia, pasó uno de sus brazos justo por debajo de las rodillas y el otro detrás de la espalda de su novia, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Antes de recostarse a su lado se deshizo de sus dos únicas prendas que le quedaban, Raven estaba totalmente desnuda y aunque estaba en desventaja no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a su amante, quien colocaba sus rodillas a cada lado de la cintura de Octavia. Raven se inclinó para besar el cuello de la morena, Octavia cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación que le producían aquellos besos, se sentía estar en el cielo, instintivamente llevó sus manos a la espalda de Raven y con lentitud comenzó a acariciarla. Raven colocó una de sus manos bajo el cuerpo de la morena, quien se arqueó un poco para que esta tuviera paso hasta el broche de su sostén, el cual fue retirado segundos después.

Raven acarició el costado del cuerpo de su novia, llegando hasta el borde de la única prenda que le quedaba a la morena, colocó dos dedos debajo de esta y poco a poco la fue llevando hasta los pies, tuvo que incorporarse para poder quitarla del todo. Las pupilas marrones estaban dilatadas y la morena supo que seguramente las de ella se encontraban en la misma situación, una sonrisa proveniente de ambas chicas infundió el valor que quedaba para que continuaran. Raven se inclinó nuevamente para depositar un dulce beso en los labios de Octavia, pero duró poco, pues la castaña se separó para comenzar un camino de besos, comenzó besando la mandíbula de la morena, siguió hasta el cuello, pasando por su hombro y cuando fue bajando se detuvo el tiempo que creyó necesario en su pecho. Metió el pezón dentro de su boca, lo rodeó con su lengua y acariciaba con sus dientes, hasta que le dedicó un pequeño mordisco.

Octavia había cerrado los ojos, dejándose conducir por aquellas sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir su novia, pero en cuanto sintió aquel mordisco abrió los ojos para mirar a una sonriente Raven, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, y la castaña continuó con su camino de besos, pasando por su abdomen y a medida que se acercaba a esa zona, que tanto había querido tener, su mirada se volvía más oscura. Llevó una de sus manos al pecho que no había recibido atención, mientras continuaba bajando con sus besos, su dedos tomaron el pezón de la morena, comenzó a masajearlo y apretarlo con cuidado, después de todo quería que sintiera deseo y no dolor. Pasó su lengua justo por la entrada de la morena, quien llevó sus manos hacia sus costados, tomando las sábanas porque tenía la sensación que en cualquier momento caería al vacío.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Raven en cuanto comenzó a escuchar los primeros gemidos de Octavia, deseosa por más llevó sus labios a la entrepierna de la morena, comenzó a besar y lamer cada centímetro de piel que le fuese posible, la morena sólo pudo aferrarse más a las sábanas, se arqueó nuevamente, dejando salir gemidos de placer. Raven llevó sus manos cada una sobre los muslos de la morena, y con cuidado los separó un poco para tener una mejor visión, llevó la punta de su lengua hasta la entrada, pero en lugar de introducirla, metió el dedo anular y medio dentro de la morena, quien dejó salir un gemido más fuerte. Raven comenzó con los movimientos de entrada y salida, mientras su lengua le daba placer a su clítoris, Octavia se aferraba con más fuerza a las sábanas, la morena sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría al climax, llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la castaña, e intentó que esta subiera, pero Raven se negó, tenía otra idea para ese momento. Unos cuantos movimientos más junto a unos cuantos besos, y Octavia no pudo resistirse más, al mismo momento que dejaba salir un gemido con el nombre de Raven, llegaba al orgasmo. La castaña lamió y tragó los jugos de la morena, y una vez hubo terminado subió, llevándose consigo la sábana para cubrirse con ella, hasta que sus labios estuvieron rozándose.

-Te amo –Susurró Octavia, aquellas palabras salieron de ella desde el fondo de su ser, sin pensarlas anteriormente, pero esas dos palabras juntas, decían la única verdad que sabía en esos momentos. No dejó que la castaña respondiera, la atrajo hacia sí, uniendo por fin sus labios, sintiendo su propio sabor en los labios de su novia. Sabía que la noche ahí no terminaría, la castaña colocó su muslo en la entrepierna de la morena, sintió cómo ésta mordía su labio cuando había hecho fricción contra su sexo.

Raven comenzó un movimiento de cadera, que Octavia imitó, ambas chicas ahogaban sus gemidos en los labios de la otra. Raven jamás se había sentido como en esos momentos, después de escuchar aquellas dos palabras su corazón parecía haber crecido y temía que se escapara de su cuerpo. El roce de cuerpos continuó hasta que juntas llegaron al orgasmo, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus pupilas dilatadas, sólo eran un pequeño rastro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Te amo –Susurró Raven rozando sus labios con los de Octavia.-Y sólo tengo ojos para ti –Volvieron a unirlos, en un tierno y dulce beso, que demostraba lo que con palabras habían dicho.

Ambas chicas se quedaron dormidas, Raven abrazaba de forma protectora a la morena, quien recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la castaña, mientras que su brazo rodeaba la cintura de su amante. La oscuridad de la noche había sido testigo de lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación, pero ambas jóvenes sabían que esa definitivamente no sería la primera ni la última vez.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**_

La mañana siguiente las sorprendió a ambas en la misma posición, Raven fue la primera en abrir los ojos, o al menos esa era lo que ella había creído. Con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar el brazo de su novia, mientras la observaba dormir, pero una sonrisa delató a la morena, quien acto seguido abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos marrones.

-No sabía que estabas despierta –Dijo Raven sin dejar de acariciarla. Octavia depositó un beso en la piel desnuda del hombro de la castaña.

-Lo sé –Susurró volviendo a su posición original.- ¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó al cabo de unos pocos minutos de silencio.

-Prefiero seguir en la cama un poco más –Raven sonrió a la morena, quien asintió con la cabeza y se aferró más hacia la castaña.- Ni siquiera sé qué hora es. –Raven estiró su mano libre para tomar su celular.- Lo dejé en el comedor –Dijo mientras volvía a colocar su mano alrededor del cuerpo de Octavia.

-Si quieres nos levantamos –Dijo Octavia mientras levantaba la vista para ver a Raven justo en el momento que negaba con la cabeza.- Mejor, porque no me apetecía hacerlo –La castaña soltó una leve carcajada. Octavia se irguió un poco, sólo para que su rostro quedara a la altura de Raven, sus labios se rozaban, y cuando volvió a hablar sintió un cosquilleó en ellos.- Lo de anoche fue increíble –Dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad, haciendo que la otra chica también sonriera.

-Sí –Estuvo de acuerdo Raven.- Fue increíble –Repitió mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro de su novia y la acercaba para besar sus labios.

Octavia se posicionó sobre Raven, en la misma posición que se encontraban la noche anterior, colocó su muslo en la entrepierna de Raven, e igual que lo habían hecho anteriormente comenzaron con el movimiento de cadera, al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra. Sus respiraciones volvían a acelerarse, el deseo recorría el cuerpo de cada chica, y sólo deseaban que aquel día no terminara nunca. Nuevamente llegaron a un orgasmo juntas, al mismo tiempo que cada una decía el nombre de la otra, volvieron a besarse con lentitud, disfrutando del momento que estaban teniendo juntas.

-Podría hacer esto toda la vida. –Susurró Raven con una sonrisa, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Octavia, desde la cintura hasta la nuca.

-Espero que conmigo. –Bromeó la morena con una sonrisa.

-¿Con quién más? –Preguntó irónicamente la castaña.- Sólo contigo –Susurró para nuevamente volver a unir sus labios.

-Que buena manera de decir buenos días –Susurró Octavia cuando separaron sus labios, Raven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazadas, dedicándose caricias y besos, tampoco tenían idea de la hora, y ninguna se molestaba por saberlo, pero decidieron levantarse cuando el estómago de ambas comenzó a rugir, anunciando que necesitaban comer algo. Octavia se sentó en el borde la cama, se puso su ropa interior y sus vaqueros.

-Ni si te ocurra ponerte la remera –Dijo con seriedad la castaña, mientras se acercaba por detrás de la morena y la abrazaba.

-Tú te vestiste –Se quejaba Octavia, cuando notó que su espalda era tocada por la tela del pijama de Raven.

-Sí, pero no tengo sujetador –Susurró contra su oído, luego depositó un beso en el cuello de Octavia, aprovechando la distracción, tomó la remera de la morena y salió corriendo hacia la sala.

-¡Raven! –Octavia salía de la habitación detrás de ella.

La castaña estaba en la cocina, había comenzado a sacar las cosas para poder cocinar. Octavia tomó su celular, el cual había quedado en la mesa ratona frente al sofá, y al mismo tiempo que se fijaba la hora, apagó el televisor, se sorprendió al ver que eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Caminó hasta la cocina, Raven estaba de espalda mientras buscaba en la alacena.

-¿Qué buscas? –Preguntó Octavia mientras se acercaba a la castaña. Raven se giró para observarla, y sonrió al ver que aún no llevaba la remera puesta.

-Nada, guardaba las cosas que usé ayer –Se encogió de hombros.- Clarke suele tener siempre comida, pero no quiero cocinar, así que pedí unas pizzas –Se giró hacia la morena, quien ya se encontraba justo detrás de ella, y pasó sus manos por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Depositó un beso en los labios de Octavia, ésta llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de la castaña.

Minutos más tardes, ambas chicas estaban ya almorzando en la sala, la caja de pizza sobre la mesita ratona, y ellas sentadas en el suelo a un lado. Raven acercó sus labios al cuello de la morena, y comenzó a besarlo lentamente.

-Raven –Susurró Octavia con los ojos cerrados. La aludida se separó, y mientras se ponía de pie tomaba el brazo de su novia.

-Vamos a la ducha –Acto seguido ambas chicas entraron al baño.

Octavia sonrió mientras atraía a Raven contra su cuerpo, unió sus labios al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a quitarse los vaqueros. Raven se separó y ambas chicas se desvistieron, quedando completamente desnudas. La castaña abrió la llave de agua, y una vez que la temperatura de la misma se normalizó ambas entraron allí. Octavia volvió a atraer a Raven contra su cuerpo, una nueva sesión de besos y caricias comenzó.

Esta vez fue Octavia quien tomó la iniciativa, acorraló a Raven contra la pared, y llevó una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de ésta, la noche anterior, ella había sido quien recibió toda la atención, deseaba que ese momento fuese al revés. Después de acariciar y jugar con el clítoris de Raven, Octavia introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, comenzando con un ritmo lento y a cada investida acelerando más. Raven separó sus labios de los de Octavia, dejando salir gemidos de placer, llevó su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que la morena comenzara a besar su mojado cuello. Raven se aferró a la cintura de Octavia, presionó más fuerte en cuanto sintió que era golpeada por el orgasmo.

En cuanto sus respiraciones se normalizaron, se volvieron a besar, Octavia aún no sacaba los dedos dentro de Raven, y comenzó con el ritmo nuevamente cuando sintió que era penetrada por ésta, una sesión de besos, caricias y orgasmos surgía nuevamente.

Clarke llegó a su departamento, pasadas las seis de la tarde, no se sorprendió al ver que las luces estaban encendidas, una caja de pizza sobre la mesita ratona, y la lluvia de la ducha corriendo. Dejó su bolso sobre el sillón del living, justo en el momento en que dos chicas salían del baño con una toalla envuelta en sus cuerpos. La rubia alzó una ceja al ver a la pareja, Raven le sonrió mientras Octavia comenzaba a tomar un color rojo en sus mejillas, el cual no era producto de lo sucedido anteriormente en el baño.

-Sólo espero que haya sido en la cama y el baño –Comentó Clarke mientras tomaba la caja de pizza.- De lo contrario, están muertas. –Acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina, mientras ambas chicas tomaban sus ropas y se dirigían a la habitación para vestirse. –Que bien, ya están vestidas –Dijo la rubia cuando regresó al living y ambas chicas salían de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te fue? –Preguntó Raven intentando cambiar de tema.

-No mejor que a ustedes –Sonrió Clarke.

-Iré por unos refrescos –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, mientras Raven entraba a la cocina, ella tomó su bolso y se dirigió a su habitación.

Octavia se había quedado allí sola, estaba a punto de ir con Raven, pero una libreta llamó su atención. De ella sobresalía la mitad de un papel, el dibujo estaba a la mitad, pero se podía apreciar perfectamente, un rostro estaba perfectamente dibujado en él, Octavia lo tomó y lo observó sorprendida, su hermana estaba retratada en él. Observó hacia ambos lados donde habían desaparecido las chicas, y al ver que ninguna salía, abrió aquel cuaderno. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que todos los dibujos en ella eran de Lexa, hoja a hoja, en distintas situaciones, en distintas formas, en distintas poses. La rubia no sólo sabía dibujar perfectamente, sino que también sabía capturar el momento.

-¿Qué haces? –Escuchó decir detrás de ella. Octavia se sobresaltó dejando caer el cuaderno al suelo. Los ojos de Clarke tenían un destello de ira, que poco a poco se fue apagando, soltó un suspiro y recogió aquella libreta del suelo.- No se lo digas –Dijo de forma amenazante.- Por favor –Pidió después, la morena asintió con la cabeza y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no se los mostraste? –Preguntó justo en el momento en que Raven regresaba de la cocina con tres refrescos.- Le encantaran cuando los vea. –Clarke negó con la cabeza.- Lo sé, tranquila, no diré nada. –Octavia tomó el refresco que Raven le tendió, y las tres chicas se sentaron en los sillones.

-De verdad te agradecería que no le dijeras nada –Susurró la rubia, la morena asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, y Clarke supo en ese momento que ella no diría una palabra, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Clarke –Octavia y Lexa se encontraban sentadas en el sofá del living de su casa, ambas chicas tenían los pies sobre la mesita ratona, y esperaban que su madre no regresara de la cocina, ya que las volvería a regañar.

-Sí –Respondió Lexa mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión.- ¿Y? –Preguntó como si lo que había dicho su hermana tuviera que tener alguna importancia para ella, aunque realmente la tenía.

-¿Qué vas a regalarle? –Octavia observó a su hermana, quien al escuchar la pregunta giró su rostro y alzó una ceja, fijando su vista en la morena.

-¿Por qué debería regalarle algo? –Lexa se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, regresó su mirada a la pantalla, volviendo a cambiar los canales. Octavia suspiró.

-¿Crees que no sé qué la pulsera que tiene en su muñeca fue un regalo tuyo? –Lexa volvió a girar su rostro para observarla, sin decir palabra alguna apagó el televisor, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Octavia sonrió, y sin que su hermana se diera cuenta la siguió.- Así que sí le compraste un regalo –Octavia entró en la habitación de la ojiverde, quien en esos momentos tenía un regalo en sus manos.

-Lo compré hace unas semanas –Dijo mientras lo volvía a guardar en el cajón.- Y no tenías que seguirme –Lexa se recostó en su cama, Octavia cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella hasta sentarse en los pies de la misma.

-¿Hablarás con ella? –Preguntó Octavia, Lexa negó con la cabeza.- ¿La saludaras mañana? –La ojiverde se encogió de hombros.- Deberías dejarle que te diera una explicación –Octavia se había cansado de las pocas palabras de su hermana.

-¿Estás de su lado o del mío? –Preguntó mientras se recargaba en los codos, volviendo su vista a la morena.

-No hay lados, Lex –Respondió ésta mientras se acercaba a ella y se tumbaba a su lado.- Sólo digo que quizás deberías dejar que se explicara –Octavia se encogió de hombros.- Quizás tiene una explicación válida –Lexa la miró atenta, intentando averiguar que se traía su hermana.

-¿Qué sabes? –Preguntó sin dejar de observarla.

-Nada –Negó con la cabeza.-Ella te gusta, y quizás le gustes a ella. –Meneó la cabeza, intentando buscar las palabras, tenía que pensar bien antes de hablar, porque podría soltar lo de los dibujos, y tanto su novia como la rubia, la matarían.- Digo, si te besó fue por algo, ¿no? –Lexa dirigió su mirada al techo, pensando en lo que su hermana había dicho, tomó aire y suspiró lentamente.

-Dudo que le guste. –Octavia pudo notar tristeza en su voz. En esos momentos tuvo que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no decirle a su hermana que la rubia tenía un libro completo de imágenes de ella. Pero la morena se hizo una promesa mental, si pasado un tiempo no cambiaban las cosas, sería ella quien haría que las cosas cambiasen.

El lunes por la mañana, Lexa se encontraba en su oficina, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo encontrarse a la rubia y saludarla. Había estado toda la noche pensando en lo que su hermana le había dicho, quizás sí era cierto que tenía que dejar que se explicara, quizás tenía una buena razón, pero Lexa sabía que en cuanto Clarke dijera simplemente una palabra, aceptaría lo que fuera.

Se recargó sobre la silla, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, en algún momento tenía que salir de la oficina, y parecía apropósito que en los últimos minutos lo único que se le antojaba era un café. Tomó aire y se puso de pie, no era una niña de cinco años que podía jugar a las escondidas, ni que Clarke estuviera encantada que no podía tocarla. Justo en el momento en que abrió la puerta, la cara sonriente de su hermana estaba allí, dispuesta a llamar.

-Voy por un café –Dijo Lexa cerrando la puerta de su oficina, y comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Perfecto –Respondió Octavia, la morena la observó atenta.- ¿Trajiste su regalo? –Preguntó con un susurro mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, Lexa se detuvo y la miró fijamente.- Tranquila no diré nada –Dijo rápidamente la morena, Octavia se llevó las manos a la boca, tapándola.- Lo trajiste –Volvió a susurrar animada.

-Sólo por si acaso –Dijo Lexa y nuevamente retomó su camino.- Estuve pensando lo que dijiste anoche y quizás tengas razón. –Octavia asintió con la cabeza. En cuanto entraron, Harper y Clarke estaban preparándose un café.- Solemos tener todos, la misma idea en el mismo momento –Comentó Lexa, haciendo que ambas rubias se girasen para observarlas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Dijo Octavia, quien se había acercado a Clarke y la estaba abrazando.

-Gracias –Susurró Clarke con una sonrisa. La rubia no estaba segura cómo estaban las cosas con Lexa, y tenía miedo de hacer o decir algo que no sea lo correcto.

-Feliz cumpleaños –Lexa se acercó y la abrazó, pero a comparación con el abrazo de su hermana, éste había sido incómodo para ambas chicas.

-Gracias –Volvió a repetir la rubia.

-El sábado por la noche saldremos a festejar –Comenzó diciendo Harper, a lo que Clarke asintió con la cabeza.- No les hace falta invitación, por lo que esperamos verlas ahí –Clarke miró de reojo a Lexa, quien había tomado una taza y comenzaba a verter el café en las cuatro tazas que tenía frente a ella.

-Obvio que iremos –Respondió Octavia con una sonrisa, Lexa a su lado asintió con la cabeza, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a ambas chicas.- ¿Se lo darás? –Preguntó Octavia en cuanto las dos estuvieron solas.

-No, y deja de preguntarlo –Respondió Lexa mientras tomaba su taza y se dirigía de nuevo a su oficina.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó la morena, entrando con ella, ambas se sentaron enfrentadas.- Reconozco que el abrazo fue raro, pero quizás sea bueno romper el hielo con algo.

-O –Dijo Lexa, ya cansada de la situación.- Basta, por favor –Pidió, a lo que la morena asintió con la cabeza no muy conforme.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE**_

Clarke había cenado la noche del lunes con sus padres, quienes le aconsejaron que durmiera allí, la rubia hizo caso. Durante la semana, a pesar de que intentó hablar con Lexa no tuvo suerte, Lexa llevaba esos días yendo con Octavia al gimnasio, y cada vez las dos chicas tenían más golpes, pues Ontari había decidido que todos los días lucharían una vez cada una contra ella, creía que entre ellas no se golpeaban lo suficiente, o al menos así lo había expresado Octavia.

El sábado por la noche, Clarke estaba en casa de Raven, había quedado con ella en que iría a buscarla, y después de allí ir por las hermanas Blake. La rubia estaba en el living, esperando que la castaña terminara de vestirse.

-¿Van a buscar chicas? –Preguntó Marie, Clarke la miró algo sorprendida y luego sonrió.- Soy anciana pero no anticuada, y se exactamente lo que hacen las chicas ahora –Comentó muy seria mirando a la rubia.

-No le hagas caso –Raven bajaba por las escaleras, ya lista para salir esa noche.- Ha estado así todo el día, estuvo viendo una película, y cree que haremos eso –Raven negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué película? –Preguntó Clarke intrigada.

-Ni ella sabe –Susurró Raven para que sólo su amiga la escuchara, pero su abuela también lo hizo.

-Nunca dijeron el nombre –Intentó defenderse, Katherine entraba justo en ese momento, la mujer regresaba del trabajo, según lo que se había enterado Clarke, había tenido guardia la noche anterior.

-Porque la empezaste a ver cuando ya había comenzado, y no me dejaste fijarme el nombre –Marie hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a su nieta.

-No salgan del tema –Dijo volviendo a poner atención en la rubia.- Estas soltera –Clarke asintió mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.- Eres hermosa –Raven se había acercado a la rubia, mientras escuchaba atenta a su abuela.- Puedes tener a cualquier chica que quisieras –La castaña puso los ojos en blanco, tomó el brazo de su amiga y la hizo ponerse de pie.- Rompe la noche –Fue lo último que escucharon antes de salir por la puerta.

Clarke subió al auto mientras una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro, Raven no podía creer las palabras de su abuela, agradecía que la mujer fuese bastante moderna, de lo contrario no estaba segura que pudiera aceptar su sexualidad, pero en cuanto se lo dijo, las palabras exactas de Marie fueron _"Creo que voy a tardar en conocer a mis bisnieto",_ aquellas palabras hicieron feliz a Raven, quien supo en esos momentos que su abuela la querría, pasara lo que pasara.

Las chicas pasaron por la casa de los Blake, unos quince minutos después, estaban todos dentro de aquel lugar que Nathan había sugerido. Tanto Raven como Clarke habían visto muchos rostros conocidos de otros bares, se acercaron a una de las mesas vacías, justo por allí pasaba una de las camareras y Harper ordenó una ronda para todos por cuenta propia.

-Deuda saldada. –Dijo mientras cada uno tomaba su trago.

-Un brindis. –Dijo Nathan con una sonrisa.- Por el cumpleaños de Clarke y porque el lado oscuro crece a cada momento. –A pesar de que ni Octavia ni Lexa entendieron, todos levantaron sus tragos y brindaron. En ese momento regresaba la camarera con un trago para una de las rubias, Clarke se sorprendió y esta le hizo seña hacia la barra. Una chica de sus misma edad, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros levantaba su propio trago mientras le sonreía a la rubia, ésta le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó el trago que la chica le había enviado.- No hace cinco minutos que llegamos y ya tienes un levante. –Bromeó con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no puede resistirse. –Continuó con la broma Harper.

-Pero no sería capaz de ir a hablarle. –Era la primera vez que seguía con una broma, Zoe sabía que no tenía que tomarse en serio las cosas que ellos dijeran, y que siempre bromeaban, así que había decidido unirse a sus bromas, después de todo se agradaban.

-¿Me estás retando?- Preguntó Clarke con una sonrisa. Raven la miraba sonriente, no sabía si su amiga haría aquello o lo dejaría pasar, pero algo en la mirada de la rubia le decía que eso no quedaría así.

-¿Vas a hacerlo? –Preguntó Raven incentivándola, Clarke tomó su bebida y se puso de pie, le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y se dirigió hacia la barra para hablar con la chica. Aunque la verdadera intención de Clarke no era levantarse a ninguna chica del lugar, sólo quería saber si Lexa sentiría celos o algo parecido.

-No pierde tiempo. –Comentó Harper, y todos comenzaron a reír, menos Lexa quien había decidido tomar un trago de su bebida para que nadie notara nada.

El grupo miraba atento a la rubia, quien les estaba dando la espalda a sus amigos, y todos se giraron cuando vieron que su compañera estaba riendo, probablemente Clarke continuaría hablando un rato más con ella y luego iría con ellos. Media hora más tarde la rubia regresaba con sus amigos.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Bryan con una sonrisa.

-Buscaba una chica para un trío con su pareja. –La camarera volvió a acercarse y le trajo a la rubia otra bebida, y sin esperar a que ésta le preguntara algo, le señaló otra chica de la barra.- Gracias –Susurró algo avergonzada la rubia.

-¿Otra más? –Raven miraba atenta a su amiga. Clarke se encogió de hombros y volvió a agradecer pero esta vez a diferente chica.- ¿Irás a agradecerle? –Sonrió mientras la miraba.

-Después del no trío, lo dudo. –Comenzaron a reír.

-¿Es porque no te ánimas? –Preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la chica.

-Se está poniendo peligrosa –Comentó Clarke mientras observaba con una sonrisa a Zoe, quien había tomado un color rosa en sus mejillas. La rubia tomó su bebida y volvió a dirigirse hacia la barra, esta vez era una mujer rubia, de la misma estatura que Clarke y con un par de años más.

Para esa ocasión, ambas rubias salieron a bailar, y como sus amigos vieron que no iba a regresar decidieron imitarlas. Nathan y Bryan bailaban cerca de Harper y Zoe, mientras que Raven y Octavia estaban un poco más alejadas. Lexa se había quedado sola en la mesa, observando la pista de baile pero lo que realmente miraba era hacia un cierto lugar, hacia donde ambas rubias bailaban cerca. Clarke era consciente de la mirada de Lexa, había decidido que sería su último baile con aquella chica, después iría por la castaña. No supo cómo pero, Lexa ya se encontraba en la barra pidiendo una bebida, justo cuando una mujer castaña se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en sus labios y dos bebidas en su mano. Poco a poco, comenzaron a hablar, Lexa se daba cuenta que le estaban coqueteando y decidió dejar que aquello sucediera, después de todo, parecía ser la única que no tenía pareja allí.

-Si sabíamos que también era parte del lado oscuro, hubiésemos ido al otro bar. –Nathan lo había dicho para que su pareja lo escuchara, pero no fue sólo él, sino que Harper y Zoe también lo escucharon, y Clarke, que estaba detrás de ellos. Todos se giraron para ver en la dirección que éste estaba observando, y vieron a la castaña hablando muy animadamente con una chica.

-Lo siento. –Clarke se había acercado a la barra en cuanto había visto la escena, no sabía si por celos o porque no quería que aquella chica se arrepintiera de lo que podía llegar a suceder más tarde.- Ella está conmigo. –Clarke sonrío a la castaña desconocida.

-Ella no dijo nada de estar con alguien.-Respondió ésta intentando que la rubia se alejara de allí.

-Cierto, porque no estoy con nadie. –Lexa estaba ebria, y no sólo se le notaba en su manera de hablar, sino también en su aliento, apestaba a alcohol.- ¡Quiero otro! –Dijo al barman, quien comenzó a preparar otro trago para la ojiverde.

-No quiere más. –Clarke también se dirigía hacia el barman quien dejó de preparar aquello.- Vamos que te llevo a tu casa. –Intentó agarrarla por el brazo, pero ésta enojada se zafó de su agarre, haciendo que la chica de atrás tirara su bebida.- Lo siento. –Dijo Clarke a la chica, quien ya estaba pidiendo otro trago.- ¡Lexa! –Clarke se dio cuenta que Lexa se dirigía fuera del bar, seguido por la otra chica, sabía lo que podía llegar a suceder, por lo que las siguió.

-¡Lárgate! –Lexa hablaba a la rubia, una vez fuera se giró para observarla detrás de ella.- ¿Crees que eres el centro de atención?- Lexa estaba furiosa, y la otra chica sólo sonreía viendo la escena.- ¿Crees que eres la única que puede coquetear? ¿Crees que sólo tú puedes irte con cuanta chica se te cruce? –Lexa se había acercado demasiado a la rubia, no sólo le estaba apuntando con el dedo, también golpeaba el pecho de Clarke con la punta de él.- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, soy mayor de edad y…-No pudo terminar la frase, porque rápidamente se giró hacia el cesto de basura y allí devolvió todo lo que había comido y tomado antes.

-Mejor me voy. –La otra chica salió de allí, quedarse sería una pérdida de tiempo, al final no ganaría nada.

-¿Estás bien? –Clarke se acercó a Lexa y tomó su pelo para que no se le fuese hacia la cara, esperó que la ojiverde terminara de devolver todo.- ¿Crees que si te dejo sentada sólo un minuto acá, no harás nada y esperarás que vaya por las chicas? –Clarke no estaba segura de dejarla allí sola, y después de hacer esa pregunta se dio cuenta que no sería buena idea. Ayudó a Lexa a sentarse contra la pared de uno de los locales de al lado del bar, y se sentó a su lado, probablemente aún estaba mareada y en cualquier momento podría regresar hacia el cesto. Se giró para observar a Lexa, quien la miraba fijamente, y antes de que esta pudiera darse cuenta, la castaña intentaba besarla.- No –Susurró la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué pasó? –Octavia, junto al resto de los chicos, habían salido, seguramente Nathan o alguno le había contado a las chicas lo sucedido.

-Estuvo bebiendo con Charlotte –Respondió Clarke y miró a Raven.

-Vamos a casa. –Octavia intentó poner de pie a su hermana, pero tuvo que ser ayudada por Raven.- Llamaré un taxi y…

-Ni lo pienses. –Cortó rápidamente la rubia.- Yo las traje, yo las llevo –Dijo con firmeza.

-Pero vos estabas… -Intentó la morena de persuadir a la rubia.

-No importa, igual estoy cansada. –Clarke se encogió de hombros, mientras Raven le asentía con la cabeza.

Después de despedirse de los chicos, las tres chicas ayudaron a Lexa a caminar hasta el auto de Clarke, una vez dentro emprendieron su camino hacia la casa de las hermanas. Mientras tanto Raven le contaba a Octavia, quién era Charlotte. Charlotte era una mujer que aprovechaba los momentos, coqueteaba con chicas que estuviesen solas y las invitaba con tragos, para después irse con ellas. Clarke y Raven lo sabían muy bien porque la habían visto hacerlo, y en una ocasión intento que la segunda se fuera con ella.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de los Blake, Raven ayudó a Octavia a llevar a Lexa hasta su habitación, y después de despedirse de su novia, regresó al auto donde la rubia la estaba esperando. Ésta la llevó hasta su casa, con la promesa que al día siguiente iría a verla temprano, después de todo esa tarde se juntarían a ver el partido.

Hacía más de dos horas que había llegado a su departamento, se había dado un baño y se había acostado en el sofá, pero aun así no podía dormirse, daba demasiadas vueltas, encendía el televisor buscando algo que la entretuviera, y al no encontrar lo apagaba, pero a los quince minutos volvía a hacerlo. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había amanecido, desistió de la idea, se puso de pie, se vistió y decidió ir a casa de Raven.

-¡Hola! –Saludó la madre de su amiga con una sonrisa después de abrir la puerta y ver de quien se trataba, pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver la cara de la rubia.- ¿Está todo bien? –Aunque Clarke intentó sonreír no lo logró.- Entra, te prepararé el desayuno.

-¿Quién era? –Marie preguntaba cuando vio entrar a Clarke a la cocina.- Hola cariño.

-Hola –Respondió la rubia, después de acercarse y saludarla. Supo que también Marie había notado su estado de ánimo, y que seguramente sus ojos demostraban que no había pegado ojo durante la noche.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó la anciana mientras la rubia tomaba asiento a su lado. Está meneó la cabeza mientras una débil sonrisa asomaba por su rostro.- ¿Alguien rompió tu corazón? –Marie siempre había sabido leer a Raven y Clarke, no sólo por sus gestos sino también en sus ojos, ella decía que _"Los ojos son la ventana del alma"_ , por lo que siempre sabía cuándo sucedía algo. Clarke sonrió y meneó con la cabeza, después de todo ella también había hecho cosas que no estaban bien.- Puedes contarnos, Raven no está. –Clarke río al escucharla, cómo si su amiga no supiera lo que estaba sucediendo con su vida amorosa.

-Mamá, déjala en paz –La regañó Katherine.

-Sólo quiero ayudar –Y le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

-Me enamoré de alguien que probablemente me odia. –Por fin dijo la rubia, no sólo para que ambas mujeres dejaran su futura discusión, sino también para poder desahogarse un poco, aunque no quería agobiar a nadie con sus problemas.- Caminé sobre arena movediza, estoy enterrada y cada vez me hundo más. -Katherine sirvió el desayuno.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó intrigada la mujer, Clarke negó con la cabeza, lo único que le faltaba era que también sus padres terminaran por enterarse.- Descuida –Restó importancia la mujer.- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser sincera contigo misma, habla con ella y dile lo que sientes, quizás las cosas se arreglen.

-Dudo que esa sea la solución. –Raven aparecía por la puerta, a pesar de que su rostro demostraba cansancio, la castaña estaba lista para desayunar y comenzar con el trabajo.

-Que negativa –Susurró la mujer, haciendo que las tres restantes rieran.

Raven se sentó y comenzaron a desayunar las cuatro mujeres, hablando de cosas sin sentido, el tema de la rubia había quedado ahí, y Clarke lo agradecía porque no estaba segura de querer continuar hablando de eso. Una vez terminaron, ambas chicas se dirigieron al taller de la castaña.

-Los chicos dijeron que estaba furiosa. –Comentó Raven debajo del auto, la chica arreglaba algo que la rubia no entendía, pero le pasaba las herramientas que ésta necesitaba, como siempre lo había hecho.

-Lo estaba. –Dijo mientras le pasaba una llave inglesa.- Hasta que intentó besarme.

-¡¿Qué?! –Raven salía de debajo del auto para ver el rostro de la rubia.- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada. –Se encogió de hombros.- No la dejé, no iba a dejar que creyera que me aprovechaba de ella por estar ebria.-Raven volvió debajo del auto.- Además fue ella quien me mandó al infierno cuando la besé.

-Quizás fue porque no era el momento de besarla. –Raven volvía a salir de debajo del auto.- Clarke, le dijiste que te alegraba que la hubiesen engañado, y cuando te contó algo importante, la besaste. –La rubia hizo una mueca, ahora que su amiga lo ponía de esa manera se daba cuenta que había hecho mal las cosas.- Sólo dale tiempo, y vuelve a intentarlo. Pero primero habla. –Raven regresó una vez más debajo del auto.- Otro que lleva el auto a lo de Ben –Se quejaba la castaña.

-¿Cuándo te trajeron el auto? –Preguntó con una sonrisa que Raven claramente no podía ver.

-Hace unos días. –Respondió sin entender.- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Dejaré de traerte mi auto. –Clarke metió su cabeza dentro del auto y tomó la prenda que había visto.- No quiero saber que tienes sexo con tu novia en el mío. –Raven salió rápidamente de debajo del auto y se puso de pie al ver la prenda que tenía en sus manos la rubia.- ¿Tuyo o de Octavia? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Qué es mío? –Octavia entraba por la puerta del taller y se ruborizó al ver que su sostén estaba en manos de la rubia.

-Iré dentro –Dijo la rubia sonriendo, y antes de salir de allí le tiró el sostén a la recién llegada.- Eviten que los clientes se enteren. –Acto seguido desapareció del lugar entrando a la casa y dejando a ambas chicas ruborizadas.

-No le hagas caso –Raven sonrió al ver el rostro de su novia.- Salvo que le diga a los chicos –La castaña soltó una carcajada al ver que Octavia se ponía más colorada.

-No es gracioso –Se acercó a Raven y depositó un beso en los labios de la castaña.- Por cierto, es tuyo –Dijo mientras se alejaba y le arrojaba el sostén a la cara de Raven, quien lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿Por qué te vas? –Preguntó Raven al ver que Octavia realizaba el mismo camino que la rubia.

-Ayudaré a Clarke con las cosas para esta noche. –Respondió desde la entrada del taller.

-Pero eres mi novia –Se quejaba la castaña, Octavia soltó una leve carcajada y salió del taller dejando a su novia sola.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPÍTULO VEINTE**_

-Gracias por lo de anoche –Octavia estaba junto a Clarke en la cocina, la morena había esperado hasta que ambas chicas estuvieran solas.- No pude agradecerte anoche –Continuó la morena.

-No hay problema –La rubia le dedicó una leve sonrisa.- ¿Cómo está? –Preguntó mostrando interés por la castaña.

-Supongo que bien –Sonrió Octavia.- No la vi, todavía seguía durmiendo –Se encogió de hombros.

-Clarke –Marie entraba a la cocina con una sonrisa, la rubia dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer.- Tienes harina en la mejilla –Octavia la observó y soltó una leve carcajada. Clarke se miró sus manos, las cuales también estaban llenas de harina, ambas chicas estaban amasando unas pizzas para esa noche.

-Tú también –Dijo la rubia mientras tocaba la mejilla de la morena. Marie comenzó a reír, observando a aquellas chicas, la rubia le sacó la lengua a la morena, y antes de que esta pudiera hacer algo, dos chicas entraban a la cocina.

-¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó Lexa con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Raven, dile a tu novia que se comporte. –Clarke tomó el trapo de cocina y se limpió la mejilla.

Raven se acercó a Octavia, la tomó de la cintura y la hizo a un lado. La morena se limpió las manos, y recargó sus codos en la isla de la cocina, donde las dos amigas estaban amasando. Clarke colocaba la masa sobre una de las pizzeras, lista para ser horneada, mientras que Raven terminaba con la que había comenzado su novia. La rubia suspiró y se acercó a su amiga.

-Yo la sigo –Dijo mientras hacía que ésta se moviera.- Tu prepara algo para beber. –Raven hizo caso, y en lugar de dejar todo allí, junto a Octavia, llevaron las cosas al living. Lexa observaba a la rubia, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, quería decirle que sentía lo sucedido la noche pasada, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, justo cuando había tomado el valor de hablar, el teléfono de Clarke sonó.- ¿Puedes atender? –Preguntó la rubia, la aludida asintió con la cabeza.- Lo tengo en el bolsillo –Clarke movió su cadera, mostrándole a la castaña, quien se había acercado a ella.- Si no lo tomas, colgarán. –Dijo Clarke al ver que Lexa dudaba.

-Si –Susurró Lexa mientras que, con mucho cuidado de no tocar el cuerpo de la rubia, sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo.- Es Harper –Anunció, y Clarke asintió con la cabeza. Lexa contestó la llamada, pero acercó el móvil a la oreja de la rubia.

-Hola –Contestó Clarke mientras continuaba amasando, su mirada se había fijado en Lexa.- No sabíamos nada –Dijo después de unos pocos segundos de silencio.- De acuerdo, no hay problema –Continuó diciendo.- ¿Qué hay de los chicos? –Preguntó mientras su mirada se fijaba en sus manos.- Bien, nos vemos mañana –Terminó diciendo mientras alejaba su cabeza del teléfono, Lexa lo dejó sobre la isla.- Gracias –Susurró la rubia, quien en esos momentos estaba estirando la masa sobre la pizzera, era la última que le quedaba, y las otras ya estaban en el horno.- No vendrán –Dijo la rubia.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Lexa mientras la observaba atenta, la ojiverde levantó su mano y señaló la mejilla de la rubia.- Tienes un poco de harina –Susurró Lexa, mordió su labio inferior y con el pulgar limpió aquel rastro blanco.

-Gracias –Susurró Clarke, quien había comenzado a sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba.- Dicen que se suspendió el partido. –La rubia hizo una mueca mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Me llamó Nathan –Raven junto a Octavia regresaban a la cocina.- No vendrán –Comentó ésta observando a Clarke.

-Sí, lo sé. Harper acaba de llamarme –La rubia le sonrió levemente y comenzó a limpiar las cosas de la isla con ayuda de Raven.

Después de que terminaran de cenar, Marie no tuvo mejor idea que sacar un álbum de fotos, las imágenes eran todas de cuando las dos amigas eran chicas, mientras Katherine preparaba café para todas, Marie se sentaba en medio de ambas hermanas. Octavia levantó la vista para mirar a Raven, quien la observaba atenta, la castaña estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué, después de todo eran fotos de su infancia. Clarke se mordía el labio, mientras dirigía su mirada a la ojiverde, quien tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y estaba atenta a aquellas fotografías.

Katherine llegó con una bandeja con tazas de café, la colocó sobre la mesita ratona que se encontraba en medio. Cada una tomó una taza, Clarke bebió un poco, mientras seguía con la mirada fija en la castaña. Octavia y Lexa soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo, Clarke y Raven se observaron preocupadas, dejaron sus tazas y se acercaron a las tres mujeres. Clarke quedó al lado de Lexa, mientras que Raven al lado de Octavia.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios! –Se quejó la rubia al ver la fotografía de la que se reían.

Marie se puso de pie, ya que sentía que las cinco en el mismo sofá estaban demasiado apretadas. La mujer le hizo una seña a su hija, ninguna de las chicas lo notó, ambas salieron de la sala, dejando a las cuatro jóvenes solas. Lexa tomó aire, había sentido la proximidad de la rubia, aquello la había comenzado a poner incómoda.

-Fue culpa de Clarke –Se defendió rápidamente Raven.

-Su abuela nos enseñaba a hacer pizzas caseras –Comenzó contando la rubia.- Nos dejó menos de un minuto solas, y terminamos así. –Dijo Clarke mientras señalaba la fotografía. En ella se podía apreciar a unas niñas de siete años, completamente blancas con algunas manchas amarillas, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, parecía que se habían tirado con el bol de harina en la cabeza.- A Raven se le cayó la harina sobre la encimera, intentamos limpiarla antes de que su abuela regresara, pero en el apuro, terminamos rompiendo algunos huevos.

-Clarke se apresuró a limpiar todo. –Interrumpió Raven, ambas chicas sonreían recordando aquel momento.- Como yo estaba inclinada sobre el piso para limpiarlo, a ella se le cayó el bol que tenía harina, sobre mi cabeza.

-Raven se enojó, y terminamos haciendo una guerra de huevos –Dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso fuese lo más natural del mundo.- En esta –Comentó Clarke rápidamente, mientras señalaba otra fotografía, en ella se podía ver a dos rubias y una castaña.- Es Harper –Anunció la chica.- Estábamos jugando, no recuerdo a que –Levantó la vista para mirar a Raven que asentía con la cabeza.

-Al principio eran las escondidas, después lo fuimos cambiando hasta que prácticamente no sabíamos de que trataba el juego. –Comentó mientras su mirada pasaba de Octavia a Lexa, y por último a Clarke.- Pero la cosa era corrernos, hasta que las tres caímos de boca. Harper tenía un diente flojo, con el golpe se le salió, Clarke se aflojó un diente, y yo lo había perdido unos días antes.

-No tuvieron mejor idea –Interrumpió la rubia.- Que las tres teníamos que estar iguales, después de todo "somos las tres mosqueteras" –Intentó imitar la voz de sus amigas.- Sin que nuestros padres se diesen cuenta, las muy salvajes me lo sacaron. –Lexa y Octavia habían puesto cara de horror, haciendo que Clarke y Raven comenzaran a reír.- No fue tan doloroso como el golpe.

-Ustedes están llenas de historias –Comentó Octavia mientras pasaba la página del álbum.- Creo que ni nosotras tenemos tantas. –Lexa a su lado asintió con la cabeza.

-Nuestras madres trabajan juntas –Comenzó diciendo Raven.- Cuando éramos chicas estábamos todo el tiempo juntas. Es como si tuviésemos una segunda familia –Clarke asintió con la cabeza y volvió su vista a las fotografías.

-Es Nathan –Dijo la rubia, en esa fotografía los cuatro chicos estaban dibujando en la misma sala que se encontraban en esos momentos.- Esta fue culpa de Raven –La castaña asintió con la cabeza.- Quería jugar a los mecánicos, y terminamos ensuciándonos con aceite.

-Ese día casi nos matan. –Clarke soltó una leve carcajada.- Estaban furiosos porque asistiríamos a un evento del hospital, estábamos bañadas y nos dijeron que podíamos jugar sin ensuciarnos, por suerte no manchamos la ropa que nos habían comprado.

-Si hubiese pasado eso, estaríamos castigadas hasta el día de hoy –Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa.

Continuaron la noche viendo fotografías, y escuchando anécdotas de las dos amigas, algunas eran graciosas, otras, no entendían cómo sus padres no se habían enojado más. Lexa pensó que ambas parecían unos ángeles, pero juntas eran como el demonio, lío tras lío, romper el jarrón favorito de la abuela, ensuciar la cocina, más de una vez, cortarse el pelo entre ellas. Las chicas les habían dicho que por lo general el padre de Raven era quien tomaba aquellas fotografías, mientras Katherine, Marie o hasta Abby eran quienes estaban regañándolas por lo que habían hecho.

Al día siguiente, Lexa se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina de la rubia, no estaba muy segura si debía llamar o no, tomó aire y sin pensarlo levantó su mano para hacerlo, pero segundos después la retiro. Era cierto que la noche anterior, en casa de Raven, la habían pasado bien, y que ambas habían vuelto a hablar, la castaña quería pedirle disculpas por lo del sábado, pero no estaba segura si la rubia simplemente había sido amable porque estaban delante del resto de las mujeres, o porque lo quería ser. Decidida, volvió a levantar la mano, pero en esta ocasión sí golpeó la puerta, espero a que la invitaran a pasar, pero no sucedía nada. Esperó unos pocos segundos, quizás estaría ocupada con algo, nuevamente volvió a golpear, esta vez más nerviosa que antes.

-Puedes pasar –Lexa se giró para observar a la rubia detrás de ella.- Fui por un café –Dijo Clarke con una sonrisa. Al ver que la castaña no parecía tener alguna intención de moverse, la rubia se acercó y abrió la puerta.- Entra –Dijo mirando a esos ojos verdes, la chica así lo hizo, y en cuanto estuvieron las dos dentro, Clarke cerró la puerta. La rubia no estaba segura en hablar ella primero, por lo que dejó que la castaña lo hiciera, así le llevara tiempo.

-Yo…-Comenzó diciendo Lexa, se la podía notar nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos, las cuales aferraban un paquete. Tomó aire repetidas veces, y luego lo expulsó lentamente, necesitaba concentrarse y decirle lo que había ido a decirle.- Yo quería agradecerte por lo del sábado –Dijo rápidamente, ambas chicas se habían quedado de pie, una frente a la otra.

-No fue nada –Se encogió de hombros la rubia.- Supuse que no te hubiera gustado enterarte que habías dormido con una completa extraña –Lexa se ruborizó al escuchar aquello, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias –Dijo nuevamente, luego se mordió su labio inferior. Clarke bebió de su café, de lo contrario volvería a besarla, verla nerviosa le producía una sensación de cariño, que la rubia no sabía cómo manejar, y lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla y besarla.- Es para ti –Dijo rápidamente Lexa, mientras tendía el paquete hacia Clarke. La rubia la observó sin entender, pero después de dejar la taza sobre el escritorio, lo tomó.- Por tu cumpleaños –Aclaró Lexa al ver la cara de confusión de Clarke.

-No debiste –Comenzó la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por la ojiverde.

-Lo sé, quería hacerlo –Lexa sonrió animada, y luego volvió a morder sus labios cuando la rubia comenzó a desenvolver el paquete.- Espero que te guste –Clarke sonrió al ver el regalo, un cuaderno con hojas en blanco y un estuche completo de lápices. Lexa se sorprendió cuando se vio rodeada por los brazos de Clarke, correspondió aquel abrazo con algo de timidez, se sentía una estúpida.

-Es perfecto –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se separaba.- ¡Gracias! –Repitió más animada sin dejar de sonreír. Unos pocos centímetros separaban a las dos jóvenes, Clarke bajó la vista a los carnosos labios de la chica, quien en esos momentos se mordía le labio inferior, ambas chicas podían sentir la proximidad de la otra, y Clarke estaba segura que si el golpe en la puerta no las hubiese interrumpido, ya la habría besado.- Adelante –Respondió Clarke mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, y volvía a tomar la taza.

-Que bien –Dijo Paul al entrar y ver a ambas chicas, el hombre tenía una mirada seria, llevaba en sus manos una carpeta color naranja.- Fui a tu oficina y no te encontré –Dijo observando a su hija, quien lo miraba atento.- Tengo que hablar con ambas –Señaló el sofá, y ambas chicas se sentaron en él, seguidas por aquel hombre.- Recibimos la llamada de varias empresas que van a expandirse, quieren que les realicemos sus edificios. Al parecer, el hecho de que le dijéramos a Pike que no, hizo que empresas importantes, que antes no habían sentido interés en nosotros, llamen interesadas. –Comentó el hombre, bajo la atenta mirada de ambas chicas.- Una de las empresas está interesada en el proyecto que ustedes crearon. –El hombre meneó la cabeza levemente.- El problema es este –Dijo con seguridad.- Si ustedes aceptan, tienen que modificar algunas cosas y presentarlo para este jueves. –El hombre esperó en silencio pasando su mirada de una chica a otra, esperando que alguna dijera algo.- ¿Qué dicen? –Preguntó algo impaciente.

-Claro –Se apresuró a decir Clarke, y luego posó su vista en la castaña.- Si tú estás de acuerdo, claro –Comentó observando a Lexa, quien asentía con la cabeza.

-Sí, no hay problema –Comentó con una leve sonrisa mientras observaba a su padre.

-Perfecto –Le entregó a las chicas la carpeta que llevaba en su mano.- Ahí está todo, cualquier duda pueden preguntarme o a Jake –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.- Si cambian de opinión, podremos hablarlo –El hombre salió de la oficina, dejando a las dos chicas solas nuevamente.

-¿Por qué cambiaríamos de opinión? –Preguntó la rubia, y después llevó la taza a sus labios. Lexa había tomado la carpeta y comenzaba a ojear las hojas.

-Porque puede que creamos que no es buena idea cambiar algunas cosas –La castaña hizo una mueca, había hablado sin levantar la vista de aquellos papeles.- Y creo saber por qué. –Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Al levantar la vista vio que la rubia la estaba observando, ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta que, al sentarse frente a Paul, lo habían hecho una al lado de la otra.- Quieren que se modifiquen estas partes –Le señaló sobre el plano que ellas habían entregado hacía una semana atrás.

-Si sigues de acuerdo, quiero hacerlo –Dijo segura la rubia, quien se arrepintió de haberse terminado lo que quedaba de su café. Lexa asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces, en mi departamento esta noche. –Clarke se puso de pie, necesitaba tener más distancia entre ellas.

Eran las ocho y media de la noche, Clarke había comenzado a hacer las pastas media hora antes, habían quedado a las ocho, y le parecía extraño que Lexa no llegara o que al menos no le avisara de su retraso. Clarke se sentó en el sofá, y mientras esperaba que la castaña llegara, tomó su libreta y comenzó a dibujar. Nuevamente era una imagen de Lexa, recordaba exactamente el momento en que la castaña se había puesto nerviosa horas antes, y no pudo evitar comenzar a dibujarla. Un golpe en la puerta sacó a la rubia de su ensimismamiento, Clarke cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita ratona.

-El conserje me dejó entrar –Respondió a la pregunta no formulada por la rubia. Clarke se sorprendió al ver a Lexa del otro lado cuando abrió la puerta.- Siento llegar tarde –La rubia se hizo a un lado y una vez la castaña entró, cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó Clarke preocupada.- Hablo de tu rostro –Aclaró rápidamente. Lexa tenía un golpe debajo del ojo y en el mentón, la rubia negó con la cabeza, imaginando lo que había sucedido.- Fuiste al gimnasio –Luego de decir aquello soltó un suspiro. Lexa mordió su labio inferior, estaba algo avergonzada.

-Yo…-Comenzó diciendo con timidez

-¿Te duele? –Clarke se acercó a ella, con la yema de su dedo índice acarició primero un golpe y después el otro. Los ojos verdes miraban fijamente los azules, y la rubia dio un paso hacia atrás.- Hice pastas, espero que te gusten –Dijo la rubia mientras ambas chicas se adentraban más en la sala, ya que se habían quedado de pie frente a la puerta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó Lexa con un tono suave, mientras seguía a Clarke a la cocina.

-No, ya tengo todo. –Clarke terminó de colocar la fuente con la pasta que había hecho, una vez servida la comida en ambos platos pudo notar que Lexa observaba atenta el suyo.- No debe estar tan malo. –Mientras decía aquello junto un poco con el cubierto y lo llevó a la boca, el rostro de seriedad que tenía la castaña segundos antes se transformó en una sonrisa al ver el gesto que había hecho la rubia al probar aquel intento de comida.- De acuerdo, es un asco. –Dijo una vez había logrado tragar.- ¿Pizza? –Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír por lo sucedido, y a Clarke le encantó volver a escuchar aquella risa.

Una hora más tarde, ambas chicas habían terminado de cenar, mientras Clarke limpiaba y acomodaba lo utilizado, Lexa había comenzado a sacar las cosas para comenzar con aquel proyecto. Habían decidido hacerlo en la sala, y sentarse sobre el suelo. Lexa corrió a una esquina el cuaderno que se encontraba en la mesita ratona, pero al acomodar las cosas, éste se cayó al suelo, abriéndose a la mitad. La castaña se quedó sorprendida al ver la imagen que mostraba el papel, lo tomó, estaba segura que lo correcto era cerrarlo y dejarlo donde lo había encontrado, pero no supo por qué comenzó a pasar las hojas, una a una mostraba un dibujo diferente, y todos eran de la misma chica, todos eran de ella.

-¿Qué haces? -Comenzó diciendo la rubia mientras intentaba sacarle la libreta de sus dibujos.

-Soy yo. –Comentó más para sí misma que para las dos. Lexa se puso de pie y observó a una Clarke avergonzada.- Tienes una libreta entera de mí. ¿Por qué?

-No es asunto tuyo. –Respondió la rubia intentando nuevamente quitarle el cuaderno, pero Lexa lo alejó de su alcance.

-Claro que lo es. –Señaló uno de los dibujos.- Soy yo y no puedes negarlo. –Lexa no sabía qué hacer, se sentía alagada pero a la vez no estaba segura de qué significaba aquello, o quizás si sabía, pero no quería reconocerlo.

-¡Bien! –Reconoció Clarke.- Me gusta dibujar a las personas, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? –Preguntó molesta, se estaba cansando que todo el mundo tocara su libreta sin su permiso, pero lo que más le molestaba era que todos tomaran la misma, la que tenía todas imágenes de la castaña. Aunque debía reconocer que había sido culpa suya, tendría que haberla guardado en cuando dejó de usarla.

-Nada –Sonrió ante la idea que cruzó su mente.- Imagino que tienes dibujos de Bellamy o de Octavia, quiero verlos –Dijo muy segura Lexa mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Están en mi casa –Se apresuró a decir la rubia, esperando que creyera aquella mentira.

-Mentirosa. –A Lexa no se le había borrado la sonrisa de sus labios, al contrario cada vez que sentía que ganaba, más sonreía. – Me gustan –Reconoció volviendo a mirar aquellos dibujos, se detuvo justo en un dibujo que había sucedido en la casa de vacaciones de su familia.

-¿Me los puedes dar? –Clarke la miraba atenta, esperando que aquello sólo quedara ahí, y no tenía intención de continuar aquella conversación, porque sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría aceptando que los dibujos de sus hermanos no existían, y sólo había hecho de Lexa.

Lexa dejó los dibujos sobre el sofá, y cuando la rubia se disponía a tomarlos para guardarlo, esta se lo impidió. Rápidamente posó su mano sobre la cintura de la rubia y la atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios. A pesar de que Clarke se sorprendió por aquel acto, correspondió el beso. La rubia sentía que las piernas se le debilitaban, y si no fuese porque Lexa la sostenía, seguramente ya hubiese caído, llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de la castaña, prohibiendo que Lexa se separarse. Clarke sintió la lengua de Lexa recorrer sus labios, pidiendo permiso para introducirse en su boca, permiso que fue otorgado en cuanto la rubia separó sus labios. La lengua de Lexa recorría cada parte de la boca de Clarke, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto sus lenguas se cruzaron. Lexa había deseado aquel momento desde que Clarke la había besado en la oficina, se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho, pero en aquel momento lo había creído correcto. En cuanto sus labios se separaron, los verdes se encontraron con los azules y ambas chicas sonrieron, para luego volver a unirse en un dulce y tierno beso.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO**_

Clarke bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de la castaña, dieron unos pasos haciendo que la rubia chocara contra el sofá. El sonido de una llamada rompió el silencio que se había generado en el departamento, ninguna de las dos hizo caso, continuando con el beso.

-Lo siento –Susurró la castaña contra los labios de la rubia. Clarke asintió con la cabeza y se alejó hacia la cocina, mientras que Lexa tomaba su celular y contestaba la llamada de su madre.- Hola –Respondió la ojiverde, intentando controlar su respiración, mordió su labio inferior y luego sonrió cuando Clarke regresó de la cocina.- No lo sé –Respondió a la pregunta de su madre.- Mamá, no sé cuánto tiempo nos llevará, en cuanto termine iré a casa. –Suspiró después de decir aquellas palabras.- Adiós –Cortó la llamada, cuando lo deseaba, su madre podía ser muy insistente y protectora.

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunto Clarke observando a Lexa, quien se había quedado de pie con el teléfono en la mano. Lexa asintió con la cabeza.- Traeré café –Dijo Clarke, regresando a la cocina.

Unos pocos minutos después, ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en el suelo de la sala, con sus tazas de café y los planos frente a ellas. Ninguna de las dos mencionó el beso, Clarke sonreía por dentro, la idea de que en esta ocasión fuera Lexa quien lo había comenzado y que no se apartara, sentía que había sido un gran avance.

Durante los días siguientes ninguna de las dos dijo nada sobre lo sucedido el lunes por la noche, sin embargo continuaron con el proyecto y conversando como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Clarke no quería sacar el tema, temía que Lexa se arrepintiera y no deseaba escucharlo, mientras que Lexa lo único que deseaba era volver a besarla, pero no estaba segura si Clarke así lo quería, no después de haberla insultado semanas atrás.

El miércoles por la noche volvían a reunirse, era el último día que tenían para terminar el proyecto, ya que el jueves debían presentarlo ante sus padres y los nuevos interesados. Nuevamente se reunirían en casa de la rubia, en esta ocasión igual que los días anteriores decidieron pedir pizzas sin intentar cocinar, de esa manera era menos tiempo que perdían. Las dos chicas se encontraban en el mismo lugar que siempre, Clarke dejó el lápiz sobre la mesita y se puso de pie.

-Iré por unos refrescos –Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, en cuanto regresó observó que Lexa se encontraba en la misma posición que antes, observando fijamente el plano, Clarke sabía que su mirada estaba sobre el papel, pero no observaba nada.- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba, al ver que la chica no respondía se acercó a ella, dejó ambos refrescos sobre la mesita y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña.- ¿Lexa? –La llamó con temor en la voz. La aludida por primera vez dirigió la mirada hacia Clarke.- ¿Estás bien? –Volvió a preguntar, la ojiverde se puso de pie, y sorprendiendo a la rubia unió sus labios con los de ella. Instintivamente Clarke llevó sus manos alrededor de la nuca de Lexa, mientras que esta sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de Clarke.

Lexa estaba comenzando a sentir que necesitaba más, necesitaba acariciar la suave piel de Clarke, necesitaba estar dentro de ella y que ésta estuviera dentro suyo, lo necesitaba en esos momentos pero no quería forzar las cosas. Al parecer Clarke sentía lo mismo, porque bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de Lexa, y metió sus dedos índices debajo de la remera de ésta, acariciando su piel. Lexa intentó ahogar un gemido al sentir aquella caricia, Clarke sonrió levemente sin separarse de ella aún, se atrevió a más, colocó el resto de sus dedos debajo de la remera. Al no recibir queja alguna, poco a poco fue subiendo la remera sin dejar de acariciar la piel de la castaña, se detuvo antes de llegar a los costados de los pechos de Lexa, ésta separó sus labios unos centímetros y levantó los brazos, dando permiso a que la rubia continuara con aquello.

Clarke retiró la remera y la dejó caer por algún lugar de la habitación, pero antes de volver a unir sus labios, Lexa tomó los bordes de su remera y la quitó, cayendo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, eran como dos piezas de un puzzle que encajaban a la perfección. Lexa atrajo a la rubia contra sí, Clarke rodeó con su brazo la cintura de la castaña, y sin soltarla comenzó a caminar guiándola a su habitación. Ambas eran adultas como para saber lo que sucedería luego, adultas para hacerse cargo de las consecuencias que eso podía traer, pero en esos momentos a ninguna le importa, lo único que querían era que aquello sucediera.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación, Lexa se deshizo de sus zapatillas, mientras Clarke le desataba la camisa que llevaba anudada a su cintura, la castaña estaba a punto de desabotonar su jeans, pero la rubia se lo impidió, quería hacerlo ella. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes, y en esos momentos ambas pudieron sentir que lo que se decía era cierto, los ojos son la ventana del alma, y ambas chicas lo estaban comprobando, en ambos podía verse el amor que sentían. Lexa sonrió, Clarke correspondió aquella sonrisa y la tomó como una invitación para llevar a cabo su cometido, con ambas manos temblorosas desabotonó el jeans, y poco a poco lo fue bajando. Lexa levantó primero un pie y luego el otro, ahora se encontraba sólo con su ropa interior de color rojo, Clarke mordió su labio inferior mientras recorría con su mirada el cuerpo casi desnudo de Lexa, sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo.

-Creo que estoy en desventaja. –Susurró Lexa al oído de Clarke, haciendo que esta tragara saliva mientras comenzaba a sentir como su sexo palpitaba. Clarke se llevó sus manos al borde de su jeans. –No –Volvió a susurrar Lexa.- También quiero ser yo quien te los quite. –Las palabras seductoras de Lexa estaban poniendo más nerviosa a Clarke, jamás había estado en una situación así, aunque lo estaba disfrutando, también le deba miedo.

Lexa colocó su mano en el hombro de la rubia, empujándola contra la cama, haciendo que ésta se sentara en el borde. Clarke no dejaba de observar los penetrantes ojos verdes que también la estaban observando, Lexa se arrodilló frente a ella, desabotonó el jean y llevó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de la rubia, empujando para que esta quedara recostada en la cama, rápidamente pero con suavidad retiró los pantalones de la rubia, los cuales cayeron al lado de los suyos. En cuanto se puso de pie pudo observar que Clarke tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración estaba agitada y tamborileaba los dedos sobre las suaves sábanas de la cama.

-¿Te arrepientes? –Preguntó con temor, Clarke rápidamente abrió los ojos para observarla, en el rostro de Lexa se notaba el miedo que estaba sintiendo la chica en esos momentos, miedo que anteriormente no había asomado por su rostro.- Podemos detenernos…-Susurró cada palabra con cuidado y lentitud.

-¡No! -Se apresuró a decir Clarke mientras se ponía de pie para quedar a la misma altura que la ojiverde. Sentía que tenía que explicarse, pero en esos momentos las palabras no le salían, llevó sus manos a la cintura de Lexa, y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, beso que la castaña correspondió sin esperar.

Antes de que cayeran sobre la cama, Lexa con su mano izquierda apartó las sábanas a un lado, ambas chicas sentían que aún tenían demasiada ropa. Clarke comenzó acariciando la espalda de Lexa, quien estaba sobre ella, cuando sus dedos se toparon con el broche del sujetador no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrió, segundos después se encontraba en alguna parte de la habitación. Lexa se separó unos pocos centímetros, esta vez no iba a quedarse desnuda ella primero, sus dedos comenzaron acariciando el costado del abdomen de la rubia, quien arqueó la espalda para que la castaña pudiera colocar sus manos debajo hasta llegar al broche del sujetador y liberar sus pechos, igual que ella lo había hecho momentos antes. Lexa llevó sus manos hasta el borde de la última prenda que le quedaba a la rubia y poco a poco la fue retirando de su cuerpo, aunque estaba en ventaja de desnudez, no dejó que pasara mucho tiempo, rápidamente retiró la única prenda que le quedaba.

Lexa se sentó a horcajadas de Clarke, colocando sus rodillas en los lados de la cintura de la rubia. Clarke acariciaba la suave piel de la espalda de la ojiverde, mientras esta se inclinaba y unía sus labios. El beso fue lento, suave y perfecto para ambas, Lexa acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el abdomen de la rubia, y cuando una de sus manos continuó subiendo, hasta llegar a su pezón, la rubia dejó salir un gemido que fue ahogado en la boca de la castaña. Lexa separó sus labios, quería escucharla gemir, quería escucharla pronunciar su nombre, pero sobre todo quería escuchar lo que fuera que tenía que decirle. Comenzó a hacer un recorrido, dejando besos por su mejilla, hasta llegar al cuello de la rubia, ahí se detuvo unos momentos, mientras con sus dedos índice y pulgar jugaba con el pezón de Clarke, quien no pudo contener un gemido y lo dejó salir. Lexa sonrió al escuchar el gemido contra su oído, y con su lengua comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja de Clarke.

Clarke arqueó la espalda al sentir que la mano de Lexa se alejaba de su pecho, bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su cintura, su otra mano comenzó a masajear el pecho que no había recibido atención, y a medida que su mano descendía a cada centímetro, continuó con el camino de besos. En el mismo momento que sus labios atraparon el pezón de la rubia, su mano llegó al lugar que tanto ansiaba llegar, con su dedo anular comenzó a hacer círculos sobre el clítoris de la rubia, quien al sentir aquel contacto dejó salir un leve gemido, las manos de la rubia se sujetaron con fuerza a la cintura de la castaña, quien continuó con aquellas caricias.

-Por favor –Susurró Clarke dejando salir algunos gemidos.- Te necesito dentro –Volvió a susurrar. Lexa sonrió, dejó de jugar con el pezón de la rubia para volver nuevamente a su cuello, besando y lamiendo cuanto podía.- Lexa –Su voz ronca era de súplica, la necesitaba dentro y pronto.

Lexa no se hizo esperar más, y poco a poco comenzó introduciendo el dedo índice y medio dentro de la rubia, quien aferró sus manos a la espalda de la castaña, dejando una pequeña visión de sus uñas en la piel de esta. Lexa comenzó con la entrada y salida de sus dedos, al comienzo los movimientos eran lentos, pero poco a poco los fue acelerando, escuchando como los gemidos de Clarke golpeaban en su oído. No hizo falta más, Clarke dejó salir un gemido al tiempo que se corría, cuando el orgasmo golpeaba en todo su ser.

La respiración de las dos mujeres era agitada, Lexa detuvo sus dedos sin moverlos dentro de la rubia, pero en cuanto esta pudo calmar un poco su respiración, regresó con aquellos movimientos, los cuales eran suaves, pues aún la rubia estaba un poco sensible con el orgasmo que había tenido. Fue golpeada por otro, al mismo tiempo que mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, logrando que éste se abriera en un pequeño corte del cual un hilito de sangre salió.

Mientras Clarke intentaba controlar su respiración, Lexa unió sus labios y retiró sus dedos de dentro de ella. La rubia no podía esperar por hacer sentir a la castaña algo de lo que ella había sentido. Rápidamente hizo que sus cuerpos giraran sobre la cama, quedando ella sobre la ojiverde. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de ambas mujeres, Clarke besó rápidamente los labios de la ojiverde, mientras sus manos comenzaban a masajear los pechos de Lexa, apretó sus pezones en cuanto los sintió erguidos, poco a poco fue bajando con sus labios, dejando un camino de besos por el cuerpo de Lexa, besos que comenzaban en los carnosos labios, pasando por la mandíbula, el cuello, el valle que había entre sus pechos y su abdomen, cada beso que la rubia había dejado sobre la piel de la castaña, ésta había dejado salir un gemido, pero al no escuchar uno cuando había dado su último beso quiso saber por qué. Levantó la vista para observarla, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Lexa tenía los ojos cerrados y mordía su labio inferior.

-Mírame –Pidió la rubia, acto seguido Lexa abrió los ojos y nuevamente el azul y el verde se encontraron, se fundían en uno sólo.- Quiero que me mires. –Volvió a decir la rubia con voz ronca. Continuó con su camino de besos, llegando más abajo hasta la entrepierna de su amante, y antes de comenzar a besarla pasó su lengua. Lexa soltó un gemido, había intentado cerrar sus ojos, pero aún estaban conectados con los azules. Clarke sonrió, y vio un brillo asomarse por los verdes ojos, continuó besando allí, jugando con su lengua obre el clítoris de la castaña, posó sus manos sobre los muslos de ésta, aferrándose mientras Lexa movía sus caderas intentando que la rubia tuviera más que recorrer, una de sus manos se posó sobre los rubios cabellos, y cunado sentía que la rubia iba a dejar de hacer lo que hacía, ésta la invitaba a que continuara.

Clarke introdujo la punta de su lengua dentro de la castaña, quien llevó ambas manos a sus lados y se aferró a las suaves sábanas, poco a poco fue introduciendo más, y con unos pocos cuantos movimientos de entrada y salida supo que la castaña estaba casi lista. Separó sus labios de los labios vaginales de Lexa, lentamente se fue acercando a ella hasta unir sus labios, y sin previo aviso penetró a la castaña con su dedo índice y medio. Comenzó a realizar aquellos movimientos que anteriormente su lengua era la encargada de llevar a cabo, Lexa aferró sus manos en la espalda de la rubia, ahogando todos sus gemidos en los labios de ésta. Clarke separó sus labios, comenzando a besar el delgado cuello de Lexa, quien momentos después llevaba hacia atrás su cabeza, mientras un gemido salía de su garganta, anunciando que había llegado al orgasmo.

La rubia esperó que la respiración de la castaña se normalizara, sacó sus dedos de dentro de ella y los llevo a su boca mientras los ojos verdes la observaban, sonrió y a modo de respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa. Clarke se acomodó sobre Lexa, su muslo friccionaba el sexo de la castaña, mientras que su propio sexo estaba siendo friccionado por el muslo de la ojiverde, comenzó con lentos movimientos de vaivenes, movimientos que Lexa imitó acelerando un poco. Ambas chicas estaban excitadas, sus sexos estaban sensibles, y no tuvieron que esperan mucho tiempo, ni necesitaron muchos movimientos más para correrse juntas. No supieron en qué momento sucedió, pero Lexa se encontraba sobre Clarke, se colocó a su lado, y se abrazaron.

Clarke estaba recostada con la mirada hacia el techo, su brazo izquierdo pasaba por debajo del cuello de Lexa, quien tenía su rostro recostado en el pecho de la rubia, sus ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila demostraban que estaba dormida. Clarke acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el brazo de Lexa, mientras que esta tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia. Clarke sonrió al sentir que la castaña se aferraba un poco más a su cintura, podía estar todo el día así que no le importaría en lo absoluto, quería saber qué significaba eso, quería saber qué sucedería después, pero no quería romper el clima que estaban teniendo. Giró su vista hacia la mesita de luz, y miró la hora, faltaban quince minutos para las cuatro de la mañana.

Tenían que terminar aquel proyecto para esa misma mañana, Clarke quitó su brazo de debajo de Lexa, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, y salió de la cama. Lo primero que encontró fue la camisa que anteriormente la castaña llevaba anudada a su cintura, la tomó junto a su braga y después de ponerse aquellas prendas, salió en dirección a la cocina para preparar café.

-Así que tú tenías mi camisa –Escuchó Clarke minutos después. La camisa sólo alcanzaba a cubrir unos pocos centímetros por debajo de sus glúteos, la aludida se giró con una sonrisa para observar a Lexa.

-No encontraba mi remera –Lexa tomó una remera del respaldo del sofá y se la mostró con una sonrisa a Clarke.- Además me gusta cómo te queda esa camiseta –Lexa llevaba la remera del equipo de basquet favorito de la rubia, pero no era la misma que llevaba a los partidos, esta no tenía su apellido detrás.

-¿Por qué te levantaste? –Lexa se había acercado lentamente a Clarke, quien se había girado nuevamente para continuar preparando el café. Lexa no sabía cómo estarían las cosa entre ellas, no habían hablado anteriormente, se habían dejado llevar, y ahora todo había cambiado. No estaba segura de si aquello había sido algo del momento, algo pasajero, o podría ser siempre. De todas formas no se arrepentía de lo sucedido.- Vuelve a la cama –Susurró detrás de la rubia, haciendo que el aire que salía de su boca golpeara justo detrás de la oreja de Clarke.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, hoy tenemos que presentar el proyecto. –Clarke se giró para mirarla y sonreírle. Lexa recargó su frente en el hombro izquierdo de Clarke.- También me gustaría volver a la cama. –Clarke pasó con timidez sus manos por la cintura de Lexa, quien levantó el rostro para verla sonriente.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos un problema. –Lexa le sonrió con picardía y acto seguido unió sus carnosos labios con los de la rubia.

-Me gusta ese problema. –Susurró la rubia después de separarse. Depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Lexa y luego se giró para verter el café en las dos tazas que tenía allí.- Sigamos con los planos. –Le tendió a Lexa una taza y luego se fue hacia la sala, donde allí aún estaban los planos.

Dos horas después, el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana, en todas las veces que se habían reunido para hacer algún proyecto nunca se habían demorado tanto, Lexa había intentado más de una vez que dejaran eso así y regresaran a la cama. Estaban acomodando todo, guardando las cosas que usaron y separando los planos que llevarían esa misma mañana al trabajo.

-Deberíamos bañarnos y prepararnos para ir a la oficina. –Comentó la rubia sin ninguna otra intención más que la dicha.

-Debería irme a mi casa. –Dijo Lexa mientras Clarke se recargaba sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Cierto. –Susurró Clarke. Lexa se había acercado a ella con una sonrisa, mientras observaba a la rubia de pies a cabeza, estaba amando cómo le quedaba su camisa.

-¿Me das mi camisa? –Lexa colocó dos dedos, el índice y el del medio, justo en el agujero que se formaba entre botón y botón de la camisa que llevaba Clarke. La atrajo hacia sí.- ¿O quieres que te la quite yo? –Susurró antes de volver a unir sus labios.

-Mmm –Clarke metió sus manos debajo de la remera que llevaba Lexa.- Y yo quiero mi remera. –Sonrió y mordió su labio inferior.- ¿Cómo hacemos?

-Quítatela tu primero. –Se apresuró a decir Lexa con una sonrisa de picardía en su rostro. Clarke soltó una leve carcajada irónica, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás haciéndole ganar un beso de la castaña en su cuello.

-Hazlo tú, yo luego. –Contestó la rubia. Lexa negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Iban a tener un serio problema, aquello terminaba en otra sesión de besos o aquello no iba a terminar más.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPÍTULO VEINTIDÓS**_

-Perdón –Harper salía de la oficina de Lexa, y al hacerlo se había golpeado con alguien. La rubia al ver de quien se trataba continuó su camino.

-Lexa –La aludida se giró, estaba recogiendo unos papeles del escritorio y daba la espalda a la puerta. La castaña suspiró al ver a Costia frente a ella, una sonrisa dibujaba el rostro de la chica.- Tu novia es muy bruta –Lexa rodó los ojos, sabía lo que pretendía la chica, que ella le respondiera que Harper no era su novia, tal y como había sucedido el día que se conocieron y la castaña estaba con su hermana.

-Te dije que tenías que tener cuidado con la rubia de ojos marrones –Clarke estaba de pie justo en el marco de la puerta, observando a Lexa con una sonrisa, quien al ver a la rubia también sonrió.- Sabía que Harper se acostaba con cuanta chica se le cruzara –Comentó bromeando la rubia mientras entraba y se acercaba a Lexa, quien soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Lexa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pike está empeñado en conseguir el proyecto que ustedes hicieron. –Respondió Costia observando fijamente a la rubia.

-Hablo de aquí, en mi oficina. –Dijo Lexa, quien observaba con seriedad a su ex. Costia se acercó un poco a Lexa, ignorando la presencia de la rubia, quien alzó una ceja al ver la intención de la chica.

-¿Acaso no puedo hablar con mi ex? –Preguntó con una leve sonrisa, la chica levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Lexa, quien retiró el rostro hacia atrás, evitando que Costia la tocara.

-No, será mejor que te vayas –Respondió Lexa, Clarke observaba atenta a ambas chicas, si Costia no se retiraba por sus propios medios, la rubia la sacaría de allí, Clarke estaba comenzando a sentir celos.- Vete, por favor –Pidió Lexa mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la empujaba para que retrocediera.

-¡Vete! –Se escuchó desde la puerta. Las tres chicas se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, allí se encontraba una Octavia demasiado furiosa, Costia suspiro y salió de la oficina, dejando a las tres chicas dentro, pero no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a cada una de ellas.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Clarke, quien posó su mirada en las manos de la morena. Octavia negó con la cabeza, Clarke y Lexa se acercaron a ella y la llevaron hasta el sofá.- Iré por el botiquín –Dijo la rubia, salió de la oficina y regresó en menos de un minuto.- Dame tu mano –Clarke comenzó a sacar las cosas que necesitaría, sabía perfectamente qué hacer en una situación así, había convivido demasiado con doctoras como para aprender de ellas.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó Lexa mientras observaba como Clarke quitaba el hilito de sangre que había comenzado a salir de su herida.

-Golpee a Lincoln –Respondió Octavia, quien no sabía si reír por lo hecho o llorar al sentir que le estaban limpiando la herida con algo que le ardía.- Se me insinuó y lo golpeé –Dijo muy segura, en el rostro de Clarke se pudo apreciar una leve sonrisa. A Lexa no le pasó inadvertido aquello, con el codo golpeó el brazo de la rubia.

-Sólo deseo verle el rostro –Comentó Clarke mientras vendaba la mano de Octavia.- Para tener ese corte tuviste que haberlo golpeado fuerte –Octavia ladeó la cabeza.

-Él sonreía mientras lo golpeé –Octavia se encogió de hombros.- Pero si le hice sangrar el labio –Sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado a la oficina. Lexa y Clarke se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, mirada que no pasó inadvertida por la morena.- Iré a ver su presentación –Dijo la morena aun sonriendo, mientras posaba la mirada en su hermana.

-Llevaré el botiquín –Clarke se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, dejando a las dos hermanas solas.

-¿Qué pasó? –Octavia observó a su hermana atenta, quien negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.-Lexa –Llamó a la ojiverde, quien estaba recogiendo sus cosas para la presentación del proyecto.- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? -Preguntó más directa la morena.

-Nos besamos –Respondió Lexa. Octavia tomó el brazo de su hermana y la hizo girar para que la mirara.- Y tuvimos relaciones –Lexa no pudo ocultar una sonrisa que comenzaba a formársele, y Octavia pudo ver el brillo que tenían los ojos verdes.

-Se ve que no perdieron el tiempo. –Comentó sonriendo la morena. En ese momento, Clarke regresaba con una sonrisa y los papeles en su mano.

-¿Lista? –Preguntó fijando su vista en Lexa, quien asintió con la cabeza. Clarke estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que se hacía algo parecido en la empresa, muchos dueños de empresas interesadas estarían presentes y entre ellos Pike, quien al parecer haría lo que fuera por tener ese proyecto. Las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia la sala de reuniones, donde allí ya se encontraban todos. Clarke y Lexa se fijaron en el labio de Lincoln, quien tenía un semblante serio. Ambas chicas sonrieron.- Gran golpe –Susurró Clarke, sólo para que las dos chicas lo escucharan.

-Gracias –Respondió en respuesta Octavia, quien se alejó de las chicas y se quedó de pie junto a Bellamy, detrás de su padre.

-¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó en un susurró el chico, mientras señalaba con la cabeza al ex novio de su hermana. Octavia sólo le sonrió.- ¿Lo golpeaste? –Preguntó sorprendido, pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Me hubiera encantado verlo –Octavia sonrió nuevamente, y centró su atención en las dos chicas que habían comenzado con la presentación.

Clarke se encontraba en la cocina de la empresa, preparándose un café junto a Harper. Habían presentado el proyecto hacía unas horas, pero lo siguiente dependía tanto de su padre como del señor Blake, serían ellos quienes elegirían, pero las chicas tenían la decisión final de aceptarlo o no. La puerta se abrió, las dos chicas pudieron escuchar risas, se giraron para observar a unos divertidos hermanos, por lo que Clarke imaginó, seguramente Octavia les estaba contando con lujo y detalle lo sucedido con Lincoln.

-¡Hey! Acá estabas –Dijo Bellamy al entrar y ver a ambas rubias.- Papá me dijo que declinará la oferta de Pike –Comentó con una sonrisa.- No quiere tener proyectos con él –Comentó observando a sus hermanas, y luego volvió a posar su vista en Clarke.- Tu padre está de acuerdo.

-A papá nunca le gustó Pike, en cambio al señor Blake sí –Hizo una mueca la rubia mientras tomaba tres tazas de la alacena.- Por eso hacían negocios, pero mi padre no se involucraba demasiado. Supongo que le agrada saber que tu padre opina igual –Comentó la rubia mientras vertía el agua en las tazas.

-Ya que estás acá –Dijo Bellamy mientras se colocaba al lado de la rubia, Lexa observó atenta al chico, esperando lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle.- ¿Recuerdas de la chica que te conté? –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, se giró para alcanzarle las tazas a Octavia y Lexa, pero antes de regresar por la suya, posó su mirada en los verdes ojos que la miraban atenta.- Quiere conocerlas –Clarke lo miró sorprendida, y antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, continuó.- A ustedes –Dijo señalando tanto a la rubia como a sus hermanas.

-¿Cuándo? –Preguntó Octavia interesada en ello. Lexa no decía palabra alguna, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar cuándo era que Bellamy le había contado a Clarke que había conocido una chica, pero sobretodo cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos dos después de aquel beso en la playa.

-Este sábado. –Respondió rápidamente el chico.

-No puedo –Se apresuró a decir Octavia, quien al parecer no le estaba gustando aquella idea.- Salgo con Raven. –Dijo rápidamente la morena, aunque aquello era cierto pero no del todo.

-Puedes decirle que venga. –Respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa. A Clarke le estaba dando un poco de lástima ver cómo lo trataba.- No hay problema, igual nos encontraremos en un bar, y sus amigos estarán. –Continuó diciendo.

-Pero nos juntamos con los chicos –Dijo rápidamente Octavia. Bellamy se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, Clarke y Harper bebieron un poco de café, intentando ocultar sus rostros detrás de la taza. Mientras que Lexa sólo miraba atenta a sus hermanos, a Clarke le parecía raro que ella no dijera nada.

-También pueden venir –Dijo después de tomar aire y soltarlo lentamente. Se giró hacia Harper, quien lo miró sorprendida.- Pueden venir, si quieren –Harper observó a Clarke, quien le sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo –Respondió ésta volviendo su mirada al chico.- Le diré a los chicos –Harper le dedicó una mirada a su amiga y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Gracias –Susurró el chico cuando la rubia pasó a su lado, ésta le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la cocina.- Gracias –Repitió, pero en esta ocasión iba dirigido a las tres chicas que quedaron con él. Octavia salió detrás de la rubia, y el chico la siguió. Clarke supo que iría a hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué no quería ir? –Preguntó Clarke dirigiendo su mirada a Lexa, quien se había quedado ahí con ella. La castaña tomó aire y luego suspiró.

-A Octavia no suelen caerle bien las novias de Bellamy –Lexa rodó los ojos.- Dice que todas son unas cualquieras y no sé qué más.

-¿Celos? –Preguntó con cuidado la rubia.

-Eso creo yo, y se lo he dicho –Lexa se encogió de hombros.- Pero no sé –La castaña se acercó a donde estaba la rubia.- ¿Cómo sabías que Bellamy salía con una chica? –Preguntó intrigada.

-Me lo dijo hace unos días –Clarke se encogió de hombros.- ¿Quieres cenar mañana en casa? –Preguntó cambiando de tema, se acercó más a la ojiverde con una sonrisa, estiró su brazo para acariciar la mano de Lexa.

-Después de cenar –Respondió la chica observando a la rubia.- Mamá dice que hace días que no ceno en casa –Ladeó la cabeza y dio un paso más hacia Clarke.- Y te culpa a ti por eso –Clarke soltó una leve carcajada.- Le dije que era culpa de nuestros padres por darnos ese proyecto. –La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Culpa nuestra? –Ambas chicas se separaron en cuanto escucharon a Jake hablar, Clarke tomó su taza con las dos manos y bebió un sorbo de café. Supo que ninguno de los hombres que entraban, habían visto algo. Lexa asintió con la cabeza, e imitó a la rubia. Clarke pudo notar que las mejillas de la castaña comenzaban a tomar un color rosado.

-Clarke y Lexa cenaron estos días porque estaban haciendo el proyecto. –Comentó Paul, ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza.- Aurora le dijo esta mañana que esperaba que cene en casa al menos unos días. –Jake tomó dos tazas y las comenzó a llenar con café.- Todavía estamos decidiendo lo del proyecto, en cuanto podamos les diremos. –Ambas chicas volvieron a asentir con la cabeza, y los dos hombres salieron de la cocina.

-¿Crees que hayan visto algo? –Preguntó preocupada la castaña, no quería reconocerlo pero le temía al padre de la rubia, sabía por experiencia propia que los padres pueden ser muy protectores cuando se trata de sus hijos, y que la rubia fuera hija única no ayudaba mucho.

-No lo creo –Respondió la rubia.- Algo hubieran dicho –Ladeó la cabeza y luego sonrió.- Si mi padre hubiera visto algo, no estaríamos tan tranquilas hablando –Clarke soltó una carcajada al ver el rosto de Lexa, se acercó a ella y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.- Mañana –Dijo la rubia apuntando con el dedo índice a la castaña, y luego salió de la cocina.

Octavia y Lexa habían salido juntas, ambas en el auto de la morena, quien tenía que conducir con cuidado porque había comenzado a nevar. Octavia llevaría a su hermana a la casa de la rubia, mientras que ella iría a la casa de su novia. Pocos minutos demoraron en llegar al edificio en donde Clarke vivía, Lexa antes de salir del auto miró a su hermana.

-Quizás sea agradable. –La mirada que Octavia le dirigió le indicó a la castaña que lo mejor sería salir antes de que la morena la asesinase. Sonrió al escuchar la manera en que Octavia aceleró.

-¿Qué le dijiste a tu madre? –Preguntó Clarke mientras regresaba a la sala con dos tazas de café. Lexa había llegado unos pocos minutos atrás, pero la rubia, en el momento en que había recibido el mensaje de la castaña que estaba yendo, se había puesto a preparar el café.

-Que dormiríamos aquí –Dijo mientras tomaba la taza que Clarke le tendía, la rubia se sentó junto a Lexa, y levantó sus pies apoyándolos en la mesita ratona. Clarke le sonrió mientras alzaba una ceja.- Como mañana almorzamos juntas –Lexa se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué veremos? –Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-No sé –Respondió la rubia después de darle un sorbo al café y dejar la taza en la mesita ratona.- Había pensado en "Father of the Bride" –Comentó sonriendo mientras Lexa dejaba su taza junto a la de la rubia.- O quizás "Guess Who", aunque "Meet the Parents" también es una buena opción. –Lexa golpeó el hombro de Clarke, quien comenzó a reír al ver el rostro de la rubia.

-Harper tiene razón –Susurró Lexa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Clarke dejó de reír para observarla atenta.- No se sabe quién es peor, si tú o Raven –Nuevamente la rubia soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Lexa sonriera al verla.

-Sólo te digo –Comenzó diciendo Clarke una vez se hubo calmado.- Que no conviene cuando las dos estamos así –Sonrió al ver que Lexa negaba con la cabeza.- Entonces, ¿qué quieres ver? –Preguntó después de volver a beber un poco de café y dejar la taza nuevamente en la mesa. Lexa se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Podría ser "The family Stone" –Comentó sonriendo.- Quizás "Grey's Matter" –Lexa miró a Clarke fijamente.- Creo que esa me gusta más. –No tenía intenciones de pelear con la rubia, pero si ella se estaba burlando, por qué no responderle también. Clarke la miró atenta, sorprendida al escucharla, fijó su vista en el televisor, el cual estaba encendido.

-Vas a volverme loca –Susurró la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lexa no dijo nada, simplemente tomó la taza y bebió más café, quizás se había pasado un poco con aquello.- Me gustas Lexa –Rompió el silencio la rubia, se descruzó de brazos y se sentó mirando a Lexa, quien tenía la vista en el café.- Lo digo de verdad –Comentó al ver que la chica no la observaba, Clarke suspiró cuando Lexa volvió a llevar la taza a sus labios, y de un sorbo lo terminó, dejó la taza sobre la mesa.- ¿Sabes? Al comienzo nos llevábamos bien, bastante bien, después no sé qué pasó y te distanciaste –Lexa se mordió el labio inferior y Clarke ladeó la cabeza.- Reconozco que fue una estupidez besarte en la oficina –Lexa se giró para observar a la rubia.- No debí besarte después de lo que me contaste y mucho menos decirte que me agradaba lo que pasó con tu ex. –Clarke comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre sus piernas, bajó la mirada unos segundos pero luego la levantó, observando a Lexa.- Había querido hacerlo desde el día en que fuimos a la playa, pero eso no es excusa. Sé que no fue el momento, y te pido disculpas por eso –Lexa negó con la cabeza, y la rubia la observó sorprendida.- ¿No? –Preguntó sin comprender.

-Bellamy –Susurró Lexa. Clarke sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por la castaña.- Vi cuando se besaron –Comentó en un susurro, la rubia pudo sentir el dolor en esas palabras, intentó ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir.

-Siento corregirte, cariño –Dijo Clarke dejando que sus labios se curvaran en aquella sonrisa. Lexa la miró sorprendida, no sólo por ver a la rubia sonreír, sino por haberla llamado "cariño"- Pero Bellamy no me besó –Dijo rápidamente Clarke, mientras llevaba su mano hacia la pierna de Lexa.- No dejé que lo hiciera –Continuó sonriendo mientras se acercaba más a Lexa.

-¿No? –Preguntó en un susurró Lexa mientras sus ojos se posaban en los labios de Clarke. Clarke negó con la cabeza, y en esta ocasión fue Lexa quien sonrió.- También me gustas –Se mordió el labio inferior mientras bajaba su mirada a la mano de Clarke que estaba sobre su pierna.- Me pusiste nerviosa en el baño –Comentó algo avergonzada, Clarke dejó salir una breve carcajada y Lexa levantó la mirada para observarla.

-Lo noté –Comentó la rubia mientras sentía la mano de Lexa sobre la suya. La castaña se sentó a horcajadas de la rubia, colocando sus rodillas a los costados de Clarke.

-Me pones nerviosa –Susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla.

-No se nota –Bromeó la rubia ganándose un golpe en el hombro, Lexa se sentó sobre las piernas de Clarke.

-Estuve demasiado celosa de Bellamy –Susurró mientras llevaba sus manos hasta el borde de la remera de Clarke.- Creía que él en una noche había conseguido lo que yo deseaba en más tiempo –Comentó mientras jugaba con el borde de la remera, Clarke sonrió y luego se mordió el labio inferior.- Estaba enojada porque lo habías besado primero. –Continuó hablando Lexa, con cuidado levantó la vista hacia Clarke.- Y que me besaras después, se me hizo muy raro –Mordió su labio inferior, esperando alguna respuesta de Clarke, quien posó sus manos en la cintura de Lexa y la atrajo hacia sí.

-No nos besamos, y jamás lo haría –Susurró contra los labios de Lexa.- La única a quien besaría eres tú –Acto seguido eso hizo, unió sus labios con los de ella, Lexa correspondió el beso. Clarke introdujo sus manos debajo de la camisa de Lexa, acariciando la suave piel de la castaña.- Vayamos a la habitación –Susurró Clarke contra los labios de Lexa. Acto seguido ambas chicas se pusieron de pie, y tomadas de las manos caminaron hacia la habitación.

* * *

Boatpeople no te preocupes, en primer lugar no a todo el mundo le gusta la mismo, ni tampoco están obligados a leer el fic, como dije al comienzo lo subí porque una chica me lo pidió, y lo voy a terminar de subir por aquellos que lo leen y además les gusta. Como dije, nadie está obligado a leerlo. Tampoco voy a explicarme por qué decidí hacer el fic así, así que...Segundo, el fic ya está terminado desde hace tiempo, por lo que no puedo cambiar nada, ni tampoco quiero, para mi así como está es perfecto. En la descripción puse que también esta como pareja Raven y Octavia, por lo que imaginó que sabían desde un comienzo que tendría protagonismo, de lo contrario no lo hubiese puesto.

Otra cosa, acá les dejo los nombres de las películas, al menos cómo yo las conozco, para aquellos que no conozcan las películas o no entendieron, Clarke hace una broma a la posible relación entre Jake y Lexa, mientras que Lexa habla sobre el beso de Bellamy y Clarke, ya que en esas dos películas que nombra un hermano/a besa a su cuñada.

*"Father of the Bride" - "El padre de la novia"

*"Guess Who" - "Conquistando a mi suegro"

*"Meet the Parents" - "La familia de mi novia"

*"The Family Stone" - "La joya de la familia"

*"Grey's Matter" - "La chica de mis sueños"


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPÍTULO**_ ** _VEINTITRÉS_**

Clarke corrió las sábanas de la cama, y luego se giró a observar a Lexa, quien la estaba mirando atenta. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambas chicas. La rubia se quitó los pantalones, luego se acercó a Lexa y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, mientras que ésta se quitaba sus jeans. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y la rubia le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que esta es la mejor película –Susurró Lexa mientras llevaba sus manos hacia la cintura de Clarke y la atraía hacia sí. La rubia sonrió ante las palabras de la chica, y asintió con la cabeza mientras hacía que la castaña quedara entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Clarke llevó sus manos a su cintura y quitó su remera.

-Definitivamente, la mejor película –Susurró la rubia antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de la otra chica.

Clarke comenzó a acariciar el desnudo abdomen de la castaña, mientras que colocaba su pierna entre las de ellas. Lexa acercó lo más que pudo a Clarke, mientras acariciaba su espalda subiendo hasta el broche del sujetador para soltarlo, sólo se separaron unos segundos para deshacerse de aquella prenda. Clarke separó sus labios, y comenzó a besar el cuello de Lexa, quien colocó una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza, sujetando los cabellos rubios, mientras que su otra mano se apoderó de uno de los pechos de la rubia.

-Clarke –Susurró Lexa en forma de gemido. La aludida sonrió al escuchar su nombre y poco a poco comenzó a inclinarse, sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, recargando su peso en ellas, mientras besaba el abdomen de Lexa, comenzó a bajar su braga. Lexa levantó primero un pie y luego el otro para que pudiera dejarlo a un lado, en cuanto sintió los labios de la rubia bajar, separó un poco sus piernas, pero Clarke tomó una de ellas y la levantó pasándola por sobre su hombro. Levantó la vista y sus azules ojos se encontraron con los verdes, ambas chicas sonrieron y la castaña inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás, recargándola sobre la puerta de madera. La rubia no se hizo esperar, llevó sus labios hasta la entrepierna de Lexa, primero pasó su lengua lamiendo a su paso y luego comenzó a besarla.- Oh –Susurró Lexa al sentir aquella caricia en su entrepierna, llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de la rubia, y enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos. Clarke sujetó con fuerza las piernas de la castaña, y continuaba besando y lamiendo la parte íntima de Lexa. Los gemidos comenzaron a ser más seguidos, su respiración estaba acelerada y entrecortada, su pecho subía y bajaba demasiado rápido, mordió su labio inferior cuando comenzó a sentir la punta de la lengua de la rubia comenzaba a entrar dentro de ella. Mordió con fuerza su labio cuando sintió que el orgasmo estaba a punto de golpearla, y se aferró con más fuerza a los cabellos rubios. Un gemido escapó de su boca en cuanto llegó al climax, separó sus labios respirando rápidamente, intentando que su respiración se normalizara, pero estaba lejos de que eso sucediera, Clarke continuó besando su entrepierna, lamiendo y succionando sus jugos, la castaña volvió a ser golpeada por un nuevo orgasmo.

Clarke bajó la pierna de Lexa, colocándola a un lado, comenzó a besar el abdomen de esta, subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello y detenerse un tiempo allí, sentía cómo la respiración de la castaña aún no se había normalizado. Se separó para observar los ojos verdes, pero ésta los tenía cerrados. Clarke llevó su dedo índice hacia el labio inferior de su amante, lo recorrió acariciándolo con suavidad, y Lexa al sentir aquella caricia abrió sus ojos, una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros.

-Te lastimaste –Susurró Clarke deteniendo su dedo sobre el pequeño corte que se había hecho la castaña.- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con suavidad. Lexa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, atrajo a la rubia hacia sí y unió sus labios. Sentía su propio sabor en los de la otra chica, y también podía sentir el sabor a sangre por el corte. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de la rubia, y en un rápido giro dejó a la rubia contra la puerta, separó sus labios para inclinarse y poder quitarle la última prenda que le quedaba a la rubia, se quitó la camisa y el sostén, quedando ambas chicas en completa desnudez. Colocó su mano en la cintura de Clarke, la guió hasta la cama y juntas cayeron en ella.

Lexa sonrió antes de depositar un casto beso en los labios de la rubia, llevó sus labios hasta el oído de la chica y mordió con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja. Clarke sonrió, llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de la castaña, y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ésta. Lexa colocó su muslo contra la entrepierna de la rubia, y comenzó a hacer fricción de a poco, sintiendo los gemidos de Clarke golpear en su oído. La ojiverde llevó sus labios hacia el cuello de la rubia, y comenzó a besarlo, mientras comenzaba un vaivén con sus caderas, ambas chicas frotaban su sexo contra el muslo de la otra, sintiendo como la excitación recorría su cuerpo, aceleraron aquellos movimientos, y juntas al mismo tiempo llevaron sus manos hacia el sexo de la otra, introduciendo dos dedos en su amante. Lexa hizo un camino de besos hasta los labios de la rubia, quien gustosa los esperaba, dejó entrar la lengua de la castaña, y ambas comenzaron una danza dentro de sus bocas. Las embestidas comenzaron a ser cada vez más rápidas, y a pesar de que habían sido golpeadas por un orgasmo, continuaron haciendo que un segundo y un tercero recorrieran sus cuerpos.

Separaron sus labios, pero aún mantenían sus dedos dentro de la otra, Lexa depositó un casto beso en los labios de la rubia, y esperó que su respiración se normalizara. En cuanto su pecho bajaba y subía rítmicamente, quitó los dedos de dentro de la rubia, igual que Clarke lo hacía junto con ella. Lexa se alejó un poco para tomar las sábanas y taparse, mientras se acomodaba junto a Clarke.

Clarke estaba recostada boca arriba, su brazo izquierdo debajo de la nuca de Lexa, quien tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de la rubia. Lexa tenía su mano sobre el abdomen de Clarke, y con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba la piel, mientras que Clarke acariciaba el brazo de la castaña. El silencio inundaba la habitación, pero estaba lejos de ser un silencio incómodo.

-¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó de repente Clarke, mientras llevaba su brazo libre detrás de su cabeza. Sintió que Lexa negaba con la cabeza.- ¿Tan malo es? –Preguntó sonriendo. Lexa se incorporó recargando su peso sobre su codo.

-No es malo –Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó Clarke mirándola. Lexa suspiró y luego se mordió su labio inferior.

-Sólo me preguntaba –Comenzó diciendo en un susurró.- Si yo no hubiese visto esos dibujos, ¿pensabas mostrármelos? –Preguntó mirando a Clarke, quien se sorprendido ante aquella pregunta, nunca se había preguntado aquello. Pensó la respuesta, y optó por decirle la verdad.

-Supongo que no –Respondió con sinceridad.- Aunque quien sabe –Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.- Quizás te los hubiese mostrado –Sonrió levemente, esperaba que Lexa no se decepcionara o algo parecido.

-¿Quién más lo sabe? –Preguntó sin dejar de observarla, al parecer la chica tenía demasiadas preguntas.

-Raven, el día que fuimos a la playa, Octavia los encontró de casualidad y por error mío. –Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Bellamy? –Preguntó con cuidado Lexa, no quería que Clarke notara sus celos. La rubia soltó una leve carcajada y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, Bellamy no sabe –Se mordió el labio inferior, pasó sus manos por la cintura de Lexa y la atrajo hacia sí.- ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por Bellamy? –Pidió Clarke observando atenta a Lexa.- Él no me interesa, y en cuanto supo que eras tú quien me interesaba dejó de coquetearme. –Clarke quería que Lexa supiera y estuviera segura que no tenía que preocuparse por su hermano, la rubia notaba cómo veía al chico cada vez que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Él lo sabía? –Preguntó asombrada- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? –Aunque había sido una pregunta más para sí misma, esperaba que Clarke la pudiera responder.

-Le pedí que no lo hiciera –Sonrió y depositó un beso en los labios de Lexa, quien correspondió aquel beso, pero se separó para continuar con la conversación. – Y también le pedí a Octavia que no lo hiciera –Comentó rápidamente, para no generar ningún problema entre las dos chicas.

-¿Puedo verlos? –Preguntó de repente Lexa, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Clarke frunció el ceño, sin entender a lo que se refería la castaña.- Tus dibujos –Respondió a la pregunta no formulada. La rubia lo pensó por unos pocos segundos, asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama, Lexa estiró su brazo y acaricio con la yema de sus dedos, desde la nuca hasta la cintura, Clarke se giró para observarla con una sonrisa.- Los dibujos –Dijo la castaña quitando su mano del cuerpo de la rubia.

Clarke se puso de pie, se acercó a uno de sus cajones y tomó su libro de dibujos, una sonrisa triunfante se encontraba dibujada en el rostro de Lexa, mordió su labio y recorrió con la mirada el desnudo cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito? –Dijo mientras regresaba a la cama junto a Lexa, quien asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que soltó una leve carcajada.- Toma –Dijo entregándole el libro. Lexa lo tomó, pero antes depositó un beso en la mejilla de Clarke.

-¿Tienes algún dibujo que no sea mío? –Preguntó Lexa después de observar unos cuantos dibujos de ella.- Así puedo decirte que son hermosos sin parecer vanidosa –Comentó bromeando. Clarke tomó el almohadón y se lo arrojó en la cara.

-Para información tuya, no eres a la única que dibujo. –Respondió con una sonrisa y luego le sacó la lengua a la castaña.

-Pero creo ser la única de la que tienes tantos dibujos, y eso que nos conocemos hace poco –Comentó aun bromeando, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Engreída –Susurró la rubia mientras le quitaba el libro y lo dejaba sobre la mesita de noche.

-¡Los estaba viendo! –Se quejó Lexa, intentando llegar al libro, pero Clarke se lo impidió colocándose sobre Lexa.- Puedo verlos más tarde –Susurró al ver que Clarke se inclinaba para besarla, y seguramente con ello, llegaría otra sesión de besos y caricias.

En la tarde, se habían reunido en el departamento de Clarke para ver el partido, y una vez terminado todos salieron hacia el bar que Bellamy les había indicado. Octavia conducía el auto en que iba junto a Lexa, Raven y Clarke, mientras que Harper, Zoe y Bryan iban junto a Nathan en su auto. Aunque al principio, a Octavia no le había agradado la idea de ir a un bar a conocer a la novia de su hermano, agradecía que al menos fuera en un bar y no en su casa, dónde sólo estuvieran ellos.

En cuanto llegaron, aparcaron lo más cerca que pudieron, la nieve ya había comenzado a cubrir gran parte de la ciudad, por lo que en esos momentos hacía demasiado frío. Entraron al lugar, donde estaba atiborrado de gente, era la primera vez que asistían a aquel bar, Bryan siempre había dicho que aquel lugar no era bueno, y lo había repetido cuando le dijeron que irían allí. Con la mirada comenzaron a buscar a Bellamy, pero no lo encontraban por ningún lado, así que en su lugar decidieron ir por una mesa y esperar que el chico llegara.

-Miren lo que trajo la marea. –Los chicos se giraron para observar a quien había dicho esas palabras. Apenas habían podido llegar a la mesa, que alguien les había hablado. Un chico delgado, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. Junto a él se encontraban dos chicos más, uno de ellos parecido al anterior, mismos ojos y mismo cabello, pero más delgado y más alto, mientras que el otro chico tenía cabello negro y ojos marrones, sus rasgos eran asiáticos. Con ellos iban dos chicas, ambas de cabellos castaño oscuro y rizado, de ojos claros.

-Finn –Dijo Nathan con desprecio. Clarke recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los chicos que estaban frente a ellos.

-¿Se conocen? –Bellamy había llegado detrás de ellos, junto con una chica, el chico miró a sus hermanas, quienes parecían no entender nada, por lo que decidió presentar al grupo.- Ellos son Finn, Jasper, Monty, Luna, Maya y Echo –Dijo mirando a cada uno de los chicos, y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la última nombrada.- Ellas son Lexa y Octavia, mis hermanas…

-El resto los conocemos –Dijo Jasper con una leve sonrisa, fijó su mirada en Bryan y luego en Zoe.- Menos a ellos dos, pero no nos interesa conocerlos –Comentó rápidamente al ver que Bellamy iba a presentarlos.- Así que tu novio está con este grupo –Comentó de forma despectiva.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –Clarke le susurró a Raven mientras tomaba su brazo para salir de allí, la castaña asintió con la cabeza, pero a Finn aquel acto no le había pasado inadvertido.

-Siguen siendo tan amigas como antes, ¿o ya son pareja? –Preguntó intentando molestar a las chicas. Clarke negó con la cabeza a su amiga, quien se había zafado de su agarre y se acercó al chico.

-Siempre te molestó que fuésemos amigas, ¿acaso sabías que ella sería mejor en la cama que tú? –Raven sonrió al hacerle la pregunta al chico, quien en su mirada se reflejó el odio que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Lexa y Octavia se observaron, mientras que Clarke suspiraba, nada bueno iba a salir de todo eso, pero no dejaría a su amiga sola.

-No me hagas reír –Respondió el chico.- ¿Estás segura que es mejor en la cama que yo? –A Octavia no le estaba gustando el camino que había tomado la conversación, y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Clarke se le adelantó mientras se acercaba a la castaña.

-Bueno –Comentó diciendo mientras ladeaba la cabeza.- Después de ti se hizo lesbiana –Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.- Así que, no creo que seas bueno, en absoluto –Finalizó la rubia con una sonrisa.

Finn hubiese asesinado a la rubia con su mirada si hubiese podido, siempre había odiado que dudaran de su masculinidad, y Clarke siempre que podía lo hacía porque sabía que al chico no le gustaba. Cerró la mano en forma de puño, y la levantó intentando golpear a la rubia, pero su golpe fue impedido por Bellamy, quien tomó la mano del chico antes de que lograra su cometido.

-Se ve que te gusta golpear chicas –Lexa había hablado tranquila, y sin que nadie lo pudiera sospechar, la castaña rápidamente levantó su brazo, y con el puño golpeó la boca del chico.- ¿Qué me dices de recibir un golpe de una? –Preguntó con ironía, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se acercaba a Clarke, un hilito de color rojo salía del labio del chico, quien se llevó su mano a su boca para limpiarlo.

Lo que sucedió después, fue tan rápido que ninguno pudo entenderlo. Luna se había acercado para golpear a Lexa, pero en su camino se colocó Clarke, ganándose el golpe ella, Raven devolvió el golpe a Luna, y fue Octavia quien detuvo a Maya cuando notó la intención de golpear a su novia. Cuando las chicas observaron a su lado, los chicos ya estaban inmersos en un pelea de puños, Bellamy, Nathan y Bryan contra Jasper, Finn y Monty, algunas mesas y sillas habían sido corridas de lugar, y se sorprendieron cuando rápidamente Harper se acercó a ellas impidiendo que Echo golpeara a alguna de las chicas.

En esos momentos unos cuatro guardaespaldas del lugar se acercaron a ellos, sacando a los chicos afuera, ya que era la primera vez de ellos en ese bar, pero no la primera vez del otro grupo. A Clarke le ardía la mejilla, sentía cómo le latía esa parte de su cuerpo, y estaba segura que no sólo la tenía colorada, sino que también tenía la marca de la mano de la otra chica, tenía un pequeño corte sobre el pómulo, producto del anillo que llevaba la chica al golpearla. Bryan había salido ileso de los golpes, Bellamy tenía un corte cerca del ojo y un golpe en el mentón, mientras que a Nathan le sangraba el labio.

-¿Te duele? –Preguntó Lexa mientras miraba la mejilla de Clarke, había levantado su mano para acariciarla, pero temía hacerle daño. Clarke negó con la cabeza, mientras le sonreía a la castaña.- Mentirosa –La acusó la chica, Clarke llevó sus manos a la cintura de Lexa y la atrajo hacia sí, para sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes, depositó un beso en los labios de ésta.

-Les dije que no era bueno el lugar –Comentó Bryan mientras observaba la herida de su novio.- Será mejor que vayamos a casa. –Nathan asintió con la cabeza, aunque no tenía ningún corte grave, se sentía cansado.- Ya hablaremos con ustedes –Dijo señalando a la nueva pareja, quienes asintieron con la cabeza mientras sonreían.

-Deberías regresar a casa –Comentó Octavia a Bellamy, el chico levantó la mirada observando a su hermana.- ¿Quieres que yo te lleve? –Octavia se sentía un poco culpable por lo sucedido, aunque no tenía nada que ver, a ella ya no le había agradado la chica, a pesar de sólo haber escuchado su nombre. Bellamy negó con la cabeza, mientras llevaba su mano al hombro de su hermana y lo apretaba con cuidado.

-Estaré bien, O –Comentó con una leve sonrisa.

-Nosotros veremos que llegue bien –Comentó Nathan mientras tomaba la mano de Bryan. Harper asintió con la cabeza, y todos se dirigieron hacia los autos.

A pesar de que ninguna de las dos hermanas dijo algo, Raven se desvió siguiendo el auto de Bellamy, y así quedarse seguras de que llegaba bien. Octavia se lo agradeció dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que en la parte de atrás iban Lexa y Clarke. La ojiverde levantó su mano y con la yema de su dedo índice recorrió con cuidado la mejilla de la rubia, quien al sentir aquella caricia cerró los ojos.

-Tienes que ponerte hielo –Susurró y se detuvo en el pequeño corte. Clarke sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el cabecero del asiento. No sabía cómo pero la cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler.- Recibiste un gran golpe.

-Nada a comparación del resto –Comentó en un susurro. Abrió los ojos y los fijo en el espejo retrovisor.- Gracias –Raven levantó la vista para encontrarse con los azules de su amiga.- Por golpearla –Dijo sonriendo, Raven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para después volver a fijar su vista en el camino.- Gracias –Susurró nuevamente la rubia, pero en esta ocasión a Lexa.- Ahora sé que no tengo que hacerte enojar –Comentó bromeando Clarke.

-No, no te conviene –Dijo Lexa mientras sonreía.- ¿Quiénes eran? –Preguntó de repente Lexa, justo en el momento en que Raven detenía el auto.

-Está la habitación libre –Dijo Clarke a su amiga.- Pueden quedarse si quieren –Bajó del auto seguida de Lexa, en cuanto estuvo a su lado, Clarke tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la entrada del edificio, Raven aparcó el auto dentro del estacionamiento y pocos segundos después se unieron a la pareja.

Durante el tiempo que demoraron en llegar al departamento, ninguna de las cuatro dijo palabra alguna. En cuanto entraron, Clarke se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un calmante, Lexa la siguió y tomó hielo del refrigerador, mientras que Raven iba por el botiquín, las cuatro se sentaron en los sillones de la sala.

-Déjame –Rompió el silencio la ojiverde, tomando el botiquín para limpiar la herida. Lexa comenzó a limpiar la herida, tuvo que sujetar el rostro de Clarke porque cada vez que el alcohol tocaba la herida ésta se alejaba.

-Finn es mi ex –Comenzó diciendo Raven, Lexa levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Clarke, mientras que Octavia se acomodó observando a su novia.- Cuando íbamos a la escuela, fue mi primer novio, Clarke ya tenía un crush con una compañera –La rubia rodó los ojos, y Lexa sonrió mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín.- Pasamos todo el tiempo juntas, éramos mejores amigas desde chicas y siempre, lo primero fue la otra –Clarke asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba el hielo que estaba envuelto en un trapo y se lo colocó en la mejilla.

-Finn estaba celoso –Comentó la rubia mientras se recostaba en el sillón, apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Lexa.- Creyó que teníamos algo –Dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos, al sentir el contacto de la mano de Lexa acariciando su cabeza.

-Eso es porque no me dejabas ni un segundo sola –Comentó Raven mientras recargaba los pies sobre la mesita ratona y pasaba su brazo detrás de Octavia, quien recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña.

-Era un idiota –Intentó defenderse Clarke.- Y lo sigue siendo –Soltó un leve suspiro.- Además eras mi amiga, no iba a dejar que el abarcara mi tiempo –Bromeó la rubia.

-Finn coqueteó con Clarke –Continuó contando Raven, las dos hermanas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y la rubia dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.- Me dijo que quería hacer un trío con ella –Clarke soltó una leve carcajada.- Me molesté –Raven se encogió de hombros.- No iba a tocar a mi amiga.

-Lo que Raven quiere decir –Interrumpió Clarke, al ver que su amiga se estaba demorando un poco con la historia.- Cuando se enteró lo dejó, pero Harper seguía saliendo con Monty –Clarke abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Lexa, quien le estaba sonriendo, y ella devolvió aquella sonrisa.- En el último año corrieron el rumor de que Raven y yo salíamos, también decían que Nathan era gay.

-Eso era cierto –Comentó la castaña mientras acariciaba el brazo de Octavia, quien había pasado su brazo por el abdomen de Raven abrazándola.

-Sí, pero en ese momento ninguno nos dimos cuenta de nada. –Clarke movió la cabeza con cuidado, observando a su amiga.- Harper lo supo hace unos meses –Raven ladeó la cabeza y luego asintió.- Así que comenzaron a decir que nosotros teníamos la plaga, que éramos el lado oscuro –Ambas amigas soltaron una leve carcajada.- Ahora cada vez que alguien se une al grupo, brindamos de esa manera

-Ya lo vieron –Dijo Raven al ver la cara de confusión de Octavia, y la morena asintió con la cabeza recordando el brindis que había hecho Harper el sábado siguiente del cumpleaños de Clarke.

-Es hora de dormir. –Clarke se puso de pie, se dirigió a la cocina donde dejó el hielo y luego regresó a la sala. Tomó la mano de Lexa y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia. Raven y Octavia las imitaron, dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes, a pesar de no haber sido un día agotador, ellas lo estaban, demasiado cansadas como para seguir despiertas.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO**_

Clarke estaba de costado, tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Lexa, quien había pasado su brazo detrás de la rubia abrazándola, mientras que la rubia había pasado su brazo por el abdomen de la castaña. Ninguna de las dos decía palabra alguna, pero ambas sabían que la otra estaba despierta.

-No tendrías que haberte interpuesto –Susurró Lexa rompiendo el silencio, comenzó a acariciar el brazo de la rubia.- Ahora no tendrías ese corte –Clarke se irguió para observar a los ojos a la castaña.

-Lexa, golpeaste a alguien que hace tiempo quiero golpear, lo mínimo que podía hacer era interponerme –Comentó sonriendo, pero al ver que la chica no lo hacía, dejó de hacerlo.- Escucha, no fue tu culpa, ni siquiera tienes algo que ver con esto, sólo estuviste en un momento equivocado –Llevó su mano sobre los labios de la chica, impidiendo que esta dijera algo, ya que tenía esa intención.- Lo hice porque quise, y lo volvería a hacer –Clarke sonrió, su mirada estaba fija en los ojos verdes.- Además ya no duele –Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña, Clarke aprovechó el momento para inclinarse y depositar un beso en sus labios. Lexa correspondió el beso, mientras Clarke se subía a horcajadas de ella.

-¡Arriba! –Escucharon decir a Raven después de que golpeara la puerta. Ambas chicas se separaron y se sonrieron.- Si no están afuera en unos minutos, las vendré a buscar –Clarke rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que suspiraba, y a regañadientes salió de la cama, seguida de Lexa.

-Mi madre acaba de llamarme –Comenzó diciendo Raven en cuanto escuchó que Clarke y Lexa se acercaban a la cocina.- Creo que deberías llamar a la tuya –Hizo una mueca. Clarke tomó su celular y observó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su madre.

-Se enteraron. –Comentó mientras marcaba a su madre, Raven asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo? –Preguntó pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Abby del otro lado.- Bien mamá –Clarke rodó los ojos.- De acuerdo, más tarde paso –La chica suspiró y fijo su mirada en Lexa, quien la observaba atenta.- Sí, llevaré a Raven a su casa y después paso. Adiós –Finalizó la llamada.

-¿Cómo se enteraron? –Preguntó Lexa mientras ayudaba a las chicas a preparar la comida. Clarke miró a Raven, quien en esos momentos también la observaba.

-Tu madre llamó a la mía esta mañana –Las dos hermanas se giraron para observarla, pero Clarke tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Vieron a Bellamy golpeado y como sabían que salimos todos juntos –Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a ayudar a las chicas.

-Hasta que llegas –Clarke se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de sus padres, había golpeado la puerta y esperado que ésta se abriera. Abby estaba demasiado preocupada por su hija, a pesar de que sabía que no estaba herida, quería verla.

-Hola a ti también, mamá –Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su madre.- ¿Está papá? –Preguntó la chica cuando ambas ya se encontraban dentro de la casa. Abby negó con la cabeza y antes de que su hija entrara a la cocina, la detuvo. Llevo su mano al mentón de Clarke e hizo que ésta girara el rostro para poder ver el corte.- Estoy bien –Dijo Clarke con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Abby mientras se adentraba a la cocina para preparar café.- Aurora llamó esta mañana diciendo que Bellamy estaba golpeado –Clarke asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé –Interrumpió a su madre- Me lo dijiste cuando llamé –Comentó mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los taburetes que estaba alrededor de la isla.- Nos encontramos con Finn –Comentó después de suspirar.- Y bueno, lo otro lo imaginarás –Terminó con una sonrisa.

-No es gracioso, Clarke –Abby la observaba atenta, y su semblante era serio, Clarke podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos.- Podrían haber salido lastimados

-Estamos todos bien –Comentó Clarke mientras se acomodaba en el taburete e intentaba tranquilizar a su madre.- Creo que ellos se llevaron la peor parte –Sonrió la rubia. Abby vertió el agua en dos tazas y le entregó una a su hija.- ¿Dónde está papá? –Preguntó Clarke después de beber un poco de café.

-Se fue a pescar con Paul –Clarke soltó una leve carcajada. Abby puso los ojos en blancos.- Es raro verlos juntos –Clarke ladeó la cabeza.

-Los veo juntos en el trabajo –Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.- ¿Qué haremos para estas fiestas? –Preguntó la rubia observando a su madre. Abby se sentó a su lado, justo en el momento en que iba a responder, el ruido de una llave en la puerta hizo que ambas mujeres se girasen en esa dirección.

-Hola cariño –Jake entraba por la puerta de la cocina, una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro, pero al ver el corte de su hija, su semblante cambió.- ¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó el hombre con seriedad.

-Se encontraron con Finn –Respondió Abby mientras se ponía de pie y preparaba una taza de café para su esposo.- Y las cosas se fueron a las manos –Abby no podía ver la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de su hija, Jake observó atento a Clarke, quien se encogió de hombro.

-¿Y qué hay de las fiestas? –Preguntó la rubia intentando cambiar de tema. Jake levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su esposa, quien suspiró al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Abby le tendió una taza con café a Jake.

-Habíamos pensado hacerlo en casa –Respondió el hombre, quien volvió a fijar la vista en Abby por unos segundos, antes de volver a ver a su hija.- Katherine vendrá, y pensamos en invitar a los Blake –Comentó rápidamente Jake.- ¿Qué piensas? –Clarke bebió un poco de café, intentando ocultar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, no quería que sus padres se enterasen de lo que fuese que tenía con la castaña.

-Me parece bien –Dijo después de beber café, con una leve sonrisa.

El miércoles por la mañana Clarke se encontraba en su oficina, terminando unos papeles que tenía que presentar ese mismo día. Se sobresaltó cuando, después de un pequeño golpe en la puerta ésta se abrió, Lexa asomó su cabeza con una sonrisa, sin quitar la mano de la perilla, observó la oficina corroborando que la rubia estuviera sola.

-¿Estás ocupada esta noche? –Preguntó la castaña sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Por qué? –Una voz detrás de ella la hizo sobresaltar, Lexa se quedó mirando seria a la rubia que aún sonreía. Soltó la perilla y se giró para encontrarse con el padre de Clarke observándola atentamente. El hombre alzó una ceja, esperando por la respuesta de la chica.

-Nos juntamos con los chicos. –Clarke se había acercado a ellos, y para suerte de Lexa le había respondido a su padre. Y antes de que Jake pudiera decir algo, esta volvió a hablar.- Supongo que venías a decirme eso. –Lexa asintió con la cabeza, miles de ideas se le vinieron a la mente, pero la única que se repetía una y otra vez era la palabra "suegro", temería el día en que Clarke le dijera sobre ellas, aunque aquel hombre era un amor de persona, ella ya sabía que con los asuntos de Clarke era otro tema.

-Octavia me dijo –Lexa aguardó silencio, sentía la cercanía de la rubia, y su respiración golpear en su nuca.- Raven la llamó y le contó sobre esta noche. –Volvió a hablar, intentando tranquilizarse. Jake asintió con la cabeza y continuó su camino hacia su oficina.

-¿Nerviosa? –Clarke había susurrado aquella palabra contra la oreja de Lexa, quien asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que suspiraba, se giró para observarla, y la rubia tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.- Todavía no debes preocuparte por eso –Clarke le guiño un ojo a Lexa.- Si no necesitas nada más, me gustaría volver a trabajar. –Lexa alzó una ceja.- Porque si continúas de pie ahí, tendré que besarte –Susurró con cuidado de que nadie las escuchara.

-Así que nos juntamos hoy –Comentó Harper, quien se acercaba junto a Octavia.- ¿Tu lo sabías? –Le preguntó a la morena, quien negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Dónde nos juntamos? –Preguntó la rubia, fijando su mirada en la de su amiga, quien alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-Tú no estás invitada –Respondió Clarke con una sonrisa, las mejillas de Lexa tomaron un color rosado, y Harper al verla sonrió.

-Claro, es una invitación especial para Lexa –Harper miró a Octavia, quien había comenzado a sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza.- Dejémoslas solas –Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Artista –Le dijo a su amiga, Harper sonrió y luego le sacó la lengua.- Podemos juntarnos –Dijo con una sonrisa Clarke.

-Sí –Comentó Harper.- Pero no puedo –Clarke suspiró al escucharla.- Cena en casa de Zoe, es el cumpleaños de la madre –Harper se encogió de hombros.

-Creí que sus padres vivían lejos –Comentó Clarke, recordando el fin de semana largo en que la rubia había ido con su novia a casa de los padres de esta.

-Se mudaron hace poco. –Respondió Harper.- Su abuela estaba mal, así que decidieron regresar a la ciudad. –La rubia volvió a encogerse de hombros.- Seguiré trabajando –Sonrió y se dirigió hacia su escritorio.

-Nosotras igual –Comentó Octavia, quien junto con Lexa caminaron hacia la oficina de la castaña. Clarke regresó a la suya, para continuar con aquellos papeles que estaba haciendo antes de que llamaran a su puerta.

El reloj había sonado a las siete y media de la mañana, pero ambas chicas ya se encontraban despiertas. Todavía estaban en la cama, la noche anterior Lexa había llegado después de cenar al departamento de Clarke, la rubia estaba boca arriba, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes que la observaban atenta, Lexa se había recargado sobre sus codos, de espaldas al techo.

-¿Alguien te dijo que tu lunar es sexy? –Preguntó Lexa con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre el lunar que se encontraba sobre el labio superior del lado izquierdo de Clarke. La rubia sonrió al escuchar su pregunta.

-¿Y alguien te dijo que tus ojos parecen dos esmeraldas?- Lexa comenzó a reír mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, ganándose un golpe en el hombro de la rubia.

\- ¿Hola? –Un teléfono había comenzado a sonar, Lexa lo tomó por puro instinto y contestó con una sonrisa, segundos después su cara se transformó en puro temor. Despegó el celular de su oído y lo miró como si no pudiera creer que se había equivocado y no era el suyo, sino el de Clarke, se lo entregó mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba sus pantalones.

-¿Ma? –Clarke miraba con una sonrisa a Lexa, quien estaba nerviosa y si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de salir corriendo de allí, lo hubiera hecho.- Claro –La rubia no dejaba de ver, ahora la espalda de la castaña, ya que se había sentado en la punta de la cama mientras se colocaba las zapatillas.- Bien, nos vemos.

-Lo siento. –Susurró Lexa una vez escuchó que Clarke había dejado el teléfono sobre la mesita.- Me equivoqué, de hecho no lo pensé mucho y simplemente atendí como si fuese mío. –Clarke sonreía al escucharla nerviosa, se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, no preguntó nada y dudo que se haya dado cuenta que no era yo. –Mintió la rubia para lograr tranquilizarla, pero la castaña no se había creído eso, aun así dejo que la rubia creyera que sí.

Después de desayunar, las dos se dirigieron hacia el trabajo, procuraron que nadie las viera y una vez allí se retiraron a su propia oficina. Clarke no había podido olvidar el rostro de Lexa al darse cuenta que no era su teléfono, y la castaña no podía dejar de pensar en el error que había cometido, esperaba que la rubia no estuviese enojada, a pesar de que después de lo sucedido había hecho como si nada había ocurrido. Unas horas más tarde, la ojiverde golpeaba la puerta de la oficina de Clarke, después de escuchar que la invitaban a pasar, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella con el pie, pues llevaba una maqueta en sus manos.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo? –Esperaba que Clarke le dijera que sí, aunque lo cierto era que quería ir a almorzar con ella para saber qué tan enojada podía estar.- Si quieres, claro –Aclaró rápidamente, Lexa colocó la maqueta en la mesita ratona, y luego llevó sus manos sobre el respaldar de la silla que se encontraba frente a Clarke, jugaba tamborileando sus dedos, la rubia sonrió y se puso de pie.

-No –Dijo aun sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Lexa, quien ahora miraba la silla, la mesa o cualquier cosa que no fuese a la persona que tenía frente a ella.- ¿No vas a mirarme? –Preguntó Clarke cuando notó que esquivaba su mirada, Lexa levantó la vista del piso y por fin vio aquellos ojos azules.- Quedé con mi mamá. Para eso había llamado. –Cuando Lexa escuchó la palabra "mamá" volvió su vista a la pared detrás de la rubia.

-¿Vas a decirle? –Preguntó con timidez, a Clarke le hacía gracia aquella situación, pero también entendía a la chica, probablemente ella ya se hubiese ido de viaje, con tal de escapar.

-¿Qué tengo novia? –Aquella palabra rebotó en todo el interior de Lexa, quien volvió a dirigir su mirada a los azules ojos de la rubia. Desde que se habían besado hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás, ninguna de las dos había dicho nada con respecto a ser novias, o si serían amigas con derechos, o lo que fuera que era su relación en esos momentos.- Porque somos novias, ¿cierto? –Clarke aun no dejaba de sonreír, posó su mano izquierda en la cintura de Lexa y la atrajo hacia ella. Lexa mordió su labio inferior y sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.- Supongo que le diré a mi madre entonces. –Susurró Clarke después de depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios y ser correspondido.

-Sabes que en cuanto le digas a tu mamá, ella le dirá a tu papá y él querrá matarme.- Clarke no pudo contener una risa, la castaña se alejó de ella, sólo un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Exagerada. –Comentó entre risas la rubia.

-Sabes muy bien que no exagero. –Lexa se había cruzado de brazos mientras miraba seria a la rubia.

-Puede ser –Dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a arrastrar a la castaña hasta ella. Unió sus labios por unos pocos minutos, cuando se separaron observó la hora.- Debe estar esperándome. –Dijo mientras soltaba a Lexa, tomó su celular y las llaves del auto.

-Suerte –Comentó Lexa con una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que serás tú quien la necesite –Bromeó Clarke mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la castaña.

-¡Clarke! –La aludida sonrió y besó rápidamente a la chica.

-Es la última vez que te llamo. –Abby entraba por la puerta mientras hablaba, las dos chicas se habían separado segundos antes de que esta se abriera.- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupada. –Se disculpó con una sonrisa.- Hola Lexa

-Hola señora Griffin –Respondió la aludida con una tímida sonrisa, Clarke había notado que no sólo se había puesto nerviosa, también sus mejillas se habían tornado de un rosa claro.

-Nada de señora Griffin, Abby, por favor –Pidió la madre de la rubia.

-Yo…me voy, hablamos después –Los nervios la estaban matando, sabía que después de ese almuerzo las cosas probablemente cambiarían.

-Lexa –La aludida se giró justo cuando abría la puerta para retirarse, observó a Clarke que estaba sonriendo.- Te olvidas la maqueta. –Dijo ésta sin borrar su sonrisa y señalando hacia lo que Lexa había dejado anteriormente sobre la mesita ratona.

-Claro –Respondió, rápidamente fue por la maqueta y salió de la oficina de su novia.

A la ojiverde se le podían notar los nervios y algo de miedo. No estaba segura si aquello fuese una buena idea, quizás estaban apurando las cosas, apenas hacía un par de semanas que habían comenzado a salir y a verse a escondidas de sus familias, poniendo como pretexto las juntadas para verse y que nadie sospechara nada. Pero ahora la rubia seguramente iba a contarle a su madre lo que pasaba entre ellas, y ella iba a tener que decirles a sus padres si no quería que se enterasen por otra persona que no fuese ella.

Clarke y Abby estaban sentadas en una de las mesas junto a la ventana del restaurante que quedaba a la vuelta de la oficina. La rubia intentaba ocultar una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, si su madre no le decía nada, ella no diría nada. Quizás esperar un tiempo sería lo más prudente, pero a quién quería engañar, estaba desesperada por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Abby la observaba atenta, era su única hija y la conocía a la perfección, esperó hasta que les sirvieran lo que habían pedido, y una vez la camarera se hubo retirado, ella decidió hablar.

-¿Vas a contarme? –Preguntó observando a su hija, quien levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su madre.

-¿Realmente quieres saber? –Clarke sonreía con algo de picardía, y su madre había entendido exactamente a lo que su hija se refería.

-No quiero los detalles. –Abby tomó con su tenedor un poco de pasta.- Eres mi hija y quiero saber lo que pasa por tu vida.

-Más bien, quién pasa por mi cama. –Volvió a bromear Clarke, haciendo que su madre casi se ahogara con la comida. Abby la observó seria.

-Creo que eso me entero sola, con una llamada o una visita. –Abby sonrió triunfante al ver que las mejillas de su hija se tornaban de un rosa oscuro.- Está bien si no quieres decirme, pero quiero que sepas que me alegra que te haga feliz. –Clarke levantó la vista con rapidez, observando a su madre.- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de tu sonrisa? ¿O del brillo que llevas en tus ojos desde hace unas semanas? –Abby negó con la cabeza, y sonrió a su hija, quien nuevamente el rosa había surgido en su rostro.- Ahora, sé que la quieres. ¿Ella te quiere? –Clarke se quedó pensando unos minutos antes de responder. ¿Lexa la quería? Si pensaba en todo lo que habían vivido juntas desde el momento en que la conoció podría decirse que sí, siempre y cuando la veces que no se hablaron se interpretasen como una especie rara de celos, o quién sabe qué.

-Creo que sí. –Respondió finalmente Clarke, y volvió a fijar la vista en su plato.

-¿Crees? –Preguntó con cautela Abby.

-Sólo llevamos unas semanas, no lo sé con certeza…

-Pero estas segura que ella te gusta mucho. –La interrumpió su madre. Clarke suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, esta era una batalla que no tenía deseos de luchar, su madre siempre terminaba ganando.- Tu padre ya le dijo a Paul sobre las fiestas –Abby observaba atenta a su hija, esperando encontrar alguna reacción en ella, pero en su lugar la rubia no levantó la vista del plato, llevó un poco de comida a su boca y asintió con la cabeza, Abby sonrió sin que su hija lo notara.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO**_

El sábado por la noche los chicos habían decidido salir, después de lo sucedido el fin de semana anterior, estaban seguros que jamás regresarían a ese bar, a Bryan nunca le había gustado, y ahora a ninguno de ellos le agradaba ir allí. Se encontraban todos nuevamente en el bar que siempre iban, y siempre tenían guardada la mesa que más le gustaba, pues conocían a uno de los de seguridad, y eso los ayudaba mucho.

-Así que –Comenzó diciendo Harper con una sonrisa mientras su mirada se fijaba en Clarke.- Ahora no sólo podemos burlarnos de Raven, sino también de ti –Clarke frunció el ceño, no entendiendo de lo que la chica hablaba.- Por eso les dieron las remeras en los primeros partidos –Mientras que las mejillas de Clarke se tornaban de un rosa claro, Bryan había comenzado a reír.

-Es bueno llevar a tu novia el día del partido para que tus amigos la conozcan –Zoe comenzó a reír al escuchar al chico, recordando el día que los había conocido a todos.- Nadie habla –Continuó Bryan con una sonrisa.- Y les dieron las remeras para que no dijéramos nada si perdían –Clarke y Raven se observaron, ambas tenían las mejillas rosas, a excepción de ellas dos, todos comenzaron a reír al ver que Raven no tenía nada que decir.

-Octavia ya era su pareja para ese partido –Clarke se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba su vaso.- Lexa y yo no salíamos, así que no cuenta lo mío –La rubia bebió un poco de su trago, mientras sentía la mirada de su novia fija en ella.

-Cierto –Continuó hablando Bryan.- Por eso le prestaste tu remera para el primer partido –Harper soltó una leve carcajada al escuchar a su amigo.- Que ni a Niylah se la prestaste –Finalizó con una sonrisa, mientras Nathan asentía con la cabeza. Las mejillas de Clarke volvieron a tornarse de rosa, pero esta vez de un color más fuerte que antes, Raven al verla soltó una carcajada, amaba cuando su amiga estaba en situaciones así, de hecho amaba cuando todo el mundo se encontraba en situaciones así, salvo ella misma.

-Tendrían que haberla escuchado cuando me llamó para pedirme la remera –Raven soltó una carcajada, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de la rubia.- Estaba muy nerviosa, no la había escuchado así en mucho tiempo. –Lexa observó con una sonrisa a la rubia, quien volvía a beber de su trago, terminándolo de una vez.- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Te gustaba desde el primer momento en que la viste –Clarke miró seria a su amiga, y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, en ese momento Raven supo que no tendría que haber dicho nada.

-Cierto, como a vos te gustaba Octavia cuando la conociste –Clarke volvió a sonreír y posó su mirada en Bryan.- Después de su primer beso, Raven estuvo toda la semana con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Octavia también –Acotó con una sonrisa Lexa, haciendo que se ganara un golpe de su hermana, quien junto a su novia tenían las mejillas rosadas.- Es cierto, y Clarke lo notó –La rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Vamos a bailar –Raven se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Octavia. Era mejor salir de allí o lo próximo de lo que se podría hablar era de cuando Clarke le dejó su departamento y al llegar las encontró cuando salían de bañarse juntas.

Las cuatro parejas se dirigieron a la pista de baile, allí bailaron una canción tras otra, hasta que Lexa se acercó a Octavia, y después de decirle algo cerca de su oído la morena asintió con la cabeza, ambas hermanas se fueron hacia la barra. Clarke sonrió al ver que ambas chicas pedían unos tragos.

-Creo que tendrán problemas –Susurró Harper cerca de ambas amigas, las dos chicas fijaron su vista a donde ésta observaba, una chica de cabello marrón se acercaba a ellas. Las tres chicas observaron atentas, la joven las saludaba muy cariñosa, y cuando su mano se colocó sobre el brazo de la castaña, Clarke observó a Raven y juntas se acercaron hacia la barra.- Será divertido esto –Escucharon decir a Harper a los tres chicos que quedaban con ella.

-Nos dejaron solas –Comentó Raven con una leve sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la morena, Clarke asintió con la cabeza mientras se colocaba al lado de Lexa, ambas hermanas se miraron y sonrieron.

-Ella es Ontari, nuestra entrenadora –Comenzó presentando Lexa.- Ellas son Raven y Clarke

-¡Oh! Las famosas Raven y Clarke –Ambas chicas miraron sorprendidas a sus parejas, y luego volvieron a posar su vista en la castaña que tenían frente a ellas.- Han hablado demasiado de ustedes –Comentó Ontari con una leve sonrisa.- Por cierto, siento lo del golpe del otro día. –Aquella última frase la dijo observando a Lexa quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- Nos vemos –Dijo antes de irse hacia una de las mesas.

-¿Celos? –Preguntó con una leve sonrisa Octavia, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de Raven y la atraía hacia sí, la castaña negó con la cabeza y luego depositó un beso en los labios de la morena.

-Sabes cómo terminan nuestros momentos de celos –Susurró contra el oído de su novia, sin que ni Lexa ni Clarke escuchara aquello. Octavia asintió con la cabeza mientras se mordía le labio inferior.- Vamos –Octavia tomó los dos tragos que había pedido y junto a Raven regresaron con el resto de los chicos.

-¿Qué golpe? –Preguntó Clarke en cuanto las dos se quedaron solas. Lexa la miró con una leve sonrisa, sabía que la rubia estaba esquivando la pregunta que su hermana había hecho segundos antes.

-Ayer recibí un golpe, pero estoy bien –Se apresuró a decir la castaña, intentando que Clarke no se preocupara, pero no lo consiguió ya que ésta se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes.- De verdad –Dijo Lexa mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia.- Más tarde puedo demostrártelo –Susurró contra su oído, haciendo que Clarke también la abrazara mientras sonreía. Lexa depositó un corto beso en los labios de la rubia, y juntas regresaron hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Clarke se levantó al mediodía, Lexa dormía a su lado, a pesar de que la castaña le había dicho que le demostraría que estaba bien, ninguna de las dos intentó nada, después de todo habían llegado tan cansadas de bailar que cayeron rendidas sobre la cama. La rubia ahora se encontraba en la cocina, preparando un poco de café cuando sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, y unos labios besaban su cuello, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te levantas? –Susurró contra el oído de Clarke, quien se giró para observarla con una sonrisa.- Detesto cuando lo haces –Dijo mientras volvía a unir sus labios al cuello de la rubia, quien se inclinó un poco para que Lexa tuviera más comodidad. Clarke pasó sus manos por la espalda de Lexa, subiendo y bajando sus manos, acariciándola a su paso.- Volvemos a la cama –Susurró contra el cuello de la rubia.

-Mmm –Clarke cerró los ojos.- ¿Café? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, Lexa besaba el cuello, la mandíbula y en más de una ocasión atrapaba con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja.- Lexa –Dijo en forma de gemido. La aludida no hizo caso, por lo que continuó besando a la rubia, Lexa dio un paso hacia la rubia, haciendo que la cintura de ella chocara con la encimera, metió sus manos bajo la remera de Clarke, y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen.

-Te dije que te demostraría que estoy bien –Susurró contra el oído de Clarke, quien se mordió el labio inferior al sentir que Lexa bajaba su mano introduciéndola dentro de su ropa interior. Lexa llegó a la entrepierna de Clarke, y con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de la rubia, quien llevó su cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir un gemido.

Lexa se inclinó un poco alejándose de Clarke, para ver el rostro de la rubia, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, sonrió y luego mordió su labio inferior. En ningún momento dejó de acariciar el clítoris de la rubia, quien se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de la castaña, Lexa comenzó a sentir la humedad de Clarke, y poco a poco fue introduciendo dos dedos dentro de ella, la rubia separó las piernas para darle un mejor acceso. Clarke abrió la boca, dejando salir gemidos mientras una de sus manos la llevó hacia el borde de la encimera, aferrándose con más fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos. Lexa acercó sus labios a los de Clarke, y con la punta de su lengua los acarició para luego unirlos, introdujo su lengua en el mismo momento en que comenzaba con el vaivén con sus dedos, Clarke correspondió el beso, sus gemidos eran ahogados por la boca de la castaña.

Clarke separó sus labios cuando sintió que era golpeada por un orgasmo, Lexa llevó sus labios al cuello de la rubia, sin quitar sus dedos de dentro de ella, con su otra mano la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura. La respiración de Clarke estaba acelerada, el pecho de la rubia bajaba y subía con rapidez, Lexa sin separarse de Clarke, caminó hacia una de las sillas del comedor, se sentó allí haciendo que Clarke se sentara en su regazo, con sus piernas a un lado, su entrepierna quedaba justo sobre el muslo de Lexa.

Lexa comenzó a masajear con su dedo pulgar sobre el clítoris de Clarke, quien se aferró a los hombros de la castaña cuando comenzó a sentir que esta regresaba con los vaivén dentro suyo, la castaña comenzó a hamacar su pierna, y Clarke llevó sus labios al cuello de Lexa, para comenzar a besarlo. Los gemidos de la rubia golpeaban en el oído de Lexa, quien se mordió el labio inferior aumentando más la velocidad, tanto de sus dedos como de su pierna, Clarke llevó una de sus manos hasta el borde del short de la castaña, pero ésta detuvo sus movimientos en cuanto sintió que la intención de la rubia era introducir su mano debajo.

-No –Susurró Lexa, con su mano libre tomó la de Clarke y la alejó de su short.- Todavía no –Volvió a susurrar. Clarke alejó su rostro para mirar los ojos verdes, Lexa sonrió y luego se mordió el labio, nuevamente comenzó a mover su pierna y sus dedos, pero con mucha más lentitud que antes, Lexa volvió a sonreír al ver el rostro de Clarke, con el filo de sus dientes rozó la barbilla de la rubia.

-Lexa –Susurró en forma de pedido, la castaña volvió a sonreír y comenzó a aumentar más sus movimientos. Clarke recargó su frente con la de la otra chica, y los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes, ambas chicas sonrieron y Lexa aceleró más sus movimientos, no faltó demasiado para que la rubia fuera golpeada por un nuevo orgasmo.- Vas a matarme –Susurró con la respiración entrecortada, acortó la distancia entre ellas y unió sus labios. Clarke llevó sus manos hasta el borde de la remera de la castaña, y la fue levantando, obligando a la castaña a que saliera de dentro suyo, hasta tirarla a un lado.- Es mi turno –Susurró la rubia en cuanto separaron sus labios.

Lexa soltó una leve carcajada, mientras dejaba que la rubia quitara sus sostén, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que Clarke la observaba atenta, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la rubia llevó sus dedos hacia los labios de Lexa, impidiendo que esta hablara. Clarke necesitó unos segundos para ponerse de pie, sus piernas aún le temblaban y no estaba segura de poder mantenerse de pie, pero para su sorpresa, lo hizo. Tomó la mano de la castaña y la ayudo a erguirse, la condujo hasta el sofá de la sala, una vez allí hizo que Lexa diera media vuelta.

-No duele –Susurró a Clarke, quien negó con la cabeza, levantó su mano y con la yema de sus dedos acarició la espalda baja de la castaña.- De verdad, Clarke –Lexa se giró para observarla de frente pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia, a quien se la notaba preocupada.- Clarke –Le susurró, haciendo que la aludida dejara de ver ese golpe y fijara sus azules ojos en los verdes.- Te prometo que estoy bien –La rubia asintió con la cabeza, y no pudo decir nada más porque Lexa unió sus labios.- Sigue –Susurró contra sus labios, la rubia lo pensó unos segundos, luego llevó sus manos hacia el borde del short y lentamente los fue bajando, junto con las bragas.

Clarke se inclinó, y con un pequeño golpe en el sofá le indicó a la castaña que tomara asiento, y así lo hizo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Clarke se arrodillo frente a ella y llevó sus manos a los muslos de Lexa, los acarició, bajando y subiendo por ellos, se irguió un poco y se acercó a besar uno de ellos. Lexa se mordió su labio inferior, y reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo del sofá. Clarke comenzó a subir más con sus besos, mientras separaba un poco más las piernas de la castaña.

Lexa dejó salir un gemido al sentir los labios de la rubia llegar a su entrepierna, y llevó sus manos a los hombros de ésta, se aferró con fuerza cuando sintió que la lengua de Clarke comenzaba a entrar en ella. Clarke llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Lexa y comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de ésta, la castaña dejó salir un gemido en cuanto sintió aquellas caricias, Clarke continuó lamiendo a su paso, haciendo que gemidos brotaran del pecho de la castaña, el cual comenzaba a bajar y subir por la alterada respiración de ésta. Lexa estaba excitada desde antes de que la rubia comenzara a tocarla, por lo que no necesito muchos movimientos más para llegar al climax. Clarke lamió el jugo que emanaba de su entrepierna y una vez terminó se separó para observar a Lexa, quien todavía intentaba regularizar su respiración.

-Quédate ahí –Susurró Clarke, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación, Lexa hizo lo que le pidió pero con la mirada seguía a la rubia, quien al regresar llevaba una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.- Cierra los ojos –Susurró, la rubia se colocó detrás de Lexa, hizo que se inclinara nuevamente la cabeza sobre el respaldar del sofá, unió sus labios en un lento y dulce beso.- No los abras –Dijo una vez se hubo separado, caminó nuevamente hasta situarse frente a la castaña, se inclinó y con la mano izquierda tomó el marcador que llevaba.- Listo –Dijo después de firmar el abdomen de la chica.- Para que Ontari y cualquier otra chica sepa que eres mía –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

Lexa bajó la mirada hasta su abdomen, había sentido la punta de algo sobre ella, pero había durado un segundo, la rubia había firmado demasiado rápido como para que esta pudiera notar de qué se trataba. Lexa levantó la vista para verla y Clarke aún tenía esa sonrisa pícara.

-Se quita con el agua –Dijo sonriendo, le guiñó un ojo a Lexa y luego se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Una vez allí dejó el marcador sobre el lavabo, abrió el grifo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, justo en el momento en que comenzaba a echar sales y algo de líquido para espumas, la puerta se abría y volvía a cerrarse.- Creí que no vendrías –Mintió mientras se giraba y observaba a Lexa, quien recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Muy graciosa –Comentó Lexa con una sonrisa.- Podría dibujarte algo yo –Dijo mientras tomaba el marcador y volvía su vista a la rubia.- Así Niylah y todas las demás saben que eres mía –Imitó la castaña, Clarke soltó una leve carcajada y sin decir palabra alguna, cerró el grifo y entró en la bañera.

-Ven –Dijo después de sentarse en la bañera, recargando su espalda en ella. Lexa no necesitó que se lo volviera a pedir, dejó el marcador en el mismo lugar de donde lo había tomado, y entró junto a la rubia, sentándose delante de ella, pues había separado sus piernas para que ella entrara cómodamente.

Clarke llevó sus manos hasta el centro de Lexa, a pesar de que el clítoris de la castaña no necesitó estimulación, la rubia aun así lo hizo, acarició con su pulgar en aquella sensible zona mientras que con sus dedos índice y medio comenzaba a penetrarla. Lexa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Clarke, mientras que de su boca salían pequeños gemidos, la rubia comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, llevó sus labios al cuello de Lexa y comenzó a besarla. Sus embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas, la respiración de Lexa volvía a acelerarse, la castaña llevó su mano hasta la nuca de la rubia y la atrajo hacia sí uniendo sus labios, ahogando sus gemidos en aquel beso.

Se separó sólo para soltar un fuerte gemido en cuanto llegó al climax, Clarke detuvo sus dedos dentro de ella, por unos pocos segundos, nuevamente comenzó con la penetración haciendo que en pocos movimientos la castaña volviera a llegar a un orgasmo. La rubia esperó a que Lexa normalizara su respiración nuevamente para quitar sus dedos dentro de ella.

-¿Sabes que es lo positivo de conocer dos madres doctoras? –Preguntó Clarke mientras llevaba sus manos a los hombros de la castaña.- Que aprendes a hacer masajes. –Susurró contra el oído de Lexa, mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos sobre aquella parte del cuerpo de la castaña.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –Preguntó Lexa sin entender, cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquellos masajes, y no fue hasta esos momentos que no supo que los necesitaba.

-Cuando pasaba toda la tarde haciendo algún trabajo o estudiando, mi madre siempre llegaba con una taza de café y me hacía masajes –Contó tranquilamente la rubia, sin dejar de mover sus dedos sobre el hombro de Lexa.- Terminé aprendiendo, y ayudaron mucho –Comentó con una sonrisa.

Lexa dejó que Clarke continuara haciendo aquello que la estaba relajando, ladeando su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. Clarke fue bajando por los brazos de Lexa, hasta llegar a su cintura y la abrazó, la castaña reclinó su cabeza, apoyándola sobre el hombro de Clarke, quien depositó un beso en la frente de la ojiverde.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, Clarke podía jurar que Lexa se había quedado dormida, sino fuera porque acariciaba los brazos de la rubia. Lexa se sentía relajada y completamente feliz, en mucho tiempo no se había sentido así, y agradecía poder estarlo con Clarke. El agua comenzaba a enfriarse, y el ruido en el estómago de Lexa hizo que Clarke sonriera.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar el café para otro momento –Susurró en el oído de Lexa, quien asintió con la cabeza.- Será mejor que comamos algo.

Ambas chicas salieron de la bañera, después de secar su cuerpo, ataron la toalla alrededor de su pecho y se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Comieron entre besos y caricias, por lo que una vez se terminó la comida, se dirigieron a la habitación para continuar con aquella sesión, pero esta vez, en la cama.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPÍTULO VEINTISÉIS**_

Una semana después, Clarke se había despertado, después de que la luz del sol golpeara en su rostro, sintió que un brazo rodeaba su cuerpo, y sonrió al recordar la noche anterior. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos el brazo que la rodeaba, Lexa se aferró más al cuerpo de Clarke al sentir aquella caricia, haciendo que la rubia sonriera.

-Buenos días. –Saludó mientras se colocaba de costado para ver el rostro de la castaña. Depositó un beso en sus labios, el cual fue correspondido.- Deberíamos levantarnos.

-Un rato más. –Lexa atrajo más a la rubia hacia su cuerpo, y en cuanto ambos cuerpos estaban pegados, la castaña depositó un beso en el cuello de la rubia.- Buenos días –Respondió al saludo, Clarke sonrió y abrazó a Lexa.

-Prepararé el desayuno. –Dijo Clarke mientras se alejaba de la castaña.- Si quieres puedes darte un baño

-¿Me llamas sucia? –Preguntó la castaña mientras observaba a la rubia, quien se estaba colocando su braga y una camisa para cubrir sus partes íntimas.

-No. –Dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero hueles a sexo –Lexa tomó el almohadón y se lo arrojó a la rubia, quien lo esquivó.- Fallaste. –Le sacó la lengua y salió de la habitación.

Lexa salió detrás de la rubia, y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, la cual no le tomó más de unos pocos minutos. Mientras tanto, Clarke había puesto la cafetera para hacer los cafés, y justo cuando estaba a punto de poner el pan en la tostadora, un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Se dirigió allí, no le importaba estar sólo con una camisa que la cubría hasta por debajo de los muslos, abrió la puerta y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-Hola cariño –Saludó Abby con una sonrisa, quien hasta ese momento no había reparado en lo que llevaba su hija.- Ahora entiendo porque no contestabas mis llamadas. ¿Puedo pasar? –Comentó Abby después de recorrer con la mirada a su hija. Clarke sonrió, justo cuando iba a decir algo, detrás de ella se escuchó un ruido, ambas mujeres giraron su cabeza para observar. Lexa salía del baño con una toalla anudada a su pecho, se detuvo en cuanto vio a Abby de pie en la entrada, sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.- Creo que ya puedo pasar. –Dijo la mujer entrando al departamento, sin asombrarse por la presencia de Lexa allí.

-Ma, yo… -Clarke no sabía exactamente qué decir, y parecía que la castaña se había quedado en shock.

-Así que fue Lexa quien me atendió. –Comentó con una sonrisa, la aludida reaccionó, primero miró a Abby y luego a Clarke.

-Iré a vestirme. –Y acto seguido entró a la habitación, aun sentía que tenía sus mejillas coloradas. Se vistió rápidamente, y regresó a la cocina, donde ya se encontraban las dos mujeres.- Quizás sea mejor que me vaya –Dijo viendo a la rubia, quien a pesar de lo sucedido tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Lo mejor sería que llames a tu madre. –Se apresuró a decir Abby.- Vine porque Katherine nos invitó a almorzar, intenté llamarte y no respondías, imagino que Lexa tampoco respondía.- La aludida regresó a la habitación por su teléfono.

-Tengo cinco llamadas de mi mamá, y siete de Octavia. –Decía mientras regresaba de la habitación.- Van a matarme.-Dijo mirando con miedo a Clarke, quien aún no había borrado su sonrisa del rostro.- ¿Puedes dejar de sonreír tanto? –Clarke soltó una leve carcajada.

-Lo siento. –Se apresuró a decir la rubia mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Deberías darte un baño. –Abby la miró seria.- Porque nos están esperando. –La rubia asintió con la cabeza, y cuando pasó por al lado de la castaña depositó un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que volviera a ruborizarse.

-Llamaré a Octavia. –Dijo mientras se llevaba el teléfono al oído.- ¿O? –Por la cara que estaba poniendo la castaña, Abby pudo suponer que la morena la estaba regañando. –Lo siento. –Dijo cerrando los ojos y luego suspiró.- Escucha, ¿puedes traerme ropa? –Preguntó esperando que su hermana la ayudara.- Gracias. –Dijo antes de colgar.

-Así que, ¿Octavia sabe de ustedes? –Preguntó Abby con una leve sonrisa, Lexa asintió con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior.- Imagino que todos los chicos lo saben –Comentó la mujer, Lexa volvió a asentir, no tenía idea de qué hacer, agradecía que al menos Abby no estuviera enfadada, o al menos no se la veía así en esos momentos.

Abby se acercó a la cafetera y la apagó, guardó lo que su hija había dejado sobre la isla, después de todo no iban a desayunar allí. Unos pocos minutos después, Clarke salía del baño casi lista, un golpe en la puerta hizo que la rubia se dirigiera hacia allí. En cuanto abrió el rostro de Octavia estaba frente a ella, a la morena se la notaba molesta. Después de saludar a la rubia entró en ella buscando a su hermana.

-Mamá va a matarte –Comenzó diciendo pero se detuvo al ver que las dos chicas no estaban solas.- Lo siento –Se apresuró a decir.- Hola señora –Abby la miró atenta y Octavia suspiró.- Abby –Se corrigió, a la mujer no le gustaba que le dijeran señora, y más si se trataba de los amigos de su hija. Clarke sonreía observando la escena, Octavia se acercó a su hermana y le tendió el bolso que llevaba con ella.- Apúrate –Le ordenó, la castaña asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia. Clarke se quedó allí por un segundo, pensando en la posibilidad de seguirla, pero descartó la idea cuando Octavia volvió a hablar.- Raven mataría por estar aquí –Comentó con una sonrisa, Clarke puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que Abby sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

-Iré a terminar de vestirme –Dijo Clarke y se dirigió a la habitación, en cuanto entró Lexa se giró para observarla. Su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno, Clarke se acercó a ella despacio.- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de la castaña, Lexa asintió con una sonrisa mientras llevaba sus manos hasta los hombros de la rubia.

-¿Tú estás bien? –Clarke enarcó una ceja, sin comprender a lo que la castaña se refería.- Tu madre acaba de enterarse de lo nuestro y… -Lexa ladeó la cabeza, dejando la frase sin terminar, Clarke sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si te refieres a la manera en que se enteró –Comenzó diciendo la rubia.- es como se ha enterado siempre –Clarke sonrió y notó la confusión en el rostro de la castaña.- ¿Recuerdas cuando…? –La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.- Mejor nos damos prisa –Depositó un beso en los labios de Lexa y se separó de ella para terminar de vestirse.

Lexa la observó atenta, al comienzo sin comprender lo que la rubia decía, pero después recordó el día que Harper había contado la manera en que Abby se había enterado de la relación de Clarke con Niylah, supo que la rubia no quiso nombrarla y no sabía por qué. La castaña se debatía en preguntarle, una parte de ella quería saber todo sobre su relación con Niylah, después de todo sabía que ella no era una ex cualquiera, pero por otro lado, Lexa no estaba segura de conocer todo, con saber poco ya se sentía muy celosa. Decidieron dejar eso ahí, al menos por el momento y salieron de la habitación, ahora tenía otra cosa en la que pensar, había decidido decirle a sus padres que salía con Clarke.

En cuanto ambas chicas terminaron de alistarse, las cuatro salieron del departamento, decidieron que lo mejor sería que Clarke fuera en el auto de su madre, mientras que Lexa iría con Octavia. A pesar de que algunos sabían, Lexa no le había dicho a su madre, y la castaña prefería ser ella quien se lo dijera y no que la viera llegar junto a ella o se enterara por otra persona de su relación.

El invierno estaba haciéndose notar, las calles estaban cubiertas de blanco, y el frío congelaba tanto que debían abrigarse. Por lo que en cuanto entraron al auto, la morena encendió la calefacción, ambientando el auto para no sufrir tanto por el frío.

-Intenté avisarte, pero no respondías –Lexa negó con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa a su hermana.- ¿Está enojada? –Preguntó con cautela la morena, mirando por unos segundos a su hermana, pero después volvió su vista al camino.

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó sorprendida la castaña.- No, ¿por qué debería enojarse? –Octavia se encogió de hombros, mientras se detenía en una señal de alto.- ¿Crees que está mal que me alegre que se haya enterado? –Preguntó con temor Lexa, Octavia la observó sin comprender y luego volvió su vista la frente, ya que debía avanzar.- Quiero decir, estaba cansada de tener que mentir sobre a dónde iba o esquivar a mamá. –Lexa se encogió de hombros.

-¿Se lo habías mencionado a Clarke? –Preguntó Octavia, Lexa negó con la cabeza.- Se lo tendrías que haber dicho, parece ser una chica que comprende las cosas –En esta ocasión, Lexa asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? –Preguntó con curiosidad la morena.

-No lo sé –Respondió después de encogerse de hombros. Octavia levantó una ceja mientras observaba a su hermana, quien al verla suspiró y bajo su vista a sus manos.- Por Niylah –Comentó con sinceridad la castaña.

-¿Niylah? –Preguntó sin comprender Octavia, Lexa asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sobre su regazo.

-Sabes que cada vez que Niylah aparece ellas tienen… -Lexa ladeó la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca.- Lo que quiero decir es que…

-No estás segura de lo que pasa entre ustedes –Interrumpió la morena, Lexa se mordió el labio inferior, pensando si era exactamente eso lo que sucedía.

-Sí, pero no sólo eso. –Comentó volviendo a mirar a sus dedos.- ¿Qué siente Clarke por Niylah? –Preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna, Octavia se encogió de hombros y antes de que esta pudiera decir algo, la castaña continuó hablando.- Ya sé que se lo tengo que preguntar a ella, pero creo que temo conocer la respuesta –Comentó con total sinceridad. Fijó su mirada observando hacia afuera, pero lo cierto era que no miraba nada en particular.

-Tienes que hablarlo con ella –Comentó Octavia, después de unos pocos minutos de silencio. Al girar después de una esquina, aparcó frente a la casa de Raven.- ¿Se lo dirás a mamá? –Preguntó la morena, Lexa asintió con la cabeza mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Aquellas dudas habían desaparecido cuando observó a Clarke bajar del auto de su madre, y al fijar su vista en Lexa le había sonreído.

-No entiendo muy bien lo del desayuno –Comentó Lexa una vez se habían bajado y se habían acercado a Clarke y Abby, ambas mujeres se observaron y sonrieron, compartiendo algún tipo de secreto.

-Es una trampa –Respondió Clarke.- Marie siempre suele hacerlas –Abby miró seria a su hija, quien puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un leve suspiro.- Sabes que es cierto, esa mujer se trae algo entre manos. –Abby asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía, justo cuando iba a golpear, la puerta era abierta por una Raven que no parecía estar muy contenta.- ¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Clarke al verla.

-¿Tenías que llegar tarde? –Preguntó furiosa la castaña observando a su amiga. Abby le hizo una seña con la cabeza a las dos hermanas, y las tres entraron a la casa, dejando a ambas chicas solas.- Te estuve llamando toda la mañana.

-Lo sé y lo siento –Respondió con sinceridad la rubia, tomó aire y luego dejó salir un suspiro.- Mi madre se enteró lo de Lexa –Comentó la rubia asegurándose que sólo su amiga la escuchara.- ¿Por qué siempre se entera así? –Preguntó sin poder creérselo, Raven sonrió, olvidándose de su enojo.- ¿Por qué estabas enojada? –Preguntó la rubia observando a su amiga, quien negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mi abuela sabe que te gusta Lexa –Comentó Raven observando a su amiga, y al ver la cara que puso, soltó una leve carcajada.- Creo que por eso le dijo a mi madre que invitara a todas a almorzar. –Clarke negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, y ambas chicas entraron a la casa.- ¿Te encontró desnuda? –Preguntó en forma de susurro, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de la rubia.- Casi –Comentó al ver que las mejillas de su amiga se tornaban de rosa, soltó nuevamente una carcajada y antes de que Clarke pudiera golpearla nuevamente, se alejó de ella en dirección a su novia.

Clarke se quedó de pie allí, observando que tanto Lexa como Aurora conversaban entre ellas, la rubia supo en ese momento que la castaña le estaba contando a su madre, pues por un segundo ambas mujeres posaron la vista en ella. Clarke sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, un calor que hizo que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas, la rubia se mordió el labio inferior, no estaba segura si acercarse a ellas o seguir al resto que se encontraba en el comedor, optó por la segunda opción, pero cuando dio un par de pasos hacia allí, Lexa la detuvo colocando su mano sobre su brazo.

-Clarke –Susurró la castaña, la chica sonrió a su novia, quien no había retirado su mano de ella.- Le dije a mi madre de nosotras –Contó la ojiverde observando tanto a su madre como a la rubia, Aurora asintió con la cabeza mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, Clarke estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, y sabía que algún punto de la casa Raven la estaba observando.

-Clarke –Comenzó diciendo la mujer, la rubia fijo su mirada en ella, escuchando atenta lo que tenía para decirle.- Me agradas muchos, pero si mi hija sufre por tu culpa…

-Mamá –Se apresuró a decir Lexa intentando que su madre no dijera nada más, pero Aurora negó con la cabeza y volvió a posar su vista en la rubia.

-Si mi hija sufre por tu culpa –Continuó diciendo la mujer, sin hacer caso a las protestas de su hija.- Tú y yo tendremos problemas, ¿de acuerdo? –Clarke no dijo palabra alguna, sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, Lexa suspiró mientras negaba.- Por otro lado –Continuó hablando mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.- Me alegra que salgan. –Posó su mirada en su hija.- Me alegra saber con quién salías –Lexa se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Clarke, quien tomó la mano de la castaña y entrelazó sus dedos, Lexa levantó la vista para observarla.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te dije que algo se traían! –Las tres mujeres se giraron para observar a la mujer que había hablado desde el umbral del comedor, Marie tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa de felicidad que Clarke no sabía si se debía a que había tenido razón, o si le gustaba la pareja que hacían.- Raven me decía que no, pero conozco cuando mienten o están enamoradas –Raven se encogió de hombros, Clarke bajó su vista al piso, intentando ocultar su ruborizado rostro.

-Déjalas en paz –Katherine intentaba que su madre regresara al comedor, pero la mujer se negaba a hacer lo que su hija le decía.- Pasemos al comedor –Dijo la mujer resignada, al ver que su madre sólo iría si el resto lo hacía.

-Perdón por lo que va a venir –Intentó disculparse Raven cuando Lexa y Clarke, quienes caminaban detrás de Aurora, pasaron por su lado.- Me pregunta lo mismo desde la noche en que el partido fue cancelado –Raven puso los ojos en blanco, y las tres chicas entraron al comedor.

-¿Desde cuando salen? –Preguntó la mujer una vez todas tomaron asiento, habían dejado vacío dos asientos juntos, lo cuales fueron ocupados por Lexa y Clarke, mientras que Raven se sentaba al lado de Octavia, frente a sus amigas.

-Un mes, más o menos –Respondió Clarke, la mujer había comenzado con una pregunta fácil, y la rubia esperaba que el resto fuese así. Marie cuidaba a Clarke de la misma manera en que lo hacía con Raven, del mismo modo en que también cuidaba a Abby. La rubia había visto la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su madre, quien la observaba atenta.- ¿Cómo…? –La pregunta de Clarke se vio interrumpida por Marie.

-Cariño, todavía no me creo que no te hayas dado cuenta –Clarke frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que la mujer decía.- Noté la mirada que tenías cuando la observabas, soy vieja pero las cosas no me pasan de largo –Comentó con una sonrisa, Raven soltó una carcajada, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de Octavia, y uno en el pie por parte de Clarke.

Durante el resto del almuerzo, Marie le hizo preguntas a ambas chicas, pero la mayoría de ellas eran respondidas por Clarke, y en alguna que otra ocasión era Raven quien hablaba, pero sólo para después ganarse alguna mirada de su abuela o de la rubia. Para suerte de ambas chicas, pronto cambiaron de tema, pues las fiestas se acercaban y la pasarían todos en la casa de los Griffin, Marie había sugerido aquel almuerzo para organizar sobre esos días, pero su verdadera intención era ver qué sucedía entre Clarke y Lexa, una vez confirmado sus sospechas, lo siguiente importante eran las fiestas, por lo que abarcaron más ese tema durante el resto del día.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE**_

El lunes por la mañana, Clarke se encontraba en su oficina, la noche anterior había ido a cenar a casa de sus padres para contarle a su padre que estaba saliendo con Lexa, el hombre se lo había tomado bien, pero como había supuesto la rubia, el hombre hablaría con la castaña. Clarke sabía cómo era su padre, cuando supieron que ella salía con Niylah hicieron que la chica fuera a cenar y su padre había encontrado el momento perfecto para hablar a solas con ella, por lo que, la rubia sabía que eso volvería a suceder. Su padre siempre había sido muy protector con ella, después de todo era su única hija.

-Adelante –Contestó Clarke al escuchar un golpe, poco después la puerta era abierta y por ella asomaba Lexa, una vez entró allí, cerró detrás de ella.- Hola –Saludó Clarke mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a la castaña.

-Hola –Saludó Lexa, mientras también se acercaba a la rubia, y una vez estuvieron frente a frente, acortaron la distancia uniendo sus labios.- Tenemos que hablar –Dijo una vez se hubieron separada, Clarke la miró atenta, esperando que no fuera nada malo lo que tuvieran que hablar.- No es nada malo –Se apresuró a decir Lexa, tomó la mano de la rubia y la guió hasta los sofás.- Creo que mi padre quiere hablar contigo –Dijo rápidamente la castaña, una vez se hubieron sentado, Clarke soltó una leve carcajada al escuchar lo que la chica le decía.- ¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Iba a decirte lo mismo –Respondió con una sonrisa.- Papá también quiere hablarte –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Creo que si tenías razón –Comentó Clarke mientras tomaba las manos de Lexa y las unía con las suyas.- Mi padre va a matarte –Clarke soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de su novia, quien golpeó su brazo con fuerza, haciendo que la rubia se sobara con la mano en ese lugar.- Duele –Se quejó mirando a Lexa quien le sacó la lengua.

-No olvides que se defenderme –Comentó con una sonrisa triunfante. Clarke asintió con la cabeza y acortó la distancia que había entre ellas, uniendo sus labios. Había deseado besarla desde el día anterior, desde que lo había hecho por última vez hacía unas cuantas horas, Clarke llevó sus manos a la cintura de Lexa, quien llevó las suyas hasta el rostro de la rubia. Ambas chicas profundizaron más el beso, y la rubia había comenzado a recostar a la castaña sobre el sofá.- Clarke –Susurró Lexa contra los labios de la chica, quien volvió a unirlos mientras se colocaba sobre Lexa. –Clarke –Volvió a repetir mientras intentaba que la rubia se alejara un poco.- Estamos en la oficina –Susurró nuevamente, Clarke asintió con la cabeza y volvió a unir sus labios, la ojiverde correspondió el beso sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Lo siento –Susurró Clarke con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de Lexa, ambas chicas se pusieron de pie, Clarke se ganó otro golpe de Lexa, pero esta vez ni le dolió.- ¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa? –Preguntó Clarke mientras volvía a acercarse a Lexa.

-¿En tu departamento? –Clarke asintió con la cabeza mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura de la castaña.- ¿A las nueve? Tengo que ir al gimnasio –Comentó mientras llevaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de Clarke, depositó un beso en los labios de la rubia, impidiendo que dijera algo en contra de ir al gimnasio, ya que sabía que a ella no le gustaba. Después de depositar un beso en los labios de la rubia, Lexa se dirigió hacia la puerta, en cuanto la abrió su padre estaba del otro lado.- Papá, no…

-Quiero hablar con Clarke –Dijo Paul interrumpiendo lo que su hija estaba por decir, Lexa se giró para observar a la rubia, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía, volvió a mirar a su padre y asintió con la cabeza. Salió de allí, y escuchó que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas, soltó un leve suspiro y se dirigió a la oficina de Octavia.- Clarke –Dijo el hombre mientras le señalaba a la rubia el sofá para que tomara asiento.- Eres una chica agradable –Comenzó diciendo Paul, una vez estuvieron ambos enfrentados.- Lexa ha sufrido bastante este último tiempo, y no quisiera que volviese a suceder. –Clarke escuchaba atenta lo que el hombre iba a decirle, estaba a punto de hablar pero Paul levantó la mano impidiéndole que lo hiciera.- Si veo que Lexa sufre por tu culpa, tendremos problemas –Dijo muy serio el hombre, Clarke asintió con la cabeza y al ver que Paul no volvía a hablar, decidió hacerlo ella

-Aurora me dijo lo mismo –Comentó la rubia con una leve sonrisa.- No tengo intensiones de hacer sufrir a Lexa, yo a ella la quiero –Clarke se mordió el labio inferior.- Realmente la quiero, y lo último que quiero hacer es lastimarla –Dijo con total sinceridad la rubia, Paul asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, la rubia lo imitó.

-Lo sé –Sonrió el hombre.- Quería estar seguro de eso –El hombre se acercó a Clarke y la abrazó, aunque le pareció algo extraño, ella correspondió aquel abrazo.- Cuando mi tío me dijo de ser el nuevo socio, supe que era lo correcto –Comentó el hombre una vez rompieron el abrazo, Clarke sonreía ante lo que estaba escuchando.- Creo que fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado. –Clarke asintió con la cabeza, y el hombre salió de la oficina, dejando que la chica regresara a sus cosas.

Mientras tanto, Lexa había intentado ir junto a su hermana, pero en el camino se había cruzado a Jake, quien le pidió amablemente si podían hablar, la castaña asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron al despacho de Lexa, una vez allí se observaron atentos. Lexa sabía lo que vendría a continuación, después de todo la rubia estaba en la misma situación en esos mismos momentos, aunque debía reconocer que no era tan igual, ya que Clarke era hija única, y al parecer el hombre frente a ella se lo iba a dejar bien en claro.

-Lexa, Clarke es mi única hija –Comenzó diciendo Jake, Lexa asintió con la cabeza.- Los padres si pudiéramos, meteríamos a nuestros hijos en una caja fuerte y los protegeríamos del mundo, pero no podemos, sólo aceptamos las decisiones que toman y deseamos que sean lo más felices que puedan –Jake sonrió levemente.- Con Abby siempre observamos a Clarke, y notamos sus estados de humor, sabemos que en este tiempo ha estado preocupada, enojada y hasta triste, pero el brillo que lleva en sus ojos desde que está contigo no lo hemos visto en mucho tiempo, ella es feliz contigo. –Jake tomó aire y luego la expulsó lentamente.- Espero que siga siendo así, porque no quiero ver a mi hija sufrir –Lexa asintió con la cabeza, escuchaba atenta lo que el hombre le decía, no podía creer que el padre de su novia estuviera reconociendo que la hacía feliz, una parte de ella quería sonreír, pero necesitaba mostrarle al hombre que realmente esto era serio.- Esto es una advertencia, Lexa –Jake observó severamente a la chica.- Clarke es una de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

-Yo sinceramente la quiero –Susurró Lexa observando a Jake.- Jamás le haría daño –Intentó sonar lo más calmada y sincera posible, necesitaba ocultar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, había creído que cuando ese momento sucediera estaría aterrada, pero el hombre sólo estaba haciendo que ella amara más a Clarke.

-Eso noto –Comentó con una sonrisa.- Se les ha notado a las dos en sus ojos –Lexa se ruborizó al escuchar eso, no creía que todos lo hubiesen notado, su madre se lo había dicho la noche en que le había contado de su relación con Clarke.- Te dejaré seguir trabajando. –Jake tomó la perilla de la puerta y antes de salir volvió a hablar.- Quería dejar las cosas claras –Lexa asintió con la cabeza, y cuando estuvo sola una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Cómo es que siempre estás descalza? –Las dos chicas se encontraban en el departamento de la rubia, mientras que Clarke cocina, Lexa colocaba las cosas sobre la mesa. Todas las veces que había ido a su departamento, la castaña había notado que la rubia estaba sin zapatillas, desde que la había visto así la primera vez se había preguntado por ello. Clarke sonrió al escuchar la pregunta.

-Quítatelas tú también –Respondió Clarke sin dejar de sonreír, Lexa la miró extraña, y la rubia levantó una ceja retándola a que lo hiciera.- Estoy esperando –Dijo Clarke mirando fijamente a Lexa, quien suspiró y le hizo caso a la rubia.- Se siente más libre –Comentó con una sonrisa, Lexa puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

-Tienes gustos raros –Clarke soltó una leve carcajada, mientras que Lexa se acercaba y depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

-Mi madre dice que es una manía –Clarke se encogió de hombros, se mordió el labio inferior y luego levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo para observar a Lexa.- ¿Fue muy severo? –Preguntó haciendo una mueca, Lexa sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Vas a contarme? –Preguntó mientras ponía las cosas al fuego, Lexa negó con la cabeza, y Clarke tomó su cintura atrayéndola hacia sí.- ¿Por qué nadie me dice? –Preguntó sin pensarlo realmente, al ver el rostro de la castaña se arrepintió rápidamente.- Lo siento, yo…

-Descuida –Susurró Lexa quien anteriormente había llevado sus manos detrás de la nuca de la rubia.- Quizás algún día te cuente. –Depositó un corto beso en los labios de Clarke, y luego se separó. Clarke la observó atenta, buscando algún rastro de enojo, celos o quizás decepción, pero se relajó al ver que no había nada de ello en los ojos de Lexa.

Ambas chicas decidieron cenar en el living, mientras miraban alguna película que estuvieran pasando por la televisión, comenzaron a reír al ver que pasaban "The Family Stone", por lo que optaron por dejarla. Las dos se encontraban sentadas en el suelo, sus piernas estiradas sobre la mesita ratona, mientras recargaban sus espaldas en el sofá detrás de ellas. Una vez terminaron, y lavaron todo, regresaron al sofá, Clarke fue por una manta mientras Lexa llevaba dos tazas de café, se recostaron a lo largo del sofá, abrazadas mientras continuaban viendo la película.

-El sábado podríamos salir –Susurró Clarke, quien se encontraba con la espalda en el respaldo del sofá, su mano izquierda abrazaba a Lexa, mientras su derecha estaba debajo de la cabeza de la castaña. Lexa se giró para observarla con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Al pool? –Preguntó Lexa, mordió su labio inferior cuando posó sus ojos en los labios de Clarke, quien asentía con la cabeza.- ¿Jugaran a las preguntas o algo parecido? –Clarke soltó una leve carcajada, se encogió de hombros y luego se inclinó hacia Lexa.

-Tú y yo podríamos –Susurró contra sus labios, y luego los unió. Lexa correspondió el beso, Clarke pasó su mano izquierda debajo de la remera de la castaña, mientras se subía a horcajadas de ésta. Lexa pasó sus manos por debajo de la remera de Clarke, acariciando su espalda. Clarke levantó los brazos cuando sintió que Lexa estaba subiendo su remera, en el mismo momento que aquella prenda caía al suelo, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.- Sigue –Susurró Clarke contra los labios de Lexa, cuando notó que ésta intentaba detenerse. La castaña volvió a unir sus labios con los de la rubia, pero nuevamente un golpe en la puerta se volvió a escuchar, Clarke no dejó que Lexa pudiera moverse, por lo que comenzó a acariciar el abdomen de Lexa.- Mierda –Dijo molesta cuando volvía a escucharse otro golpe.

Se separó de Lexa, tomó su remera, y mientras se dirigía molesta hacia la puerta se colocaba aquella prenda. En cuanto abrió la puerta, la figura de su vecina estaba frente a ella. Becca sonreía de manera coqueta, llevaba unos short de jean y una remera que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó la chica al ver el rostro de la rubia.- Siento haber molestado, pero me quedé afuera del departamento –Dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.- ¿Podrías prestarme tu teléfono para llamar a un cerrajero? –Preguntó con cautela, Clarke asintió con la cabeza y la dejó pasar. Cuando se giró, Lexa se encontraba de pie, observando aquella escena.- ¡Oh! Espero no haber interrumpido –Dijo Becca al ver a Lexa, no dejó que ninguna pudiera decir algo, ya que se acercó a la castaña.- Soy Becca, la vecina de Clarke –Dijo estirando su brazo, Lexa la observó por unos segundos y luego estrechó su mano.

-Lexa –Fue lo único que susurró la chica, posó su mirada en Becca, recorriéndola desde los pies a la cabeza, y luego miró a Clarke, quien estaba alcanzándole el celular a la chica. Lexa se dirigió a la cocina, y Clarke la siguió, dejando que la chica hablara tranquila.- ¿Tu vecina? –Preguntó la castaña, Clarke sonrió al notar los celos que emanaban de ella.- Ni se te ocurra sonreír –Dijo al ver el rostro de la rubia.

-Apenas he cruzado palabra con ella –Se defendió Clarke mientras se acercaba a Lexa, quien estaba de brazos cruzados recargada sobre la encimera.- Lexa –Intentó llamar Clarke, la chica estaba observando el suelo, el cual en esos momentos lo creía más interesante que a su novia.- Ella… -Intentó comenzar Clarke, pero justo en ese momento Becca entraba a la cocina, como si fuera su propia casa, Lexa enarcó una ceja.

-El cerrajero vendrá en una hora como mucho –Dijo mientras le entregaba el celular a la rubia, quien rápidamente lo tomaba y lo dejaba sobre la isla.- Le dije que estaba aquí –Comentó con una sonrisa, mientras posaba su mirada en Clarke.- Espero no molestar –Comentó y antes de que Clarke pudiera decir algo, Lexa salió de la cocina.

Clarke sonreía internamente, ver los celos de Lexa le daban gracia, pero a su vez le aseguraban que Lexa realmente la quería, aunque estaba segura que ella sería igual si la situación fuese al revés. Lexa se sentó en el sofá, y Clarke descartó la idea de ofrecer café, sabía que si lo hacía sería una mala idea que más tarde pagaría, por lo que invitó a Becca a que tomara asiento y luego ella se sentó junto a Lexa. Iba a ser una larga hora.

Becca comenzó haciendo preguntas, pero aunque las preguntaba en plural, su mirada estaba fija en Clarke, y cuando ésta respondía pasaba a otra, sin dejar que Lexa lo hiciera. La castaña había intentado responder las tres primeras, y al ver que la chica no tenía intención de dejar que hablara, dejó de intentarlo. Bufaba cada vez que Becca reía por alguna respuesta de Clarke, y la manera en que se cruzaba de piernas mientras recargaba su codo sobre su rodilla, mostrando el gran escote que tenía. Clarke no sólo se estaba poniendo incómoda, también nerviosa, en una oportunidad se vio tentada a bajar la vista para ver el escote de su vecina, quien sonrió triunfante al notar los nervios que comenzaba a tener Clarke. Un golpe en la puerta, salvó a ambas chicas, si aquello seguía Lexa terminaría matando, tanto a Becca como a Clarke, pero a la rubia le esperaba un gran problema en cuanto Becca se fuese.

-Gracias por todo –Dijo la chica y antes de irse abrazó a Clarke, quien no correspondió el abrazo, Becca salió del departamento, sin dirigirle mirada alguna a Lexa, quien no se había movido del sofá. Clarke se quedó allí unos pocos segundos, y luego regresó al living.

-¿Te acostaste con ella? –Preguntó de repente Lexa mientras se ponía de pie y miraba fijamente a Clarke, quien estaba asombrada por aquella pregunta.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Clarke sin creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

-Lo que escuchaste –Dio rápidamente Lexa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- ¿Sí o no? ¿Te acostaste con ella? –Lexa se estaba molestando por la lentitud de la rubia en responder una simple pregunta, Clarke tomó aire y negó con la cabeza.

-Sí, me acuesto con cualquier persona que golpee en mi puerta –Respondió de forma irónica, mostrando molestia.- Ni que fuera una cualquiera –Dijo enojada mientras tomaba las tazas que habían quedado sobre la mesita ratona y entraba a la cocina. Con furia tiró el contenido de las tazas en el lavabo y se quedó allí intentando calmarse, pero le molestaba que Lexa creyera que se acostaba con cualquier persona.

-Lo siento –Escucho detrás de ella, Lexa pasó sus manos por la cintura de Clarke, con temor de que la rubia la apartara, al ver que no lo hacía la abrazó.- Estaba enojada porque nos interrumpió –Continuó hablando Lexa.- Y me puse celosa cuando vi la manera en la que te coqueteaba –Lexa se apartó cuando sintió que Clarke se movía, la rubia se giraba para observar a la ojiverde, quien en esos momentos se la notaba apenada.- No debí haber dicho eso –Comentó con timidez.

-Lexa –Comenzó diciendo Clarke.- Creo que tienes un mal concepto de mí –Lexa negó con la cabeza, y cuando iba a hablar la rubia la detuvo.- No voy a negar que me he acostado con chicas que no fueron mis novias, pero tampoco me acuesto con todo el mundo –Clarke se cruzó de brazos, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla.

-Lo sé, sólo recordé el sábado de tu cumpleaños –Lexa rápidamente negó con la cabeza, intentando borrar ese día de su cabeza.- Lo siento, yo… -Clarke la observaba seria, tenía que reconocer que ese día sólo había aceptado esos retos para ver si ella se ponía celosa, necesitaba saber si Lexa sentía algo por ella.- Mejor me voy –Susurró y se giró para salir de la cocina, pero Clarke tomó su brazo y la detuvo.

-Siento lo de ese día –Comentó Clarke con cautela.- Sólo lo hice porque quería ver tu reacción –Aclaró para después morderse el labio, tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente.- No debí haberlo hecho, yo soy quien lo siente.

-Estaba celosa –Comentó con una leve sonrisa Lexa, Clarke sonrió y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Lexa, quien pasó sus manos por detrás de la nuca de Clarke.- Ese día y hoy –Aclaró aun sonriendo. Clarke asintió con la cabeza y depositó un corto beso en los labios de la castaña.

-Lo sé –Susurró antes de volver a unir sus labios, pero Lexa alejó su rostro observando atenta a Clarke. La rubia se mordió el labio y ladeó la cabeza.- No lo recuerdas, pero además de decirme muchas cosas, intentaste besarme. –Comentó mientras besaba el cuello de Lexa.- No te dejé –Aclaró rápidamente, al ver el rostro que había puesto Lexa.- Habías vomitado y… -Ladeó la cabeza, Lexa soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿Por qué eres tan sincera? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, Clarke se encogió de hombros. – Me gusta –Susurró antes de ser ella quien uniera sus labios con los de la rubia.- Vamos a dormir que es tarde –Lexa se había separado de Clarke, tomó su mano mientras la llevaba hacia la habitación. Clarke tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- ¿Por qué sonríes? –Preguntó al verla.

-Fue nuestra primera pelea desde que salimos. –Comentó sin dejar de sonreír, Lexa soltó una leve carcajada, y ambas chicas después de ponerse los pijamas se acostaron.- Aunque la próxima vez que suceda, no quiero que te vayas –Clarke abrazó a Lexa por la espalda, acercándola más hacia ella.- Hay que hablar las cosas

-Lo siento –Volvió a decir mientras asentía con la cabeza.- Prometo no volver hacerlo –Clarke depositó un pequeño beso en el cuello de Lexa y luego recargó su cabeza sobre la almohada, entregándose juntas a los brazos de Morfeo.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO**_

El jueves por la tarde, Lexa había ido junto con Octavia al gimnasio, una vez terminaron y fueron a su casa. Lexa iría con Clarke, habían decidido ir al cine y luego a cenar, esa sería una salida de pareja, la primera salida como pareja de ellas. No habían tenido una cita, como cualquier otra pareja, así que habían decidido disfrutar de una salida juntas. Una vez terminaron de cenar, se colocaron sus chaquetas, después de todo el tiempo afuera helaba, y lo mejor era no pescar un resfriado. Clarke llevaba su brazo por la cintura de Lexa, mientras que la castaña había pasado el suyo por los hombros de la rubia, ambas chicas caminaban por la acera, en dirección al bar que quedaba cerca del departamento de Clarke.

Probablemente no era el mejor lugar de la ciudad, pero siendo jueves por la noche agradecían que estuviera casi deshabitado. Un par de parejas en unas esquinas, otras en medio del bar. Ambas chicas se sorprendieron cuando notaron que el perchero era para los clientes, por lo que dejaron sus chaquetas allí.

-Iré por unas cervezas, tú busca la mesa –Dijo Clarke apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar, Lexa asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia las mesas del lugar. En cuanto encontró una libre se acercó, tomó dos tacos que se encontraban en la pared detrás de ellas, mientras tomaba la cerveza que Clarke le tendía le alcanzó uno de los tacos a la rubia.- Bien –Comenzó diciendo después de darle un pequeño sorbo del borde.- ¿Qué quieres apostar? –Preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Lexa le devolvió la sonrisa y una extraña idea cruzó por su mente.

-Podemos empezar por algo pequeño primero –Comentó Lexa, mirando fijamente a su novia, quien en esos momentos acomodaba las bolas sobre el paño verde.- Si yo gano, quiero que me muestres todos los dibujos que tienes de mí –Clarke levantó la vista para observarla, Lexa estaba segura que Clarke tenía dibujos de ella que aún no había visto, y aprovecharía esa partida para intentar conseguirlos.- Si yo pierdo… -Guardó silencio esperando que la rubia continuara, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada, hasta pasados unos minutos que Clarke habló con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Si yo gano, quiero que tengamos sexo en mi oficina –Dijo rápidamente Clarke, observando a una sorprendida castaña. Lexa lo pensó por unos minutos, tenía que reconocer que aquello la había excitado un poco, lo mismo había sucedido hacía unos días atrás cuando se estaban besando sobre el sofá de Clarke. Se prometió que tenía que ganar esa jugada, no por no querer tener sexo con ella, todo lo contrario, pero deseaba ver más aquellos dibujos.

Lexa estaba segura que Clarke la había dibujado una mañana cuando se había quedado en su departamento, la castaña se había removido en la cama y la rubia rápidamente había guardado lo que tenía en sus manos para después recostarse a su lado y abrazarla. Cuando Lexa le había preguntado qué estaba haciendo, ésta le dijo que sólo la observaba dormir, luego había cambiado de tema.

-Eres una pervertida –Clarke soltó una carcajada al escuchar esa frase, luego asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a su novia. Lexa se quedó de pie allí, observando a la rubia, quien se inclinaba para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios.- De acuerdo –Dijo por fin la castaña.- Pero, en caso de que ganes, hay que hacerlo con prudencia –Clarke se mordió el labio inferior y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Te dejo que comiences –Comentó la rubia mientras señalaba con la cabeza la mesa. Lexa asintió y se acercó al borde, preparada para hacer su tiro.- Creí que había quedado claro que era una pervertida –Comentó Clarke con una sonrisa, Lexa sonrió al escucharla y nuevamente asintió. La castaña se inclinó sobre la mesa, colocó su mano sobre el paño y se concentró para hacer su tiro.- Quizás podríamos hacerlo sobre el escritorio –Intentó distraerla, pero no funcionó, al contrario, la castaña había embocado una lisa en uno de los hoyos de la esquina.

-O contra la puerta –Comentó Lexa sonriendo, intentando seguirle el juego a la rubia, quien le sacó la lengua. Lexa volvió a hacer su tiro, pero en esta ocasión debía golpear sólo a las lisas, para su suerte, volvió a embocar.- Quizás por toda tu oficina –Dijo mientras pasaba por al lado de Clarke y depositaba un beso en la nuca de la rubia, quien sonrió de manera desafiante.

-Quien ríe al último…-Dejó la frase sin terminar, Lexa levantó una ceja observando a su novia, quien se encogió de hombros esperando que la castaña continuara jugando. Lexa falló en su siguiente tiro, y Clarke embocó tres seguidas, dejándola con la delantera.- Te tomaré la palabra de "por toda la oficina" –Intentó imitar la voz de Lexa.

Ambas chicas notaron que la otra estaba jugando pero a su vez, ambas querían ganar, Lexa decidió tener un poco de ventaja, cuando Clarke se inclinó para intentar darle a la bola blanca, Lexa hizo lo mismo justo frente a ella, pero a diferencia de la rubia sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda, los ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes, y luego se fijaron en las bolas de colores, Clarke falló en el tiro, y Lexa sonrió.

-Quiero ver, incluso los que tengas en casa de tus padres –Comentó Lexa mientras se preparaba para realizar su tiro, una vez lo realizó embocó, empatando con la rubia. Lexa no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando volvió a tomar la delantera, con una diferencia de dos bolas. Clarke había embocado tres, mientras que la castaña iba por su quinta.

Clarke en su tiro consiguió empatarla, y cuando fue el turno de Lexa se colocó detrás de ella, la castaña se inclinó y la rubia no pudo evitar llevar sus ojos hasta las nalgas de ésta, no notó que Lexa la estaba observando con una sonrisa, Clarke se encogió de hombros y Lexa negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a observar hacia la mesa. La rubia decidió jugar una de sus cartas, levantó su mano y acarició la espalda de Lexa, en cuanto sintió aquel contacto un calor recorrió su cuerpo, tuvo que tragar e intentar concentrarse, pero la rubia acariciaba su columna vertebral, desde su nuca hasta su parte baja. Lexa la miró seria, y la rubia sonrió mientras quitaba su mano.

-Tengo la necesidad de tocarte –Intentó excusarse mientras se encogía de hombros. Lexa se irguió y tomó la botella de cerveza, vaciándola de una sola vez, Clarke soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver lo que la había hecho sentir- ¿Con calor? –Bromeó mientras con la mano llamaba al cantinero y pedía dos más. Dejó que la castaña hiciera su tiro, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que había fallado. No dijo nada, y se preparó para hacer el suyo, atenta de lo que hiciera Lexa, sabía que en algún momento se vengaría por eso.

Lexa observó a su alrededor, nadie estaba mirando en su dirección, cada uno de los clientes estaban en sus asuntos, por lo que decidió llevar sus manos hasta su camisa, y desabotonó los dos primeros botones de esta, sabía que tenía la mirada de Clarke fija en ella, no sólo porque no había escuchado el golpe, sino porque la estaba observando de reojo, la rubia estaba inclinada sobre la mesa observándola , la rubia tragó saliva, tomó la botella de cerveza y se tomó lo poco que le quedaba.

-¿Con calor? –La imitó la ojiverdecon una sonrisa, Lexa tomó las dos cervezas que el camarero les alcanzaba. Para ninguna de las dos chicas pasó inadvertida la mirada del hombre, quien las estudió a ambas descaradamente, desde los pies a la cabeza.- Tiene suerte de no ser una chica –Susurró Lexa mientras tomaba un poco de la cerveza, Clarke sonrió y negó con la cabeza, aprovechó el momento de distracción de la castaña para hacer su tiro, agradeció cuando una rayada entraba por uno de los hoyos.

Lexa aprovechó su turno, a pesar de que Clarke intentaba distraerla se había concentrado en ellos, haciendo que ahora le quedara por embocar sólo la negra. Clarke la empató cuando fue su turno, a ambas chicas le quedaban la negra por embocar, mientras que Lexa tenía que embocarla en la esquina superior derecha, Clarke en la esquina inferior izquierda. Una a una fue intentando, pero cuando una la acercaba la otra la alejaba, mientras tanto entre las dos los juegos continuaban, Clarke había pasado su mano por debajo de la camisa de Lexa, intentando tocar su piel, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando notó que la castaña llevaba una camiseta debajo. Lexa terminó por desabotonarse todos los botones, aquella camiseta le marcaba su figura y resaltaba sus pechos, Clarke estaba en desventaja y lo estaba notando, pero lo confirmó cuando al golpear la bola, la negra entró por uno de los hoyos, pero no en el que tenía que entrar. Así le dio por ganado el partido a Lexa.

-Creo que gané –Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia la castaña, Clarke se acercó a ella, colocó su mano en la cintura de Lexa y la atrajo hacia sí, para unir sus labios.- Que buen premio –Susurró contra los labios de la rubia una vez se separaron.

Continuaron jugando unos partidos más, pero en esas ocasiones no habían apostada nada, aunque si competían para ver quién hacía distraer más a la otra. Intentando tocarse y acariciarse, Lexa se había inclinado frente a Clarke en más de una ocasión, mostrando el escote de su camiseta, la rubia había fallado cada tiro que tenía que hacer cuando la castaña hacía eso. En cambio, Clarke besaba su nuca, acariciaba su espalda y en más de una ocasión había bajado hasta las nalgas de Lexa. Mientras tanto las botellas de cerveza iban y venían, y ambas chicas agradecieron no haber ido en auto.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Preguntó Lexa cuando notó que Clarke estaba mirando sus pechos, Lexa pasó por su lado y acaricio la nuca de la rubia, sonriendo tras la reacción de ésta.

-Recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me observó de pies a cabeza en un baño –Comenzó diciendo Clarke mientras se giraba para observar a Lexa.- Tenías que salir, no entrar –Clarke pasó su mano libre por detrás de la cintura de Lexa, atrayéndola hacia sí.- Fue muy descarado de tu parte verme así –Susurró mientras hacía que la cintura de la castaña golpeara con la mesa.

-Tú coqueteaste conmigo –Susurró Lexa contra los labios de la rubia. Clarke dejó el taco sobre la mesa, luego tomó el de Lexa y lo dejó a un lado.

-A ti te encantó que lo hiciera –Comentó con un susurro antes de unir sus labios con los de ella. Clarke se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Lexa, mientras que ésta pasaba sus brazos por los hombros y enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos rubios.

Ambas chicas ignoraron a los presentes, pero ninguno reparó en las dos chicas que se estaban besando, la mayoría estaba tan alcoholizada que apenas distinguía lo que había frente a ellos. Clarke acercó su lengua hasta los labios de Lexa, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y en cuanto la castaña los separó sus lenguas se rozaron, ambas sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, Clarke levantó a Lexa, haciendo que se sentara sobre la mesa, la castaña separó sus piernas para que la rubia pudiera situarse en medio.

-Clarke –Susurró Lexa en cuanto sintió que la rubia pasaba sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, la rubia sonrió contra sus labios y apenas se separó unos pocos centímetros para dejarla hablar.- Acá no –Susurró y tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás, porque la rubia intentaba volver a besarla.- Vamos al departamento.

Clarke se separó a regañadientes, se acercó a la barra y pagó por los tragos que habían consumido. Rápidamente se colocaron las chaquetas y salieron a la fría noche. Clarke caminaba lo más deprisa posible, mientras Lexa reía al ver la manera en que tiraba de ella para que también lo hiciera. No tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio, y en cuanto subieron al ascensor, Clarke arrinconó a Lexa contra la pared para volver a besarla. Necesitaba volver a tocarla, volver a sentirla, estar dentro de ella y que ella estuviera dentro suyo, la necesitaba siempre.

En cuanto entraron al departamento, Clarke se quitó la chaqueta mientras Lexa hacía lo mismo con la suya, la rubia no espero a nada, tomó la cintura de la castaña y la acercó a ella, volviendo a unir sus labios. Lexa sonrió al comienzo pero luego correspondió aquel beso mientras ambas chicas se quitaban las zapatillas, Clarke parecía una experta en eso, con un pie se quitaba la otra y con el otro se quitaba la que le quedaba, Lexa tardaba más pero lo logró cuando sintió las manos de Clarke tomar su camisa y quitársela.

-Alguien está apurada –Susurró Lexa con una sonrisa.

-Shhh –Intentó callarla Clarke, quien volvió a llevar sus manos hasta la cintura de Lexa y retiró su camiseta. Lexa ayudó a desvestir a Clarke, mientras caminaban hacia la habitación, haciendo un camino con la ropa, para cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, ambas estaban completamente desnudas, la rubia quitó las mantas y ambas chicas cayeron sobre la cama besándose.

Clarke se sentó a horcajadas de Lexa, mientras la castaña colocaba las manos sobre la espalda de la rubia, acariciando desde la nuca hasta la cintura, Clarke llevó una de sus manos al pecho de Lexa, mientras que la otra la aferra con fuerza en la cintura de ésta. Lexa se giró sobre la cama, quedando ella sobre Clarke, la castaña bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la rubia, y sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos en ella. Clarke dejó salir un gemido, y Lexa comenzó a hacer círculos sobre el clítoris de la rubia, mientras comenzaba un vaivén con sus dedos. Lexa separó sus labios en cuanto sintió que la rubia también introducía dos dedos dentro suyo, imitando los movimientos de la castaña.

-Abre los ojos –Susurró entre gemidos Clarke, quien en esos momentos observaba el rostro de Lexa, la ojiverde hizo lo que la rubia le pedía. El azul y el verde se encontraron, ambas chicas tenían las pupilas dilatas y brillaban sus ojos, sonrieron al mismo tiempo en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron. Ambas chicas movieron sus cuerpos al compás de sus dedos, los gemidos golpeaban contra los labios de la otra, ninguna de las dos había cerrado sus ojos, por el contrario sus miradas estaban conectadas entre sí, y ellas lo sentían. Era como si sus almas se conectaran, juntas se complementaban y ellas lo sabían, se sentían unidas.- Juntas –Susurró nuevamente Clarke entre gemidos, Lexa asintió con la cabeza, y así sucedió, juntas llegaron al orgasmo.- Te amo Lexa –Susurró Clarke cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado un poco, no dejó que la chica respondiera, llevó su mano libre hasta la nuca de la castaña y la atrajo hacia sí para unir sus labios.

-Te amo, Clarke –Susurró Lexa contra los labios de Clarke, y nuevamente volvió a unirlos, el beso era lento y dulce, no tenían ningún apuro en absoluto. Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en todo el ser de ambas chicas, felicidad era lo que sentían en esos momentos, extasiadas de aquel sentimiento.

En cuanto se separaron, Lexa tomó las mantas y tapó sus cuerpos, ambas quitaron sus dedos dentro de la otra, la castaña se tumbó al lado de la rubia, creían que ninguna de las dos estaba demasiado cansada como para dormir. Lexa llevaba una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia mientras que su mano abrazaba la cintura de ésta. Clarke pasó su brazo por debajo de Lexa abrazándola, mientras que con la mano del brazo libre acariciaba el de la castaña que pasaba por su cintura. Estaban en completo silencio, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidas.

El sonido de un despertador hizo que Clarke abriera los ojos, quien estiró su mano y lo apagó, se giró para abrazar el cuerpo de Lexa, quien en esos momentos le estaba dando la espalda, cerró sus ojos y volvió a dormir. No supieron cuánto tiempo más durmieron, hasta que ambos celulares comenzaron a sonar, somnolientas como estaban intentaron abrir sus ojos, Clarke observó que en su pantalla estaba el nombre de Harper, mientras que en el de Lexa, decía el nombre de su hermana.

-Mierda –Dijo Clarke levantándose deprisa.- Nos quedamos dormidas. –Atendió la llamada mientras tomaba algo que ponerse para cubrir su cuerpo.- Harper, ya vamos –Dijo a la amiga, y le colgó rápidamente. Cuando se giró para observar a Lexa, ésta ya se encontraba de pie y también había colgado a su hermana.- Prepararé café mientras te bañas –Lexa asintió con la cabeza y ambas chicas salieron de la habitación.

Una hora más tarde entraban por la puerta del edificio, en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro, fueron abordadas por las dos chicas, quienes parecían no estar de humor. Octavia tomó el brazo de su hermana y la llevó hasta su oficina, mientras que Clarke era seguida por Harper hasta la propia. En cuanto escuchó que la puerta era cerrada se giró para observar a su amiga.

-Lo sé, no digas nada –Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla frente a su escritorio, Harper dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba atentan a la rubia.- ¿Preguntaron por nosotras? –Clarke por primera vez levantó la vista para mirar a su amiga, quien en esos momentos asentía con la cabeza sin borrar aquella sonrisa.- Deja de sonreír –Se quejó la rubia mientras puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Excelente noche? –Preguntó aun sonriendo, Clarke sonrió recordando la noche anterior, y Harper tomó asiento frente a ella.- ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó intrigada y emocionada la rubia.- Sin detalles –Se apresuró a decir.

-Le dije que la amaba –Susurró Clarke algo nerviosa, recargó su cabeza en el respaldar de la silla.- Y me dijo que me amaba –Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro, cerró los ojos recordando la noche anterior, tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente.

-Por cierto, las estaban esperando a las dos para comenzar con la reunión. –Comentó Harper mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la perilla de la puerta, Clarke abrió los ojos observando a su amiga.- Creo que deberías apurarte. –Sonrió ésta mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Y ahora me lo dices? –Clarke se puso de pie y salió detrás de su amiga. En cuanto llegaron al corredor, ambas chicas se encontraron con los hermanos, a Clarke se le volvieron las mejillas rosas al sentir la mirada de Octavia, fijó su mirada en la castaña, quien se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

En cuanto entraron a la sala de reuniones, sus padres estaban allí conversando, levantaron la vista para observar a los cuatro chicos que entraban. Jake tenía la mirada fija en su hija, mientras que Paul en la suya, para no generar ningún problema más, ambas dejaron que Octavia se sentara en medio de las dos, y no se dirigieron ninguna mirada. Ese era el último día de trabajo, al menos por las dos semanas de fiestas, Clarke decidió no preocuparse, al menos no tenía ninguna reunión importante con algún interesado en los proyectos, y a pesar de la mirada que le había dedicado su padre, sabía que no estaba enojado ni nada por el estilo, ella y Lexa eran muy cumplidoras, por lo que cuando terminó la reunión ninguno mencionó nada sobre lo sucedido horas antes.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPÍTULO VEINTINUEVE**_

La noche del veinticuatro era fría, la nieve había caído cubriendo todo de blanco, en la casa de los Griffin la chimenea estaba encendida, y todos los invitados ya se encontraban en el lugar. Abby tenía la costumbre de armar el árbol con su hija, por lo que la rubia había ido días antes para ayudarla. Mientras que Abby, junto a Katherine, Marie y Aurora conversaban en la cocina, los hombres tomaban una copa de vino en el comedor, y las cuatro chicas estaban en el living frente al fuego. Un golpe en la puerta sacó de la conversación a las chicas, Clarke extrañada se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta allí.

-¡¿Abuela!? –Preguntó sorprendida en cuanto vio del otro lado de la puerta a sus abuelos paternos. Clarke salió a abrazar a ambos y luego los ayudó con las maletas, una vez los tres entraron cerró la puerta. Joseph era un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello blanco y ojos azules, Clarke había sacado el color de ojos de él, mientras que Angélica era una mujer más baja que su esposo, al igual que él hubiese tenido el cabello blanco pero la mujer se lo teñía de castaño, sus ojos eran marrones.

-¿Por qué no dijeron que vendrían? –Preguntó Abby mientras saludaba a sus suegros.- Hubiésemos ido por ustedes –Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Nada de eso, querida –Respondió Angélica dando unas cuantas palmadas sobre el brazo de Abby. Después de saludar a los conocidos, les presentaron a la familia Blake, la mujer puso total atención en ambas hermanas, Clarke le había contado de ellas cuando había ido a visitarlos para su cumpleaños, por lo que observó a su abuela mientras saludaba a dichas chicas.- Clarke me habló de ustedes –Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, la rubia puso los ojos en blanco, luego pasó su vista de su abuela a cada una de las chicas.- Sobre todo de ti –Comentó con una sonrisa.- Clarke tiene debilidad por los ojos verdes –La mujer le guiñó un ojo a Lexa, y así ella supo que la señora sabía quién era la novia de su nieta.

-La estás avergonzando –Clarke tenía las mejillas rosas, y bajó la vista en cuanto sintió que la mirada de todos se posaba en ella, cuando creyó que no estaba siendo observada levantó la vista, encontrándose con los verdes que aún seguían mirándola, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lexa, y Clarke no pudo evitar que una se formara en sus labios.

Clarke no dijo nada, en su lugar tomó la maleta de su abuela y justo cuando estaba por tomar la otra, Lexa le había ganado de mano. La rubia sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, y ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia la habitación de huéspedes que quedaba en la plata baja. Ambas chicas dejaron las maletas y justo cuando la castaña se disponía a salir, Clarke tomó su brazo y la detuvo.

-Siento lo de antes. –Comentó en cuanto la tuvo en frente. Lexa se acercó con una sonrisa, tomó con sus manos el rostro de la rubia y depositó un corto beso en sus labios. Clarke pasó sus manos por la cintura de la castaña mientras correspondía el beso.

-Olvídalo –Susurró Lexa contra sus labios, llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de la rubia.- Además adoro cuando te ruborizas –Comentó con una sonrisa, Clarke recargó su frente en el hombro de Lexa, y ésta la abrazó.- Será mejor que vayamos a cenar antes de que vengan a buscarnos. –Clarke asintió y ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde todos ya se encontraban en sus lugares.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, Abby comenzó a levantar las cosas, impidiéndoles a sus invitados que hicieran algo cuando tuvieron la intención de levantarse para ayudar, Clarke se puso a lavar las cosas mientras Raven las secaba a su lado. Abby había puesto el agua para el café mientras terminaba de juntar lo de la mesa.

-¿La señorita heterosexual pasará a buscarnos como el año pasado? –Preguntó Raven con una sonrisa, a lo que Clarke también sonrío, sabía que su amiga sólo lo decía como broma, y que también se lo había dicho a la aludida.

-Sí, nos pasará a buscar. –Respondió para luego agregar como cosa suya.- Vendrá con Zoe. –La rubia le pasó un plato a su amiga.- Y ya no le digas así. –La reprendió Clarke todavía sonriendo terminando de lavar el último plato que le quedaba. –Creo que mamá hizo postre –Comentó Clarke mientras abría el refrigerador, justo en ese momento Abby entraba por la puerta.

-Están abajo –Le dijo mientras pasaba por su lado y tomaba unos pequeños platos para servir allí el postre.- ¿Los chicos vendrán más tarde? –Preguntó mientras contaba los que había tomado, Clarke tomaba aquellos postres y los dejaba sobre la isla.

-Sólo Harper y Zoe, pero vendrán después de las doce. –Respondió la rubia, Abby tomó los platos necesarios.- ¡Genial! –Exclamó Clarke con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el segundo postre, el cual era su favorito. Lexa y Octavia la observaban atenta, mientras que Raven sonreía, Abby había salido de la cocina para llevar las cosas al comer.

-Es su favorito –Comentó Raven, Clarke observaba con una sonrisa el postre que era completamente de chocolate, la rubia amaba cuando lo hacían.- Lexa, tendrás que aprender a hacerlo –Bromeó la castaña, haciendo que su amiga levantara la vista y la observara, luego posó su vista en Lexa.

-Creo que puedo intentarlo –Lexa le dedicó una sonrisa a Clarke, sonrisa que le devolvió la rubia, Raven y Octavia se miraron intentando no reír. En esos momentos entraba Abby y se llevaba uno de los postres, segundos después regresó por el que quedaba.

-¿Tienes pensado compartirlo o lo esconderás en el fondo del refrigerador? –Preguntó con una sonrisa observando a su hija, mientras tomaba el postre, y seguida de las cuatro, entraban al comedor.

-Sólo fue una vez –Se quejaba la rubia.- Y tenía diez años –Raven soltó una carcajada recordando aquel día, Clarke la observó seria.- Cierra la boca –Susurró a su amiga.

-Clarke, te atrapé haciendo lo mismo en más de una ocasión –Clarke se encogió de hombros.- Y tenías más de diez años. –Abby observó a Clarke, quien estaba lista para partir el que era su favorito.- Olvídalo –Dijo Abby cambiando de lugar con su hija.- Desconfío de ti y este postre –Comentó observando a su hija.

-Sólo lo haces para esta fecha –Volvía a quejarse.- Y ni que fuera egoísta –Clarke sintió la mirada no sólo de su madre, sino de Raven, Katherine, Marie, Jake y sus abuelos.- ¡Sólo fue una vez! –Volvía a protestar la rubia, Abby le quitó el cubierto que tenía en sus manos y se lo tendió a Katherine, quien lo tomó con una sonrisa, mientras la rubia ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Clarke escondió el postre una vez, para no convidar –Comenzó comentando su padre, mientras la rubia se sentaba en la silla que anteriormente estaba ocupando, al lado de Lexa.- Intentó esconderlo varias veces más, y hace unos años cuando lo partió, lo hizo en trozos tan chicos que cuando nos dimos cuenta había quedado más de medio postre –Jake contaba aquello con una sonrisa, la rubia suspiró mirando fijamente a la mesa, sus mejillas se habían vuelto rosadas.- Es con lo único que no puede compartir. –La rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía a su padre.

-Mamá lo hace sólo una vez al año, y cuando se lo pido me dice que espere a que lleguen estas fechas –Clarke volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.- No soy egoísta –Volvió a aclarar.

-Nadie cree que lo seas –Comentó Raven mientras golpeaba el brazo de su amiga.- Pero matarías por ese postre –Clarke se encogió de hombros, aceptando el plato que su madre le tendía, la rubia había notado que Abby le había servido un trozo más grande que al resto, por lo que le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Clarke comía sin hablar prácticamente, aunque lo hacía lo más despacio posible para que no notaran que quería repetir, había sido la única que se había servido tres veces, mientras que algunos prefirieron probar ambos postres y otros apenas habían comido de uno de ellos. Nuevamente fueron Abby y Clarke quienes levantaron todo, una vez que la rubia terminó de lavar todo, pasaron al living. Cuando se hicieron las doce, después de saludarse, llegó el momento de los obsequios.

-Para ti –Dijo Clarke mientras le entregaba a Bellamy su obsequio.- Es de parte de las cuatro –Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa, el chico las observaba atentas, después de todo no se imaginaba que las cuatro le compraran algo, tomó el obsequio y lo abrió, sonrió al ver lo que contenía. Bellamy sacó una remera azul, la misma que las chicas tenían, detrás se podía apreciar el apellido Blake con el número 20.

-Somos cuatro contra uno –Comentó Octavia mientras Lexa asentía con la cabeza.- Decidimos que sería más fácil que tú vengas con nosotras a que nosotras vayamos contigo. –Las tres chicas asintieron con una sonrisa. Bellamy se acercó a las cuatro y las abrazó al mismo tiempo.

-¡Gracias! –Dijo mientras aún las abrazaba, las chicas le devolvieron el abrazo.- Prometo acompañarlas a alguno –Comentó una vez se separó de ellas.

Continuaron entregando los regalos, todos los presentes habían recibido alguno, incluyendo a los abuelos de Clarke, que a pesar de haber dicho que no irían, siempre les compraban, ya que se veían para fin de año. Abby le había comentado a Aurora lo que hacían para esas fechas, de modo que así ninguno se quedaría sin su obsequio. Lexa y Clarke, ambas tenían el que habían comprado en sus manos, al mismo tiempo se los intercambiaron.

-Te escuché hablar con Harper –Comenzó diciendo Lexa mientras observaba cómo la rubia abría el regalo.- Aunque todavía no entiendo cómo es que te quedaste sin libro para dibujar –Lexa soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras que Clarke se encogía de hombros, observando el libro con hojas blancas que le había regalado la castaña.- Ese es por el 24 –Lexa sonrió y luego se mordió el labio inferior. La castaña abrió su obsequio, sentía la mirada de la rubia en ella, era una cajita rectangular de felpa color negra, sonrió observando a la rubia, Clarke tenía una muy parecida en su mano.

-¿Será lo mismo? –Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa, Lexa se encogió de hombros y ambas, al mismo tiempo, la abrieron. Clarke tenía una pulsera de oro, en ella tenía un dije de corazón, mientras que Lexa tenía un colgante, y el dije era un corazón con la letra "L" dentro.

-Es hermosa –Dijeron a la vez y se sonrieron mientras sus ojos se encontraban. Clarke le tendió su cajita mientras tomaba la de Lexa, estiró su mano derecha y espero que la castaña le colocara la pulsera, pero en su lugar intentó quitar la que ya llevaba.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Clarke mientras retiraba su mano.

-Es fea esa –Respondió Lexa observando a su novia. Clarke negó con la cabeza y volvió a estirar su brazo.

-A mí me gusta –Sonrió mientras Lexa colocaba la nueva pulsera.- Es lo primero que me regalaste, y nunca me la quité. No lo voy a hacer ahora que salimos. –Lexa levantó la vista para observarla, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Clarke se acercó a ella y depositó un corto beso en sus labios.- Gírate –Le dijo una vez se separaron, acto seguido la rubia tomó la cadena, la pasó por delante de la castaña y la unió detrás de su nuca. Lexa tocó el dije y luego se giró hacia Clarke con una sonrisa.

Raven escuchó que un auto aparcaba frente a la casa, rápidamente fue hacia la ventana, Harper había llegado antes de lo que les dijo y seguro que era para que sus dos amigas no volvieran a hacerle una broma como la del año anterior. Clarke y Raven habían preparado bolas de nieve, y en cuanto la primera abrió la puerta, las dos amigas la bombardearon con nieve. Pero para ese año no las había dejado hacer nada, Raven pudo observar cómo la rubia recogía sonriendo nieve, las separaba en dos bolas y las escondía en su mano detrás de su cuerpo. Un golpe en la puerta llevó a que todos se giraran para observar en aquella dirección.

-Debe ser Harper. –Dijo Clarke observando a su amiga.

-Abby, ¿puedes decirle que en unos minutos salimos? –Raven se había alejado de la ventana para que la rubia no la viera, y se acercaba a Clarke con una sonrisa, la rubia supo que algo estaba tramando. Se detuvo junto a Clarke, quien tenía la mejor visión de lo que iba a suceder.

Abby se puso de pie y fue en dirección a la puerta, en cuanto la abrió algo helado golpeó su rostro dos veces, detrás de ella pudo escuchar cómo Raven comenzaba a reírse, seguida por Clarke que intentaba que su madre no escuchara, pero las dos jóvenes soltaron una gran carcajada al ver la cara de asombro y espanto que llevaba la rubia que había lanzado las esferas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –Repetía una y otra vez mientras ayudaba a Abby a quitarse la nieve.- No fue mi intención. –Harper no sabía qué hacer, sólo deseaba que la tierra, o en este caso la nieve, se la tragara.- Era para ellas. Perdón, señora Griffin. –Clarke y Raven habían disminuido sus risas.

-Harper, ¿cuántas veces voy a decir que no me llames así? –Abby se hizo a un lado para que Harper y Zoe pudieran entrar, las dos amigas volvieron a soltar una carcajada al ver el rostro de la rubia quien observaba a todos los presentes allí, los cuales casi todos eran sus jefes, salvo por algunos presentes.

-Lo…lo siento. –Volvió a susurrar, fulminó con la mirada a las dos que reían, pero lo que ella no veía era que los invitados estaban sonriendo por aquella broma mal hecha.- Voy a matarlas.

-Ahora combinas con el cabello de Zoe –Bromeó Raven, haciendo que Clarke soltara una carcajada, mientras que el resto sonreía, Zoe negaba con la cabeza detrás de su novia, y agradecía que no la viera sonreír en esos momentos.

-Dejen de molestarla. –Abby había desaparecido hacia la cocina unos segundos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y había regresado por el mismo lugar.- Tendrán su merecido. –Acto seguido se acercó a ambas jóvenes, tomó sus remeras del cuello y las estiró un poco para poder colocarles dos cubitos de hielo a cada una. Las caras de las dos muchachas hicieron que todos los presentes rieran, mientras intentaban quitarse aquellos cubitos.

-Esto está helado. –Se quejaba Clarke intentando alcanzar el cubito de hielo que le quedaba entre la ropa.

-La nieve también lo estaba. –Abby se dirigió nuevamente a su lugar, al pasar por el lado de Harper le guiñó un ojo, quien sonrió agradecida. Bebió un poco del café caliente que tenía y sirvió en dos tazas para las nuevas invitadas.

-Fue tu culpa. –Clarke tomó los dos cubitos y los llevó rápido a la cocina, escuchaba que detrás de ella se acercaba Raven.

-¡Dios! Eso estaba helado. –Clarke asintió ante la queja de su amiga y volvió a la sala.- ¿Nos vamos? –Escuchó que hablaron detrás de ella, Harper aún estaba de pie sonriendo. Las hermanas asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Vienes? –Clarke observó a Bellamy quien la miraba atenta, el chico asintió con la cabeza, y después de despedirse salieron de la casa.

-¿Tu mamá y tu abuela…? –Comenzó Octavia, pero rápidamente dejó de hablar cuando sintió la mirada de su novia y de las dos rubias.

-¿Estás de broma? –Dijo Raven sonriendo.- Si les llego a decir que las llevo a la casa, esta noche me dejan afuera, por eso les dejé la llave de mi auto. –Raven se encogió de hombros.- Bien, ¿cómo iremos? –Preguntó al resto.

-Yo tengo que ir a otro lugar –Comentó Bellamy con una media sonrisa, el chico sintió las miradas de todas las chicas.- ¿Pero si quieren puedo llevar a alguien? –Clarke negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-No, entramos en dos autos, no te preocupes. –Bellamy asintió, y después de despedirse de las chicas se dirigió a su auto. Zoe y Harper subieron al auto de la segunda, mientras que las otras cuatro subieron al auto de Clarke. A Harper le quedaba de pasada la casa de los Griffin, pero a Nathan y Bryan los verían en la entrada del lugar.

-Tengo algo más para ti. –Dijo Clarke. Ella y Lexa ya se encontraban en el departamento de la rubia, después de que ésta llevara a Raven y Octavia, se dirigieron al departamento. Habían salido del bar cuando comenzaba a amanecer, por lo que ambas chicas estaban exhaustas, las dos estaban en la habitación de la rubia, Lexa ya se encontraba debajo de las cobijas, mientras Clarke se acercaba a uno de los cajones de la mesita y tomaba una cajita de madera.- Sé que puede ser algo rápido –Comenzó diciendo mientras se sentaba junto a Lexa, quien tenía su espalda recargada sobre el respaldo de la cama.- pero creo que sería bueno que lo tuvieras –Le tendió aquello a la ojiverde, quien lo tomó mientras observaba atenta a la rubia.- No es un anillo de compromiso –Bromeó la rubia haciendo que Lexa soltara una leve carcajada.

-¿La llave de tu departamento? –Preguntó Lexa después de abrir la caja, Clarke asintió con la cabeza.- Es algo rápido –Clarke soltó una leve carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-No es una invitación a que vengas a vivir acá –Lexa la miró mientras alzaba una ceja.- Quiero decir –Negó la rubia con la cabeza, intentando acomodar sus ideas y explicarse mejor.- No es que no quiera vivir contigo –Se apresuró a decir, tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, intentando calmar sus nervios.- Es por si necesitas algo, o en caso de que pase algo, no sé. Raven y mis padres tienen una en caso de cualquier cosa, creí que sería conveniente que tú tuvieras una. –Finalizó con una leve sonrisa, Lexa asintió con la cabeza.

-Siempre me pareciste linda cuando te pones nerviosa –Clarke volvió a sonreír, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rosa.- Sobre todo cuando te ruborizas –Lexa dejó la llave sobre la mesita y se acercó a Clarke para unir sus labios, la rubia correspondió el beso.- Primero no querías ir conmigo a la playa –Comenzó bromeando Lexa mientras ambas chicas se recostaban en la cama.- Ahora no quieres vivir conmigo –Siguió con la broma.- ¿Qué es lo que sigue? –Preguntó mientras se abrazaban bajo la manta. Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás cuando te pida que vengas a vivir conmigo, no quiera casarme contigo. –Clarke cerró los ojos, sus palabras habían salido en forma de susurro, pero la castaña lo había escuchado perfectamente. Lexa la miró asombrada, pero la rubia ya se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo, la castaña suspiró y luego cerró los ojos, esperando poder dormir.


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPÍTULO TREINTA**_

-¿Acaso estás loca o quieres enfermarte? –Clarke estaba molesta y Lexa podía notarlo. La rubia tomó el brazo de la chica y la empujó hacia dentro del departamento, la castaña prefirió no decir nada, al menos hasta ver que a la rubia se le había pasado aquel enojo. Después de cerrar la puerta la condujo hasta el baño.- Quítate la ropa –Clarke abrió el grifo del baño, y esperó que la bañera se llenara con agua caliente, cuando se giró, la castaña seguía de pie frente a ella, sin hacer lo que le había pedido.- Estás temblando –Susurró Clarke. Lexa estaba mojada, de pies a cabeza, Clarke le quitó la chaqueta, y luego la fue desvistiendo con cuidado pero lo más rápido posible. Lexa apenas podía moverse, y cuando sentía las manos de la rubia rozar su piel sentía el calor que emanaba de ellas.- ¿Por qué no me llamaste para que fuera por ti? –Preguntó mientras la ayudaba a quitar sus jeans, los cuales parecían estar adheridos al cuerpo de la castaña.

-El taxista se equivocó por un par de cuadras –Respondió Lexa temblando, Clarke pudo notar que sus labios se estaban volviendo morados.- No creí que me mojaría tanto –Comentó en un susurro.

-Está lloviendo demasiado –Comentó como algo lógico, luego negó con la cabeza.- Métete bajo el agua, te prepararé algo caliente mientras te busco algo para ponerte. –Lexa asintió con la cabeza, Clarke esperó que se quitara la ropa interior y entrara a la bañera, observó cómo el rostro de la castaña se relajaba.- Vuelvo en unos minutos. –La rubia tomó la ropa mojada y salió del baño, dejando a la chica sola.

Clarke puso a lavar la ropa de Lexa, luego puso la tetera y fue por ropa para la castaña. Habían pasado sólo un par de días desde nochebuena, Lexa había cenado en su casa y luego se había dirigido hacia el departamento de la rubia. Regresó al baño para ver cómo se encontraba, en cuanto entró Lexa abrió los ojos y le sonrió de lado. Clarke dejó la ropa sobre la tapa del retrete y se acercó a la castaña.

-¿Mejor? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, Lexa asintió con la cabeza y luego volvió a recostarse sobre el borde de la bañera. Clarke levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la castaña, quien sonrió al sentir el tacto.- No dejes que el agua se enfríe –Comentó con dulzura la chica.- Iré a prepararte un té, ¿o prefieres café? –Lexa abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Clarke se inclinó y depositó un corto beso en los labios de la castaña, luego se dirigió a la cocina.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lexa se encontraba sentada sobre el sofá de la sala, mientras tenía la taza en sus manos, Clarke había ido por unas mantas, pasó una por las piernas de la castaña, mientras que con la otra cubría la espalda y hombros de Lexa.

-Estoy bien –Susurró Lexa contra la taza, el vapor que salía del té la reconfortaba un poco.- Gracias –Volvió a susurrar.

-No quiero que te enfermes –Comentó Clarke mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Aunque creo que deberías recostarte en la cama. –Por puro instinto llevó su mano a la frente de la chica y mordió su labio inferior.- Creo que tienes fiebre –Clarke se puso de pie y fue por su botiquín, allí tenía un termómetro, lo tendió frente a Lexa, quien puso los ojos en blanco y se lo llevó a la boca.- Tienes fiebre –Dijo Clarke unos pocos minutos después, cuando retiró el termómetro de la castaña.

-Sólo es un poco –Clarke negó con la cabeza, Lexa se terminó el té y dejó la taza sobre la mesita ratona.- ¿Sabes cómo se cura la fiebre? –Dijo la ojiverde, mientras se acercaba a la rubia quien se alejaba un poco de ella.- ¿Me rechazas? –Clarke soltó una leve carcajada y negó con la cabeza.- Parece que si –Se apresuró a decir Lexa, quien en esos momentos fruncía el ceño.

-No te rechazo y jamás lo haría –Clarke se inclinó depositó un beso en los labios de Lexa, quien aprovechó el momento para profundizarlo, pero de repente comenzó a sentirse mal, por lo que tuvo que separarse y correr hacia el baño. Clarke la siguió, y en cuanto vio que Lexa se arrodillaba ante el retrete y se acercaba a él, recogió su cabello para que no se le fuera a la cara.- Tranquila –Dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba con su mano libre la espalda de la castaña.

Lexa estuvo así unos pocos minutos, y cuando ya sentía que no tenía nada más que devolver, se dejó recargar sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, quien la abrazó sin dejar de acariciarla, pero sólo unos segundos, no quería que el frío del suelo volviera a hacerla temblar. Después de que Lexa lavara sus dientes, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación, Clarke decidió que sería mejor dejar las puertas abiertas y la luz del baño encendida, por si Lexa necesitaba correr así de nuevo.

Una vez se recostaron, la rubia pegó su cuerpo al de la castaña, abrazándola por la espalda, había colocado un par de mantas más, no quería que tomara frío durante la noche. Sintió la respiración de Lexa normalizarse, dándole a entender a Clarke que la ojiverde se había dormido, ella intentó hacer lo mismo, pero sabía que no dormiría bien en toda la noche, y lo confirmó cuando un par de horas más tardes sintió que Lexa se movía rápidamente y corría de nuevo hacia el baño. Clarke no dudó un segundo y la siguió. Para la tercera vez, eran las seis de la mañana, igual que las veces anteriores Clarke tomaba la temperatura de la castaña, la cual ahora estaba alta.

-Siento la hora –Dijo rápidamente Clarke. Lexa estaba sentada sobre el sofá, se había negado en recostarse de nuevo porque sentía que tendría que volver al baño en cualquier momento, Clarke aprovechó para tomar su teléfono y llamar a su madre.- Lexa no se encuentra bien, tiene fiebre y vómitos –Clarke se puso frente a la castaña.- Y estoy segura que está mareada –Lexa asintió lentamente con la cabeza, Clarke volvió a quitar el termómetro de entre los labios de Lexa y se fijó lo que marcaba la línea roja.- Tiene 40°C –Respondió Clarke, y luego asintió con la cabeza, llevó su mano a la muñeca de la castaña, y posó uno de sus dedos sobre la vena para tomar sus pulsaciones, sostuvo el celular entre su oreja y el hombro, mientras se fijaba en el reloj esperando que pasara un minuto mientras controlaba su pulso.- Bien, te veré ahí. -Después de que colgara a su madre, Clarke se colocó las zapatillas, hizo lo mismo con Lexa, tomó otra manta y la pasó por los hombros de la castaña.- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? –Preguntó con suavidad, Lexa asintió con la cabeza y en cuanto lo hizo tuvo que tomarse del brazo de Clarke.- Tranquila, yo te ayudo.

Clarke no tuvo dificultad en llevar a Lexa hasta el ascensor, y luego hasta el auto, aunque la castaña intentaba ayudarla, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para ir por sus propios medios. En cuanto logró que la ojiverde se quedara sentada, la rubia colocó otra manta sobre ella y ató su cinturón. Rápidamente dio la vuelta al auto y se subió en él, encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir hasta el hospital, donde allí la esperaría su madre. La rubia condujo lo más rápido que pudo, pero siempre teniendo precaución, no quería que terminasen en el hospital por un accidente.

En cuanto llegó, en la entrada la esperaban sus padres, Clarke se bajó del auto y dejó que su padre subiera en él, de esa manera mientras ellas llevaban a Lexa hasta dentro, él podría estacionar su auto. Una vez dentro, una enfermera se acercó, rápidamente llevaron a la Lexa a revisión, Abby tuvo que regresar junto a Clarke, ya que el médico de guardia sería que se ocuparía de la castaña.

-Tengo que avisarles a… -Dijo rápidamente Clarke mientras tomaba su teléfono.

-Ya lo hice yo, están de camino. –Clarke asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento junto a Abby en la sala de espera, se conocía el hospital de memoria, al igual que las reglas, no necesitaba que le dijeran qué debía hacer o a dónde ir.- ¿Tienes frío? –Preguntó Abby al ver que le temblaban las manos a su hija, las tomó entre las suyas y las sintió frías. Justo en ese momento Jake se acercaba a ellas.- ¿Podrías traerle un café? –Jake asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el comedor, el hombre también se conocía el lugar, por lo que no necesitó que ningún enfermero le indicara el camino.

-¿Cómo está? –Aurora llegaba junto a Paul y sus hijos, tanto Abby como Clarke se pusieron de pie, ninguna de las dos sabía cómo contestar aquella pregunta.

-Lexa está bien –Escucharon que decían detrás de ellos, los presentes allí se giraron para observar a una seria Niylah, quien llevaba su bata blanca del trabajo, Abby y Clarke se observaron sin comprender, pero nuevamente volvieron a posar su mirada en la rubia.- Ahora mismo la están llevando a una habitación, le pusimos suero y se pondrá bien. –La chica ladeó la cabeza.- Me gustaría que se quede al menos un día para más seguridad. –Niylah posó la mirada en Abby.- Seguramente quieras ver los papeles –La mujer asintió con la cabeza, y antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo más, un enfermero se acercó a ellas rápidamente.- Disculpen –Dijo la chica y salió detrás del chico, Abby la siguió para comprobar lo que estaba sucediendo, y aunque Clarke intentó seguirla también, su padre la detuvo, quien había llegado justo para escuchar las últimas palabras Niylah.

Clarke estaba asustada, sabía que lo más seguro era que aquello no fuera nada, y fuera sólo un virus que se iría pronto, pero aun así no podía dejar de estar nerviosa. Tomó el vaso de café que su padre le tendía, y volvió a tomar asiento junto a Octavia. Jake guió a Paul hasta el comedor nuevamente, para que pudiera ir por café para el resto. Pocos minutos después Abby regresaba más relajada.

-Ya pueden pasar a verla –Dijo la mujer mientras hacía que la siguieran a través de los pasillos blancos. Una vez entraron allí, se encontraron con Niylah quien parecía estar regañando a la castaña, por el rostro que tenía Lexa daba a entender que no le estaba gustando lo que estaba escuchando, parecía estar de un mejor ánimo y eso hizo que Clarke sonriera un poco, pero borró aquella sonrisa al ver que la castaña llevaba una venda sobre la frente.- Lexa intentó irse mientras estaba sola, se mareó, y se golpeó la cabeza. –Clarke observó a Lexa, quien en esos momentos la estaba observando a ella.- Tendrá que estar aquí por seguridad, y sería bueno que no se durmiera.

-No quiero estar en el hospital –Susurró Lexa al ver que su madre estaba a punto de regañarla, Octavia sonrió al escucharla y recibió un pequeño golpe de Clarke, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Vendré más tarde para hacer algunos estudios –Niylah salió de la habitación, seguida de Abby quien al parecer quería hablar con la chica. Bellamy tomó tanto el brazo de Clarke como de Octavia y las sacó a ambas de la habitación, Octavia estaba a punto de protestar cuando el chico habló.

-¿De verdad quieres estar dentro cuando mamá la regañe? –Preguntó el chico a su hermana, quien rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Paul, quien llegó justo en ese momento, le entregó a sus hijos un vaso de café a cada uno, y luego entró en la habitación.

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntó Jake a su hija, quien se había recargado sobre la pared frente a la puerta de la habitación.

-Está bien –Respondió la rubia, rompiendo el silencio que había guardado desde que había llegado.- Ahora tiene un golpe en la cabeza. –Se encogió de hombros.- Se quiso poner de pie para irse, imagino que se mareó y se cayó. –Abby asintió con la cabeza, justo en ese momento había regresado de hablar con su colega.- ¿Qué te dijo? –Preguntó Clarke, Octavia y Bellamy se acercaron al escuchar la pregunta de la rubia.

-Después de que la trasladaron a la habitación, la dejaron sola –Abby hizo una mueca.- Quiso vestirse, pero cuando se puso de pie se mareó y se cayó, se golpeó la frente con el borde de la cama. –Negó con la cabeza.- La encontraron sentada en el suelo, Niylah le tuvo que dar unos puntos, pero estará bien.

-Llamaré a Raven –Dijo Octavia mientras tomaba con su mano libre el teléfono y se alejaba de allí. En esos momentos tanto Paul como Aurora salían de la habitación, Clarke no había probado el café, por lo que comenzaba a sentirlo frío.

-Quiere verte –Dijo con una leve sonrisa Aurora, Clarke asintió con la cabeza y le entregó el vaso a su padre. Cuando pasó junto a la mujer, ésta posó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, haciendo que se detuviera.- Gracias –Susurró con una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño apretón a Clarke, quien le sonrió mientras asintió con la cabeza.

La rubia entró en la habitación, después de cerrar la puerta se quedó de pie allí, observando a una sonriente castaña que en esos momentos la miraba fijamente. Lexa estiró su mano hacia Clarke, quien lo tomó como una invitación y se acercó a ella lentamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando ambas manos se unieron.

-Así que intentaste huir –Bromeó la rubia, Lexa sonrió y aunque intentó negar con la cabeza, no pudo, había vuelto a marearse.- Deberías estar quieta –Comentó Clarke mientras se colocaba de pie al lado de la camilla.

-Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto –Se disculpó Lexa, y Clarke negó con la cabeza.

-Fue la noche más movida del año –Volvió a bromear, la rubia comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Lexa.- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Clarke con seriedad, Lexa se acomodó más en la cama, hizo una mueca mirando al techo blanco, y luego posó su mirada en Clarke.

-Me duele un poco el golpe –Clarke asintió con la cabeza.- Deberías ir a tu casa a cambiarte –Dijo Lexa al ver que la rubia llevaba su pijama de invierno, sus zapatillas y una chaqueta.

-Le diré a mi madre que me traiga algo –Dijo con una leve sonrisa. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y ambas chicas se giraron para observar a Octavia, quien entraba con una leve sonrisa.

Esa mañana ninguno fue a trabajar, salvo Jake quien había dicho que lo mejor sería que al menos uno fuese a la oficina en caso de necesitar algo, pero al ser esas fechas el lugar estaba bastante tranquilo. Abby había insistido en que su hija fuese al departamento a cambiarse, pero la rubia se había negado todas las veces que se lo habían pedido. Lexa necesitaba estar unas horas más despierta, por lo que nadie la dejaba sola por temor a que se durmiera, más de una vez había cabeceado pero rápidamente le habían llamado la atención. Después del mediodía, Niylah junto a un enfermero habían ido a buscarla para hacerle algunos estudios, si todo seguía como estaba, la castaña podría salir esa misma noche, pero siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que su ahora médica le diría.

La noche de fin de año había llegado, para esta ocasión decidieron que lo mejor sería reunirse en casa de los Blake, después de todo Lexa aún no estaba en buenas condiciones. Mientras que Abby, Katherine y Aurora preparaban la comida, Marie y Angélica supervisaban las cosas, las chicas habían intentado ayudar, pero al ver que las dos mujeres mayores lo único que hacían era dar órdenes prefirieron retirarse. Octavia y Raven se encontraban en la habitación de la primera, mientras que Clarke y Lexa estaba en la de la segunda.

Las dos chicas se encontraban recostadas sobre la cama, con el televisor encendido pero su volumen bajo, Clarke estaba sentada con la espalda recargada al cabezal, mientras que Lexa tenía su cabeza sobre el regazo de la rubia, Clarke acariciaba el cabello de la castaña.

-¿Cuándo te quitarán los puntos? –Preguntó Clarke, habían estado en silencio desde que habían entrado a la habitación, la rubia esperaba que Lexa le contara lo que había sucedido esa mañana en la consulta con Niylah, pero la chica no había dicho palabra alguna, por lo que la rubia decidió hablar ella.

-En unos días –Respondió sin moverse, a pesar de que Lexa tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla no estaba viendo nada, su cabeza daba vueltas con lo que había visto en la oficina de Niylah, y con la conversación que había tenido con la chica, Lexa tomó aire y se incorporó para mirar a la rubia, quien fijó sus ojos azules en los verdes.- Niylah tiene un dibujo tuyo firmado, colgado en la pared. –Comentó Lexa, Clarke asintió con la cabeza, recordando aquel dibujo que se lo había hecho unas semanas después de que comenzaran a salir. La rubia esperó que Lexa volviera a hablar, pero ésta no dijo nada, parecía que esperaba que ella fuese quien dijera algo.

-Entre Niylah y yo no hay nada más –Dijo rápidamente Clarke, la rubia tomó con sus manos el rostro de Lexa, quien en esos momentos se mordía el labio inferior.- Somos amigas, pero después de aquella vez, fue todo, se terminó. –Lexa asintió con la cabeza, y Clarke no estaba muy convencida de que le creyera, tomó aire y después de expulsarlo volvió a hablar.- Te amo a ti, Lex –Le sonrió haciendo que la castaña también sonriera.- Además, ¿crees que si no te amara me quedaría con la única chica que después de besarme vomitó? –Clarke volvió a sonreírle, mientras que Lexa soltaba una carcajada por aquel comentario.

-Siento mucho eso –Respondió apenada, después de que pudiera contener su risa.

-¡Oh! –Clarke negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.- Tendrás que compensarlo –Comentó con un susurro mientras se acercaba a los labios de Lexa.

Lexa acortó la distancia que las separaba, uniendo sus labios en un lento y tierno beso, sin separarse Lexa se sentó a horcajadas en Clarke, colocando cada rodilla al lado del cuerpo de la rubia. Clarke llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Lexa, quien tenías las propias sujetando el rostro de la chica, Lexa intensificó más el beso, mientras que Clarke había metido los dedos pulgares por debajo de la remera de la castaña, acariciando con pequeños círculos su piel. En cuanto se separaron por la falta de aire, una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros, Lexa pegó su frente con la de Clarke, con mucho cuidado de no golpearse en la herida.

-Creo que podré compensarte bien –Susurró Lexa contra los labios Clarke, y segundos después volvió a unirlos para un corto beso.- Será mejor que bajemos antes de que mamá mande a alguien –Comentó con una leve sonrisa. Clarke asintió con la cabeza y ambas chicas salieron de la cama, justo en el momento en que abrían la puerta para salir, Octavia y Raven estaban del otro lado, a punto de llamar.

Lexa cerró la puerta de la habitación, y comenzaron a seguir a las dos chicas, Clarke tomó la mano de la castaña, entrelazando sus dedos, Lexa fijó su vista en sus manos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Clarke siempre había sido sincera, y eso era algo que a ella le agradaba, en esos momentos estaba segura de lo que la chica le había dicho en la habitación, Clarke la amaba y ella a Clarke, y supo desde ese momento que así sería, por un largo tiempo. Lexa esperaba y deseaba, que aquel tiempo nunca terminase, porque la sola idea de pensarlas, envejeciendo juntas, la hacía la persona más feliz del mundo.


	31. Chapter 31

_**EPÍLOGO**_

Clarke llegaba del trabajo, había tenido un día demasiado atareado, pero para su suerte era viernes, por lo que podría pasar todo el fin de semana junto a su esposa. La rubia se sorprendió cuando entró al departamento y todo estaba a oscuras, dejó sus cosas y recorrió las habitaciones, buscando a Lexa, pero se detuvo en la cocina cuando escuchó el ruido de una llave en la cerradura.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó preocupada Clarke mientras se acercaba a Lexa, quien llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Acompañé a mamá a hacer unas cosas –Respondió mientras pasaba por al lado de la rubia y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.- ¿Cómo te fue? –Preguntó mientras dejaba unas bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Bien, me preguntaron por tu proyecto –Respondió Clarke mientras seguía a la castaña.- Les dije que todavía no lo habías terminado. –Continuó diciendo.- ¿Qué compraste? –Quiso saber, intento tomar una de las bolsas y mirar su contenido, pero recibió un golpe en su mano, haciendo que la soltara.- ¿No me dirás? –Preguntó sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Lexa y pasaba sus manos por la cintura de ésta, atrayéndola hacia sí.- ¿Hay manera de convencerte? –Preguntó susurrando en su oído, luego bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Lexa y cuando comenzó a besarlo, la castaña posó sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia para sostenerse.

-Puedes intentarlo –Susurró también cerca del oído de Clarke, acto seguido la rubia pasó sus dientes por la barbilla de la castaña.

-No me provoques –Continuó susurrando, aunque su voz se estaba volviendo ronca, lo cierto era que el deseo de tener a su esposa debajo de ella completamente desnuda, la estaba volviendo loca.- ¿Qué te parece si primero cenamos algo? –Lexa asintió con la cabeza, y se separó de Clarke, no sin antes depositar un beso en los labios de la rubia.

-Iré a guardar las cosas –Dijo mientras salía de la cocina. Clarke comenzó a sacar las cosas que utilizarían para hacer la cena, pocos segundos después, Lexa estaba a su lado ayudándola.

Entre las dos conversaron del día que habían tenido. Clarke había estado toda la semana terminando un proyecto que ese día tenía que presentar, para su suerte lo habían aceptado, por lo que seguramente en poco tiempo lo llevarían a cabo. Mientras que Lexa había ido a trabajar por la mañana, pero después de almorzar había acompañado a su madre al médico, quien se estaba haciendo unos estudios de rutina, y después habían ido de compras, por lo que Lexa no había regresado a la oficina desde el mediodía.

Ahora ambas chicas se encontraban cocinando, mientras hablaban animadas de todo tipo de tema, después de cenar recogieron las cosas y las lavaron. Clarke llevó sus manos a la cintura de Lexa, abrazándola por detrás, la castaña había terminado de secarse las manos, se giró y colocó sus brazos por los hombros de la rubia.

-Creo que tengo que convencerte de algo –Susurró Clarke mientras acercaba su boca al cuello de la castaña, Lexa sonrió y se aferró con las manos a la nuca de Clarke, incentivándola a que continuara con los besos que le estaba dando en su cuello. –Hay que ir a la habitación –Susurró Clarke contra la piel de Lexa, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de ésta, quien sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Clarke se inclinó un poco, colocó sus manos detrás de los muslos de Lexa y con un movimiento rápido hizo que la castaña rodeara con sus piernas detrás de su cintura, en esos momentos agradecía haber tenido años de ayudar a Raven a levantar cosas pesadas.

Lexa se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Clarke mientras reía por la manera en que ella la llevaba hasta la habitación, la castaña había tomado el mismo hábito que la rubia tenía, y una vez llegaba al departamento se quitaba las zapatillas, aquel hábito lo había tomado tan sólo unas pocas semanas después de que Clarke le pidiera que fuese a vivir con ella al departamento, y Lexa había aceptado gustosa.

Clarke cerró la puerta de la habitación con el pie, con cuidado Lexa se bajó de ella y una vez estuvieron enfrentadas de nuevo, unieron sus labios, Clarke no soltaba la cintura de su esposa, mientras que Lexa aferraba el rostro de la rubia. En cuanto la lengua de Clarke entró en la boca de Lexa, comenzó a explorar lo que había a su paso, cuando se encontró con la lengua de la ojiverde, ambas chicas sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos. Clarke se separó de Lexa, corrió las mantas de la cama, y cuando se giró para observarla ésta ya se había quitado su remera y estaba desabotonando su jeans, Clarke mordió su labio inferior, recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de su esposa.

Lexa levantó la vista para observar a una sonriente Clarke, quien rápidamente se acercó a ella y la ayudó a que se terminara de desvestir. Lexa por su parte comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Clarke, para luego dejarla caer al suelo, Clarke fijó sus ojos en el rostro de la ojiverde, mientras ésta llevaba sus manos hasta el jean de la rubia y los retiraba. Clarke llevó sus manos a la cintura de Lexa y la trajo hacia sí para volver a unir sus labios. Clarke comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Lexa, y con una mano tomó el broche del sostén y lo retiró, sin dejar de besarla hizo que Lexa caminara hasta la cama, una vez allí se separó de ella para que ésta se sentara en el borde, llevó sus manos hasta el braga de la ojiverde, y con lentitud comenzó a bajarlo, una vez se deshizo de aquella prenda la dejó caer al suelo. Clarke se mordió el labio inferior mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, lo conocía a la perfección, no necesitaba verlo para recordarlo, pero amaba hacerlo, amaba ver su cuerpo desnudo. Llevó sus manos a su espalda, y quitó su sostén, seguido de su braga.

Clarke se acercó a Lexa, quien ya tenía su cabeza recargada sobre el almohadón, la rubia colocó su muslo contra la entrepierna de la castaña, mientras volvía a unir sus labios. Lexa llevó sus manos a la espalda de Clarke, y comenzó a acariciarla desde la cintura a la nuca, la rubia llevó una de sus manos hasta el pecho de Lexa, lo acarició y masajeó con cuidado, mientras movía sus caderas contra el cuerpo de la ojiverde. Lexa dejó salir un gemido que se ahogó en los labios de Clarke, y la rubia aumentó sus movimientos de cadera, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, la rubia separó sus labios para poder tomar aire, y en cuanto lo hizo unos gemidos salieron de la boca de su esposa. Clarke llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de la ojiverde y comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos cambiaban de lugar, ahora el otro pecho de Lexa era el que recibía el cariño que se le había negado anteriormente, mientras que con su otra mano Clarke se aferraba a la cintura de Lexa, los movimientos continuaron aumentando y cuando juntas llegaron al orgasmo, Clarke sintió las uñas de Lexa clavarse en su espalda.

-Te amo –Susurró Clarke contra el oído de Lexa, recibiendo las mismas palabras como respuesta, llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la castaña, sintió los rastros del orgasmo que había golpeado a Lexa, con su pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos sobre el clítoris de Lexa, en el momento en que sintió que la mano de Lexa llegaba a su entrepierna, introdujo dos dedos dentro de su esposa, mientras que era penetrada por Lexa. Ambas comenzaron con las embestidas al mismo tiempo, Clarke se irguió un poco para recargar su frente contra la de Lexa, una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ninguna de las dos los cerraron. Los azules y los verdes se conectaban, sus pupilas delatadas, y un brillo en ellos demostraban la felicidad que sentían, sin romper el contacto que se generó, ambas chicas llegaron nuevamente juntas a un orgasmo.

-Te amo –Susurraron al unísono, para segundos después volver a unir sus labios, el beso era lento, dulce y cálido, besos perezosos cayeron sobre sus labios, hasta que Clarke salió de encima de Lexa, tomó la sábana y cubrió ambos cuerpos. Clarke se colocó a un lado, y Lexa se giró para abrazar a la rubia, y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ésta, mientras que Clarke abrazaba a Lexa.

-Estaba pensando –Comenzó diciendo la rubia, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellas.- Mañana o el lunes, podríamos ir a ver algunas casas. –Clarke estaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Lexa había estado con su cabeza recargada en el brazo de la rubia, pero en cuanto sintió que la castaña intentaba levantarse, abrió los ojos.- ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya vuelvo –Dijo esta mientras tomaba su bata y se la colocaba. Pero antes de salir depositó un beso en los labios de la rubia.-Que sea mañana –Susurró mientras se ponía de pie. Se acercó al armario, buscó entre las cosas que había comprado, y regresó con un paquete en sus manos.- Hoy es 24 –Fue todo lo que dijo con una sonrisa. Clarke asintió con la cabeza, mientras se incorporaba un poco, recargó su espalda sobre el cabezal de la cama y tapó sus pechos con las sábanas.- Ten –Lexa se sentó en el costado de la cama, y le entregó aquel paquete a la rubia, quien lo tomó gustosa.

Lexa se mordía el labio inferior, y se la podía notar nerviosa, siempre lo estaba cada vez que le hacía un regalo a Clarke, temía que alguna vez no le gustara aquello que le daba, o quizás que se cansara de recibir algo, porque todos los veinticuatro esperaba su regalo. Clarke observó por unos minutos aquel paquete, era una caja color blanco, con una cinta celeste a su alrededor, tenía unos pocos centímetros de alto. Colocó sus manos en el moño, y con mucho cuidado lo fue desarmando, podía sentir los nervios de la chica, porque hamacaba su pie haciendo que el colchón se moviera un poco. Tomó la tapa, y tiró hacia arriba para poder ver el contenido, una remera igual a la que ellas tenían estaba perfectamente doblada, levantó la vista para observar a la castaña, quien en esos momentos le estaba sonriendo.

-Ya tengo una –Dijo Clarke sonriendo, Lexa soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos. Pero supo inmediatamente que la rubia estaba bromeando, porque le sacó la lengua. Clarke tomó la remera y la sacó de la caja, pudo sentir, tal y como había imaginado, que no era de su tamaño, su vista se posó en el otro obsequio que quedaba en la caja.- ¿Estás…? ¿Estamos…? –A la rubia no le salían las palabras, la emoción y la alegría se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Tomó la prueba de embarazo, y como si no entendiese bien lo que decía, miró a Lexa esperando que ella dijera algo.

-Estoy embarazada –Susurró Lexa con una sonrisa. Clarke miró, aun sorprendida, el test de embarazo, y luego posó la vista en la remera que tenía en sus manos, era el tamaño justo para un bebé. Clarke movió la caja al lado de la cama, y rápidamente abrazó a Lexa, sin soltar ninguno de los dos regalos.

-No puedo creerlo –Decía Clarke con una sonrisa de pura felicidad en su rostro. Se separó sólo unos segundos, para dejar lo que tenía en sus manos sobre la mesita de luz, después rápidamente despojó a Lexa de la bata, y la cubrió con la sábana, volviendo a sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto a ella. Lexa recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Clarke, mientras que esta pasó su brazo por detrás de la castaña.- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? –Preguntó mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el brazo de Lexa.

-Hace unos días, quería darte la sorpresa. –Lexa levantó la cabeza para observar el rostro de su esposa.- ¿Estás molesta? –Preguntó con preocupación.

-¿Estás bromeando? –Preguntó sonriendo Clarke.– ¡Estoy feliz! –Dijo con total sinceridad la rubia.- Definitivamente es el mejor de todos los veinticuatro –Clarke se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de Lexa, beso que fue correspondido inmediatamente.- La casa tendrá que ser muy grande –Dijo una vez se separaron. Lexa asintió con la cabeza, Clarke instintivamente llevó su mano libre sobre el abdomen de su esposa, y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente.

-El domingo nos juntamos a ver el partido –Comentó Lexa mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de su esposa.- Supuse que debería tener su propia remera –Clarke soltó una leve carcajada, mientras asentía con la cabeza.- Ya sabes, por cábala.

-Cábala –Susurró Clarke sobre los labios de Lexa, poco antes de volver a besarlos. Clarke a cada momento de su vida confirmaba lo que ya sabía desde hacía años, siempre sería feliz junto a Lexa, y esperaba hacer feliz a su esposa, de hecho, sabía que ambas eran felices, que criarían juntas a sus hijos, verían crecer a sus nietos, hasta envejecer, porque el resto de su vida ya estaba escrita, ellas envejecerían juntas y serían felices por siempre.

* * *

 _¡Hola! El fic llegó a su fin, quería agradecerles a quienes confiaron en la historia, a pesar de que se en varias oportunidades no era de su agrado, también gracias por los comentarios, todos, tanto los buenos como los malos._

 _Aquellos que no saben estoy subiendo una adaptación de la saga Honor, voy por el libro 3, si les interesa pasen a leerla._

 _Por otro lado, estoy comenzando un nuevo fic, lo subiré a wattpad, si quieren que lo suba acá también, comenten._

 _Nuevamente, gracias por leer y por haber apostado a esta historia desde un comienzo, espero que les haya gustado._

 _¡Gracias!_


End file.
